The Hero's Academia
by botman69420
Summary: "Such misfortune!" Kamijou Touma is in an unfamiliar landscape. Where exactly did the World Rejector send him to? In a world where people with superpowers called 'quirks' roam about, he was certainly not in Academy City. Even so, it seems that there is never a shortage of people that he needed to protect using his right fist… even in this bizarre world of heroes. (Revised/Rewrote)
1. The Hero's Arrival

**It's a REEEEEEEEEEEEEEWRITE**

 **I've been told this was pretty shit, and frankly I agree, so I decided to rewrite this (mostly).**

 **Hopefully it's better.**

* * *

Imagine Breaker and World Rejector. The ultimate shield and the ultimate weapon. One that protects against all and one that erases all. The wielders of the powers face off. Kamijou Touma and Kamisato Kakeru.

Great strength filled both fists.

"No tricks this time."

"Right."

The unreliable illumination from the streetlights suddenly vanished. Complete darkness fell.

And in that darkness, something happened. A deafening noise rang out.

Imagine Breaker and World Rejector clashed.

The Imagine Breaker. The mysterious power that lies in the right hand of Kamijou Touma. It has the power to negate and cancel out all things supernatural, as long as it is touching it. It could negate esper powers, magic powers, and even negate God's miracles.

The World Rejector. The just as mysterious power which could banish anyone and anything to an excess region in the timeline, as long as the person had conflicting desires within their heart. It was held by an ordinary high school boy, Kamisato Kakeru, on his right hand. The world rejector was formed from the desires of magicians to abandon and escape the current world. As a result, he held a grudge against the Magic Gods, and to Kamijou who was protecting two of them.

The shadow of the hand which possessed World Rejector came into contact with the right arm of Kamijou Touma.

Imagine Breaker can only negate things it was touching.

World Rejector activates when the shadow of its hand touches an object.

As people do know, you cannot touch a shadow.

As a result, the right hand of Kamijou Touma disappeared, swallowed up by the World Rejector.

"AHHHH." Blood spurted out of the stump of what once was a right hand. A shocked expression formed on Kamijou's face quickly replaced with the feeling of fear, desperation, and pain.

Kamisato capitalized on Kamijou's shock and moved in to deal the final blow.

"Do you wish for a new world?" Kamisato leaned in with his right hand outstretched. His face was completely emotionless as if banishing someone to a place where they could never return was a thing he constantly did. Kamijou couldn't do anything about it. His only power, the imagine breaker, had been exiled. He was going to be banished to another world. He failed the magic gods he swore to protect.

He thought of Othinus, whom he spent an eternity fighting.

He thought of Nephthys, whom he swore to protect.

"I can't lose now. Not when people are counting on me!"

He willed the strange power that hid in his hand, suppressed with the Imagine Breaker to come out. The invisible "thing" that had come out multiple times. During the fight with Othinus. During the battle with Fiamma. Both of those opponents had overwhelming power, but while the Invisible Thing defeated Fiamma, Othinus in her 50/50 mode crushed it with no effort.

The power within his arm… Kamijou did not trust it. Multiple times now it had appeared, and it was dangerous. Kamijou could feel it, and if it weren't for him holding it back, it would have already killed some people. But this was an emergency, and Kamijou did have the capability to control it to a certain extent,

"This guy…He defeated multiple magic gods! If this strange power can be easily defeated by a weaker Othinus... his World Rejector would be able to suppress even that thing in my right arm!"

The Invisible power burst from the place where the Imagine Breaker was.

And so Kamisato felt that the great power of the Invisible Thing.

And for a split second, negative emotions overwhelmed his mind.

Fear. The feeling of being insignificant. That he was worth nothing in this world. But the Invisible Thing struck too late.

If Kamisato attacked Kamijou just a fraction of a second later, he would have succumbed to the power of the Invisible Thing.

However, it was too late. The shadow of the right hand of Kamisato Kakeru had touched the invisible thing and the body of Kamijou Touma and the same time, activating his power, and exiling Kamijou Touma into the new world.

The next thing Kamisato knew, the boy had disappeared. As far as Kamisato knew, the normal highschool boy known as Kamijou Touma had been transported into the excess region of the world's timeline.

A place already filled to the brim with magic gods that Kamisato had defeated earlier. It was sad, but Kamijou Touma was gone. He would not be able to return from the region World Rejector had sent him to, and even if there was a way to do that, the magic gods of the region would have already killed him anyway.

Kamisato sighed. "I was hoping the Imagine Breaker put up more of a challenge. The thing beyond it, however... heh. Who knew there was something other than Imagine Breaker residing within Kamijou Touma's right hand…It was luck allowing me to win against him.' Kamisato sighed in relief. 'The thing beyond the right arm…'

Suddenly, Kamisato frowned. "That's weird. World Rejector seemed to work on Kamijou without me even saying the command words."

Kamisato shrugged it off as being activated by his subconscious in an alarming situation.

The World Rejector. It was a right arm wielded by Kamisato Kakeru, and its ability is to send its victims to the excess regions of the current world's timeline.

There were no parallel universes, or a multiverse. Everything is confined to a single timeline, but this timeline is like a rubber band.

It can expand, and contract. Therefore, there are a lot of excess, unused space. That was where the victims of the World Reector were sent.

Kamisato compared it to only using ten frames in a sixty fps film, with no one noticing if subliminal footage is slipped into two or three of the leftover frames.

Activated under a specific condition, the most important one being that the only things World Rejector could effect were people who had conflicting desires within their heart, and the things that they produce. Those were the things that World Rejector could send to the other world.

So Kamijou Touma must have had conflicting desires, no matter how pure he seemed on the outside. Some of his ideals that he boldly argued for were conflicting. Kamisato found this amusing.

'Well, I don't have to worry about Imagine Breaker any more. He's as good as dead."

Kamisato thought he banished Kamijou to the region where the other magic gods were.

Actually, he didn't. He had no way of knowing, but the power of the Invisible Thing was the one that interfered with the World Rejector, causing it to malfunction and automatically activate, which in turn caused it to instead transport Kamijou to a parallel world.

When the shadow of the right hand touched him, Kamijou Touma already knew he was going to suffer the same fate as the previous victims of Kamisato Kakeru, the Magic Gods. He was expecting to be in a place, alone, with all of the magic gods.

The same type of people with overwhelming power, all on the same level of Othinus, who he spent millions of years fighting. The very thought of fighting magic gods yet again, just days after the event at Norway and hours after the situation with the High Priest filled him with fear.

Kamijou was scared. He was scared of what to come, and what he had to do to survive.

Imagine Breaker caused him misfortune by cancelling out the blessings of God. And the greatest misfortune that one could face was being unable to die in a world full of pain and suffering.

Even if these Magic Gods were aggressive, he would not be granted an easy death. His only hope was to make peace with the Magic Gods and try to make his way back to his Original World.

These thoughts all happened in a millisecond, as that was the time it took for the effects of the World Rejector to take place.

Kamijou Touma appeared as fast as he disappeared. The mysterious power in his right hand was still raging. Uncontrolled, it sent shockwaves of force and intimidation throughout the vicinity, which was on top of a building in a city in Japan

'Stop…..before I hurt someone…' Kamijou desperately commanded the Invisible Thing. "I… said… STOP!" he roared.

Suddenly, another, stronger power reigned the Invisible Thing back into the stump. A new arm regenerated almost instantly, just like all the other times when his arm got cut off before. He was starting to get kind of used to it. "Where….am…..I…." Kamijou muttered aloud.

He looked at his surroundings. He was in some sort of city, but he didn't recognize anything 'Where the hell did Kamisato send me? Is this the excess region filled with Magic Gods?'

He looked at the street, which he saw a sight he wasn't expecting.

'What? They're filled with people?!' Panic overcame Kamijou. 'S-so these are all Magic Gods? A whole city of them?'

His heart started beating uncontrollably, and he got flashbacks of his fight with Othinus.

 _One instant, he was charging at her, and in the other, he lost all feeling in his legs. He looked down, and saw his torso split in half. Screaming in pain, Kamijou didn't die just yet. A few more seconds of the most excruciating pain..._

And he was back into this world. 'Calm down, calm down. There's no way that Kamisato could have defeated that many magic gods in such a short amount of time anyway…' He tried to reason with himself, and the more he did, the more sense it didn't make.

So Kamijou figured that it was very improbable that all these people were Magic Gods, especially since the place he was in was very developed, and organized. There were buildings, sidewalks, roads, traffic lights, shops, trash cans, and everything else you could see at a typical Japanese city.

When he saw shop signs in Japanese, that confirmed that he was in Japan. 'Alright, at least I'm in Japan right now, so If I'm in the same world, I can just get back to Academy City!' Kamijou brightened up in the prospect of getting back, and started surveying his immediate area.

It was an urban area with a lot of people and large buildings. It looked a lot like Academy City, as the technology on display was pretty similar to what they had in Academy City, a city with technology about thirty years advance.

That meant that Kamijou was in Academy City, right? But this was one place he did not recognize.

That gave him a bad feeling, but it wasn't like he was an expert in the whole of the city, right? He only lived there for a few years anyway as well.

Looking down on the street, it seemed pretty normal, but there was an anomaly.

'Wait, isn't Academy City mostly students? Why is this place full of middle age men?' Kamijou suspiciously thought. The building he was standing on was short enough to look clearly at the receding hair that were a characteristic with middle age men.

That was his first clue. But when he looked closer, he saw that some of these people had things on top of their head.

"Huh, that cute girl over there is wearing cat ears." Kamijou muttered aloud, momentarily forgetting about his current situation by getting distracted by a cute girl. "Is that a cosplayer or something? Why would she wear something like that in the middle of a busy street…"

Shaking off the distraction of cute girls, he turned his attention back to scouting below to try and find clues of where he was. After all, he was still too tired to move after getting his hand cut off. Besides, the door was locked from the roof down to the ground.

Kamijou's suspicions grew when he saw a man wearing a scarily realistic horse mask. And then more when the boy with a tail walked past his line of vision. And then some more when the octopus-human hybrid trudged past.

What the hell was this?

Was it some kind of Academy City tech to change appearances? Maybe some very realistic illusions that some company was trying out here?

Kamijou kept trying to find excuses to explain the supernatural phenomenon that was staring him right at the eyes, but couldn't find a definite answer.

However, he still had a mission, a goal to get to.

An overwhelming feeling of panic and desperation filled Kamijou. He needed to get back to his world, defeat Kamisato and save Nephthys and Othinus. Kamijou needed information. He was in an unfamiliar place, at an unknown time. After realizing this, Kamijou whole body sagged.

"Such misfortune."

"What misfortune?." A deep voice boomed behind him.

Kamijou turned back suddenly, getting ready for a potential fight with the person behind the voice. Why was someone on a rooftop in the middle of the night? Could it be that he saw him there, and was going to get him out of there? But what he saw blew his mind.

It was an overly muscular man wearing a spandex suit. Kamijou, thinking that this was just an illusion or an esper power to change appearances, didn't have the reaction one would think he would have. "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't know who I am? I am All Might!" The man said. "And I have to ask you a few questions, young man."

Kamijou couldn't take him seriously. He wouldn't take anyone who was wearing spandex unironically and calling themselves, 'All Might.' But he rolled with it. "Ok, All Might, what kind of questions do you have to ask me? And by the way, that's a nice power you have, being able to look like that so realistically."

All Might didn't understand the meaning of his words, but ignored it. "I felt a great primordial power emanating from this exact position,"

'Ah, he must be talking about the Invisible Thing. Maybe that's why he showed up in this form instead of his real appearance, maybe this was more optimised for a fight.' Kamijou decided to come clean. "Heh, yeah, that was actually me. Sorry about that, I have it under control now."

"I see." All Might frowned. "But I still have to take you somewhere else to ask you some things. You're trespassing on private property, after all."

Kamijou sweatdropped. "Aren't you as well?" he said in a deadpan voice.

All Might coughed awkwardly, and changed the subject. "Anyways, let's talk somewhere else."

Kamijou realised his urgency. "No wait, my friends are in danger, I need to go, no-"

With blinding speed, Kamijou was picked up by his muscular arms (which felt real, so that cancelled out the probability of his power being illusion related) and transported to a deserted beach bench.

Shocked, Kamijou turned to All Might. "H-how, why are you wh-what?" he managed before throwing up in the ocean water.

The speeds that this All Might traveled were at the same level of the supersonic planes that Kamijou had rode in Academy City, and he had a feeling that All Might was holding back on his speed in order to not injure him.

All Might politely watched from a short distance away, watching Kamijou barf out the contents of his lunch. He made sure not to kill Kamijou with his speed, but nausea and vomiting were sometimes side effects.

After all that was settled, Kamijou sat down on the bench next to All Might. He urgently spoke to All Might. "I need to go, now. My friends are in trouble, and I need to be there."

All Might raised his eyebrows. "Where are your friends right now? I'll take you to them."

Kamijou was relieved. With this huge unit of a guy helping him get to back to District Seven, he might make it in time. "District 7, near the dorms."

All Might frowned. "District 7? There are no districts in this city, what are you talking about?"

Kamijou swore. "Shit, is this not Academy City? Well then, please take me to Academy City in Tokyo!"

Confused, All Might asked again. "What is this Academy City? Is it in Japan? I've never heard of it."

Kamijou didn't know much about the rest of Japan's knowledge on Academy City, so he gave a quick description of it. "The Academy City of Science and Technology? It's a city state within the borders of Tokyo, so take me there now please!"

All Might sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean, I'm sure you've heard of it, it's literally a country within another country's capital! How many can there be!" Kamijou asked desperately. He was now standing up, talking to All Might who was still sitting down.

"There's only one I've heard of, and that's the Vatican within Rome. I'm sure with a description like that and a name like that I'll be able to know it. Are you sure you're OK, kid? Have you hurt your head or are you drunk or something?"

Bursting out in frustration, Kamijou snapped at him. "No, I'm not! I'm in an urgent situation right now, and my friends are at risk of getting exiled! I need to get back to them, I need to!"

All Might finally caved. "Fine. I'll take you there, but show me the way. This is Tokyo, so just give me directions.

"Thank you!" Kamijou brightened up.

To be honest, All Might didn't expect anything to be in the place where Kamijou had led him, and he was right.

It was just more city. No walls, no new country. All Might just had time, so he wanted to show Kamijou that it really didn't exist, and All Might had the means to show him that anyway.

When Kamijou saw that the place where he said was supposed to be an Academy City was just more Tokyo, he fell to the floor. "Where… am I?"

All Might sighed. "I'll take you back, kid. We'll need to have a long talk about your situation."

Back at the beach, Kamijou was still depressed.

He couldn't save them.

He couldn't save anyone.

He was truly in another world. Away from Othinus, Index, Misaka, his family, his classmates, and many, many more.

Kamisato had won, and surely, he would have completed his objective by now.

Exiling Nephthys and Othinus.

His only hope now was to maybe find Othinus in this world.

Standing up, he asked All Might to take him back to the place where he found him.

Perhaps feeling sorry for the boy, All Might obliged.

Kamijou waited, sitting cross legged on the roof. It was getting towards night time, but he was still waiting.

All Might tried to convince him to go. "Hey, kid, let's go back. It's really late right now."

"I can't." Kamijou said determinedly. "I have to wait, wait until she gets here. You can go back, I won't budge from this position."

All Might recognized the determination and resolve within Kamijou, and let him stay on the roof, even if it was private property. "Fine, I'll come back in the morning. Get some sleep, and I'll get you some food here before I leave."

All Might was also reaching his limit on muscle form for the day, so he needed rest. Looking at Kamijou, he trusted that he wouldn't move anywhere from that spot. That was just the things that his eyes were saying.

Kamijou did what he said, and stayed awake for the rest of the night. All Might came by and gave him a sandwich, which he hungrily devoured. That gave him at least some energy to keep awake.

But he soon couldn't take it, and slept on the roof.

In the morning, All Might came back up to the rooftop to the sight of a sleeping Kamijou.

The sound of All Might approaching him was enough to wake the boy up. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, before truly waking up. He seemed to realise something. "Othinus!" Kamijou exclaimed, looking all over his body, starting with his shoulder.

She wasn't there.

Kamijou sighed, but then perked up again. And then sighed again.

She wasn't here, which was disappointing as he wanted some company.

But then he realised that he was being selfish, and then figured that her not being here was good, as she didn't get exiled.

But then he yet again realised that since he didn't see any magic gods here, and that this was probably a different world to the world where the magic gods were at, she might be there, away from both Kamijou and the rest of the world.

After going through the myriad of different emotion, he slumped forwards.

"Good morning." All Might said. "I got you some breakfast." he tossed a breakfast wrap to Kamijou.

"Thanks a lot, All Might." Kamijou said. "I really appreciate this."

All Might sat down to his level. "So is there something you want to tell me?"

Kamijou chuckled. "Oh, I can tell you so much, but I need to know if you can be trusted or not."

All Might rummaged through his costume, which Kamijou still thought was way too over-the-top.

He finally found what he was looking for, a wallet, and took out a card.

He showed it to Kamijou. "That's all the proof you need, right?"

Kamijou sighed. He didn't know what this was, but if he admitted it, it probably was an indicator which showed that he wasn't part of this world. But if he pretended to know it, then he wouldn't know if he were someone to be trusted. He decided to trust him. "I have no idea what that is."

All Might was taken aback, confused. Someone who didn't know what a hero license was? He thought it was strange that he didn't know who himself was. This was getting more interesting. He explained it like he would to a child. "This is a hero's license. It allows me to use my quirk in the public in order to make a living helping and saving people."

Kamijou frowned. "You don't need a license or a title to help anyone."

All Might smiled. That was indeed true, and something he agreed with wholeheartedly. "That is true, and I share your sentiment, but this is something that is government regulated. I am a pro-hero, a hero that has been approved by the government to do hero actions in the public. Since use of quirks are prohibited, only certain individuals can do things like this, myself included."

"And how does that make me able to trust you?"

"The government trusts me, and so does the public when handling matters regarding their safety. Besides, I'm the number one hero, so I'm kind of a big deal. If you still can't trust me, pick up a newspaper or something." All Might offered.

"No need. Your costume says it all, and your power is overwhelming. Also, you're really nice, so I can see that you're a hero. I'll trust you, and tell you my situation and everything I know about it."

All Might smiled. "Excellent!"

Finally, they were making some progress.

"So in a nutshell, I got hit by this guy Kamisato, who has this special right hand which can exile things and people into another world. So I'm in another world now, apparently." Kamijou briefly said.

"I can understand if you want to keep things a secret, but I have nothing to hide about this world, so I guess I'll tell you about the basics of this world." All Might said.

He could still not believe that there was another world out there. And if there was, who knows what other things there can be.

"So this world, is a world of heroes and villains, as well as quirks. I think those are the most abnormal things about society, if you look at it about a few hundred years back." All Might started. "Quirks are superpowers that are genetically passed on from generation to generation, and about 80% of the population has it."

"80%?" Kamijou said, surprised. 80% of this new world had superpowers? Even in Academy City, the percentages for level 1 or above espers were about 60% to 40%, the powered people being minorities. "Wouldn't that cause a lot of chaos?"

"True. Some people abuse these powers for crime, fame, money, etc. Those are what we call, villains." All Might said gravely.

Kamijou nodded attentively. "Just like in the comic books."

"Precisely. That's where we got our inspiration for the names from, actually."

"So if there are villains, there are heroes, right?" Kamijou deduced.

"Yup," All Might nodded. "Heroes are the term given to government approved individuals who arrest and fight villains, more specifically people who use their quirk for crime. There are still police who deal with normal people and the actual legal system, though."

'So it's like Academy City's two law enforcements, Anti-Skill and Judgement.' Kamijou thought. 'Anti-Skill are the police, they deal with normal people and low levels, and are also in charge of the law. Judgement use espers to fight espers, especially the higher level ones, but they do not actually have the authority to arrest and charge a person.'

"And that's all the basic stuff." All Might finished. "I'll tell you more later, but I think I should hear a bit about yourself, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I didn't even introduce myself yet." Kamijou said sheepishly. "My name is Kamijou Touma, nice to meet you." he offered his left hand to shake with All Might.

"Left handed, eh?" All Might commented.

"Heh, it's more complicated than that." Kamijou said.

"So, young Kamijou," All Might started. "Tell me a bit about your world. What is there different from ours?"

Kamijou scratched his head. "Well, it's pretty much the same, minus the quirks and heroes and villains stuff. We have a different power system, if you can call it that."

"Oh?" All Might was interested. "Do you have a power?"

"Well, yeah. It's called Imagine Breaker, and it ca-" Kamijou was cut off by a sound of an explosion, then the sheer sound of a bank alarm.

It was a burglary.

All Might went straight into action.

He zoomed forward to the site of the explosion, just across the street from the roof of the building they were at.

With ultrasonic speed, he grabbed every man, woman and child that were under the building out of the way, letting it fall without hurting anyone.

Just when Kamijou thought it was safe again, another explosion rocked the building that Kamijou was standing on. Kamijou wasn't prepared for this explosion, so he stumbled all the way to the edge of the building. He fell forward, his body leaning on the railing precariously. As he leaned forwards, he caught sight of the perpetrator, a man shooting beams of energy from his hands.

The man was dressed in cliché robbery outfit, a cap, sunglasses, a black hoodie, jeans, and a mask. He was seen walking away from the scene.

Kamijou was pissed. "That bastard, he set off the explosions as a distraction for the pro heroes to put their focus on, leaving him to get away."

This person risked other people's lives, all for the sake of getting away for a nefarious crime. Kamijou could not let this stand. If All Might was preoccupied by saving lives, he would eventually get away if nobody ran after him.

Nevertheless, saving lives came first, so Kamijou frantically tried to open the door to the stairs.

However, after the explosion, the building Kamijou was standing on was still intact, but soon later, it started to crumble.

Just like All Might had done for the other building, he used his speed to save every person in danger, including Kamijou, who was placed on the street behind All Might.

'Dammit… I don't have much time left on muscle form… And I have to train Midoriya later... I need to finish this fast.' All Might thought

Knowing Kamijou was straight behind him, his thoughts were to show Kamijou how the world worked, and how a hero did his job.

From the conversations they had up to this point, All Might could sense that spirit, that heart of a hero that Kamijou had.

All Might truly believed that Kamijou would make a great hero. And he wanted him to be, so he tried to show off a bit right in front of him to give him an incentive.

The man was a few hundred meters away from All Might. This was an ideal distance for All Might to capture him. The wind that will hit the villain would not be too strong, but it would still do the job. As All Might pulled his arm back to do his signature move, the villain picked up a hostage, unknowingly to the No. 1 hero. But Kamijou saw it. He moved instantly.

"Detroit….SMA-SHIT" All Might stopped in the middle of his sentence. He had noticed the hostage as well. His punch was already thrown, and there was nothing even All Might could do to stop it from doing damage.

'Well, I guess that's it. What kind of a hero am I, hurting an innocent child like that.' All Might thought, resentful of himself. 'I was too arrogant in dealing with this matter, too caught up with showing Kamijou the way of a hero. I underestimated him, and I overestimated myself. May God have mercy on me…!?"

A sound of shattering glass could be heard over All Might's calling of the move. All Might was expecting the villain to be hit by the immense pressure of wind that would be created by One for All's power.

Nothing happened. No wind, no pressure, no punch. All Might even went back into his true form. A skeleton of a man, completely different from the muscular being that he was before.

Sunken cheeks, anorexic body shape.

"What...I thought I had more time on muscle form...Actually, I know I've got more time on muscle form. Then why am I back here... it must be some kind of outside interference. A quirk like Aizawa's? No one is here... except for..." All Might looked behind him.

The smoke created from the transformation was hiding him from view, but he could see a boy's hand touching his frail back.

The right hand of the boy he was talking to was touching his back. He tried to get back into muscle form, but it didn't work. This made no sense, as he could always get into muscle form, no matter how injured he was, even for a split second.

"There's a hostage, All Might!" the voice of Kamijou Touma rang from behind him. It was his arm which was placed on his back. 'Is that his ability? To be able to prevent people from using quirks?'

All Might immediately thought of a certain hero who had the same quirk, but then quickly realized it made little sense. 'If he's from a different world, why would he have a power that works on such a level with quirks?'

All Might didn't doubt Kamijou's word, but there was something special about that power of his. Something fundamental.

Kamijou had moved into action immediately, after he had seen the hostage being taken.

He had sensed the power laying behind the punch that All Might was getting ready to unleash onto the villain. It was something physically powerful he had only witnessed a few times before.

The amazing punch. It reminded him of that.

Flashing back to the situation with the level 6 shift Misaka, he remembered the long range abilities of the Amazing Punch, and deduced that All Might's punch was of a similar power level of that, which would potentially hurt the hostage the villain was taking.

Kamijou lifted his arm away from All Might. "You can get back now."

All Might felt power surge through his body, and tried to turn into muscle form. It worked, and All Might gratefully thanked Kamijou. "Thanks for saving him, and me. I really own you one, and I'm really sorry." He apologized as well.

"That's fine. Everyone makes mistakes, and it's learning from them that you need to do." Kamijou smiled. "What will you do now?"

Meanwhile, more buildings exploded. "I will try to save everyone I can."

"I'll deal with this bastard. I'll leave it to you." Kamijou ran off in pursuit of the villain, who was now 300 meters away.

Hearing that, All Might decelerated and turned to Kamijou, who was completely serious. "Wait, young Kamijou! This is a job for the Professional Heroes! Wait for help! You could get seriously injured like this!"

"I know. But I have to do this." Kamijou clenched his fist. The villain was slowly getting away.

"You would save someone you haven't even met? You don't know her, and you would risk your body, or even your life to save her?" All Might asked. That was not what one would usually do.

"Yes." Kamijou said without a hint of hesitation, nor unsincerness.

All Might was not surprised. He did remember what he said before when discussing the need for licenses to becoming a hero and helping people. "I still cannot let a civilian take on a villain. It is one of my duties as the number one hero." All Might turned back into muscle form and walked behind him, putting a hand on Kamijou's shoulder. "I'll deal with him after I save all these people. That is my job."

"I can kind of understand where you are coming from. But this is also my responsibility. You could have knocked out the villain by now, but I stopped you. I prevented you from carrying out justice. That makes it my responsibility to stop this villain."

All Might gawked at him. What he was saying was true…

Kamijou smiled at him. "But I'm not as weak as I look, All Might. I'll defeat the villain. You're more suited for rescue anyway. Besides, I can tell you're barely holding that form up." And with that, Kamijou broke into a sprint, going after the villain who was now a good distance away.

All Might just had a glimpse of the heroic nature of the mysterious boy with the strange power. He said he would risk his life for a girl that he never met before, without any hesitation or doubt.

'That is the heart of a true hero. He reminds me of Midoriya. A person that is worthy of my power.' All Might broke the sound barrier by running in order to stop the rubble from crushing innocent civilians.

Meanwhile, Kamijou was slowly gaining on the villain. He had chased people all around Academy City and had run from a fair share of people himself in the past. In other words, he was very experienced in chases by foot, which made him proficient in predicting where the villain would go, not to mention the superhuman stamina which Kamijou possessed.

The villain didn't make it easy for him; he turned and twisted into different hallways and corridors, all attempts to try to lose him, but Kamijou read through all of them. He had experienced and even used the techniques the villain used to lose him. 'That won't work on this Kamijou.'

Kamijou let out a chuckle. Who would have thought spending hours running around the city with someone chasing him would help him like this.

Speaking of his stamina, after all the adventures Kamijou had gone through, he had built up a pretty impressive body, with him being fitter than most adult men, including the one he was chasing.

In a few minutes, Kamijou was right behind the villain, despite the original difference in distance. The villain noticed this and picked up the pace. He was still holding the little boy as his hostage on his shoulder, which made him slower. Disregarding the safety of the boy, he ran faster than before, ignoring whether it would hurt the boy or not. Although he was running faster than before, Kamijou was still going strong and was still running faster than himself.

By now, the villain realized that he couldn't outrun Kamijou, especially not with a hostage. He sighed. He would have to fight eventually, and he might have to use his quirk. He really didn't want to use it again, as he didn't want to be identified by the security cameras using the quirk registry.

'Who does this brat think he is? He looks barely in high school. What's a kid doing going after me?' The villain thought. 'I'll kill him in an instant with my quirk!' He tossed the boy away, pivoted on his foot to face Kamijou. He held his palm out from himself.

A beam of green energy emerged from the bare palm of the villain, building up to a ball of energy the size of an orange. When it was fully developed, which took a few seconds, he threw it at Kamijou, like a baseball. "That this, shitty brat!" the villain yelled at him with a disgusted tone and face.

The green ball of energy shot at Kamijou who was only a few meters away. On instinct, Kamijou ducked underneath the ball and continued running towards him. Surprised that the kid had dodged his attack, the villain stopped a bit in surprise, and then bouncing right back by developing two balls of energy in his fist now.

Kamijou looked back and saw the energy hitting a wall and creating a small crater. He did not see anyone behind him, so he decided he won't need to negate all of the beams, as there was noone behind him in need of protection. In the instant where he looked behind, the villain shot another two balls at him, this time both much larger.

Kamijou set his sights on the first beam of energy, that was approaching him at a pretty fast speed.

He shoved his right hand out at an angle, and touched the beam of energy.

Instead of disappearing like it usually does when supernatural things touch Imagine Breaker, Kamijou made it so that the beam shifted its trajectory, straight into the other beam, which was traveling in between the villain and Kamijou right then.

The beams collided and exploded in a colorful fashion.

Although the beams were deadly, they were pretty slow, and that allowed Kamijou to freely and easily manipulate their trajectory, or just outright negate it.

The villain was surprised. He didn't think Kamijou would be able to defend against it. He didn't see Kamijou use his right hand, so he thought Kamijou's power was just a defensive quirk. It turns out that he can touch his attacks without being burnt as well. Spitting on the ground angrily, the villain glared at Kamijou.

'I can't fight with this bothersome hostage. I'll throw him away, defeat this nuisance, and I'll be free. The heroes seemed to have lost me, so this is a great chance! I still have many more surprises in my arsenal." The villain threw the boy on the ground behind him, without care of his wellbeing.

Like any little boy would do in this situation, he cried and cried.

Annoyed, the villain snapped aggressively at the boy, threatening him with his quirk. "Shut the fuck up! You're so fucking annoying, you're lucky I need you for now!"

"OI! Don't talk to him like that, you piece of shit!" Kamijou roared angrily at the villain. In a much softer tone, he locked eyes with the boy and spoke to him softly. "Don't worry, you'll be safe after this. Don't cry, OK?"

The boy, seeing a mature older man comfort him, nodded timidly and slowly ceased his crying.

The villain gazed into his eyes. The hard determination that filled them… He was serious. Very serious. The villain was going to careful. He wasn't going to underestimate this guy more. There was just something about him that made him feel uneasy.

The villain focused on the one person blocking his way with getting away from committing a crime that, if he were caught, would probably land him in prison for a long time, 10, maybe 20 years. He couldn't risk that possibility. But if he succeeded in getting away, he'd be set for the rest of his life.

No more homelessness, no more money problems. No more sadness, no more poverty. He could not let go of this chance.

He had to show no mercy to Kamijou. His quirk was a powerful defensive type, but it seemed to be only limited to his right arm. That was a weakness, and something that he could exploit. Overwhelming him with numbers would be the obvious thing to do. But maybe he had a limit of power and energy he could defend against.

'No matter how powerful his ability is, nothing can withstand the pure destructive power of my quirk. I'll blow him away with overwhelming force, as well as overwhelming numbers!' He moved into a peculiar stance, his hands not clenched but spread out, pointing at Kamijou, one palm behind the other, presumably for fighting with the most efficiency with his power. This attack was very fast, so it would not miss, and he could not dodge it. It also wasn't just one beam, it was multiple.

The villain smiled. No matter where you look at it from, he had already won.

"You think it's OK to just rob a bank full of people's life savings? Do you really think its OK to take a little boy hostage like that, with intent to kill if the heroes got to you? Where is your humanity? If you really think its ok to treat a fellow human like that…. I'll shatter your illusions!" Kamijou yelled at him.

On that note, he charged at the villain with such force, speed and aggression that the villain reeled back on instinct, before snarling at him and shooting multiple beams of energy at him. He shot as much as two hundred short, powerful bursts of energy.

It filled the whole alleyway, so there was no escaping the fate of getting hit by one. The villain knew this, and as a result, let his guard down and relaxed, although not entirely sure if Kamijou would survive the onslaught of attacks.

Kamijou went into battle mode. This was nothing compared to what Othinus put him through. He acrobatically negated the beams, sometimes running on the walls for a short amount of time to increase his options, and used his right hand to negate all the beams that were a threat to him. He stopped moving to focus on defending the attack.

He dodged, he weaved, he manipulated attacks, he redirected them, he negated them.

But that was just the first wave of attacks. Another wave was coming, and they were all coming at the same speed, and would hit at the same time.

He swept his right hand across the length of the alley. His hand came into contact with the beams, and it instantly negated them. There was still many more. Like a swordsman in many movies deflecting bullets, he wielded his right hand with such skill and speed, the villain could barely follow the movements of Kamijou. Soon, all of the attacks had been negated.

In the overwhelming silence that followed, only the sound of Kamijou panting could be heard. The boy looked at him, in awe that he negated all those attacks. The villain couldn't believe what he was seeing. A seemingly totally normal boy just defended against his unescapable technique.

"Wha-What the...How did you..." he spluttered

Kamijou took advantage of this confusing and rushed the villain, full speed.

When the villain finally shook out of his shock, he widened his eyes in surprise. Kamijou was within striking distance of him. The villain jumped back and dodged one of Kamijou's punches. He wasn't going to just give up here. He still had some tricks up his sleeve.

'I don't know how he managed to defend against me, but I let him get too close. I'll have to use my special move and finish this before he comes any closer. This is wasting precious time. The Pro Heroes could come at any time right now.' He put his hands together, palm pointed towards the disorientated Kamijou, who was off balance due to the right hook he threw and the exhaustion he felt defending the previous attack.

This move was a very destructive one, if it were an attack that existed in Kamijou's old world, it could be compared to the attacks of the Academy City's Number 4 Level Five, the Meltdowner, Mugino Shizuri, in terms of size, destructive power, and speed, but Kamijou had no way of knowing.

He merely sensed the next move that the villain was going to pull out was going to be dangerously destructive. He had to negate this, as if it hit anywhere else, there was almost certainly going to be collateral damage which could in turn damage other people.

Blue energy formed around his hands. It was collecting in the middle of the villain's two connected palms. It created a glowing ball with a diameter of about 10 centimeters. It was ready before Kamijou got back up from the right hook he threw, which left him unbalanced.

The energy was blue rather than green now, which might have represented the increase of power and destructive capability.

Aiming at Kamijou's face, He blasted the energy out from the compressed ball of power continuously, much like one of the Meltdowner beams. It went straight at Kamijou's face. However, Kamijou predicted this would happen.

His face was the obvious target that could be aimed at, and as such, the villain would automatically aim at that unconsciously, even if he isn't trying to aim at anywhere in particular. As it was being fired, Kamijou suddenly threw his right hand in front of the beam.

He was kneeling on the ground, with his right hand raised in an attempt to stop the blue ray of destruction. He slowly got up to his knees, despite his exhaustion. The villain didn't give up. He gave his final move everything he had, he kept pushing. It was no use, however, against the Imagine Breaker.

Imagine Breaker would devour everything that was made out of a supernatural element. This beam was no exception.

The sky blue color of the beam contrasted with the lemon yellow rays of light from the sun.

That mixture of color, while strange, also resonated with the emotional part of Kamijou. That allowed him to push harder than he ever had before, and tried to straighten his knees to a standing position.

When Kamijou got up to a balanced, stable position where he could easily touch the beam, he stopped the attack with ease. He walked up to the villain at a normal walking pace, while holding his hand in front and while the attack was still hitting his right hand and stood in front of him. The villain looked up at his face, his own face stuck in an expression of shock.

"Who the hell are you? You can stop my strongest attack with one hand?" Those were the last words he uttered before he was punched in the face by the left hand of Kamijou. His right hand was negating his attack, so he had to use his left hand.

While Kamijou preferred using his right hand to attack, his left hand was still far from weak. Combine that with his anger with the villain, he put all his energy into the punch, and the villain was knocked back a whole meter, an impressive feat for Kamijou, who had no strength enhancing powers of his own. He was instantly knocked out.

Kamijou stood over the villain in victory, looking pretty damn cool, especially to the little boy who was now running up towards him happily.

"Thank you so much, big brother! You're my hero!" The little boy smiled innocently. What a pure smile.

Kamijou smiled in return. That was the greatest reward. He just wanted a world where everyone can smile happily.

"I'm just glad you are OK. It was nothing. I just did what people always do. I'm sure many people would have saved you if I weren't here."

Just at that moment, All Might appeared in the opposite end of the alleyway in a burst of wind

"I am here!" All Might boomed. "Give it up, villain."

Kamijou and the boy looked at him blankly.

Surprised, at the lack of response, All Might took one look at the battlefield and figured out what was going on. "Oh wait, you already defeated him. And the boy is alright as well! Well done, young Kamijou. I am truly in your debt." He even bowed to him a little.

"No, no no, it's all fine, you don't need to bow to me," Kamijou started. "Lift your head up please, it's really nothing."

All Might really doubted that statement.

"Oh my god, it's All Might!" The little boy was very excited to see the man who had unknowingly almost hurt him. Ahh, the innocence of children.

"Yes, little boy, I am All Might. I'm sorry I was late. Now, why don't we find your parents and tell them you are OK?" All Might felt a twinge of guilt. To think he had almost injured and hurt this innocent, carefree, little boy.

If it weren't for Kamijou, who knew what would have happened. All Might then took the little boy and scooped him up. He looked back at Kamijou.

"Stay here please. There is much I want to say to you. I also want to thank you some more." With an almighty jump, All Might took off, the boy in tow.

After getting the boy to his parents, which was then followed by the accompanying gratefulness and tears that always happened, All Might signed a couple autographs before finally getting away from the public. The matter with Kamijou was more important.

For Kamijou, after a few minutes of waiting, All Might finally came back. "Well, young man, I just want to say a big final thank you for stopping me. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't do so." All Might said once again.

"Heh, it was nothing. I just did what anyone would do if they were in that situation." Kamijou decided not to answer the other question, seeing as he did not understand anything he said.

All Might was surprised by the answer. "You overestimate the human race, young Kamijou. Many people would just leave him alone, letting someone else do the right thing, as it would be a pain to do it yourself."

"You, however, didn't. Even though this isn't your original world, and the person you saved was one you just met, you still risked your life like it was nothing." That truly warmed All Might's heart.

"Eh heh heh… it was nothing. I just wanted everyone to smile and be happy in the end…"

"A truly admirable reason." All Might wiped his eye. This Kamijou really would be a great hero. Maybe… since he's in a new world, with nothing to do, no way to get back, maybe he would be interested in staying with U.A. and training to becoming a hero… he would have to ask him later. "Can I speak with you later? I have something I need to tell you, young Kamijou."

"Sure." Kamijou sighed internally. Was it something like a police briefing? Didn't All Might say that use of quirk was prohibited in the public? Maybe it was something to do with that. "Don't tell me I'm in trouble, now." Kamijou said, half-jokingly, half seriously.

"No, no, I mean to reward you!" All Might exclaimed.

"Ahh, I don't need a reward." Kamijou said.

"Hmm, it's not like that. More like a proposal of what you're going to be doing in this new world." All Might explained.

"Oh. Alright then."

"Alright. I'll just bring this man to custody first. Wait for me here." All Might disappeared with the man in tow.

"What speed…." Kamijou watched in awe. 'No wonder he is the No.1 hero... He's like one of those monster saints… ' A full 10 seconds later, All Might reappeared.

"Let's go somewhere else where we can talk… and where I can reveal my secret to you." All Might grabbed Kamijou and carried him on the back, careful not to touch his right hand. He already figured out there was a kind of power in his right hand that could somehow stop One for All.

Just what was the abilities and powers of Kamijou Touma? He had that mysterious right arm, capable of defeating him with a single touch. Even more mysterious would be the power that lead All Might to him in the first place. He would have to ask about that in his inevitable conversation with him in the near future.

The two stopped at a beach. The beach in question was pretty clean, but it still had some trash on it. At least the locals were giving an effort to clean the environment. A sign read "Dagobah Municipal Beach Park."

'That name sounds pretty familiar… I think I've seen it in a movie or something.' Kamijou racked his head to figure out where this name was from.

There was a small pier where there was a bench on it. All Might lead Kamijou towards the bench, where they would talk. Meanwhile, Kamijou complained about the speed of the travel and was feeling pretty sick again. All Might listened to him fondly.

When they got there, All Might's colossal body started to steam for some reason. It was the same steam which appeared when Imagine Breaker touched him earlier.

The steam overwhelmed even All Might's impossibly large body. When it dispersed, All Might was back into the form that he was in when Imagine Breaker touched him. The contrasting bodies of the two forms surprised Kamijou once again. "I can never get used to that form of yours." Kamijou joked.

"Hah, you don't even know. One person who admired me fainted from shock after seeing me like this." All Might laughed.

"So what is it anyway? Is it like your true form or something, is your super muscular form your quirk?"

"Well… not exactly." All Might said uncomfortably. "It's more of a side effect of the quirk I have, which is to stockpile energy, and using it at will. It's not actually the muscles which give me my strength." Explained All Might. "Anyway, if you want to know more about me, just ask, but I now have a question for you."

"Ask away, you seem like the only person I can rely on in this world anyway." Kamijou sighed. "Such misfortune." He said after remembering the situation he was in right then.

"What exactly are your abilities?" All Might asked. "That had been on my mind for a while, and seeing your power easily defeat One for All like that was… surprising to say the very least."

"Well, like you might have already guessed, my right arm has the ability to negate supernatural abilities by touch." Kamijou explained. "It seems like these quirks are yours are recognized as "supernatural," so I'm able to affect you."

"Ahh, just as I thought. That's one heck of an ability you have there, young Kamijou." All Might complimented.

"Well, thanks, but I would rather not have it in my life, to be honest with you."

"B-but why?" All Might said, confused.

"It's more of a curse than a blessing." Kamijou explained with a sigh. "It cancels out my luck as well, so I get horrible luck all the time."

"Well, I'm sure it's not that bad…"

As if on cue, a huge wave just happened to splash off of a flying seagull, which then bounced to Kamijou's face, soaking his face in salt water. What's more is that there was a small fish in the water as well.

Kamijou looked at All Might with a completely serious face. "Do you understand now?"

All Might let out a chuckle, but it quickly turned into a full blown laugh, which ended in All Might rolling around on the ground, roaring in laughter.

"Hey, hey, don't laugh at this poor Kamijou's misfortune now…" Kamijou sighed, pretending to be hurt by his actions.

Wiping tears off of his face, All Might calmed down. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, but to think it's true that you are cursed to misfortune, and that it actually affects you in this way is just way too ridiculous and funny for me."

Kamijou then changed the subject by asking a question of his own. "So, I answered one of your questions, so can you tell me what the hell are those… features I see a lot of people having?" Kamijou euphemized.

"Ah, those are quirks as well. Thinking about it, I should tell you about the three different types of quirks." All Might explained.

"First, there are the transformer quirks. They allow the user to change their physical appearance and therefore their ability at will in one specific way." All Might said. "An example of this type of quirk would be something like my side effect. The turning of my true form into my muscular form."

"Hmm, yeah that does make sense. I think I understand that type now."

"The second type is the emitter type. These quirks are some of the most powerful, and it allows the user to discharge a type of 'thing' out of their bodies. For example, there is my quirk, One for All. It is an emitter type quirk which emits stored energy." All Might said.

"The third type of quirk is the mutation type quirk." All Might started. "It's the most common type of quirk, and it is the quirks of those people you saw with non-human attributes. These can't be turned on and off like the transformation type, so it's permanent. Just like the mutations in science."

"Oh, I see." Kamijou didn't see. "So, are these types supernatural? Or just based on evolution?" After all the things he's been through, some people with non-human characteristics weren't that bad. Spending a night in this world had already gotten him kind of used to it by now, honestly speaking.

All Might exhaled. "Well, I don't know. It's probably based on natural evolution, but it was kickstarted by supernatural means. So therefore, my conclusion is that I have no idea whether your right arm would work on those types of quirks."

"Oh well. I better not try, I wouldn't want to just permanently a part of someone's body after all." Kamijou joked. "Well, I'll try to get used to this mutation stuff, but it'll be hard for someone who've never seen anything like this before, compared to people who have lived with it as a fact for their whole lives.

"Speaking of weird powers, I'm interested on how your own world's power works, if there is any," said All Might, interested.

"Err, my world… is kind of complicated." Kamijou scratched his chin. "But I'll try to explain the basics of it."

"There's not actually only one type of power in my world. There is the science side, and there is the magic side." Kamijou started.

"Two?!"

"Yeah. The science side is the smaller one, but the premise is that it artificially develops Espers, which are ability users using drugs and other scientific methods. The intricate stuff is hard to explain, and I'm not even sure if my knowledge of it is correct. Espers are split into six levels, based on their power, from 0 to 5." Kamijou started off.

"Then there's the magic side. Unlike the science side, this one is much larger, and it doesn't use science, instead relying on old myths and legends to inspire spells that are based on these myths." Kamijou finished. That short explanation was good enough, and he didn't know idol theory well enough to explain that to All Might anyway."

All Might leaned forward. "Interesting. So which are you? Science or Magic?"

"Technically, science. I'm listed as a level 0 Esper, someone with no power. But my actual ability itself-" Kamijou looked at his right fist. "It's more intertwined with the Magic side, but it is actually neither science, nor magic. It just doesn't fit into those categories."

 _This boy was getting more and more interesting. He's even an anomaly in his own world._

"It's the same with World Rejector. His power is like the opposite of mine, and it's also neither science nor magic; But it was more powerful than Imagine Breaker. That's why I'm here."

The atmosphere was solemn again.

"Just one more question, before I discuss your future here… _what exactly is that thing you had unleashed when you came here_?"

"Ah. That." Kamijou said. "I have no clue. It comes out when my right arm is cut off, and it's super powerful. But it's also dangerous, and out of my control. I will never let it loose again."

"So… your right arm was cut off?" All Might said, looking at Kamijou's arm, which was not cut off.

"It grows back. Someone said to me that Imagine Breaker wasn't Imagine Breaker if it wasn't connected to my right shoulder, so I guess that's why it regenerates. I think my right arm acts like a seal, keeping the invisible thing inside my right arm in check." Kamijou sighed. "And thank god for that."

"Anyways," All Might said after Kamijou had finished explaining. "For your future in this world, at least until you find a way back home. You seem to be about 16 years old, so would you like to come to the school in which I teach?"

"Err yeah I am 16, but the real question is what kind of school do you teach in? I find it hard to believe that the No.1 hero would teach in a normal school."

All Might laughed. "Of course not. I teach in the nation's top hero school; UA academy."

"You have hero schools here? For training heroes? How does that work anyway?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about telling you about how heroes are trained and licensed. I'll do that now."

"So essentially, heroes are needed because of villains and how quirks are genetically inherited right? That's all I know about heroes, apart from the fact that you're the number one hero."

"Yes, basically. And since heroes are such important professions, the government doesn't just let anyone become one. In high school, you have a choice to go to a school with a hero course, which is a course specifically for students who want to be heroes when they grow up."

"And you teach in one of those courses?" Kamijou asked.

"Indeed, and not just any one. The very best in the country, the U.A. Hero Course!" All Might declared proudly. He would hold some pride towards U.A., as it was the school which he gained his hero license as well.

"The very best in the country… And you want me to be part of it? That's impossible!" Kamijou said, shocked that he would be the best in anything.

"Alright then, let me ask you one question. What do you think about the system of heroes? Needing a license to become one, as well as all that fame and power that comes with it."

"Hmm, I don't really care about all that. If they're out there helping people, that's good in my book. Personally, I don't do what I usually do out of gratitude or anything like that. I do it because it's the right thing to do, and because I want to protect everyone's smiles. That's just me, and I know not everyone can be like that, I have seen other types of heroes before, but I think this society is pretty cool if it has people like that, willing to help people and save lives." Kamijou said sincerely.

All Might was moved. This man, Kamijou Touma reminded All Might so much of himself, his origins, and the reason he became a hero in the first place. When he was still in middle school, he said the exact same phrase. 'I want to make a world where everyone can smile and live together.'

"There's your proof which I needed to make sure you would make a great hero, Kamijou." All Might smiled at him. "Your words moved me. Do you know why? _They were the exact same words I uttered before joining the hero course."_

At a lost for words, Kamijou stayed silent.

"I can tell your story to the Principal of U.A? He might be able to help you more. He has many contacts and is very smart. Even if you don't decide to join, he'll help you. I won't tell any of the teachers, nor would I advise you to tell anyone else about the situation. Who knows what people will do when they find out there's a parallel world out there."

"I wasn't planning to tell anyone. As for telling the principal, I don't mind, as long as you can trust him, of course. And you know what? I think I'll join the school anyway. It's not like I have anything better to do, and it would give me more chance to help even more people anyway." Kamijou admitted. "Sign me up, will you?"

"Alrighty!" All Might grinned. "I swear you'll love it! So many like-minded individuals, and the school itself isn't so different from any normal one, just a few extra classes dedicated to hero work."

"When can I go?"

All Might beamed at him for being so enthusiastic. "I'll contact the principal and tell him about your situation, as well as asking him to give you a place at the school via recommendation. Your power won't be effective in the Entrance Exam anyway, and I think you've earned it after your display of your heroism today."

Kamijou sighed. He didn't think it was very special, his actions today, but if the number one hero thought so, he couldn't argue with him. "A recommendation would be nice. I don't exactly like fighting. My luck always gets in the way, and it would be way less effort. Fighting is more of a self-defense or a life-threatening last resort kind of thing with me."

"Excellent…There is about two months until the entrance exam. I'll bring you to talk to the principal later. I have an appointment with someone on this beach soon. I'll have to ask you to wait."

"No worries. I'll have lunch first. I was grocery shopping when Kamisato found me anyway. The currency is still yen right?" All Might nodded. "Great. I can use my remaining ...200 yen ... for lunch..." Kamijou covered his face with both hands. "Such Misfortune…."

All Might sweatdropped at the sight of Kamijou cursing his infamous bad luck. "I can give you some money for today. And every other day, seeing you don't have any money."

"You would do that for this poor Kamijou? You're a lifesaver!" Kamijou's stomach growled in agreement. All Might took his wallet out, from a secret container in his cape and took out a couple of large notes and gave them to Kamijou.

"Meet me at this beach in a couple of hours or so. I'll bring you to U.A. to discuss things with the principal."

"You got it! Oh man, this is a lot of money…and there is no Index to steal all my food…I can buy so much with this…I'll see you later All Might! And thanks again!" He walked away to buy some much needed food.

All Might looked up to the sky. Touma Kamijou. Izuku Midoriya. Two of the kids who have the most potential that he knew of. In the same year, with the same mindset, both true heroes, born powerless in a world where everyone had powers. Level 0. Quirkless. This was going to be an interesting year, he thought.

* * *

Back in Academy City, Kamisato was walking through the dark streets of District 7. He heard something behind him. He put down the cell phone he was using and placed it in his pocket. He turned around and saw a Golden Retriever.

He had just defeated Imagine Breaker without breaking a sweat, and now there was another one?

The golden retriever spoke Japanese.

"Do you understand what it means for me to be here, Kamisato Kakeru?"

Instead of answering the question put forth by the dog, Kamisato felt a sharp shock of pain running through his body. He covered his mouth with a hand. A sticky sound followed the attempt to stop whatever liquid that was in his mouth.

Finally, he stopped what came spewing from his mouth, but there was still a dark red substance dripping from both his nostrils. He forcibly swallowed the rusty-smelling mass in his throat to clear his windpipe. He wiped his nose with his thumb.

Finally, he opened his foul-smelling mouth.

"...Kh. Are you this city's grim reaper?" He coughed immediately after he asked this question.

Kihara Noukan sighed. "You could say that. Don't take this personally. It's my orders. I need your right hand. The Imagine Breaker is a critical piece of the Chairman's plans. I saw what you did with him. We need to retrieve him. If you don't hand the World Rejector over, I will kill you and then take it over your dead body if I must. Between like and dislike, it's dislike, but it's necessary."

"Try and take it, you dog." Kamisato spat out.

"As you wish." On that, something large and heavy came flying down from the night sky. It was like a god's weapon; an all powerful weapon that brings death and destruction whenever it appears. Countless metal containers stabbed into the asphalt one after another. They then all connected to the Golden Retriever's back.

A mechanical hand that came from the golden retriever's back put a cigar in the dog's mouth.

"This was not meant to be used on someone like you. Have you ever heard of the Anti-Art- Attachment?"

"Yes." He swung his right hand horizontally. In that instant, more than half of the weaponry that surrounded Kihara Noukan disappeared.

"I came to Academy City to eradicate the Magic Gods. But before I could act, Zombie and the High Priest were defeated. This is the weapon that defeated them, no?"

"Good thinking. I like you. It would be a shame to kill you."

"I already know everything you bastards did. Academy City backed the trip to Antarctica. Sample Shoggoth. Patricia Birdway. It was all a trap to defeat me. And you even put Dark Matter inside of her. So I'm pretty pissed right now. You might not know anything, but the higher ups do. I'm going to defeat you to send a message to the Higher-Ups. Don't fucking mess me. I won't let you rob anyone for anything else."

An incredible exchange of attacks began.

Kihara Noukan used many deadly weapons developed in Academy City which couldn't be found anywhere else. Precision guided missiles, laser beams, plasma cannons, even a Railgun, although not as powerful as the one the Number Three could produce. He used countless varieties, but all Kamisato needed to do was to raise his right hand. That erased all of the attacks, as well as destroying more of the weaponry surrounding Noukan.

"It's useless."

Kamisato Kakeru was certain of his victory. The ultimate attack which defeated the Imagine Breaker, the ultimate defense. "My World Rejecter has the power to exile people to the excess region in the same timeline. It affects anyone whose conflicting desires cause them to cling to the current world while also wishing for a new world. In other words, your efforts here are useless. It doesn't matter how much power you have or how many strategies you've put together."

"..."

"You are unlucky. The one who made this 'Anti-Art Attachment must have a wavering heart who has conflicting desires. The World Rejector will erase everything related to him. It will be exiled, banished, blown away. I wonder who made that thing. He must be a peculiar person. Anyway, give up, You have chosen to join forces with the wrong person."

More and more containers were launched. The shapes of the weapons themselves were different, and the golden retriever's rush continued. But he could not turn the situation around. In fact, World Rejecter started consuming the containers in the air, before they even stabbed into the ground. Kihara Noukan gradually lost his resources and was finally stripped bare.

"The AAA is an application of medical technology, not military technology like you would think it was. I can call it an external cyborg attachment if I wished and it would be correct. It's main function is to create some sort of link that would allow the user to draw power from someone else's body remotely. Basically, you're not the one fighting me. You're someone carrying something to a destination. You're carrying the willpower of someone who hates the magic gods." Kamisato deducted.

Obviously, Kihara Noukan wasn't just borrowing someone else's power. He was comparable to an elite soldier that infiltrates deep behind enemy lines and risked his life to lock onto an airstrike target. He was also wielding the techniques of Aleister Crowley. Just knowing science was not enough. Without understanding magic, it could never have worked out. No one but Kihara Noukan could wield the AAA with Aleister Crowley's power.

However, that superhuman skill did not help him here.

If the person at the source of the power fit World Rejecter's conditions, all of the energy enveloping Kihara Noukan would be erased. "Give up. If you run off with your tail between your legs, I'll spare you just this once." The dog was now just a measly dog. No matter how smart he was, he couldn't beat Kamisato Kakeru. From a distance, Kamisato slowly raised his right hand toward that loser. He would bring true defeat to that mere dog.

"The person you teamed up with had a wavering heart. Let me ask you now. Do you wish for a new world?"

"Let's do this. Until the final moment arrives."

A moment later, the true conclusion was reached.

Kamisato lied on the ground, bleeding out. His right hand was missing. The golden retriever looked beat up, like an abused pet. On his back was the World Rejector, wrapped in many protective layers.

Panting badly, Noukan finally took a deep breath. He had to use his trump card, his own creation to defeat Kamisato. Since he himself didn't have conflicting desires, World Rejector didn't actually work on him, or his trump card.

"Mission success. Extraction of the World Rejector successful." Noukan reported. Noukan looked sadly at the unconscious body of Kamisato Kakeru. "I really didn't want to do this. I hope you live."

The voice of Aleister Crowley rang through Noukan's ears. "Excellent. We'll find a way to bring him back now that we have that. Come back immediately."

"Understood."


	2. Illusion Killer

**This is the revised version of this chapter. I'll keep all the old author's notes for sentimental value:**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with a second chapter! I was pretty surprised by how many people read it and followed/faved/reviewed it. I wasn't expecting a lot, as this was my first story, but I was pleasantly surprised. Thanks for all the positive reviews! And sorry, I also forgot to mention that there will be spoilers for both series. Well, anyway, here's a second chapter. Enjoy!**

 **SilentXD7: Do not worry, the power within the right arm will appear later in the story… Get hyped.**

 **Dark Tyrant-Fool: Thank you, it took me a long time to figure out what Kamijou would think about the heroes and villains of this society, whether it would it fit into his morals some how, if he would accept it somehow, etc.**

 **Kamencolin: No, Imagine Breaker effects anything supernatural, and quirks are, by our definition, supernatural. I don't know what would happen if it was used on a mutant type quirk, though. Would it just not do anything like Eraserhead? Would it affect the quirk in a specific way? I don't know. That'll be a question I will think of later.**

 **I had a tough time creating characters with unique powers and stuff so there might be some characteristics of OCs that you recognize from other fandoms.**

 **I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index, nor do I own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

Kamijou Touma in a restaurant in the streets of a city that he recently learned was named Musutafu, Japan. Again, like with the beach name, he recognized it. Was it from a movie? He couldn't remember.

He just had a huge lunch which, for the first time in nearly five months, satisfied him. This was due to the combination of the money All Might gave him, which was more than enough for his needs, and the fact that Index wasn't here.

He had a big hot pot, which was the plan for dinner back when he was in his world, fighting Kamisato. At the very least the ingredients weren't an Antarctican Parasite (Sample Shoggoth) or skin from a Magic God.

He had a flavourful, meaty, filling hot pot for a cold December night. It was perfect. But, he felt a twinge of guilt after feeling that. The fact that he was eating alone, without Index or Othinus, made him long for his own world. He had already accepted that he was not going back anytime soon. He didn't have the technology, or the smarts to do that himself.

'What would all the people back at home think, me not being here...They don't think I'm dead, Kamisato doesn't kill, but they will probably think they will never see me again...well, the bright side is that Kamisato won't cause any more damage to anyone so I won't have to worry. Index... I wish I could share this meal with her...I'm here eating expensive hot pot while she is stuck at my place, with no money, eating nothing.'

Kamijou wasn't that worried about her safety, though. Their neighbor, Tsuchimikado Maika would give her food, and Motoharu would protect her from other magicians.

'I've got absolutely nothing to worry about.' Kamijou tried to reassure himself, but he still wasn't sure about what to feel being in another world. After all, he had never gone through this experience, nor has he heard anyone being subjected to it. He was alone in another world by himself. That would make anybody nervous and uncertain about their future.

But he will make it back.

That was the one thing he swore he would do.

 _Wait for me, okay?_

After he finished off his meal, he checked the time on his phone, which was still thankfully working. Looking at the "smartphone" advertisements he had seen in the newspaper, he felt that Academy City was lagging behind regarding high tech handheld devices.

He really didn't know how Academy City was so ahead in science, but still don't have things like these. 'Guess nobody ever thought of doing it.'

It was nearly time to go back and talk to All Might. He finished up his food, paid his bill, which if it weren't his money, would have left him bankrupt for a week, and went back to the beach on foot.

On his way to the beach, he lost his mind in thought. Thinking about home made him wonder about the nature of his power.

'Ollerus said that Imagine Breaker was made up of the collective hope and dreams of all the magicians in the world, right? But now that I'm away from my world, I still have Imagine Breaker.'

That could mean one of three things.

Ollerus was wrong, or Kamijou was just thinking about it wrong.

Or it could mean that there were magicians in this world, and possibly another Imagine Breaker.

As he thought that, he tripped on the sidewalk, and landed on his nose against a pole.

"Seems like my misfortune is just as bad here than it is back home." Kamijou stood up, clutching his bleeding nose with his right hand. The explanation he and Index came up with about his bad luck was that his right hand was negating the blessings of God, which was apparently how good luck was explained. Since there wasn't any other explanation for it, Kamijou just accepted it as true.

That meant that this world also had a "god" of some kind, granting luck to everyone. Everyone except him.

Kamijou sighed. He waited until his nosebleed stopped; he didn't want it to go everywhere and dirty the clean streets of the city. After the blood clotted, he slowly broke into a run towards Dagobah beach, not wanting to make All Might wait for him.

Kamijou didn't need to worry, as the way back to the beach was shorter than expected. He spent a decent amount of time searching for a restaurant, after all, so now that he was a bit more familiar with the area, the journey back will obviously be shorter.

He was 10 minutes early, checking his phone. In the distance, he could see All Might in his Muscle Form, looking at a distant figure dragging a large piece of metal to a mountain of trash.

Kamijou guessed that the boy was trying to clean up the remaining parts of waste on the beach. He wondered why All Might was there. Was this training of some sort?

Kamijou decided to intrude on them. Since it was in the middle of public, they didn't have anything to hide, right? The boy lifting garbage was related in some way to All Might. What could go wrong?

Kamijou walked up to All Might in a pretty quick pace. When All Might noticed Kamijou walking towards him, All Might's smiling face shifted to an expression of panic. His eyes were looking at Kamijou straight into the eye, telling him not to come closer. Kamijou frowned. Was something bothering All Might? He went closer.

The boy that All Might be watching over noticed All Might's "small" movements with his face. He looked in the direction of where All Might was looking and saw Kamijou. Kamijou noticed someone staring at him and looked right into his large green eyes.

The boy's eye's widened even further, his jaw dropped, and he pointed one finger at Kamijou. Kamijou looked at All Might, confused. All Might's reaction to that was to go back into his true form and put his left hand on his face, shaking his head.

The boy's expression got even more shocked. Kamijou scratched his head and laughed sheepishly. "Have I met you before by any chance? Hehe…"

After all that, All Might decide introduced the two of them to each other. Kamijou figured that the other boy knew him somehow, but since he'd only been in this world for a few hours, He couldn't think of any time where he had come across him. He decided to ask him.

"This is Kamijou Touma, young Midoriya, and this here is Midoriya Izuku, young Kamijou;" Kamijou and Midoriya shook hands. Midoriya's grip was surprisingly strong, and his veins were sticking out of his hands.

Kamijou decided to ask Midoriya why he looked like he recognized himself. "So Midoriya, when we first met, you looked like you knew and recognized me from somewhere and was surprised, can I ask you where you know me from and how."

He had a harsher tone when asking the question, considering the answer to the problem could be very serious. Midoriya could be from his world; he could have seen him just when he had been transported here, he could have seen him fighting the villain or negating All Might's punch, even if he did not see anyone in the immediate vicinity.

"Umm….I saw you working with All Might on the news, defeating a villain and saving someone…I just thought it was cool that a person my age can work with and help the strongest hero, the number 1…I wish I could do the same when I'm older…" Midoriya said, being kind of in awe of Kamijou, just because he worked with All Might once.

"No, it's not a big deal. What matters is that everyone is safe, and nothing serious happened. I'm sure you would have done the same in the same situation."

Midoriya smiled guiltily. "Heh, speaking of that."

Anyway, back to the subject of how Midoriya had identified him. "Wasn't my face blurred in the news?" he turned to All Might, who was supposed to be dealing with the press.

All Might shrugged. "Your face was indeed blurred. It's just that Midoriya used another method to identify you."

Midoriya nodded. "Did I mention how much I like your hair? It's super cool!"

Kamijou liked him already. "Ah, thanks. I thought it was cool too, so I got it. Glad to see someone shares my tastes. So anyway, how did you find out who I was in the first place?"

Midoriya ranted. "I found camera footage of some parts of the chase, and the fight in the alleyway. I used multiple different websites and public archives to find the best footage, but some cameras in the area malfunctioned for some reason, maybe because the villain broke them?"

Already, Kamijou was impressed by the boy's problem solving and technical skill. Midoriya still wasn't done, though.

"But you'll need a lot of power for breaking those cameras at a long distance, so I guess that All Might tried to defeat the villain from far away using the wind pressure from one of his full-powered smashes, but the villain escaped, and as a result, the cameras broke." Midoriya continued.

"Wow. He's spot on with everything so far." Kamijou said in awe. This kid was smart with a capital S.

And yet, that wasn't all. "So the earliest footage I could find was you chasing him. You were about 200 meters away, and in a very short time, you already caught up to him. You must be very fit and have natural speed; But I don't think that's your quirk."

Kamijou nodded, indicating he was right. "True."

"The proof is that when you caught up to him, he shot multiple different deadly attacks, but you weren't affected by them. Instead, you touched the attacks, and they disappeared. This happened two more times when the Villain used his rapid-fire attack, in which I noticed you only touching the beams with just the right hand, and his final attack, but which when you touched it, it didn't disappear, merely stopping at the point where you were touching it. Your reaction speed is one of the best I've ever seen, but it's still within human standards, even your showcase of speed, instinct, and defense against the rapid-fire attacks are possible. So, I can't figure your quirk out. Can you please tell me?" Midoriya pleaded with watering eyes.

Kamijou looked at All Might, not sure what to do. All Might shook his head, indicating that Kamijou had to give Midoriya a fake story about his Imagine Breaker. The power he was going to tell Midoriya was not going to change, but he would change the name.

"My quirk is Negation. It allows me to negate quirk and their output. For example, I can negate flames made by someone by a fire quirk, using their quirk, but I can't negate a rock that had been thrown by someone with a strengthening quirk. Also, if I touch someone with my right hand, they lose access to their quirk; they can't use it."

Midoriya slapped his head in frustration. "Ahh, how did I not think of that before! It was obvious! I'll have to write this down in my notebook. He grabbed a worn-out school notebook and started scribbling furiously onto it.

All Might was nodding his head in approval. Good story. He also pointed to the toilet, signaling he was going for a pee.

'Phew...that went better than expected. I don't want anyone except for the principal and me to know about Kamijou's situation, especially not Midoriya. He isn't ready for the revelations, and he needs to continue with his training at full focus.' All Might thought has he relieved himself.

'Kamijou had a good excuse for his "quirk," but I still can't believe how quickly Midoriya found footage of the fight… the internet is pretty scary, but more so his deduction ability' All Might sighed. 'I hope Kamijou won't say anything stupid to reveal his secret as he did with me… heh. Those two are really similar...'

Back to the conversation with Midoriya and Kamijou, Midoriya was looking in awe of Kamijou, hearing his powerful quirk. Kamijou tried to assure Midoriya that it wasn't a very good 'quirk,' it had a lot of side effects. "My luck is terrible in exchange for the power. I honestly don't think it's worth it." Kamijou said honestly.

However, Midoriya was amazed and didn't pay attention to Kamijou's low balling his quirk. "Th-That's like the pro hero Eraserhead's quirk! There are a few differences, like you being able to outright negate stuff, but those two are some pretty great quirks! What hero school do you go to?"

"Er… I don't right now. I'm applying for U.A this year." Kamijou said "Even if I'm a year older than everyone else." he said in a voice that was barely audible, ashamed of himself for essentially kind of repeating a year.

Midoriya was shocked. Much like the reaction, he saw from him when they first made eye contact. "You mean you haven't even gone to a hero school yet? Don't you have a hero license? Why were you helping All Might then? Why did he also allow you to help him? Only people with permits can do hero work, or else it's considered as vigilantism!"

"Does it matter that I don't have a license?"

"Eh?"

"I just couldn't let the boy taken hostage to get hurt, so I moved. I want everyone to smile and be happy in the world. Even if you don't have a license, it doesn't mean you can just leave someone, just because you aren't allowed to use a quirk in public. Besides, All Might did try to stop me, but for some reason, he backed down pretty quickly. I wonder if it was something that I said…" Kamijou said.

Midoriya didn't seem convinced, but he felt that he could understand what Kamijou was saying.

They were pretty similar in many ways. "I kind of had the same situation as you did a while back. A sludge villain took my childhood friend, Kacchan, and all the heroes couldn't retrieve him. He was my best friend a long time ago so even though I didn't have a quirk, I still rushed in and tried to save him. My body moved on its own, not regarding my safety but prioritizing the retrieval of Kacchan. Many people scolded me for it, so that was why I was skeptical of you doing what you did."

"Since you did what you did, you should understand why I did what I did. Don't worry about people scolding you. They aren't critical of what you did and why you did it, but they were just worried that you could have hurt yourself badly, so they scold you to make you not do it again." Kamijou figured.

An awkward silence filled the area, the deep conversation now over. All Might came back, breaking the silence. "Hey, Midoriya, Kamijou, it's nice to see you two getting along, but we'll have to leave the bonding for later. It's late. Midoriya, you should go back home. Kamijou, come with me."

Midoriya looked at All Might, fearful of what All Might might do to Kamijou. Kamijou had, after all, done acts of vigilantism, and used his quirk in public without a license. All Might noticed the expression on Midoriya's face. "Don't worry about Kamijou. He's not in trouble. He just asked me for some help for his problem so I will take him to a contact I have. It's the least I could do. He helped back then with the villain so I own him one anyway"

Midoriya's expression disappeared, leaving a face filled with relief. He had really thought that Kamijou was a great person. He reminded him of All Might. A person who had the purest heart, a person who wanted to save everyone and have everyone smile at the end.

He wondered if All Might had met Kamijou before himself, would he had given One for All to him…

He shook such thoughts out of his head. This was no time to be worrying about what All Might would have done. All Might was going to give Midoriya a chance to become a hero as great as himself. He would seize that chance with everything he had.

Kamijou was aiming to go to U.A. as well. That made him a rival. 'I'm going to work really hard and get into U.A as well' Midoriya grinned as All Might, in his true form, and Kamijou walked out of the beach. Then, he turned back and went back home.

All Might and Kamijou Touma were walking under the streetlights of the city. The two of them were on the way to U.A. Academy, which was where the principal was.

All Might suggested to Kamijou that he should let the principal of U.A help with his situation. After all, not just anyone can help Kamijou with his interdimensional situation. The principal could give Kamijou everything he needed to live in this world, and possibly even have a way to go back to his own home. He was the best person to consult when something big like this happened.

A few minutes of walking and Kamijou caught sight of a couple of large buildings. There were a couple of English letters on the top left corner of the building on the middle, but the lights were mostly turned off, and he couldn't make out what the letters spelled. "Is that?" Kamijou started.

"Yes, young Kamijou. That is our destination. The top hero school in the country. The school I went to. U.A Academy." All Might looked proud of the school, which Kamijou could totally understand.

It was a lot bigger than any school Kamijou had seen. It actually looked more like a university than just a high school, but even when comparing it to some universities that Kamijou had seen in Academy City, it was a lot more impressive.

"Wow...I was expecting something on the level of Tokiwadai, but this… I was not expecting this…" Kamijou was overwhelmed by the sheer size and beauty of the school. All Might gestured to him. "Come, Kamijou. I will now take you to the principal's office.

"Is he even still here? It's pretty late right now" Kamijou said.

"Don't worry. The principal always works until late at night, so he will probably be here. If not, he lives in the school anyway, so we can easily find him." All Might reassured him. All Might led Kamijou to the largest building, presumably where the Principal's office was.

They walked up a few flights of stairs when All Might finally stopped. There was a helpful guide hanging on the ceiling, telling whoever reading it what there was on that specific floor. Naturally, Kamijou could see that the principal's office was on that floor.

They walked along a long corridor before finally stopping. The door they stopped by was a solid wooden double door, with an electronic handle on it. All Might knocked loudly on the door two times, as well as saying his signature phrase.

"I am here!" All Might thundered. Although his voice was pretty impressive, it couldn't compare to how he said it while in muscle form. A small, high-pitched squeaky sound replied.

"Is that you, Toshinori? Come in, Come in…" The mysterious principal of U.A. squeaked.

'Toshinori? Is that his real name?'

Kamijou couldn't help but wonder why the voice of the principal of the number one hero academy in Japan was so...squeaky? Was the principal like Komoe-Sensei? An adult who looked like a child? Could the principal have some kind of quirk that allowed him to sound like that? All Might opened the door, and what he saw completely blew his mind.

"Yo-You're a...I don't even know what kind of animal that is! Is that a dog? A ferret? Wait, more importantly, why can you talk? What kind of quirk allows an animal to speak? Now that I think of it, you could have a quirk that could make you into the animal I see right now! This is so confusing…"

Kamijou blabbered on, not really knowing what he was talking about, overwhelmed by the weird appearance of the most powerful being in the school

"Umm...Kamijou? Don't be rude. He is the principal of U.A. And my boss. Don't insult him, please...for your sake and mine" All Might said to Kamijou in a soft voice, trying not to let the Principal hear what he was saying. It seemed as so All Might was also scared of the principal, for whatever reason. Well, he wasn't going to judge.

"Ahahah, that's OK,. I don't mind. I am one of a kind, after all. And to answer your questions, I am an animal, Kamijou. In fact, I am a combination of several different animals including a dog, a mouse and a bear. And what's more, I even have a quirk!"

"Animals can have quirks?" Kamijou asked interestedly.

"It is very rare, yes, but possible." All Might said.

"My quirk is High-Specs. It allows me to have super high intelligence, which as a result, makes me think like a human. Don't worry about it, though. I am the principal. That is all that matters, and that's all you need to know about me!" The principal exclaimed.

"How did you know my name," Kamijou asked. Did he know something about him and his own world?

"Heh, All Might might have spoken too loud. My animal ears have a lot better hearing than humans. You might want to take note of that fact so that you don't say anything inappropriate in front of me." For a second there, the principal acted like a sadist. He released a scary aura. Kamijou even saw a purple mist rising from him. 'Mental note, I shall never anger the principal!' he swore to himself.

Nezu turned to All Might. "Anyway All Might, what is the reason you took Kamijou to see me. I presume it has something to do with the villain you two fought earlier, All Might?"

"I won't ask how you knew about that, but it wasn't actually me who defeated the villain. It was Kamijou here." All Might confessed to Nezu. "I know it's technically illegal, but not many people know about it, so can you turn a blind eye to that?"

"It's OK. I don't like the rule only letting heroes fight villains. It is pretty absurd if you think about it logically. But I haven't seen the part of the footage where Kamijou supposedly defeated the villain. I just assumed that you took down the villain, there was footage of you in the crime scene. Sorry about that, Kamijou."

"That's OK, I would assume the Number 1 Hero would do that as well."

Turning back to Kamijou, Nezu asked him a question. "So, Kamijou, what hero school do you go to? You must be pretty powerful to defeat a top member of the League of Villains." The principal asked

"I don't go to any school. I actually was hoping that I would go to yours. And what is the League of Villains you mentioned? It has some connection to the villain I defeated, I presume."

"Indeed. The villain you have defeated is a man named Shigou Haigino. He is a villain who has ties to the newly formed "League of Villains." We believe he is one of the founding members, as well as one of the most powerful. He calls himself, "Gamma."

Kamijou spoke up, with an obvious worried look on his face.

"Do not worry, the League of Villains have no way of knowing you were the one who defeated him. If I could not find out, they couldn't too. Rest assured, they shall not come after you." the Principal told him reassuringly.

Kamijou felt uneasy. "The League of Villains, huh. Sounds like a group of people who are up to no good. Taking down Gamma isn't enough. I have to go for all of them." He clenched his right fist.

"The heroes will take care of them. This is not your concern, Kamijou. Do not go after them." The Principal commanded. He could see why All Might seemed to respect and like Kamijou that much. He had the heart of a true hero.

"Anyway, you want to join my school?" Kamijou nodded. "Excellent. I will put you up for recommendation to U.A Academy's hero course. You've earned it, young man. Let me introduce myself. I am Principal Nezu." Kamijou raised his hand. "Yes, Kamijou? Do you have a question?"

Kamijou looked towards All Might. He decided that Nezu was a good person to trust. "Can you tell the principal my story? I think he would believe it more if you told him, and besides, I don't want to talk about my situation anymore. It reminds me of my never-ending misfortune." All Might took pity on him decided to tell Nezu what Kamijou told himself.

"So basically, Kamijou isn't from this world. He is from another reality, another earth." All Might summarized lamely

Nezu poured a cup of tea and sipped it delicately. "Go on."

"You aren't surprised?"

"Nothing is impossible, just very improbable. I've learned to keep an open mind."

"Ok, so where he came from is a world without quirks, but magic and science. Magic is pretty complicated. It basically works like how fiction expresses their reality. There are also separate forces, the Espers. Espers are created using science to bring out one's personal reality which gives them psychic powers. Kamijou lives at the center of Esper development, Academy City and is technically an Esper himself, but his power falls into none of those categories, It is called the Imagine Breaker."

Nezu did a spit take when hearing that. He was obviously shaken when he heard that phrase. "Go on, I just choked a bit..."

"Well it's the power to negate anything supernatural, and it works on quirks as well, so I guess it is some kind of absolute power. The Imagine Breaker has a counterpart, the World Rejector, which can banish anyone to a separate timeline in the same world" All Might explained.

He took a deep breath and continued. "You know that reading of huge power that everyone felt? Well, that is the power of the Invisible Thing, which lies in Kamijou's body, the Imagine Breaker keeping it at bay."

All Might continued. "The World Rejector banished the Imagine Breaker first, unleashing the great power. Kamijou tried to hold the great power at bay, not wanting to hurt anyone. The user of the World Rejector, Kamisato Kakeru, took advantage of him and used the World Rejector on him. I'm not sure, but we theorize that the Invisible Thing reacted with the World Rejector and sent Kamijou to another world, other than the alternate timeline that it should have sent him to." All Might quickly summarised.

Nezu finished his tea. "Hmm...This has taken an unexpected turn. I had a feeling that you weren't actually familiar with the society of today, but I would never have thought that you came from a parallel world...Don't get me wrong, I trust you and All Might's words completely."

Inside his intellectual mind, Nezu was thinking about what All Might said about Kamijou's power. It had troubled him somehow. He had heard of a similar ability with the same name in the world of quirks. He would have to discuss it with All Might later.

"So Kamijou, I imagine you would like a place to stay, and an allowance. You are, after all, a minor in another world. It would be natural for someone to supply you with your basic needs. Here's the deal."

"Go on," Kamijou said excitedly.

"If you join U.A, I will provide you with a dorm, allowance, and anything else you need, within reason, of course." Principal Nezu proposed

"Really? Are you serious? Oh my god, I was so worried about money and stuff, thank you so much… I swear I'll be the best student you've ever got, ever!" Kamijou was crying tears of joy.

He would finally have money to spend! Misfortune? What misfortune? This was one of the best days of his short life!

Meanwhile, Nezu and All Might sweat dropped at the sight of him. 'He's overreacting' they thought, in unison.

"So that's decided. I will assign you a dorm near here, as well as giving you a monthly allowance for all of your needs. I will also give you some extra money to do whatever you want with your dorm. I have the key right now, I will give it to you at the end of our discussion, and you can live there, until the recommendation exam."

"I have to take an exam to become recommended?" Kamijou asked confused. "I thought it was a fast pass or something.' 

Sipping on his tea again, Nezu replied. "That used to be the case, but U.A. is the best, you know. We still get about 50 recommendations, and we need to whittle that down to 4 or 5. We also need to verify that the recommendations are deserved.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense then." Kamijou said.

"Anyways, I really hope you don't fail it. It is a lot more straightforward to get in, compared to the normal exam. It's getting late, so I suggest you go to your new address and sleep first. I and All Might will discuss more your situation and finalize your documents and that kind of stuff. Good night, Kamijou, and enjoy your stay in this world!" Nezu handed Kamijou the key to his dorm, as well as the address.

Kamijou yawned. It had been a jam-packed night. He had fought Kamisato, gotten transported to another world, fought Gamma, talked will All Might about his situation, and now here he was in U.A, talking to the principal.

It had been one hell of a day, and he needed rest. He slowly walked to the address that was written on the key. It took him a few minutes to get there, and as soon as he arrived, he unlocked the door and immediately collapsed on the sofa in exhaustion, He fell into a deep sleep very soon.

* * *

All Might and Nezu looked at the computer screen, where it displayed an image of Kamijou's new dorm captured from a camera. This camera was Nezu's way to make sure Kamijou stayed in line and increase Nezu's trust for Kamijou.

"He's doing nothing," Nezu commented, looking bored and sleepy.

"I told you, principal. Kamijou is a very trustworthy boy, and he won't break any rules intentionally. Are you concerned that he would go after the League of Villains?" All Might asked.

"Yes, I am. I sensed that he had been doing much hero work in his own world, so I'm afraid that he might go after them, because of habits. As much as that is good intention, he has no authorization to go after them, and we have our own rules. I only approve of trying to defeat a villain if it is self-defense. The heroes will take care of the League of Villains. Besides, I'm not sure that the League of Villains even know who Kamijou is. They might have found the footage that Midoriya had found, but I used my security clearance to delete it. This camera is to protect him, All Might, not invade in his privacy. Trust me."

"Fine...But it is just a waste of effort and time if you ask me."

Nezu sighed. "Do you want to know something else, All Might? The Imagine Breaker. It exists in this world. That is why I need to take extra precautions with Kamijou."

"What? There is an Imagine Breaker in this world as well? Details, please Principal. I am involved in this, whether you like it or not" All Might demanded. This was a revelation he was not expecting.

"I was going to tell you anyway. The Imagine Breaker… It has a relatively unknown history in this world. It, actually, is the counterpart to the very first quirk. The quirk that gave others quirks. The very opposite. The power to negate other quirks. The Anti-Quirk, you might call it."

All Might frowned. Was this going where he think it was going?

"The two powers manifested at the same time in this world. It could manifest in inanimate objects, such as a sword. I don't know much details to it, however. It first had the power to destroy the quirks that had manifested due to the first quirk, but since then humanity has evolved, and so had the quirks." Nezu took a break and drank some more tea.

"So what now?"

"Imagine Breaker no longer could take away other's quirks at first contact. It was meant the balance, to control humanity's potential power. It was passed, from generation to generation, from host to host. It didn't make that large an impact on society, because Imagine Breaker couldn't be detected."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Many of its hosts didn't know they even had it, and the people who did know about it kept it a secret. You must keep quiet about it, All Might. Now there are two Imagine Breakers in this world. I do not know what will happen, but if maybe, All For One knew about this… well, you know what he would have done."

On that grave note, Principal Nezu jumped out of his seat. "I'm going back now, All Might. You should do the same as well. I will take care of Kamijou's identity documents and his other needs. Good night."

All Might needed some time to take in the news. This was as big of a secret as All for One… Who knew Imagine Breaker had such a tremendous significance in this world. If All for One and other villains knew of this... A power potentially having the ability to take away someone else's quirk forever... He would have to keep a close eye on the boy. He must be protected, and his secret had to stay safe.

Nezu's head popped back into the office. "One more thing, All Might. I wish for you to train Kamijou in controlling and using his power more effectively. I sensed he doesn't have much, if any control over his ability. I'll send you some training tips for him, I need to do some more research on the Imagine Breaker and its potential abilities. It currently is only on its base form. Like all quirks and, it can be trained and upgraded. It is, in a way, similar to One for All. That is all. Lock the door of the office, will you All Might?" With that, the Principal went home.

* * *

A man with light blue hair scratched his neck. He had what looked like hands on his face and limbs. He seemed very peculiar. He was a villain. A leader of the League of villains. Shigaraki Tomura. The television at the corner was showing the news. A certain villain which Kamijou had fought was featured. All this was happening in a bar whose location was kept a secret. This was the base of the League of Villains, after all.

"Tch. Gamma had been arrested. That damned All Might." Tomura slammed his palm on the bar. Instantly, some parts disintegrated.

"Calm down, Shigaraki Tomura. Do not fear. Once the Noumu is done, we can put our plan in place, and kill All Might. Patience." A man with black mist surrounding his body reasoned with him.

"Dammit...That guy was one of our strongest… We will do without him. We'll need to find more recruits, Kurogiri." Tomura said, drumming his fingers on the table. He didn't seem very concerned by the setback. Everybody could be replaced, after all. He was just another semi-powerful villain. He could find guys like him everywhere.

Right after Tomura had spoken, the door opened. It was a man only known as Giran. He was their informant, their intel guy. He was used to scout potential members for the newly formed group. He was the one who had recruited Gamma.

"What is it, make it quick" Tomura snapped at the newcomer.

"I'm sure you heard the news. Gamma has been defeated and arrested, yes?" Giran looked over to the television. The reporter was at the scene, inspecting multiple craters in concrete walls. "You obviously have. But here's the thing. All Might wasn't the one who defeated Gamma."

"What? Who else could it be? Another Pro?" Tomura shrugged this information off "All of the pro heroes are the same. It doesn't make a difference."

"No. It wasn't a Hero who defeated Gamma. It was an ordinary citizen... A schoolboy, actually" Giran finally said, not knowing how Tomura would receive this shocking information.

"..." Silence.

"Here… It would be better to show you the clip. It has been now deleted from every website and database, so it is genuine and important." He pulled out a sleek laptop and set it on the bar. He opened the lid and clicked on a video. The video loaded, showing a black and white, laggy video of Gamma, and a boy with spiky black hair. However, his face was blured. Giran played the video.

The video showed the spiky haired boy saying something on the lines of "I'll shatter your illusions" and continued to defend against every single one of Gamma's attacks, and finally defeat him with only two punches.

Tomura was stunned beyond belief. This level of skill could only be seen in pro heroes, not just any random schoolboy. Was he a hero in training? Maybe. Tomura clicked his tongue. "Tch. Who is he?"

All Might then arrived, talking to the boy who defeated Gamma. He arrested Gamma and left with the spiky haired boy. As if they were acquaintances. Was he some kind of friend of All Might?

Giran read his mind, apparently, and answered. "I also have information from my sources that confirmed that this boy has some kind of special relationship with All Might. We have witnesses seeing the both of them together, walking to U.A and the municipal beach."

"So? How would this help us? Are you saying we exploit the relationship between those two?" Tomura wondered.

"Precisely. We kidnap the boy who defeated Gamma. He, after all, supposedly has a relationship with All Might. We can use the boy as bait, to possibly use him as a bargaining chip." Giran said craftily

"Huh. That might actually be a decent plan. If it works, it could be a huge victory for the League of Villains, giving our name more reputation. Sensei would be happy." Tomura said, showing little emotion.

"That boy is strong, we'll need to send multiple people at him. It is decided. Do it tomorrow and bring me that boy." Tomura finally said, after thinking about carefully "I don't know why, but I have a feeling this boy powerful. Very powerful. His quirk… Sensei could have an interest in it. We'll kidnap him, steal his quirk, then use him to bait All Might into a trap. Perfect, don't you think?" Shigaraki was on a roll. This, he thought was a perfect plan.

Kurogiri was more rational. He knew of the consequences if this went wrong. He tried to warn Tomura. "Of course, Shigaraki Tomura, but think. We cannot lose any more members. If this goes wrong, we will be in major trouble." Kurogiri said in a worried voice "That could seriously hurt our reputation, and we'll have to postpone our plan to defeat All Might, and I'm sure you don't want to wait…"

But It was all useless. Tomura had already made up his mind.

Tomura decided the plan had little risk, and possibly a very high reward. He could use the kid to bargain for Gamma's release, or maybe as bait to lure All Might into a trap. Yes, he could work with this.

"I've decided. This is a large opportunity. We'll scout him to see if he has any security. Send three men to monitor, and eventually capture him. I want to see his quirk as well. It must be powerful, to even defeat an elite like gamma." Tomura commanded the man shrouded in mist. He leaned back on his stool, resting his back on the bar. His eyes could be seen through the hand mask. One could feel the hate, the bloodthirstiness, and the Killing Intent he harbored for the Symbol of Peace, All Might. He would do anything to kill the guy, and now he had a possible way. His master would be so proud. HIs wish would finally become a reality.

A full, sadistic grin began crawling up his face. 'All Might...I'm coming!'

* * *

Kamijou had slept like a rock. He woke up on a sofa. It was almost midday. He rubbed his eyes. He had a pretty good sleep. He stretched his arms and sat up. He was too tired yesterday to really appreciate his new dorm. It was pretty large, bigger than his old dorm. There were a living room and a separate bedroom.

The living room was pretty ordinary. It had a sofa, a TV, and a coffee table. There was a small kitchenette at the back and a lovely balcony with a view of some mountains. Yes, it was a nice dorm. He could work with this. Finally, he had a bed to sleep in. The bathtub was still uncomfortable, even if he had gotten used to it.

There was an envelope addressed to him sitting on the coffee table. He sat on his new sofa and opened it up. Its contents spilled over his thighs. There was a lot of things. He picked up the largest item: the actual letter.

It was a very formal letter, with the sign and stamp of U.A Academy. He unfolded the letter and read the whole thing. Here was what it contained:

 _Dear Kamijou Touma_

 _This is Principal Nezu. I have to finalize some things with you in this letter first. Firstly, I called in some favors from trustable government officials. They made you an ID card and a passport. Don't worry, they do not know of your situation. I took certain measures to take care of that. I also submitted your quirk registration form. I will tell you the details of your fake quirk later in this letter. I have also given you a new bank account, with 200,000 yen in it currently._

 _Use it to polish up your dorm, decorate it. It will be your allowance for the next two months. After that, I will send 80,000 over every month. In this envelope, I have also included a mobile phone for you to use. The contacts include All Might and me. I have also sent you a brief book about heroes, and villains to familiarise yourself with your new environment._

 _In it contains the rules about quirks and necessary information about heroes that everybody should know about. I suggest you read it through quickly, to have a basic understanding of it, in case anybody asks you about it. Your Passport and ID card need an image of you to be complete. Please take a picture in a photoshop and send it to my office at U.A. In the envelope, I have also included your recommendation form for U.A. and other information you'll need to know about your enrollment. If you have any questions, call me on the cell phone._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Principal Nezu_

Kamijou folded the letter and put it away safely, before revealing the other contents of the letter. He saw a pretty nice phone. The exact one he saw in that advertisement yesterday. 'I was not expecting him to give me that, let alone that much money… As expected of a prestigious school like U.A!'

He looked at the book that Nezu told him to read. It was pretty slim, and the title held "Your guide to quirks and heroes in the 21st century." On the cover, was a flexing and smiling All Might, along with other costumed people, presumably, other pro heroes.

'I'll skim through it later. I'll read this enrollment form first. It's much shorter…' He unfolded the elegantly folded paper. He read the whole thing. "Recommendation U.A Entrance Exam held in February 26th, 24 Recommended Students so far.

The test is to make sure that the students recommended are actually capable." The letter then goes on to list the recommended. He skimmed through that, not really interested in other people. There wasn't much else, but the letter listed his new "Quirk." Kamijou read it, figuring he needed to know about his own cover story.

 _Kamijou Touma_

 _Quirk: Negation_

 _Type: Mutant_

 _His Quirk, Negation is a power which lies within his right hand. It can negate all types of supernatural abilities, including quirks. It works on contact. If he touches an attack coming directly from a Quirk User, the attack disappears, not doing any damage. If he touches a person with his hand, said person cannot access his/her quirk. He cannot turn this power off, however, which is why it is currently classified as a Mutant type. If further information about this quirk appears, the type could be subject to change._

'That sounds about right. Pretty straightforward, very simple.' He folded the paper and put it on the table. 'Ahh… I had a pretty nice dinner yesterday… I'm not even hungry right now… I guess I'll read that guidebook.'

And so he read the book. It was very informational. He learned all about this new society with heroes and villains and now can hold a conversation about that with most people. Something bothered him, though.

When he was skimming through the list of pro heroes, the number two pro hero, endeavor, troubled him. It said that he had the highest number of cases sold, but he still wasn't sure. Maybe it was his expression, his cold eyes, or his unfriendly stance, but he still wasn't sure about Endeavor's status as a hero.

But he wouldn't judge by a glance. Heroes surely would be all good people, right?

And there was something else. His name, Todoroki… He was sure he had seen it somewhere. He couldn't pinpoint where though. He made a note of Endeavor, to ask about him the next time he saw All Might.

The rest of the day went past quickly. Kamijou went out to familiarise himself with his surroundings. He did what Nezu asked him, and went to a photoshop to take a passport photo of himself. He had a cold feeling like someone was watching him.

He heeded it no mind. Why would anybody be watching him anyway? It's not like anybody knew him, or anything. The only significant thing he had done in this world was beating that single villain... and Nezu had supposedly taken care of the evidence so that the League of ]Villains wouldn't go after him.

Supposedly. But what if, somehow, the League of Villains knew of him, and his actions against one of their members. It wasn't like he didn't trust Nezu, but maybe he made a mistake. Perhaps Nezu had some kind of relation to the league... 'No. No. Stop. Nezu was so lovely to me and helped me out a lot. I should not doubt him. The feeling I felt is gone, anyway, so there's no point dwelling on it now'

Kamijou shook his head and continued his trek to U.A high school. It was a Saturday, and it was noon. It was getting pretty hot, for winter in Japan. His thoughts wandered onto the subject of heat, and his concentration shifted to keeping his body cool. His completely forgot about the possible spying on him.

Three men were perched on a rooftop, watching Kamijou. They were elites, sent by the League of Villains to kidnap the boy. This was a delicate job. The kidnappers needed to familiarise themselves with Kamijou, and his actions and tendencies. They had to predict his movements and actions, after all. They were waiting for a time to strike.

They were patient people, indeed. They needed to be, considering their profession. All three of them were trained in ninjutsu and stealth. Their quirks made them even more deadly.

They were a force to be reckoned with, and that was why they were being trusted to do this so-called, "crucial mission." This was a waste of time, they thought. It's only a little boy. He poses no threat to us. This job insults our power and talent.

Those were their thoughts. Arrogance made them underestimate Kamijou. That was a huge mistake, they would later find out exactly why that was. Even if they were confident in their abilities, they would still follow the schedule and procedure they followed every time they committed one of their kidnappings.

And so they waited. Reluctantly, unwillingly, they remained. The first one, Echo, could disable anyone's hearing by contact and could mask his own sounds, making it ideal for stealth and information gathering. He was their scout.

The second one, Hound Dog, could smell and track anybody he had previously smelled before. He was their tracker.

The third one, Shadow, could control shadows. He was the powerhouse, the leader.

Together, they made up the League of Villain's Stealth and Espionage Team.

* * *

By the time Kamijou left U.A, bringing Nezu his photo, it was already evening. They had a long talk about U.A and its facilities, as well as the different teachers there are. Nezu gave him the identity documents that he had already, his fake birth certificate and his Quirk Registration form, as well as a phony passport to use, waiting for his official one.

The official one was obtained using a unique combination of blackmail and brainwashing, but Nezu reassured Kamijou that the government officials were still doing well. Nezu gave Kamijou a tour of U.A beforehand, which, Nezu said, was a privilege granted rarely.

It was a beautiful school. It was the size of the entire school garden, which was hard to believe. He could hardly believe he was going to this school. Free, nonetheless, and via a recommendation, which was basically a scholarship.

He did an IQ test and a simple aptitude quiz. It consisted of Maths, Japanese, and English. He was relieved to see the content was pretty simple. He had graduated from middle school and started high school, albeit he missed most of his classes in high school.

The test and his future gave Kamijou a horrible reminder that he was technically held back one year. Such misfortune. Of course he had to go through one more year of schooling.

After the test, Nezu told Kamijou to report to All Might every evening, the same time he was training Midoriya. When Kamijou asked why Nezu chuckled. "From now on, not only Midoriya will be trained by the No.1 Hero, Kamijou, but you will too. This is an honor held by barely anybody. Maybe he will teach you to properly control your power, Imagine Breaker. I feel like you can do much more then what you are doing" Nezu's eyes twinkled. He knew what the Imagine Breaker was capable of, and he would do his best to help Kamijou unlock his full potential. Kamijou obliged, having nothing to do all day, as well as wanting to see Midoriya again.

The rest of the week flashed by. He had a lazy routine. He effectively did nothing for the whole day, and then trained will All Might and Midoriya in the nighttime. This turned out to be a blessing.

With so little openings for him to be alone and unsafe, SET couldn't do anything but wait. Finally, Kamijou got an email from Nezu, telling him to pick up his passport in the immigration department. Kamijou had never been to that side of town before, so he set off early, eager to learn about that area of the city

The location was near the town center, so it was very crowded. There were so many people that Kamijou couldn't see a few meters past him. He went around asking people the way to the Immigration Building.

They said it was usually a 10-minute walk, but since there was a freak traffic accident, it would take around 30 to reach his destination by foot. Such misfortune.

He walked and walked and walked, but it didn't seem like he was making any progress. Soon, a man, who Kamijou didn't know, walked up to him. "Hey, kid. I see from the paper in your hand that you want to go to the immigration building, right?"

"Yes, sir, I am..." Kamijou said cautiously.

"Well, would you like a shortcut way? It's usually slower, but with this mass of people, I guarantee it would be faster!" The man exclaimed

"Wow! Really? You are a life saver man. I couldn't breath in that tsunami of people." Like all sensible people, Kamijou thought this was fishy. But he went along with it anyway.

He wanted to be separated from all those people and was planning to go to this "shortcut" anyway, no matter what the consequences were. What could happen there anyway? A couple of thugs, Kamijou could handle on his own, using his own special way of doing so. Running away, that is.

He followed the finger where the man was pointing and went through it. He kept his guard up, knowing that an attack would come. Kamijou, however, got punched in the face instantly.

He never saw it coming. It was a pretty powerful punch, but Kamijou managed to stay on his feet anyway. For some reason, he couldn't hear anything. He figured it must be that person's quirk. He touched his ears with his right hand, and with a shattering glass sound, he could hear again.

Not that the villain who ambushed him knew that, and so then Kamijou would take advantage in this situation. The villain smiled arrogantly and relaxed. Kamijou heard someone behind him, barreling forward, charging like a wild animal.

This person had a dog-like nose. He was the one presumably tracking him. Kamijou pivoted on his foot, and smashed the person in the face with a sturdy right hook. The man looked surprised when Kamijou punched him.

He expected him not to hear him. The man who made him deaf also had a similar expression. The dog-like man jumped over to Kamijou's opposite side, in an attempt to sandwich Kamijou, giving him no means of escape. The two men charged Kamijou together, Echo reared up for a roundhouse kick and hound dog throwing a well-aimed left jab at Kamijou's temple.

Now, any normal person or even decent fighters could not have done anything about the two martial arts masters attacking him at both sides. But Kamijou wasn't a normal fighter.

Precognition.

This was a power of Kamijous, to read the slight change in body movement and other factors to accurately predict what attack is going to come next. Before the two villains had even gone a meter near Kamijou, he had already blocked the punch with his left arm and ducked under the kick.

Kamijou then crouched down and swept the legs of Echo, using the karate move Ushi Barai, making him lose his balance and fall down.

Of course, Kamijou had never done martial arts before, and he had no way of knowing the name of the techniques he was using.

He just picked up these moves by experience fighting other opponents.

Kamijou then stomped at Echo's torso, a Karate move called Fumikomi, hitting his mark. That would keep him down for a little while. Unfortunately, Hound Dog's first punch was a feint, and Kamijou fell for it. He wasn't used to fighting such proficient fighters.

The villain jerked his fist back before it had hit Kamijou's left forearm, and sent a deadly right jab straight at Kamijou's face. Kamijou instinctively closed his eyes, waiting for the punch to strike him, but it never did. Instead, a sharp, cold object whizzed past his cheek.

Hound Dog jumped back hissing. By now, Echo had already stood back up. Kamijou threw a back kick, A Ushiro Geri, hitting Echo in the stomach. Spittle flew out of Echo's mouth.

Kamijou finished him off with his signature right hook. Crashing into the gravel, the villain fell unconscious. Hound Dog was still in a respectable distance away from him. Kamijou rushed him with great speed, trying to take him by surprise.

Hound Dog leaned back instinctively, pressing some numbers on his smartphone, calling the last and the most powerful member of the team. "Dammit, Shadow, we aren't fighters...Where are you, you are our fighter!"

Famous last words. Kamijou's punch sent him rebounding against the wall, finally laying down unconscious.

Kamijou breathed heavily. He wasn't sure if he could beat two people at once, much less villains with powerful quirks, but he did...with some help of course. Whose projectile was that? Why did he help him?

Those were questions that would be answered later. The first priority goes to these reinforcements of theirs. The fighter of the group... He would be very powerful. He had to focus all his energy into this fight. It would be nice to have some help fighting alongside that person.

'Left? Right? Where is he... Below?

And sure enough, there he was, rising up from the shadows. Must be some kind of teleportation power based on shadows. What the hell...'

This final opponent was a slim, tall person. He was completely wrapped in shadows, except for his dark eyes. From his appearance to his teleportation like ability, Kamijou figured this guy must have a shadow related quirk.

It didn't matter. All Quirks would be disabled by imagine breaker. With newfound confidence stemming from that thought, Kamijou ran towards him, right hand outstretched. The man stayed in the same spot, his shadows writhing.

Shadows from the ground and the wall formed into sharp objects and flew straight at him. He used his Imagine Breaker to negate half of them, on the left side. When he turned to negate the other side, they were already gone.

It must have been the person who helped with Hound Dog earlier.

'Heh, thanks for the help!'

Kamijou ran forward, trying to reach the man. The man flew forward, meeting Kamijou's challenge. The man was going very fast, probably boosted by his control over shadows. It was almost as if he was flying.

The shadows around the area all gravitated towards him, bending to his will. Then, all of them shot at Kamijou. Like the iron sand that railgun controlled, these shadows were being completely controlled by the villain.

Kamijou gritted his teeth and touched the long whip of darkness. With a sound of glass shattering, all the shadows returned to its natural spot. The man was still moving towards Kamijou hand outstretched.

"Why are you attacking me? Are you upset that I defeated your friend? Don't worry, I'll send you to the same place he's at, in prison!"

His right hook touched the villain's hand, and instantly, all the shadows surrounding his body dispersed, leaving him with a ninja suit. Fortunately for the villain, he used his shadows to avoid the fate that his teammates suffered.

"DAMMIT KID. THOSE SHADOWS WERE FROM YEARS AND YEARS OF COLLECTING. NOW I HAVE TO COLLECT THEM ALL OVER AGAIN." Seeing red, the villain ran at Kamijou full speed.

"SINCE MY QUIRK WON'T WORK, I'LL JUST USE NINJUTSU TO DEFEAT YOU" he roared.

The villain threw multiple shuriken and kunai at Kamijou, Then making weird hand signs he had seen in an anime somewhere. What was it called? Naru..tu? Forget it, concentrate on the fight!

"Why did it have to be knifes!" Kamijou threw his hands up mentally in frustration. Physical objects were not affected by Imagine Breaker, so a couple of knifes could easily kill him.

"Why did I have to fight ninjas... Such misfortune!" Kamijou knew, however, he wasn't in any danger. His mysterious protector, his guardian angel, would protect him. That was what he was doing for the entirety of the fight anyways.

That was why he ran *at* the bladed weapons, instead of retreating like he should have. Several sharp, cold constructs coming from Kamijou's back knocked the sharp things away from Kamijou, and finally, with a big smash from his signature right hook, Kamijou had defeated the villain.

Kamijou leaned on the wall, panting and regaining his strength and energy. He planned to call out to his guardian angel and thank him, but a phone was ringing. It was the defeated villain shadow's phone. The name on the phone said "Boss."

Kamijou knew it was too good to be true. He picked up the call, intending to force the question of why, why they had attacked him, out of their boss.

"Alright, why did you try to kill me?" Kamijou cut right to the chase, no pleasantries exchanged

Shigaraki liked this. He had no time for bullshit. "It's because you defeated Gamma. And you have a relationship with All Might. We were hoping to exploit that." Shigaraki admitted

"Wha."

"Do you know why I told you? It's because of there's no point in not telling you. After this incident, you'll have major security. I can't make a move like that ever again."

"Good. Have you learned your lesson?" Kamijou sighed, maybe too early

"I haven't finished. Now that I've seen you in action, I want you even more. Or, to be precise, your quirk. It would be a nice gift to the sensei. Negation? That's a pretty special quirk. Even more unique then Eraserhead's quirk... I won't give up. You will belong to me, someday." Shigaraki assured him, creepily.

"I'll smash your illusions, damned villain and put you in the slammer. Besides, you sound like a pedophile." Kamijou rebutted

"We'll see, Kamijou Touma." The line went dead. Kamijou gritted his teeth. He dropped the phone in disgust, pulling out his own phone and calling the police.

"Hello? Police? there are three criminals in here, this address..."

After the police came and picked the villains up, Kamijou stepped out of the alleyway. "Are you ever going to show yourself? Thanks for your help with the villains, by the way."

No answer.

Kamijou scratched his head. This was awkward "Uhh... If you don't want to show yourself, don't worry, I just want to show my appreciation for what you did. You really helped me back there. If you didn't interfere, I would have lost the fight and gotten seriously injured. So can you just tell me your name?"

A freezing cold sensation reached his neck. "Fine...My name is Todoroki. I'm sure you might recognize my name."

Kamijou looked back at the voice. The boy had weird hair; His left side was red, and his right side was white. His eyes were also of a different color. He was radiating cold. The power he wields... It was on par with a Level 5? And he was right. Todoroki... Why was his memory so bad? His space for memories should have been nearly empty.

Todoroki continued. "And you are Kamijou Touma..."

Kamijou chuckled nervously. "And how do you know that?"

Todoroki looked at him like he was stupid. "Because you're on the recommendation list for U.A."

It was then when Touma remembered. "Todoroki... You're the son of Endeavor?" No wonder he was so edgy... If his father were like this, Kamijou would have thought he was a villain! No wonder Kamijou had a bad feeling about him. But this could not have been what he was feeling about endeavor... There was something more.

His suspicions were proven correct when Todoroki flinched at the mention of his father's name

"Is there anything wrong, Todoroki?"

"Nothing." He snapped back. "Do not connect myself to Endeavor, even if he is my father. " He took a deep breath. "I helped you because I'm trying to become a hero. I will do heroic things, even if I am not one yet."

"Well, you're doing a great job of it-" Kamijou started

"The recommended students are the strongest of their generation. But, there are about 50 hopefuls that had a recommendation. Only a handful, 5 or 6 students will actually pass. I saw you on the list, so I have come to judge your ability." Todoroki revealed.

"Well then, what have you come up with regarding myself?" Kamijou asked.

"The recommended are ranked from best to worst. I aim to become the number one hero. If I am not the strongest in my generation, how would I become the strongest? I came to your aid to scout your power, to see the level of power my peers wield. Unless I wasn't paying enough attention, I did not see you use your quirk, so I cannot judge you properly from that. Why?"

Kamijou laughed. "Then you must be not paying attention. I have used my quirk multiple times since the start of the fight."

"Such a quirk... It would not be that powerful. It seems like I have wasted my time, scouting you." Cold radiated from Todoroki's body. He turned his back on Kamijou, intending to leave him. He was weak, for someone with such an unnoticeable quirk could not defeat himself.

Suddenly, he felt... warm? This damned heat... Even though it was winter, today was an unusually hot day, and so Todoroki let his ice quirk cool him down. What could have made himself feel the heat?

He wasn't using his left side... Why was his body temperature so warm? He tried to activate his right side to cool himself down. 'I thought I was using this all along to deal with the heat... Wait... I can't activate my quirk?!' Todoroki looked at his shoulder. Kamijou was touching him with his right hand.

This must have been his quirk.

Todoroki slapped his hand away from his shoulder and activated his quirk, cooling him down effectively.

"So that's the power you wield. Interesting. I've changed my mind. You are strong. However, if you aim to become the strongest, you are indeed unlucky. I will become the strongest, and I will become a hero that surpasses All Might."

"Ambitious, are we?" Kamijou noted

"Hmph. Not really. Just half my power shall be enough to deal with you or anyone who stands in my way. Mark my words, I will become the strongest without my flames, without my father, without my unwanted inheritance. I will see you at the exam." Todoroki walked away from Kamijou.

Kamijou, in deep thought, stood where he was. There was definitely something wrong with the relationship between Endeavor and Todoroki.

Todoroki apparently hated Endeavor, for unknown reasons. Quirks are genetic, so that was why Todoroki didn't want to use his "flames."

He didn't want to use the power that his father gave him. He hated Endeavor so much that he would not associate himself with the No. 2 hero... What was going on with the Todoroki family?

* * *

Evening Training session with All Might

"Uhh...Kamijou..." Said All Might when he arrived

"Yes, All Might?" Kamijou yawned. He was tired.

"Why are you on the news?" All Might asked

Midoriya was excited. "What? Kamijou was on the news?"

"Oh yeah, I beat up some guys who were attacking me. Nothing special" Kamijou said tiredly

Midoriya and All Might looked at Kamijou, sweatdropping

"Wait...No way. THAT WAS ON THE NEWS?" Kamijou realized the gravity of his situation. All Might pulled his phone out and showed the three of them. The news reporter was reporting on a new crime-fighting sidekick, related to All Might.

"This boy has been seen multiple occasions with All Might, as well as defeating the villain Gamma with All Might. Now he had defeated three villains on his own, Echo, Hound Dog, and Shadow. The Illusion Killer (Gensō Goroshi), as we have dubbed him, as he finishes a fight with the phrase "I'll smash your illusions," is an up and coming hero from an unknown hero school, and he would be a strong force to reckon with in the future."

"Oh no... Now everyone will know who I am... Not to mention I don't even have a hero license... Such misfortune..." Kamijou hung his head in despair. All Might tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Kamijou, my boy! Nezu and I will take care of this. You don't have time to worry about things like that. After all, the recommendation exams are coming soon... You'll have to learn to harness the power of Imagine Breaker by then!"

* * *

 **...And done! That took me a month to make, I'm sorry. I was busy with school and stuff. Thanks for your positive comments, it really made me want to write more. Don't worry, anyone who wants to read more, I will continue with this story. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that much attention coming to this story. From what I know, Index stories don't really get that popular, but I don't know about crossovers. Maybe all you are coming from the MHA fandom. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Shouto Todoroki

**Revised version of the third chapter. Again, I'll keep the author's notes.**

 **Hey guys. Back with another chapter. I had lots of time on my hands so this chapter came quicker than the 2nd. Hope you enjoy, and please review. I don't really know what I'm doing right and what I need to improve on. Last chapter I made a mistake, where Touma was remembering something he shouldn't. Naturally, I edited it out of the chapter. Thanks blaster522 for pointing that out. A couple of people also expressed their dissatisfaction in the story. I won't reveal it here for new readers, but I also changed it, since the chapter was only up for a bit.**

 **Dark Tyrant-Fool: Touma saying that was a mistake. Sorry. I meant for him to say that after this chapter, but I mistakenly put it in. Edited it out now, though. Thanks for questioning it. I don't get your minor pick though. Do you want Kamijou's "quirk" to be named Imagine Breaker, or what?**

 **Blaster522: I might take your suggestion on how Imagine Breaker would effect Mutant types, but I'm trying to think of how I can balance Kamijou in this world. Thanks again for pointing my mistake out**

 **Dday: Indeed, Imagine Breaker negating Toru's invisibility would be very interesting, however if we don't know type of quirk Toru has. We don't know if it's a transformation type or a mutation type, and there's even a theory regarding Toru's quirk and her status as a innocent student. I have big things planned for Toru. And for the class size, you'll have to wait and see. (I'll probably keep it at 21 tbh)**

 **Guest: Sorry, I mean they don't get as popular as some fandoms, and the Index fandom isn't really growing. Maybe Season 3 would boost the fandom.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks for the words on encouragement. Don't worry the Kami-yan disease will be very prominent**

 **Guest 3: Thanks for the support and the review. Greatly appreciate it**

 **Sergio644: I have changed the story a bit, thanks to you and Dragonskyt's review. Now Touma has only revealed how he got to this world.**

 **Unbreakable Dark Yuri Eberwein: Well, I was considering also transporting Othinus, but I decided against it. Pretty sure she wouldn't know about other worlds like MHA, but it would be fun to have her. I might do it if I ever decide to rewrite this. Thanks for the review.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. Also thanks to Almighty/Lightning God Thor for helping me with this chapter and stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI or BNHA**

* * *

Nezu looked up from the large monitor sitting in front of him. "Kamijou, I thought I told you not to do heroic acts on your own."

Nezu was watching an HD replay shot from a hidden camera. The contents of the replay were Kamijou fighting the three members of Stealth and Espionage Team of the League of Villains.

While Nezu might not have approved of this fight, and would rather have Kamijou flee than to stay and fight, he couldn't help but admire the skill showcased in the systematic dismantling of the three villains.

He was most intrigued when Kamijou defended against the attacks of Echo and Hound Dog at the same time. There was no way that he could have reacted that quickly.

From what he had seen, Kamijou prepared his defenses just a split second before then villains even started to throw their attacks. He couldn't believe this, so he rewatched the clip, over and over again.

There was no mistake about it. Kamijou actually somehow reacted before they did.

How that's possible, Nezu did not know. If Kamijou weren't the holder of the Imagine Breaker, he would have assumed that he had some kind of power to look in the future, or maybe he had some kind of power to predict it, but since he has the Imagine Breaker, those explanations couldn't be possible.

"Say Kamijou, look at this clip." Nezu gestured for Kamijou to come over and look at the clip. He pressed play and put it in slow motion. "See how you prepared your defenses and blocks before they even started to throw their attacks? That cannot be explained by normal human instincts, however fast they might be. This just isn't possible, unless using some kind of quirk. Can you explain how you did that?"

"Huh, that's weird, I just follow what my mind tells me. I totally rely on my instincts to fight, I don't actively try to think about what my next move should be." Kamijou scratched his head, confused

"It seems like I'll have to reevaluate your combat ability. Even you don't know the extents of your ability yourself… Give me a moment. I want you to fight someone." Nezu decided

"Hah? Come on, It has already been a week since I fought those guys… can you just please let it go? It's not such a big deal." Kamijou tried to reason with the principal, but it was useless.

"No. I have made my decision. I want to know the extents of your abilities, and how you pulled off that move you did with the two villains." Nezu declared, decision made. He then looked sternly at Kamijou.

"If you don't do it, then I'll just label you as weak, and pull you out of the recommendation exam, putting you back in the normal U.A. exam." Nezu cunningly remarked

"FINE. FINE… I'll do it…" Kamijou sighed. "Such Misfortune…"

Nezu Beamed. "Perfect! I'll find you a worthy opponent! I have just the person in mind. One the strongest in the school! A Member of the Big Three!"

"Uhh, what's this 'Big Three?'" Kamijou asked cluelessly.

"Ahh, you wouldn't know." Nezu understandingly nodded. "Basically, they are the three strongest students in the school right now! Being a member of the big three basically means you are better than most pro heroes already, and on track to becoming a top-ranked hero, right after you graduate."

"Seriously?" Kamijou asked in disbelief. Were the students at U.A. that much better than everyone else?

"Why, the Number 3. Hero, Hawks, was part of the big three in the past, and he's only 22!" Nezu gave an example.

"Well, I guess that's to be expected from the top school in the country." Kamijou said in awe. "I still can't believe I'm going to this school."

"Now, Kamijou, you deserve it more than most people, so don't sell yourself short. Besides, the heroes are made by our exceptional course, not already premade by middle school."

"Well, I guess that's true. But more importantly," Kamijou sighed. "I'm going to fight someone on that level? Can I not? I'm feeling a bit sluggish today…"

"No excuses! And by the way, if you do not put up a satisfactory performance against him, I will take away your recommendation!" Nezu exclaimed

"...I'll do my best." Kamijou dared not speak again.

"That's the sort of attitude I want from you! Now wait for a few minutes, I need to call your opponent from class…" Nezu hopped out of his chair and reached for the phone in the corner. "Hello? Yes, I need Mirio… Don't worry it'll only take a few minutes. Thank You!" Nezu turned back to Kamijou. "He'll be here in a jiffy. Ten seconds or less." Nezu said confidently.

"Uh, isn't the hero courses classes in the opposite side of the campus?"

"You needn't worry about that. He is very fast, very fast indeed." Nezu said, knowing something Kamijou didn't

And sure enough, a few seconds later, a blond, smiling head poked out from the wall on the left side of Kamijou. The head poking out from the wall spoke. "You needed me, Principal?" Kamijou stared at it in astonishment. This was an interesting power.

"Yes, Mirio, thank you for coming." Nezu said importantly. "This is Kamijou Touma. He is a recommended student for next year's hero course. I do not know his full combat capabilities so I would like to ask you, as one of the big three, to have a spar with him and see his combat ability."

"Well, I'm honored and all, but would it be better if you asked Sun-eater, or Nejire? I might be the weakest of the current big three, but I might face too large of a challenge for Kamijou to truly showcase his power." Mirio asked politely "No offense, Kamijou-san."

Nezu laughed. "Don't worry about Kamijou, Mirio. He can take care of himself, and from what I've seen of him, he might be one of the only people who can defeat you. You'll see."

"Well, I love a good fight, and if principal thinks Kamijou actually does have the ability to defeat me, I accept!" Mirio was all fired up now.

Personally, Kamijou could see that Mirio was a good person, and fun to be around. He would be a great hero, with a charisma similar to All Might.

However, Kamijou knew that people with great power sometimes had… issues with their mental behavior. He could name a lot of them.

The three of them went to one of U.A's training grounds. This one was called Gym Delta, and it basically is a stadium for fighting or sparring. It was immensely large, with a control panel at the far corner.

Kamijou asked about this and Nezu said that it could be used for changing up the terrain. "This place is state of the art…" said Kamijou, admiring the architecture.

Kamijou and Mirio then went and stood on both sides of the arena, getting ready to fight in their respective starting positions

Nezu stated the rules of the bout. "This will be a sparring match between Kamijou Touma and Mirio Togata. It will be filmed and recorded. You will be permitted to using your quirks. You will not be allowed to use any outside support weapons. This will be best of three rounds. A round will be won when one of the participants submit or be out of bounds. You can forfeit the match at any time." Nezu looked at Kamijou evilly and spoke into his microphone. "Start!"

Mirio shot forward the instant Nezu finished the word. Kamijou wasn't expecting that, and Mirio caught him with his left hand. Luckily, Kamijou's instincts kicked in and blocked it with his left forehand.

The power of the punch was overwhelming, almost making Kamijou clutched the arm he used to block in pain. Mirio sank down into the ground and reappeared ten meters in front of Kamijou, all clothes off, naked.

He then rushed forwards once more, catching Kamijou off guard once again, due to his speed. He then appeared to sink down in the ground, reappearing behind Kamijou. Kamijou then got hit by a flying kick to the back, winding him. 'What speed and power… I can barely keep up with his actions.'

Kamijou then realized Togata's state of undress. He was not impressed. "Wha- How did your clothes disappear! Put them back on, I'm neither gay nor into exhibitionists!" Kamijou flusteredly said.

Mirio heeded Kamijou's words no mind, however, as he fell back into the ground and seemingly teleported behind Kamijou, taking him by surprise.

Even with his peak human instincts, Kamijou couldn't do anything about this incoming punch. It hit him on the cheek, sending him flying out of bounds. He crashed into the padded walls, groaning in pain. "Damn, you hit *really* hard... What is your quirk anyway, Mirio?"

Mirio beamed, glad he was taking an interest. "Why what a good question! My quirk is Permeation, and it allows me to phase my entire body, or part of it, through anything, including the ground."

"Hmm, that sounds pretty powerful. But how can you explain your tremendous speed and teleportation like ability?" Kamijou wondered

"That's an excellent question! So basically, when I deactivate my Quirk while overlapping a solid object, he gets catapulted out it at high speed. If I adjust my body in the middle of falling and then deactivating me Quirk, I can influence where I will emerge from the ground, effectively getting to another place in breakneck speed!" Mirio said

"Wow, Teleportation and Phasing... Your quirk is great!"

"I got to the level I am at currently using hard work and nothing else. There are many downsides to my quirk. While it is active, I cannot breathe, or use any of my five senses." Mirio revealed.

"That just makes _you_ even stronger." Kamijou acknowledged.

Nezu then chose that moment to interrupt their lovely conversation. "Alright folks, let's continue the fight! No time for chitchat! And Kamijou, I know you weren't giving that fight you're all. It's rude not to go all out in a fight. Mirio is using his full power, you should be too! So I'm giving you one last chance. So if you lose this next round, I'll be taking away your recommendation!"

That did the job. Kamijou was panicking like crazy. "Wh-what do I do? So I just need to fight him seriously? How do I do that? I just usually fight with instincts, but I don't particularly want to fight right now…"

He needed to win this, or else he would have to do many misfortunate things that he could have avoided, aka the entrance exam.

After he thought of that, Kamijou had a familiar glint of determination in his eyes. "Let's do this, Mirio-senpai."

Mirio's grin widened. "That's the spirit."

Mirio had sensed the change in him.

This was the true battle.

The match had finally begun. Mirio immediately activated his quirk and reappeared behind Kamijou. Somehow, Kamijou was already facing that way, ready for any attack coming his way. Mirio decided to hit him with a feint. He threw a left jab, using his quirk so it would pass through Kamijou, effectively distracting him from the inevitable right uppercut that was coming his way. He was going to use his full force into that punch, winning this round.

The moment Mirio disappeared, Kamijou knew where he was going to appear again. Behind him, at 7 O'Clock.

How he knew this, It was a mystery even he did not know.

It was precognition.

Kamijou subconsciously calculated and predicted what his opponent's next move was going to be. Now that he had heard Mirio's explanation of his teleportation, his conscious could effectively predict where Mirio was going to appear again, based on his body language and center of gravity.

Back in his world, he could predict esper attacks due to their AIM fields telling Kamijou what their next move was going to be. He could also feel the change in mana. Precognition could predict both Magic and Science.

But what about now? Quirks are, in many ways similar to gemstone abilities in his own world. However, Quirks did not have AIM fields, and so Kamijou's subconsciousness could not sense it. He could not directly predict where Mirio would appear based on how his ability subconsciously effected the world around him.

He could not predict which part of Mirio he was going to make permeable. But, he had his reactions, and he still could predict human movements. Mirio was fast, but Kamijou could react to him.

He could fight.

Mirio was moving slowly, gearing up for the combo he decided to use against Kamijou. He could sense what Mirio was going to do. And so, Kamijou *let* Mirio's fist permeate through his head, knowing that a 2nd punch will come.

And it did. Kamijou grabbed Mirio's right hand with his own, activating Imagine Breaker on Mirio. Since Mirio's hand was still inside Kamijou's head when it got forcefully deactivated, his head shot out from his head with high speed, the momentum making Mirio off balance. Kamijou used this opening to throw a left-right combo at him, both his fists hitting him, one after the other, left, right.

Mirio was very surprised indeed. So surprised he didn't even make an effort to defend himself against the combo. As Kamijou straddled Mirio's back, holding his arm in a lock, Mirio silently tapped out.

Nezu was ecstatic. This was perfect for analyzing material! Not to mention Kamijou actually managed to beat Mirio Togata, one of the big three of U.A, a prodigy who made it into the big three in his 2nd year.

And he showcased the weird power that he showed when he was beating the villains! Maybe it only appeared when Kamijou was taking the fight seriously, which Nezu doubted he does very often.

Kamijou seemed that type of guy who only fights to his full power when there are real stakes involved, or when defeating a villain.

Oh if Nezu knew how correct his thoughts were right now... Anyway, time for round three!

Mirio was very excited as well. "How did you react to my attack so fast? How did you know that my first attack was a feint? How did you forcefully make me deactivate my quirk like that? I want to know how you did everything you did! Is it a quirk?"

Kamijou tried to answer the questions one by one. "Well, I don't really know how I knew you were going to appear behind me, it's just like an instinct, you could say, after battling many opponents..."

'So he's that experienced in fighting, that he would be able to predict moves based on previous experience…' Mirio noted

"It's the same with your feint attack. I just felt like I needn't worry about that attack. Maybe I sensed you used your ability like that, but I'm not really sure myself." Kamijou said sheepishly. "And well, my quirk is called Negation, I can negate anyone's quirk by contact."

Mirio slapped Kamijou on the back. "Your battle instincts are top notch! You could even say that you had precognition, how you reacted to my attacks like that! Let's settle this in round three."

Throughout this conversation, Kamijou was feeling a little bit too overwhelmed. Mirio was still naked after all.

Round three started. Mirio didn't activate his quirk. Instead, he shot forward with his own speed, which was almost superhuman on its own, considering he wasn't even using his quirk. It was nothing Kamijou couldn't react to, however.

Kamijou got ready to deal with feint attacks again. They never came. Mirio only threw standard punches, without using his quirk. He threw a frenzy of them, each one Kamijou dodging. Then came one particularly nasty combo.

He couldn't dodge it both in time, so he threw up his hands in defense. That was a mistake. He heard a click cracking sound coming from both arms, then excruciating pain blasted through his hands. Kamijou didn't understand.

His quirk was only supposed to be permeation and teleportation, so how in the world did Mirio get so damned strong?! It wasn't anything supernatural, if it were, Imagine Breaker would have affected it.

Mirio really was a hard worker... He didn't even know if it was humanly possible to punch like that without any enhancement of any kind.

Maybe it was a mutation sprung from their quirks, and Imagine Breaker can't negate natural mutations. This was going to be pretty tough. Kamijou jumped back, checking his arms. They were fractured. Probably just a couple of hairline fractures, but they still hurt like hell. No point fighting on. And so he forfeited.

Nezu was pleased, very pleased. He knew Kamijou couldn't negate anything natural, and he knew that Mirio's punches, however supernatural they were, were 100% natural. He acknowledged Kamijou's abilities and accomplishments. Being able to defeat a member of the big three in a sparring round is no easy feat.

Kamijou and Mirio shook hands. Kamijou winced. "Ahh... Your handshakes are damned firm. I have an injury here, you know?"

Mirio smiled. "You were indeed fun to fight, and a worthy opponent to boot! If you can do this before you even came to U.A, I look forward to seeing your power level after you become a hero!"

"Mirio, you better get to class! Your teacher is going to be angry, I only promised you'll be gone for a few minutes!"

"See you in the new school term, Kamijou," Mirio chirped. With that, he activated his quirk and disappeared.

"Well, that was that..." Kamijou remarked, before wincing in pain. His hands were both fractured after all."Damn, that guy punches really damned hard, ehehe."

Nezu then brought Kamijou to recovery girl for healing. It was a bizarre experience. Kamijou did not at all enjoy it.

He merely tolerated it. It would definately give him nightmares if he tried to recount the experience.

An elderly woman with an extendable mouth kissing his hands and making a weird squeaky noise... Peculiar indeed.

But it was effective, to Kamijou's astonishment. Within half an hour, Kamijou's hands felt as good as new. Well, left hand anyway. His right hand stayed painful and achy. Curse the Imagine Breaker!

Such misfortune. After Kamijou had been partially healed, he met Nezu in his office for a briefing.

Nezu was looking very pleased. "Welcome, Kamijou, come in, come in. Well, that has been quite a productive day indeed. Sorry about your arm, by the way. Really misfortunate of you."

"Story of my life." Kamijou sighed.

"Well anyway, I now have a pretty logical theory of how you fight. Want to hear it?" Nezu asked

"Sure."

"So basically, you read your opponent's every single move. Their body language, their expression, how their body weight shifts, their breath and heartbeat patterns, you read them all."

"There's no way I could do all that."

"But that's how you defeated the villains. They were slow and easy to read. That's how you reacted before they even started to throw their attacks. But with Mirio, he was using his quirk, and he traveled much faster than them."

"Fair enough, Mirio was indeed a lot faster than the villains I fought the other day."

"Therefore, I conclude that there must be some other factor, some other element that you are reading, unconsciously, that directly relates to how the quirk is used." Nezu concluded. "How do you do it?"

"Who does know? Even I don't know myself, exactly." Kamijou said quietly. Only he knew the weight and meaning those words held.

Nezu stood up and concluded. "That will be all for today, Kamijou. I hope you won't get into more trouble!"

"No, wait! Principal, I just remembered something I needed to tell you. Did I tell you about the phone call I received from the League of Villains?" He just remembered about that serious conversation he had with the 'boss' of the villains.

And so Kamijou told Nezu about the call. He told him about that creepy guy and everything he said, as well as his "sensei" and how he wanted him for his quirk.

Nezu seemed pretty concerned about that. "Hmm... Thanks for telling me that, Kamijou. That'll be very helpful in uncovering their future plans. I shall have to contact All Might. Now shoo! I have work to do as a principal. The school term isn't over yet!"

* * *

When Kamijou left the campus of U.A, It was already 4 in the afternoon. Kids were pouring out of school, filling the streets.

Kamijou was bored. His training session with All Might wasn't due until night, and he had nothing to do. Might as well go kill some time in the arcade.

On his way to the only arcade he knew, he sighted a familiar green haired kid.

It was Midoriya.

He usually didn't see him, his training session with All Might was earlier than his, so Kamijou walked towards him to say hi and invite him to the arcade to fool around for a bit.

Midoriya, being the hero nerd he was, was walking around with a notebook covering his face.

When Kamijou got closer to Midoriya, he suspected something was up. Midoriya was walking with a limp, and he had bruises and burns on his limbs. Then he looked at his face. It was watery and red from what was presumably crying.

Naturally, like any good friend, Kamijou asked Midoriya what the problem was. The reply was short, concise, and entirely unhelpful. He just muttered an excuse, something about tripping and falling down the stairs.

How can one get burns from falling down the stairs? Something was up. The explanation was so fake that Kamijou stopped him midway through it, and cut right to the chase.

"Ok, you cannot get burns from falling down some stairs. What really happened, Midoriya.?" Kamijou interrogated him

"As I said, there's nothing for you to worry about. Besides, I'm just another quirkless nobody, who's a hero fanboy that has no real ambition." Midoriya sighed.

"Oh come on. You will be the 9th holder of One for All, the most powerful quirk, held by the man you idolize. You might be quirkless, but you are not a nobody. Nobody is a nobody. Everyone has value." Kamijou said hotly, arguing against the self-deprecation shown by Midoriya. "So tell me, what the hell actually happened."

Midoriya was stubborn. He wanted to deal with his mess himself. He was not a coward, he was going to be a hero. Dealing with Bakugou would be a necessary first step for him. He appreciated Kamijou asking, but he knew Kamijou.

If he told him, then Kamijou would for sure help him, and confront Bakugou. He was just that kind of guy. And Midoriya respected that. But this was something no hero could solve.

Only he himself could mend his relationship, and stand up to Bakugou. "I'll deal with it myself, OK? This is none of your concern. And besides, there's nothing to worry about. When I get One for All, I'll have the means to solve this problem. But thanks for asking, I really appreciate it."

Kamijou scrunched up his eyes. "What the deal with quirkless people? Are they somehow lower down in the social hierarchy than others? Because that's the feeling I'm getting right now." Hearing Midoriya calling himself a nobody sparked that question.

"So basically, nobody cares about Quirkless people and mistreat them, compared to people with powers." Midoriya summarised. The place in society that Quirkless people have compared to Non-Quirkless people had a difference of night and day. "And if somebody has a powerful quirk, the masses treat that person like he's god."

Kamijou couldn't say it, but he really knew how Midoriya felt. Level 0s were treated much worse than the higher levels, creating a hierarchy where he was at the very bottom of.

Nothing could be done, except live your live your life as normally as you can.

"Forget about all this. You will soon gain great power, and you will become a hero. Just focus on that, and you'll be fine. Anyway, you wanna come to the arcade with me? It'll be fun, I promise" Kamijou offered.

The two then continued on to the arcade having fun. Kamijou, however, couldn't let this go so quickly. Something was bothering Midoriya, and it was severe enough that he wouldn't tell Kamijou.

Kamijou wanted to help. So then he decided he would keep a close eye on Midoriya, keep him safe. That is what friends are for, after all.

* * *

Such misfortune.

Kamijou somehow was running through the streets of Mustafu, Japan, causing mayhem to the people around it.

It wasn't his fault, honest.

He was clutching the hand of a big breasted girl, pulling her with him. They were running, running from a whole gang of men. They were wearing a uniform, but Kamijou wasn't buying it.

They looked like full-grown men. Anyway, Kamijou was just getting into his daily misfortune. This was reminding him of his eerily similar daily antics in Academy City. "Deja-vu, huh?"

So how did Kamijou get into this all too familiar situation anyway? Kamijou was just innocently walking around a pretty deserted street, in the evening, He just minded his own business, on his way to the beach for another session with All Might.

He was in his own world, thinking about whatever teenage boys fantasize about when nobody's around until he heard a squeal.

Nothing good could happen when somebody's making a sound like that. As such, he turned towards the unique sound and walked to the scene.

And what do you know, there it was, a whole gang of boys closely surrounding a lone girl. Kamijou sighed. The girl looked pretty defenseless, especially as she didn't try to use any powers or anything.

Unlike a certain Biri Biri.

Wait, wasn't something like this how he met her anyway?

That was a mistake on his part. Who knew he was trying to save the most powerful female in the city? But... he still would have done the same again if he had the chance.

Mikoto was persistently annoying after that situation… However annoying she was, Kamijou was actually kind of fond of her… Anyways, back to the current situation.

He was sure of it, now looking at the scene for some time, that this girl was nothing like Mikoto, and that she actually needed some help. So Kamijou did the old trick. Pretend she was his boyfriend and run the hell away from the thugs. Worked every time.

The girl was panting like hell when they stopped at a convenience store some distance away from their start point. Now that Kamijou had a good look at her, she was pretty attractive.

Not Kamijou's type, but Kamijou's type was very specific. As before mentioned, she had large breasts, which is desirable for every man, Kamijou being no exception.

She had long black hair and a cute face. She was wearing a school uniform, and she looked about Kamijou's age. She said her words of appreciation to Kamijou. "Thank you for getting me out of that situation." She said as she bowed in appreciation to Kamijou.

Kamijou responded like nothing had happened. "It was no big deal. Are you hurt anywhere? Are you OK? Do you need anything?"

The girl shook her head and her hands at the same time. "No, no, no. You've already helped me enough. The least I can do is buy you a drink. What would you like?"

Kamijou accepted the offer. He asked for a coffee and got one. As they stood around, sipping their drinks, Kamijou decided to ask her something. "So what's a cute girl such as yourself wandering around the city at a dangerous time like evening?"

The girl blushed and said "I was just going back home when those guys jumped me. I don't like going back home that early, I have some issues with my family and stuff."

"I see." In truth, Kamijou really didn't. "So what's your name? My name is Kamijou Touma. Nice to meet you."

"Well, I am Todoroki Karina. Nice to meet you Kamijou-san."

Kamijou understood when he heard her name. Family problems? That was probably because of Endeavor.

If Shouto had some kind of huge grudge against him, the rest of the family probably was involved as well. "I see. You are related to Endeavor then? Is that why you have family problems?"

She looked back at Kamijou sharply. "I am related to Endeavor, but what makes you think that my family problems are because of him?"

It looked like this girl had a different side to her than the cute polite one she was showing earlier.

As much as she didn't like Endeavor, if the deeds that Endeavor did, with abusing their children and such, gets out to the public, there will be severe repercussions, and she didn't want that.

He was still the No.2 hero, a respectable worker. Nobody in the family wanted to ruin that hard-earned reputation.

Kamijou was surprised. He didn't expect her to defend Endeavor. Whether it was because of his status in the current society, or just grudging respect for her father, he wouldn't judge. "I figured that since Todoroki-kun had some problems with Endeavor, it might extend to the rest of the family."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. Kamijou knew someone else in their family? "What? You know someone other than my father in the Todoroki household and me? Who is it?" She asked him.

"Oh, it was a boy, about my age… I didn't catch his name last time I met him. He seemed to be pissed at his father. Didn't like me associating himself with Endeavor."

Karina sighed. "That's got to be Shouto. He's our younger brother. His problem with Endeavor is… complicated."

"How so?"

"Their relationship extends before his birth. It's very complicated, and he holds more of a grudge towards him then the rest of us." She didn't look like she wanted to explain more, but Kamijou wanted to know.

He wanted to help.

This was what he was afraid of what would happen if there was a society like this, with heroes.

A "hero" who only became a hero for ulterior motives, other than saving and helping people; which should have been the top priority of what a hero should do.

All Might assured him about the legitimacy of most heroes, but Endeavor was the No. 2.

If the No. 2 hero wasn't legit and didn't have true hero qualities, could he really be called a top ranking hero?

But on the other hand, Endeavor was the No. 2 hero for a reason. He has the record for most cases solved as a hero, even more than All Might.

Kamijou needed the full story to make an accurate judgment. And so he asked her.

"Can you tell me the nature of the relationship between Endeavor, and the rest of your family?" Kamijou asked

Karina stayed quiet. It seemed as so she did not want to talk. Kamijou couldn't blame her. This was very personal. She was considering it, but it was doomed to fail. Kamijou had to convince her. "Please tell me. I have seen how Shouto is affected by this. I want to help him overcome it. I have a feeling this grudge against his father is more than just a normal family spat. It is truly deep, and for Shouto to truly overcome it, he'll need help. I can help him." Kamijou truly wanted to help Shouto.

Karina was considering what she could do. Kamijou was obviously a good person, and he knew Shouto and genuinely wanted to help. He even stopped to help her, when she was in trouble. He wasn't a hero or anything, but he still saved her.

He had a hero's heart, and that was rare. Very rare. That was something that was the opposite of what she experienced every day of her life.

Was it true that he could help Shouto? She wanted to believe that, but she barely knew the guy, and he was asking for very personal and sensitive information. She needed more concrete proof that Kamijou was trustworthy.

And Kamijou could see that. What could he tell her that could change her mind? One thing sprung to mind. He could say to her that he was the Illusion Killer the media was ranting about recently.

The Illusion Killer supposedly had a working relationship will All Might, the No.1. Maybe that could convince her that she was trustworthy!

But how could he make her believe he was the Illusion Killer? Unless he had the original, uncensored footage… That's it! Nezu had it! He just needed to make a quick phone call and hope that Nezu would send it…

"It seems you need more convincing that I am a trustworthy person." Kamijou took a deep breath and revealed his secret identity that the news created for him."I am the Illusion Killer, the student of All Might."

That did the trick. 'If he really is the Illusion Killer, and if he really is the student of All Might, He just might be able to help Shouto with his problem with using his left side… If Shouto truly wants to become the No.1, then he'll have to get through All Might's student and potential successor, who is already powerful enough, it seems, to defeat multiple villains at once…'

'With Kamijou as competition, it might spur Shouto to start using his full power. And if Kamijou is the successor of the Symbol of Peace, he might be able the heal the rift between Endeavour and the rest of the family. The one person who is more powerful than Endeavor, All Might, could help as well!'

She cleared her throat and asked "Do you have any proof of this? If you do, I might consider telling you." She could barely contain her excitement. Her family could heal. It might be a long shot, but it was possible

Kamijou smiled. He flipped his phone out. "On it." He scrolled his contacts (Which was a very short list indeed) and tapped on Nezu's contact list. Nezu answered right away. As expected of a Principal. "Oh hi Principal Nezu, I just wanted to ask for the original footage of me fighting the three villains…"

'He knows the principal of U.A as well? Just who is this guy…' Karina thought. 'He must be in his 1st year at U.A then…

"Yes? OK thank you… No, it's not for anything bad… I swear… See you later Principal." As soon as the call ended, he checked his email, and sure enough, the video was in his inbox. Nezu sure worked fast. "Here, Karina. The news censored my face out, but here is the original video."

Karina was confused. "Why was your face censored out anyways? You must be in your first year of U.A. so you'll have your provisional license already, so there's really no need to censor it."

"Ahh, hehe…" Kamijou started sheepishly. "The truth is that I'm not a student at U.A quite yet. Nezu had quickly asked the media to do it. If my face had gone out, then the police would come knocking. I'm going to U.A this year, however. I'm one of the recommended students, just like Shouto." Kamijou quickly explained.

They watched the video together. Karina was impressed by the level of skill shown and confirmed it definitely to be the same "Illusion Breaker" shown in the news.

"Wow…" she breathlessly said. He had lots of skill and easily defeated the villains. Of course, the news had shown him fight, but this video quality was a lot better, and she could appreciate Kamijou's fighting ability there.

"So there… I'm trusting you with a big secret of mine. I barely know you, but I still did it. That is how badly I want your information about Shouto. That is how badly I want to help him. So please, will you help me?" Kamijou finally said to her. This was his idea of a fair and equal trade.

Karina had already decided. She was going to trust him. He meant the best and had the favor of two powerful and influential figures in society. All Might, and Principal Nezu. He could be trusted. He could help. He could become their hero. "Can we go somewhere else? I do not want to be overheard."

"How about I walk you home? It's pretty late, and we can talk while walking." Kamijou offered.

Karina accepted. This would be the most time efficient. They set off at a leisurely pace. The path was quiet. Perfect for this conversation. Karina quietly started. "Quirk Marriages. Do you know what they are?"

"No."

"Well, basically they are arranged marriages for the purpose of creating a child with a super powerful quirk. As you know, because the quirk of the child takes into account both the quirks of the parents. It might completely ignore one person's quirk, combine it, or whatever combinations there are. My father, as you know has a fire-based quirk, and a powerful one at that. He found a woman with a powerful ice quirk, and had a quirk marriage with her."

"I see. So your father wanted powerful children. But for what? Why did he do that?"

"My father is a competitive man. As you know, he is stuck in the No.2 hero spot behind All Might for a very long time. He wants to surpass All Might, and become the No.1. But he has somehow accepted that he might not be able to surpass All Might in his lifetime, so he left that job to his children. He wants us, his children to become the No.1 hero and surpass himself and All Might." Karina sighed.

"Why bring rankings into the hero industry? That just makes it a breeding ground for negativity." Kamijou said.

"Yeah, but the public love the competition." Karine sighed. "Even if it negatively affects them in the long run.

"Anyways, almost every single pro hero who aims to become the No.1 has given up, in response to All Might's domination and legendary status. Except for Endeavor. He has never truly given up. His children were just a backup plan."

"He really wants his family to hold the title of greatest hero, huh. So why do you and your siblings have such a strained relationship with him?"

"He... does not actually treat us as one would usually treat their children." She said finally, after hesitating for quite a long while. "He treats the children who are weak like we don't exist. Especially me, since I'm quirkless. He separates Shouto from us, telling us that he is more important, and he will be the successor. But he mistreats Shouto. He took his training very seriously from an early age…"

Kamijou had a bad feeling about this. He couldn't imagine being quirkless when your whole family had great power. She must have gotten it the worst out of all the children in their family. But he was also worried about Shouto. "What does this "training" consist of…?"

Karina hesitated but continued. She wasn't going to tell Kamijou about Shouto's relationship with his mother. That was too personal, too sensitive.

She would leave that to be revealed by Shouto if he chooses to. No, she would only tell Kamijou about Shouto's unwillingness to use his fire side, because of Endeavor. If Kamijou could convince her brother to use his fire side, that would be enough.

She didn't really expect Kamijou to be able to change anything, even if he knew the whole story. Nobody could. Endeavor was stubborn like that. "Endeavor was a harsh teacher. His training was harsh, and unforgiving, especially for a 5-year-old." Karina said bitterly

"Five years old?" Kamijou said shocked

"Yes. And Endeavor even stated that 5 years old was too old to have started it. He was obsessed with beating All Might and believed Shouto able to do just that. He believed with a naturally strong quirk like Shouto's, it wouldn't be enough to dethrone All Might, but with hard work, eventually, Shouto would be able to climb the highest pillar in the world for a hero. Becoming the No.1." Karina said.

"But it was more than just tough training. Endeavor also was abusive. Abusive to the point that which Shouto just outright refused to use his fire side, which he had inherited from his father. Of course, this happened recently. But I believe that is hindering his chances of becoming the number one hero."

"It is his wish to become the strongest hero? Not Endeavor's wish?"

"Shouto truly wants to become the strongest. He looks up to All Might, just like the rest of us, and wants to be a hero as great as him. But, he is also anxious to prove to Endeavor that he does not need him to become the strongest. Not any part of him, especially the power that he inherited from Endeavor. That would be the ultimate insult, for Endeavor to have a child and defeat All Might, when he himself cannot, without using even a bit of the power that he had inherited from him."

"And he seems plenty strong in that regard. Even half is power would be enough, don't you think?" Kamijou thought back to when he had seen Shouto in action. He was strong and had the potential to rival a Level 5 in fighting ability.

Karina sighed. "Shouto probably will become a strong hero, even using only half his power. But he has competition this year. He needs to give it his all to become the strongest, and forget about his grudge against Endeavor."

It took a while for Kamijou to realise that she was referring to him as the competition.

They were walking for a while now. Karina indicated to turn left. "We're almost there. I have one more thing to ask."

"Go ahead."

"You said you wanted to help Shouto with his problem. Don't bother. He hates his father. We all do. The best you can do for him is to convince him to use his full power. Humble him, Kamijou."

She slowed down and eventually came to a stop, next to a large Japanese styled house. "He shouldn't be so arrogant to suggest he could be the strongest with half his power. Maybe if you utterly defeat him in combat, his desire of wanting to become the strongest could overcome his hate for our father." Karina smiled. "I'm counting on you."

Karina opened the gates to her house. Kamijou caught a glimpse of Shouto, who was inside. Their eyes met, and their view was cut off. Kamijou thought about all that information that Karina had told him. If this were made public, there would be a vast conspiracy.

She had trusted him with that information for a reason. She wanted him to convince Shouto to use his left side, to put his grudge against Endeavor to the side. Kamijou gritted his teeth.

He was not going to allow Endeavor to hold Shouto back like that. And he was not going to let Shouto hinder his chances to become the strongest like that.

* * *

"So Kamijou. Today we're going to train you on how you should use the Imagine Breaker, and how you might be able to control it!" All Might bellowed. "The past week you were busy doing some strength and speed training, but now, we're moving on the Quirk training!"

"Uhh, I don't think I can control the Imagine Breaker. And if I tried, wouldn't it be a bit risky? After all, Imagine Breaker is the only defense against the invisible power in my arm." Kamijou said cautiously.

"Nonsense! As long as Imagine Breaker is still connected to your body, then the Invisible Thing cannot escape from it. And anyway, your Imagine Breaker is strong, but it only works under certain conditions. Can you name them?"

Kamijou wracked his brain. "Uhh… it's useless against guns and anything natural? And it's a purely defensive ability, so I need to get close to actually do any damage?" All Might nodded, indicating to go on. "That's all I can think of… "

All Might couldn't blame him. The only reason he knew all of Kamijou's weaknesses was because Nezu had told him before this lesson. N

ezu knew a lot about the Imagine Breaker, and it's abilities. Apparently, it could be transferred to other objects, but that ability was too dangerous. The Invisible Thing could take advantage of its displacement.

Nezu also mentioned trying to spread Imagine Breaker evenly throughout his body. That could give Kamijou's physical and defensive abilities a boost. Kind of like One for All, actually. "Ok, to have a better understanding of your abilities' weaknesses, we shall spar." All Might declared.

"EH? Do I have to?" Kamijou really didn't want to fight the single strongest person in the whole world. Well, this world anyway. He had already gone through an intense fight earlier today anyway.

"Of course. This is critical to your development." All Might answered.

"One touch from my Imagine Breaker can defeat you. This is a terrible matchup, All Might." Kamijou warned.

"Then I'll just not let you get close." All Might said as he transformed to Muscle mode, stretching his limbs. "Come on, Kamijou. I'll show you your weaknesses."

When the two were getting ready for their fight, two boys quietly snuck up to the beach. Midoriya Izuku. He wanted to see Kamijou's training sessions, and he came at exactly the right time.

A fight between All Might, his idol, and Kamijou, probably the strongest person he knew that was his age. He couldn't miss that. He took his notebook out, planning to quickly jot down Kamijou's powers and weaknesses. He already knew All Might's by heart.

The other boy was here because of Kamijou. Todoroki Shouto. He had seen Kamijou outside his house, with his sister, and decided to follow him.

He tracked him here, to this beach. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't All Might. He knew that the Illusion Killer had a relationship with All Might, but he didn't think it would be a relationship of student and teacher.

"So, let's fight!" All Might said. He stood still waiting for Kamijou's first move.

"Such misfortune. Looks like I'll have to fight injured. My arm has a minute fracture you know." Kamijou complained but still shot forward. One touch to All Might was all it would take.

All Might smiled confidently. "Your Imagine Breaker is powerful, to people who don't know it's power. But for someone like me who knows it familiarly, the weaknesses are obvious." He drew his arm back. "Texas…. SMASH!"

Kamijou was pushed back by the sheer wind pressure that the punch emitted. His Imagine Breaker didn't work. Of course. The wind was just a result of a supernatural ability, not the actual ability itself. He couldn't negate it.

"Your Imagine Breaker can only negate things directly manipulated by that person's ability. The wind was affected by my quirk, but not directly. Therefore you cannot negate it." All Might said. "Even if you see it coming, you can't do anything about the wind."

Kamijou gritted his teeth. The wind was strong, and he was disorientated right now. There was no way he could defeat All Might. "I give up. There's no way I can defeat you as I am right now."

All Might stayed in his muscle form, for reasons unknown by Kamijou. "That is what you need, Kamijou. A long-range attack. If you can control your power to negate abilities without needing to touch said person or attack, you could be as powerful as to defeating me in one blow."

Kamijou sighed. "I don't really need the power right now, you know? Let's just take it slow. Besides, how would I do such a thing? I can't even control Imagine Breaker. It always had just stayed in my right hand. I'm starting to think that it's impossible to control it."

But All Might was on a roll, still listing ways that he could control his power, courtesy of Nezu. "You could maybe also potentially spread the power throughout your body evenly, and maybe transfer it to other objects, via contact."

Kamijou paid All Might's words no mind, but Midoriya was listening. He would soon come back to this information, regarding his own power. When it was time for him to control One for All, spreading it throughout his body might be a way to use it, he noted down in his notebook.

Todoroki couldn't stay there anymore. He felt an urge.

Kamijou was selected by All Might to be his student. All Might, the strongest, was training him. If Todoroki could defeat Kamijou, he could prove to Endeavor that he would become the strongest.

He could prove himself as the strongest of the generation. And now since All Might listed out his weaknesses, he could defeat him. It would be the first step to becoming the strongest.

Kamijou was sitting on the ground, processing what All Might told him when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey." When Kamijou looked behind him, he saw the face of Shouto Todoroki. Why was he here? Might as well humor him. "Hi? Why are you here, Todoroki?"

Todoroki bit his lip. He didn't usually challenge people to fights out of nowhere, but he needed to defeat Kamijou. He needed to confirm his strength. "Fight me, Kamijou."

"Huh? Wh-why? I just fought All Might! I'm also injured?" Kamijou blurted out without thinking about what he had promised before. 'Shit. I was supposed to fight him, and defeat him! That is what Karina told me to do. It's for his own good!'

"Just do it. I need to confirm something." He looked to All Might. "You be the witness, All Might-sama," he said that respectfully.

"Kamijou, this would be a good opportunity to get it a good practice spar! Todoroki here is strong, being one of the top contenders for one of the recommendation spots this yea, and it'll do you good if you fight opponents on the same level as you."

Kamijou noticed that All Might knew his name. Probably by his relationship with Endeavor. He wondered if All Might knew Todoroki's past and secrets.

"Fine." Kamijou sighed, but inside he knew it was a chance to help Todoroki.

Todoroki did not understand what the Imagine Breaker could do. He just thought that it was able to disable one's quirk via touching.

It was a powerful quirk, he thought, but it has lots of weaknesses. He couldn't, however, figure out what made All Might take Kamijou on as a protege, as a student.

With such a flawed quirk, it would be hard for Kamijou to ever succeed All Might. No, Kamijou's power was not that simple.

There was more to it. He had to be careful around him. Todoroki's arrogance diminished, but he was still convinced he could beat him using only his ice.

"Are you going to use your left side, Todoroki?" Kamijou said suddenly, looking at him seriously

Todoroki was surprised by the question. "Of course not. I never use my left side in battle, no matter what." How the hell did Kamijou know about his power?

"Why won't you? If you do not use your full power, you won't be able to defeat me. That is what you want, correct? To defeat me to prove to yourself and you father that you can become the strongest." Kamijou continued bluntly.

Todoroki radiated cold. What he was saying was spot on, and somehow Kamijou knew that. "How the hell do you know about my father and me? Is there anything else you know about me?" he demanded.

"I-" Kamijou got cut off mid word.

Todoroki sighed. "It doesn't matter. I can, and I will beat you with only my ice. There's nothing else to it. Now get ready, and let me prove to him that I don't need him."

Todoroki snorted, and glared in the direction of his house. "There's no doubt he's looking right now. Me sneaking out the house would alert him." He turned back to Kamijou, who was now a few meters away. "No hard feelings about this."

The fight started when Todoroki generated a wall of ice, speeding toward's Kamijou. Kamijou wasn't worried. He could negate this. It wasn't like All Might's attack.

He held his right hand in front of him and lazily touched the ice. With a glass shattering sound, the whole thing disappeared. Todoroki's shocked face could be seen after the ice had gone. It seems he had bitten off more than he can chew.

"I told you. You'll have to use your fire to have a chance to defeat me." Kamijou said, speeding forward with his right hand ready to negate any incoming attacks. Todoroki sent more walls of ice his way, at slower speeds than before.

It was useless. Kamijou's right hand negated all of them. Todoroki then tried to freeze the ground, which succeeded, at least until Kamijou slipped on it and his right hand touched the ice. The ground turned back to the sandy beach.

"Such misfortune. I slipped on the damn ice." Kamijou got back up, brushing some sand off him. His butt now ached from the took advantage of his misstep and got in close, ice forming around his arm.

He threw a right hook, which Kamijou intercepted with his left hand; his right hand hurt to move, and he didn't want to injure it some more. Todoroki's punch struck Kamijou's left hand hard. It hurt, but Kamijou gritted his teeth and grabbed Todoroki's neck with his right hand, disabling his quirk. He then did a Judo throw, a Hane-Goshi.

Todoroki's body slapped into the soft ground, winding him. Kamijou's right hand stayed on him, and pushed Todoroki on his back, with Kamijou's right arm holding Todoroki's left in a painful lock.

Before Kamijou could straddle Todoroki and pin him down, Todoroki used his left hand to overpower Kamijou's injured right arm and get him out of the arm lock. He rolled out of the way and sent an ice attack at Kamijou. It didn't work, as expected, but it bought Todoroki time. He was now seriously doubting his chances in beating Kamijou.

That didn't mean he was about to use his left side and give his father the satisfaction of him using it. No, he would never use it. Todoroki now used his ice to effectively surf around the battlefield, surrounding Kamijou with paths of ice.

Kamijou ran forward, trying to negate the ice, but Todoroki stopped surrounding him and rushed him with great speed. This time, Todoroki wasn't using his quirk. They were about to engage in pure hand to hand combat, no quirks.

Todoroki came flying at Kamijou, with his right leg extended, intending to hit Kamijou with a flying kick. Kamijou countered it with a kick of his own. The two legs collided. The power sent a small shockwave throughout the nearby vicinity.

Todoroki overpowered Kamijou and hit him in the face. Kamijou shot backward, hitting the ice which Todoroki had made. His right hand unconsciously touched the ice, and it was negated.

Todoroki wasn't done. He made a sharp stick with his ice and threw it to Kamijou, like a javelin. Kamijou slapped it away with his right hand and ran towards Todoroki. Two pillars of ice advanced towards Kamijou from his left and right.

Without even looking at them, he spun and negated both of them in an instant. Todoroki used his ice to create a large spike from beneath Kamijou, hoping to catch him by surprise. That wasn't possible, as Kamijou's reflexes were too fast for a surprise attack like that to work. And are his attacks getting slower? Maybe this was one of his quirk's limits.

"Why won't you use your fire? Can't you see? I will and can beat you, easily, if you don't use your fire!" Kamijou shouted.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything. I will never, NEVER, give my old man the satisfaction of seeing me use it." Todoroki argued against.

Dammit, he was so stubborn.

"Fine. I'll defeat you now, and next time we fight, you'll know the difference in strength if you don't use your power. You cannot be so arrogant to suggest you can become the strongest with only half your strength. There is always someone stronger than you, and if you want to be the strongest, you'll have to give it your all." Kamijou finished.

He was going to end it. He rushed forward, concentrating on one thing. Ending it. Todoroki put up a good fight. He made ice walls and pillars and spikes, trying to avoid letting Kamijou get in close. It all failed.

Todoroki's ice was now generating at a much tamer pace than before. Kamijou maneuvered around all of the attacks, touching each one briefly with his right hand. They all disappeared without a trace.

Kamijou faced off with Todoroki, both boys panting. Kamijou had defended against every single one of Todoroki's numerous attacks, leaving the latter frustrated and angry. Once Kamijou had taken a good look at Todoroki's body, he sighed. "You're shivering. Even you can't resist the cold of your own power. Look at you, frost covering your entire body. That's one of the drawbacks of your quirk. However, I presume it could be easily solved, by using your left side. Use it. Your attacks are getting slower. I can't stand to watch it. If you do not, this battle will end, in my favor."

"Shut the hell up. I will never use my left side in battle, didn't you hear me before? I mean what I say. Stick your nose out of my business." Todoroki stubbornly rebutted.

"If you can't even beat me, just a normal kid your age, how can you dream of becoming the strongest with half your power? If your hatred for Endeavor that prominent that it can overcome your greatest wish, the wish to become the strongest hero?" Kamijou shouted back, frustrated at the stubbornness of his opponent.

"I'll find a way to beat you. I always do. Don't think I'm going to stay on this power level for long." Todoroki said, ending the conversation and continuing to attack Kamijou.

Kamijou sighed. "I don't usually show off, but it looks like I'll have to show you the difference in power between you and me." Kamijou got into a fighting stance, determination filling his eyes. "I'll smash your damned illusions."

Todoroki started to generate a mass amount of ice, a large wall surrounding Kamijou. He planned to distract him with the wall, and when he leaned in to negate it, Todoroki would strike. Kamijou would be taken by surprise.

Or so he thought.

Once Kamijou had negated the ice, He felt Todoroki coming behind him. He whirled backward and hit Todoroki's hand with an explosive Enziguri, a spinning kick.

The kick knocked Todoroki's hand to the side. The momentum from the kick also knocked his whole body to the side. Todoroki's landing was not pretty. He landed hard on a protruding piece of his own ice, knocking the wind out of him.

Kamijou rushed forward and threw an ax kick or a Kakato Otoshi Geri. Todoroki dodged, so the kick hit the ice, shattering it. Witnessing its power, Todoroki retreated and sent a pillar of ice to Kamijou, intending to hit him from his unbalanced position.

Kamijou, once again, negated it instantly and continued pursuing Todoroki. It was time to end it. Kamijou got in close, and Todoroki tried for a roundhouse kick. Kamijou dodged backward. When it was clear, Kamijou blitzed inside Todoroki's guard and spun around, getting momentum to finally hit Todoroki in the head with a Tornado kick, a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku.

Todoroki had no chance. The explosive kick knocked back Todoroki so hard that he almost flew into the sea.

It was over.

"Now do you see why you'll need to use your full power to fight me?" Kamijou asked breathlessly.

Todoroki grunted, stood up, and walked away. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was just utterly destroyed. Maybe he should use his fire side for their next fight. Just that once, and only against Kamijou. Maybe…

The silence of the night was disturbed when a burning sound could be heard. Along the beach, a large man with red hair was trudging through the water, evaporating the water with every step.

He was Endeavor.

The number 2 hero, the father of the child he just beat.

He spoke. "Shouto. Why did you not use my power?" He stomped his foot on the sand, sending a shockwave of the substance everywhere. "If you would just stop being such a child, maybe you would have been able to defeat this boy!" He growled, pointing to Kamijou. "Stop being so difficult, and maybe you have a chance of achieving your dream!"

All Might saw what's happening and tried to calm things down. He was watching the fight from a distance before Endeavor came to the scene.

He used his legendary speed to rush down in front of the fiery man and calmed him down. "Endeavor, what are you doing here? Calm down, he is your son-"

"He is no son of mine! He was born to be a tool of my bidding, and he won't even listen to me right now!" Endeavor roared, now very angry at Shouto.

"Enough! He is your son, act like a father!" All Might said, enraged by the treatment of Shouto by Endeavor. "You are the No. 2 hero. Control your temper."

"Go home, boy." Endeavor said menacingly. "I will deal with you later." Todoroki raised the finger at him and walked off. Endeavor then turned his attention to Kamijou. "You, I want to talk to you." Endeavor looked into his eyes. Those determined eyes, just like All Might when he was serious.

All Might protested. "Now Endeavor, why do you need to talk to young Kamijou? Why don't you go back home to your lovely son? It is getting pretty late…"

"Oh but I insist, All Might." Endeavor glared at him. He walked off, Kamijou following him. "I'll bring him back in a few minutes, just have to discuss about my son."

They walked for a while, reaching the promenade overlooking the dark sea. They sat down. Kamijou waited awkwardly for Endeavor to say the first word. "So, young man. I see you have defeated my son. Quite easily in fact."

Endeavor rumbled his flames burning brighter "He needs to be humbled. So I thank you for that." Endeavor glared at him. "So getting to the topic, I wanted to ask you. I want you to convince Shouto to use his left side. He is currently going through a rebellious phase and refuses to use his true power, for god knows why. You have the power and the will to convince him, I know you do."

Endeavor looked at Kamijou closely. "You are powerful, no doubt about it. More powerful than Shouto, and about the same amount of potential. If you were serious in your goal of becoming the No.1 hero, no-one could stop you."

Endeavor's tone shifted. "But you actually don't. I don't see the determination in you, that I see in Shouto. I can see, that your ambitions are small. I do not know why All Might decided on you as his student, and I do not care." Endeavor burned even brighter. "But if you have no ambition, you only serve as a stepping stone to those who do. So be that stepping stone, and help Shouto become the strongest. That is all." Endeavor stood up to leave.

"Wait." Endeavor looked back. "Please, Endeavor don't try to deceive me. I refuse to do what scum like you want for him. You think of him as just a tool, a tool for your own desire." Kamijou blurted out.

He continued "You just want him to surpass you and All Might as the greatest hero, just to give yourself a little bit of reputation. You just want me to fix this tool of yours. Well, I refuse to do your bidding."

Kamijou took a deep breath. "But I will convince Shouto to use his fire. Not because of you, but because it's the right thing to do, as someone who aims to become a hero. Shouto wants himself to become the greatest; it is not a goal shared by you yourself."

"Listen hear you, insolent boy-" Endeavor started "You have no right to stick your nose in our family business." His flames turned blue, and heat started to disperse in the space.

"I don't care what you think. It is wrong to treat your child like that, and it is wrong to marry someone for your sole desire for making children. I will help save Shouto, not only by convincing him to use his left side but also from you. You are the one holding him back, you are the cause of your own problems. Can't you see that? I will convince him to use your power, by convincing him that it is not your power it his power and that you are just a motherfucking scumbag piece of shit who doesn't give a crap about his children and has an inferiority complex to All Might. And if you still believe you're fit for the title of second best, then I'll smash your illusions!" Kamijou finished, panting from both the heat and the fact that he said all that in a single breath.

Endeavor was like a man possessed. Anger and killing intent could be felt from miles away. Fire flared off his body, like the sun. His blue flames brightened the dark surroundings of the beach. A shockwave of heat and fire shot off him in all directions.

Endeavor spoke menacingly. "You dare speak to me in that way?!" He took a step forward. "Show some respect, and bow down to the No.2 hero!" He blasted a torrent of flames at him. Now, of course, these flames were harmless.

It was just meant to scare Kamijou a bit, but Endeavor didn't make it that hot; they were only 100 degrees. No permanent damage. What Endeavor did not expect was for Kamijou to lazily slap the flames.

And to his surprise, they actually disappeared. Kamijou looked at him sternly. "And know you throw flames to a civilian. How can you call yourself a hero?"

Endeavor roared a mighty roar, and his flames grew brighter, and hotter, and higher. He couldn't be controlled. The beast had been unleashed. The wooden promenade had long since burned. He took a step forward, and a massive wave extinguished he and his flames. Endeavor looked at the floor in shock. Kamijou looked to the direction which the wave had hit Endeavor.

He saw All Might, with his right arm outstretched. 'He must have used his wind pressure to create a large wave to extinguish Endeavor. Thanks All Might.' He moved away from Endeavor, and in the process, touched him softly with his right hand, extinguishing what little flames he had on his body

When Kamijou's right arm touched Endeavor, he was surprised. He found that he couldn't activate his quirk anymore. What the hell… This boy… His anger flared up again. He turned towards Kamijou, who was quickly moving towards All Might.

"You have made an enemy of me, Endeavor, Enji Todoroki, the No.2 hero. You will regret angering me, Kamijou Touma." Endeavor's eyes burned in rage for the wielder of the Imagine Breaker. With one more hateful glare, he stomped away in unmeasurable anger.

All Might blitzed up to where Kamijou was and sighed. "I don't know what you two said, but you shouldn't have angered him like that, Kamijou, but you must have truly been brave to risk the wrath of the No.2 hero. I don't know what he told you and what you said to him, and I won't ask."

He turned on Kamijou. "I will speak to Endeavor about you to try to solve the problem, but I fear it won't be enough. If push comes to shove, you'll have to ." All Might went in pursuit of Endeavor. Kamijou sighed. "What have I gotten myself into now." Kamijou rubbed his temples. "Such misfortune." He left for his dorm.

Unknown to all, Izuku Midoriya was listening. He heard everything Endeavor said to Kamijou, and everything Kamijou said to Endeavor. He was surprised by this revelation. He knew that Endeavor didn't have a good reputation when it comes to his attitude, but who knew the No.2 hero would have something as scandalous like this.

He digested this information. 'If Kamijou couldn't help Todoroki, I swear I will do something about it. After all, only me and Kamijou know about this outside of the Todoroki family.' Midoriya swore. 'I also swear I will never tell anyone, not even All Might. I already feel bad for eavesdropping.' Midoriya then sneaked back, leaving not a trace behind. Nobody needed to know he was listening.

Endeavor was truly and utterly pissed. He had just finished his little talk with All Might. The boy's name… Kamijou Touma? And what he said about breaking illusions… could he be the Illusion Killer? This could be used against him. Endeavor stopped his rational thinking and continued to hate on that boy. How dare that child insult him like that?

But his anger calmed when he remembered that the child promised to convince Shouto to use his full power. But what worried him the most was the fact that Kamijou knew, somehow, about his plans for Shouto, as well as his quirk marriage. That was something he did not want the public to know. That would be a disaster.

Who had told him? Seriously that kid pissed him off. He clicked his tongue, and his flames grew stronger. That kid reminded himself in many ways of All Might. And the thing was, he couldn't do anything about him! He had the protection of the one man more respected in society, All Might, and he also knew one of his deepest secrets.

This was troubling. Endeavor would have to mess with Kamijou a bit more subtlety. After all, Endeavor really didn't want Kamijou to expose him to the media. He would just scare him a bit, no harm done.

He got his phone out and called a contact of his. "Hello? Yes, I would like to have the number of Giran… This is Endeavor, and it's for a mission. Yes, yes."

The call redirected into the League of Villain's informant, Giran. Endeavor activated a voice changer to keep anonymous. He would have to ditch this phone later, to hide the evidence. What a pain. "Hello? I have information about the Illusion Killer, who defeated multiple of your brethren."

"What kind of information have you got?" The cold voice said

"Promise me you'll just rough him up a little. No killing." Endeavor didn't want Kamijou to die. He still had a conscious, after all that.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Giran snorted. 'We won't kill him. Just take his quirk and leave him in a coma for the rest of his life.'

"Kamijou Touma. That's his name."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading it, and please leave a review. Karina Todoroki is a OC I made, just for plot reasons. She is quirkless, so she has been basically disowned. She will appear later, probably. Her name was kinda random, but if you want to know the reasoning, then PM me or something. Oh yes, Kamijou is a karate and judo master now. But he doesn't know it. It is all subconscious. The names of the moves he does are all real, and is just meant to show you, the reader, what the move looks like. Kamijou doesn't know the move names himself, however.**

 **Endeavor. He may seem like a huge dick right now and a bit OOC, especially if you've read the latest MHA chapters, but don't worry. Touman will smash his illusions**


	4. Rage

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter! Please read and review, much appreciated. Also, I've changed my name to botman, because that's my original name. Imap298 was just a placeholder name, as I didn't want darkbetrayer and his friends to find this story and roast me.**

 **Engineer4Ever: Hope this chapter was interesting enough for you as well**

 **Neema Amiry: Thanks again mate.  
**

 **Dark Tyrant-Fool: Thanks for the feedback, and your continued support on this story. I will try to keep your advice in mind**

 **Guest 1: Here's more.**

 **Guest 2: Are you sure I won't be adding more characters?**

 **I'll keep an eye out for my dialogue next time, thanks for pointing that out**

 **Guest 3: That's the nicest review ever! Thanks for that, I really appreciate what you said!**

 **I'm Da Bomb: I haven't decided whether to do that, but it'll be a long time when it maybe happens**

 **Guest 4: Here's the next chapter**

 **Guest 5: Indeed. The invisible thing revealed to people who don't know about it is super cool**

 **There were a lot of guests wew.**

 **Now, I can't think names. So a character in this story has the same name as someone else who is in another fandom. But it's just the name, the power is fundamentally different, so I guess it's ok. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Boku no Hero Academia, nor do I own the character from Marvel which name I used in the story.**

A loud grunt could be heard in the night, at the Dagoba Municipal beach. The beach was known to be dirty, polluted, unattractive, and nobody would go there. Many people who walk past the beach at night had seen a small, green-haired boy. He was trying to drag the many different heavy types of machinery and old furniture that had been scattered all around the beach.

They also noticed the skeleton of a man, who was with him shouting encouragement. The two would stay there for the entire evening, for every single day since eight months ago or so. Were they trying to work out or clean the beach? Or possibly both… Anyway, at first, the people thought the pair was crazy.

The beach that was so pristine in the past, that was now treated like a landfill cleaned? There were so many pieces of junk lying around there, it would be impossible for a someone clean that all on their own. It would take months. And indeed, it was taking months. But the people had hope now. The beach was getting cleaned, slowly but surely. But, they had noticed, is the pace of that boy getting faster or what? It seemed like there was only a few bits and pieces left on the beach, accompanied by some occasional large piece of metal.

The reason that was the case was that Midoriya was putting in extra time into heaving these pieces out. He longed for One for All. He didn't want to get greedy, but after years of quirklessness, he finally wanted his own power. And partly because he wanted to practice using his quirk before doing the entrance exam.

He would have to have some degree of control, after all. And because he felt that having a quirk would leave him less vulnerable, and become able to stand up to Bakugou. He could hardly wait, even though if he had continued in his normal pace he would be done in a week. A week was too long, if he kept working himself like this, he would get it in 2 days. That meant 5 days of testing before the exam. It was going to be tight, but it was better than getting his quirk on the day before the entrance exam.

He was going to keep this a secret, he didn't want All Might to know he was working this hard. He had been warned quite severely about the consequences of overworking, but Kamijou found out somehow, after an unfortunate incident which included him getting lost and ending up on the beach, where he had found Midoriya doing extra.

This was late at night, after Kamijou's training session so Midoriya would have thought that no one he knew would know. What he didn't calculate was the luck factor. After all, both of them had poor luck, with Kamijou's luck worse exponentially. Kamijou found out yesterday, where Midoriya was in the middle of moving an enormous piece of metal so deformed and dented that it looked like a duck. Kamijou tried to move it and ended up shifting it 10 centimeters in a few seconds using most of his strength.

How had Midoriya managed to do all that, Kamijou had no idea? Maybe the people in this world were more powerful physically as well. It could be a reason. Mirio punched so damn hard after all. Kamijou had nothing to do, so he just stayed there with Midoriya, cheering him on and shouting encouragement from the sidelines. Kamijou first hand witnessed the resolve and the tenacity of Midoriya, all fueled by the desire for One for All and becoming a hero. Kamijou, needless to say, was very impressed by it.

He could understand Midoriya's intense desire to become a hero, even with no quirk. Kamijou had lived his entire life as a Level 0, and he could understand how the strong had better opportunities and privileges that the weak did not. Midoriya had probably been told that he could never become a hero, and yet he still tried. He could respect that about him. He could relate to that. Many times he had been the underdog in a fight, after all.

The two had been there for almost an hour now. Midoriya had made some serious progress in cleaning the beach, and it looked like it would only take a day or two to finish off. All Might would be surprised indeed. Kamijou looked over to Midoriya. He looked exhausted and that a breeze could knock him over. He took off his shirt midway, and his bare chest was wet and glistening with sweat. Kamijou's eyes focused on his core and saw that Midoriya's physique was impressive indeed. He had well-developed biceps and triceps and had some noticeable abs.

Indeed a huge change from when he had started. He compared the present Midoriya to the one in the picture 10 months ago which All Might had shown him. He could see the current Midoriya's body language, and posture looked much more confident. He really had grown in the last 10 months. Kamijou was happy for him. But there was something that concerned him. 2 days ago, he had seen Midoriya after school, and he looked troubled. He self-deprecated himself and thought himself useless.

He also just cried. What could make him go like that? Kamijou wondered. He was going to follow Midoriya and find out who or what was the one who affected him like that, but there was nothing the past day. Kamijou looked at Midoriya, who was still enduring the work. Comparing that Midoriya to this one was also a long stretch. What kind of relationship does Midoriya have with that thing to make him act like that?

The way it was acting, Kamijou would say it was a bully who bullied him because Midoriya was quirkless, and the bully was probably powerful. But why would a mighty person even bother interacting with a weak one? From his experience, the strong espers just ignore the weak ones and just treat them like their nothing. But Midoriya is probably used to that kind of harassment and probably won't affect him like that.

There had to be something else, something deeper to their relationship. 'Ok, I won't waste time thinking about that. I have to see it with my own eyes. Anyways, Midoriya looks like he's about to drop. Better stop him now.' Kamijou stood to his feet and shouted to Midoriya who was about 10 meters away. "Oi, Midoriya. It's time to stop. You've done loads already, and you need rest."

Midoriya looked back and gave Kamijou a thumbs up, before sitting gingerly on the ground. Kamijou threw a water bottle at him, which Midoriya caught with one sweaty hand. He opened it up and poured half of it on his already wet body, before gulping the rest down greedily. "Thanks for that, Kamijou-san"

Kamijou smiled. "No problem." He looked at the pitch dark sky. The beach was only illuminated with a couple of lights. "It's late now, Midoriya. Go home. There isn't much rubbish left. You can probably finish it tomorrow." Kamijou looked at his phone. It was almost eleven in the night. Midoriya also then stood up and picked his shirt up.

"You didn't have to come to see me, Kamijou-san. It was probably just a waste of time, you know?" Midoriya sheepishly said. Kamijou could see his gratefulness.

"Nah, I don't have much to do right now. You're my friend, and I need to show you encouragement. Especially if this is the first step to achieving your dream. Besides, if I weren't here chaperoning you, you would probably work until past midnight and pass out on the beach." Kamijou jokingly said.

Midoriya scratched his head. It was probably true, to be honest. If he must, he would work until he passed out. "Well, thanks for coming anyway. Be here tomorrow, I'll probably finish when All Might is still here, and I'll get my quirk."

"Of course. Never would I miss such an important occasion for you." Kamijou automatically said. Even he was getting tired, and he didn't do anything. "Well, I'll go back now. You'd better do the same. See you tomorrow." With that, Kamijou walked off. On the way out, an abnormally large wave came and soaked him from head to toe. "Such Misfortune."

20 hours later, Kamijou walked in the entrance of the beach. He was very careful this time, suffering misfortunate situations most of the time he entered it. He sighed in relief when nothing happened. He saw All Might and Midoriya near the water, All Might be holding something golden out to Midoriya.

This was new. Kamijou sprinted forward. Just when All Might and Midoriya witnessed Kamijou running, a small piece of metal on the mountain of scrape Midoriya made hit him on the head. It hurt, like any time when metal hits you. Kamijou squatted down, clutching the top of his head in pain. "Such Misfortune"

A few minutes later, they all gathered together. All Might continued what he was saying to Midoriya before Kamijou had his misfortunate accident. "So Midoriya, the way for you to inherit my quirk is to ingest some of my DNA. Again, he held out some thin gold strand. Kamijou realized it was his hair. Truly disgusting, but necessary. Midoriya took the hair and looked at it closely. He gulped, apparently also pretty disgusted by this. He steeled himself, and quickly put it in his mouth, swallowing it with an audible gulp. He choked a couple times, it's not meant to be swallowed, but eventually, Midoriya took a water bottle and washed the hair down. All Might beamed and clapped. "Congratulations. One for All is for you to wield now, my successor."

Midoriya looked elated, but then quickly calmed down. This was just the beginning. He needed to know how to use his power. "Thank, All Might, it's really nice, finally getting a quirk. But there's not much time until the entrance exam. Could you maybe teach me how to control and use the quirk?"

Kamijou wasn't really part of the conversation right now, so he just listened on. Maybe Midoriya could control One for All like how All Might told him to control Imagine Breaker.

"I'm glad you asked." All Might said, "To activate your power, you have to clench your butt, then scream the word "Smash" inside your heart as loud as you can." All Might then turned into muscle form. He beckoned to Midoriya. "Try a smash on me, young Midoriya."

"Huh? No, I would never attack you All Might, I'll just punch the sea or something…" Midoriya started nervously.

"Oh don't worry. I can take it. And by the way, you should try to use a lesser percentage of the power. The full 100% is even stronger than my strongest punches, and your body won't be able to handle the stress of using even one punch. After all, you don't have muscle mode."

Midoriya nervously held his arm behind him, gearing up to use one of All Might's moves, a Detroit smash. It was one of All Might's most used attacks, as well as one of his most dominant. Midoriya tried to do what All Might suggested, to try to use a lesser percentage, but he couldn't figure out how. He didn't want to hurt All Might so he would have to really try to control it.

'Ok, so I'll have to clench my buttocks.' Midoriya's buttocks clenched hard. Kamijou was a good distance away, not wanting to be caught by the wind pressure, and could see Midoriya's butt contract. 'And then yell 'smash' inside my heart…' Midoriya pulled his arm back and yelled inside his heart, as well as with his mouth. "SMASH"

A glowing right arm smashed into All Might's chest, displacing wind and creating a small shockwave of sand. It was very powerful. Kamijou, however, figured there was something off. It was powerful, but it really couldn't compare to All Might's smashes. Did Midoriya successfully control his power? On the first try? Kamijou ran forward, eager to see what had happened.

What he saw was Midoriya's uninjured hand still on All Might's body. All Might didn't seem to have taken any damage, but a large grin stretched across his face. "Well done, Midoriya. You have used a small percentage of One for All, avoiding any injuries to the arm you used to punch. And it was very powerful as well." Shocked, Midoriya retracted his arm back to his side and walked back a couple of steps. Then he winced. His arm still hurt from the fraction of power he used. One for All really was an absurdly powerful quirk. All Might continued. "From what I've felt, you've used about 5% of One for All. Not bad. Your body is still developing and growing. If you continue working hard and training, you will someday be able to use all 100% of One for All."

Midoriya was happy. He controlled the power. On his first try. Maybe he had a chance in the entrance exam after all. All Might be pretty impressed as well, but he had a suspicion the only reason Midoriya had done that was because he was punching another human being. He subconsciously limited himself not to hurt anyone else.

He had to test this if it were true. In the entrance exam, he would have to fight robots, not humans, so Midoriya might subconsciously go all out and not limit his power. "Ok, next test, you'll throw a punch at the water. Like this." All Might punched the water using 5%. A small wave went up, splashing the two. Kamijou decided it was a good time to walk to them, wanting to congratulate Midoriya. Most of the water splashed on him. "Such misfortune."

Midoriya agreed instantly. If he had controlled it punching All Might, surely he could control it now, couldn't he? Again, he geared up for a Detroit smash. "SMASH"

This time, a huge, ten-meter wave rose out of the sea. The wind pressure that the punch had blown Kamijou a few meters back. Wind, water, and sand pelted the three of them. When the storm had stopped, Kamijou looked astonishingly towards Midoriya. His face fell. Midoriya's right arm was purple and bent the wrong way. It was broken. Horrendously at that.

All Might cursed himself. He shouldn't have let Midoriya do that. He knew there was a risk, and did it anyway. This was on him. He ran up to Midoriya and apologized profusely. He then turned to Kamijou. "I'll take him to recovery girl in U.A. Don't worry about it. Sorry for letting him do such a risky thing, Kamijou."

Kamijou knew recovery girl's ability and reliability, so he was relieved when All Might said that. However, he was still concerned about his good friend. "I'll come to visit him later, Ok?"

"It would mean a lot to him." With that, All Might took off on his top speed. Within a few seconds, he had reached U.A.

Kamijou looked at the destruction caused by the fully powered smash. What a powerful quirk, he thought. Powerful and dangerous. They needed to find a way to control it. Kamijou was no stranger to power which also hurts the user. Tsuchimikado was one example. He never liked it when Tsuchimikado used his magic. Powers like those were dangerous. He really hoped they would find a way to control it.

Kamijou then walked away, towards U.A., intending to warn Midoriya about the dangers of his power and to help him out with a way of controlling it.

At a tall building overlooking the beach, a man in a colorful mask looked on as Kamijou walked away. He was the Psycho Pirate. He was a mercenary, a hired assassin who specialized in intel gathering, kidnapping, and blackmail. He was also proficient in silent killing. He was spying on Kamijou, because of his relation with Endeavor.

Personally, he didn't really care. But his client did. His client was a man who held a grudge towards Endeavor. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to know why. All the Psycho Pirate cared about was completing the job, and getting his money. The job, in this case, was to frame Endeavor for crimes a hero would never commit. For example, giving intel to villains about a possible target who was a minor. Or using his power on an innocent civilian. As well as abuse of his child and forced marriage. All of those things the client knows about Endeavor. Two of those things he had created.

The Psycho Pirate's power was to influence emotion. His quirk was named Emotional Contact. If a person came into contact with one of his body fluids, such as blood, saliva, etc., that person would feel to effects of a certain emotion, depending on which body fluid. Blood is Rage, saliva is lust, sweat is exhaustion, and so on.

He could also mix the fluids to make different emotions. His client had hired him to shoot Endeavor with a Rage Bullet while talking with this Kamijou. Endeavor had a reputation of being hot-headed and having a bad temper, so his client hoped the extra rage would push him to use his power on the civilian.

It worked, and the Psycho Pirate now had solid proof that Endeavor used his power on a civilian out of rage. The bullet was meant to stay on his skin for as long as the Pirate wanted it to be because the quirk works on prolonged contact. If the bullet stays in connection with the skin, the person will feel the emotion, but if it falls off, the quirk will fail to work, but then Endeavor's heat melted the bullet, leaving only five minutes until the quirk would fail to work.

It didn't matter, five more minutes was enough for the Pirate to gain as much evidence against the No.2. But surprisingly, the person Endeavor was talking to, Kamijou Touma, stood up to the man and touched his shoulder with his right hand.

Instantly after that, Endeavor's flames stopped, and so had the Pirate's quirk. Who was this kid… The pirate was angry. He had hoped for Endeavor to hurt the child, or at least attack him, leaving a visible mark. But then All Might appeared, and the pirate couldn't do anything. This wasn't enough to frame or even blackmail Endeavor.

The Pirate was frustrated but continued watching them. After All Might's and Endeavor's talk, Endeavor actually called the League of Villains of Kamijou. Pirate could not hide his surprise. More material for the case. The plan was not over. The Pirate had filmed the whole thing and found that Endeavor didn't want for Kamijou to be hurt or killed. He called his employer and explained the situation

"Did you see what I sent you? Will that be enough for the case?" The Pirate said.

"I indeed saw what you sent me. And I do not think that would be sufficient. No matter, I have formulated a plan." The man said from the other side of the call. He was using a voice changer so the Pirate couldn't figure where he was from. The voice was deep and harsh, he could barely understand it.

"Oh?" The Pirate said, "You have already planned it? Please do tell." The pirate said sarcastically, not expecting much of the plan. After all, he had planned most of the things in the first plan.

The Employer smiled at his side. This was a foolproof plan, as far as he knew. A stroke of genius, if he did say so himself. He told the rest of the plan. The Pirate smiled when he listened to it all. It was indeed, very very smart. He had underestimated his Employer. He could feel the hate and the grudge that his employer felt for Endeavor. He wanted revenge, more than anything else at the time. He could kind of sympathize with him but didn't agree with him. Vengeance blinds people.

It would be the death of him, the downfall of him. But the Pirate didn't care. He would execute this plan flawlessly, but not for loyalty out of his employer. It was because his employer gave him a pay rise to do this plan. And money was the most important thing in the world according to him. It could do anything, and everything.

People say there are things money can't buy, but that was bullshit. You can't buy friendship. Sure you can, just pay people to be your friend. Eventually, you'll be genuine friends. You can't buy love. Sure you can. Pretty sure Endeavor bought that as well. The Pirate smiled happily. Money can't buy more money, so he had to do this well.

Giran walked into the bar. He carried big news. News about the Illusion Breaker, and his accomplices. Shigaraki would be pleased. The door was open, but he still knocked. "Come in." said a voice deep inside the corner of the bar. There were already two men inside. One with blue hair and a hand on his face and the other completely covered in black mist, except for his bartender clothes. This was the makeshift base of the newly created League of Villains. Shigaraki Tomura, and Kurogiri.

"Hey, Shigaraki, I got big news." Giran drawled, hands inside his pockets, rummaging for something. He finally found it, a box of cigarettes. He took one out and put it in his mouth. He reached inside another pocket and got out a lighter. It wasn't working correctly, that lighter. After a few tries, a small flame finally popped out from the plastic lighter. He put the fire onto the end of his cigarette and took a big breath. Grey smoke came out of both his mouth and nose.

Shigaraki clicked his tongue. He didn't like the smell of cig smoke. He waved his hand; his actual hand, and waved the smoke away. This was wasting time. "Hurry up then. What news do you bring."

Giran sucked another breath and finally spoke, while smoke filled out of his lungs. "I got a tip from an anonymous informant, who knows the identity of the Illusion Killer." This gave an audible reaction from the two in the bar.

Shigaraki stood up. "Well, what is it. Sensei would like to know." He took a remote control and clicked on the TV. A screen which said nothing but "Voice Only" appeared. This was Shigaraki's sensei. Giran had never heard him talk before, but Shigaraki seemed like he seriously respected the guy. He must be really powerful to gain such respect from Shigaraki. Giran thought that Shigaraki's quirk was one of the most powerful he had ever seen.

"Why did you call me, Tomura." The voice said. It was a deep voice, assertive and assuring. This was the boss of the League of Villains. Giran could also hear a hint of killing intent of that voice. He shuddered. He sure was glad he was on the same side as me.

"Well, sensei, you know the Illusion Breaker who was on the news, who had beaten some of our most powerful operatives?" Shigaraki started.

The Sensei answered. He was very formal and polite. "Indeed I have, Tomura. What about him?"

'Well, Giran here has some information he had found out, and would like to share to the rest of us." Shigaraki said proudly. Giran noticed this. What was their relationship, just merely one of teacher and student? This seemed much more than that.

Sensei clapped. "Well done, Shigaraki. And you too Giran. This is very good. I want his quirk, after all. It seems very powerful."

Giran cut in. "I also know his quirk, his name, and his relationship to All Might." He also wanted to please the sensei."

"That is just simply wonderful. Now, Giran, please do tell." Sensei sounded pleased.

"His name is Kamijou Touma, and he is recommended to U.A. He is still in Middle school, however." Giran started, knowing what kind of reaction he would get.

"What? He is not even in High school yet?" Kurogiri said astonished. "That level of power, I would think that he would be part of the best of the best."

"Indeed, this child has much potential. What is his quirk?" Sensei asked eagerly.

"Well, I have some information given to me by contacts in the quirk registration department, and it turns out his quirk was only recorded very recently. It is called Negation, and the power is, and I quote, "His Quirk, Negation is a power which lies within his right hand. It can negate all types of supernatural abilities, including quirks. It works on contact. If he touches an attack coming directly from a Quirk User, the attack disappears, not doing any damage. If he touches a person with his hand, said person cannot access his/her quirk. He cannot turn this power off, however, which is why it is currently classified as a Mutant type. If further information about this quirk appears, the type could be subject to change."

Sensei clapped approvingly. This was a nice quirk. It would be well in his hands and would be a serious weapon against All Might.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri had similar reactions. "A quirk that can do that? Unheard of. It would be the ultimate defense against attacks. Even Eraserhead's quirk is inferior to this one." Kurogiri said incredulously.

"He also is All Might's student, showing his potential. Even All Might has noticed him." Giran said. He looked at the screen. "We have previously tried to kidnap him to use him as bait to lead All Might into a trap, but it had failed. Do you think we should attempt this once more?"

"No." Sensei immediately said. 'I want his quirk. If I have his quirk, All Might will not be much of a challenge to me. We need not resort to underhanded tactics. Once I have his quirk, I will face All Might head on."

Giran was confused. What was this sensei's quirk? The ability to use other people's abilities? He decided to ask him "If I may, what is your quirk, sensei?" He said carefully.

"You do not need to know that. Just know that I have the power to use other people's quirks." Sensei said to him patronizingly. "And this Kamijou's quirk is one that I would very much like to use. So thank you for that information."

Giran bowed, even though the sensei was not present at that time "A pleasure." Giran started, before continuing. "I also have some extra information I have obtained. An accomplice of Kamijou, who had helped him defeat our espionage unit. I know his name."

Sensei was surprised. This Kamijou had help? From the footage he had seen, nobody was fighting with Kamijou. But he might have missed something, the quality of the video was abysmal. "Oh? Do continue."

Giran smiled. They were going to be pleased with this information. "Of course. His name is Shouto Todoroki, and he is also a recommended student of U.A."

Sensei thought this name was familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had heard it. "Todoroki…"

"So you have heard it. That is the name of the current No.2 hero, Endeavor. Shouto is his son, and his successor, who apparently has the power to succeed All Might." Giran said. "If we kidnap him as well, it would be a suitable bait for Endeavor, the No.2, to catch him in a trap as well. We can get rid of the two strongest heroes at once, as well as gaining two quirks that could be powerful enough to surpass All Might."

Sensei laughed out loud. This was splendid, splendid news. Who would have thought! Information on two of the students of the two most powerful heroes! If he gets rid of All Might and Endeavor, there was no-one who could stop him in his plan! The difference in power between the No.2, Endeavor, and the No.3, Hawks, is enormous.

"I see," Sensei said, barely holding in excitement. "We kidnap the both of them, using them as bait." Sensei paused for dramatic effect. "I come and extract their powers." Sensei gleefully said. "We use their broken bodies as bait." Sensei was on a roll. "I use Negation to defeat both All Might and Endeavor." Sensei laughed maliciously, savoring near success. "And when those two are defeated, I will bring order to the world of quirks."

Giran felt a chill run down his spine. The way he spoke, while it was polite, it was just a mask. This was his real face.

"Since you have given me such valuable information, I feel inclined to give some information about myself." The Sensei turned on his webcam. His "face" filled the screen. Giran stared rudely with horror. Could one describe this as a face? Where his eyes, nose, ears, and the whole top of his head was scarred.

The only regular feature left was his chin and his mouth. Who was this man, to live after that kind of scarring? "My name is All for One." All for One spread his arms. "It is also the name of my quirk. The most powerful quirk known to man, it is."

All for One leaned forward till his head filled the screen. "The name of All for One is also the name of my quirk. It allows me to steal other's quirks and use it as my own. The number of quirks I can steal and use have no limit. In other words, my power could be as great as everyone in the world combined!"

Giran blinked once. Such a powerful quirk existed, and he'd only ever heard of it now… And he called himself an information gatherer. He noticed his cigarette had fallen onto the ground, small embers of a flame feeding on the wooden ground. He planted his heel onto it, extinguishing it.

"I can also transfer quirks onto another person. Multiple quirks, even. But no ordinary people can withstand the combined power of the quirks given. So their minds are broken, entirely controlled by me. I have an entity, known as Noumu, who could be as strong as All Might. That was one plan to kill the symbol of peace, but when I get the imagine breaker, The Noumu will have no use. Therefore, I'll allow you to use this Noumu for your plan to obtain Kamijou Touma. Contact me when you have the specimens ready.

I'll be waiting, Shigaraki. I'm counting on you." All for One inclined his head towards Giran. "Again, thank you for the information. I will be in your debt." The call went silent. A repeating beeping noise could be heard, indicating the end of the call. The three men inside the bar were silent for a while. They were overwhelmed by the task that they had been assigned. Shigaraki was the first to move. "Well? Get ready for the plan. I want Kamijou Touma and Shouto Todoroki in our possession by the end of tomorrow. Hire some sniper. I don't care. How hard could it be to capture two kids? I know we failed before, but that was because we didn't know if tranquilizer would affect him."

Kurogiri bowed before asking. "Who should we hire? We should not mess this up. We should hire the best of the best."

Shigaraki frowned. "Who do you suggest, then."

"The Psycho Pirate."

Kamijou groaned. Why did he have to put himself in danger like this? He was at the beach again with Midoriya. This time, it was because All Might told him to help Midoriya control One for All. They planned to use the Imagine Breaker to try to limit the damage to Midoriya's arm and the pristine surroundings of the beach. This was the plan, All Might said. Midoriya would use try to use One for All on Kamijou. Since he knew that Kamijou wouldn't be hurt by the attack much, Midoriya's subconscious would allow for him to use the full 100% on Kamijou.

All Might knew that Midoriya could control it in his conscious, but he really needed Midoriya to try to actively control the amount of power used, hence the role of Kamijou. Kamijou would negate every single attack thrown at him, causing Midoriya not to become injured. All Might would measure the amount of power by the wind that will be displaced when Midoriya pulls his arm back. Such a simple movement, just moving one's arm back. Then Midoriya would throw a punch at Kamijou, with Kamijou negating the blow. The reason that Midoriya's arm broke when using 100% was that of the impact of the blow, not the preparation. Therefore if Kamijou negates the move before the punch impacts, there will be no injury. In theory, at least.

But first, Midoriya would have to completely delete his habit of holding back with 5% while attacking others. He has to control it consciously, not just let his body decide for him. That is dangerous indeed.

Midoriya was very reluctant in doing this exercise. It could be very dangerous, and he didn't want to hurt Kamijou. Kamijou also didn't want to do this. He thought there was better was for testing power, and disapproves of All Might's desire on wanting Midoriya to use 100%. Last time he used it, it was not a pretty sight. Midoriya got his arm completely broken, and Kamijou was pretty worried about the safety on that power. No power would be worth that consequence.

But All Might had insisted. Midoriya also made up his mind. There was no going out of that now.

"Remember, try to use the full 100% against him. After you've done that, try to actively control the amount of power you use. You have to be aware." All Might advised

Midoriya's teeth could be heard gritting. He really was nervous. He really didn't want to hit Kamijou. He really didn't want to use 100%.

But he did anyway. Midoriya activated one for all in his right arm and punched Kamijou. Fail. The wind displaced by the movement was not very strong. All Might clapped and shouted encouragingly. "Try again. It was only the first try. Let go of all your doubts. Do not worry, you will not hit Kamijou. His power is absolute."

Midoriya seemed to toughen up. 'I will not be a wussy. Nothing will happen to Kamijou, his power can negate it. Nothing will happen to me, his power will also negate it.' He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed. His arm rose, glowing with power. He took a step forward and punched Kamijou. "SMASH!" The wind was overwhelming. Kamijou barely held on his ground from the wind, and he hasn't even negated the punch yet. He lurched forward with all his might, barely touching the tip of Midoriya's fist while still in the middle of punching. Kamijou might have negated most of the danger, but a good old-fashioned punch again hit Kamijou on the cheek. Such misfortune.

"Damn, Midoriya. You throw a mean right hook." Kamijou winced as he rubbed his cheek. There was a small bruise there now. Midoriya, being the caring person he is, rushed forward to check if Kamijou was ok. Kamijou had been through things that were much worse, so he waved him off.

All Might beamed. "Very good, Midoriya. I told you nothing would happen. Now you've felt what it's like to use the 100% without getting injured, try using 5%. Divide the power you've used by 20, you should be able to do that. This time, actively try to control the power. Do not use over the limit."

"I'll try," Midoriya said determinately. Once again, he pulled back his fist for a punch. 'How should I see controlling my power? Maybe an egg in a microwave? Yeah, that'll work." Midoriya activated his power. Kamijou could see the markings on his arm. It wasn't that powerful, he deduced. The light was glowing dimmer. He could then hear a soft voice saying. "Imagine… The egg in the microwave." Midoriya leaned forward to punch Kamijou. "IT WON'T EXPLODE! SMASH!" Kamijou got ready for a full powered punch, but he knew this was weaker. He knew Midoriya had succeeded. That thought put a smile on his face. Midoriya's fist came at him. Kamijou didn't react. There was no need to negate this. Midoriya wouldn't be hurt from this punch. It was perfectly controlled, in only his second try. As expected of Midoriya.

Kamijou dodged the punch and had a clear shot at negating the aftereffects. But he didn't. Midoriya's quirk automatically disabled, and he looked at his hand, bewildered. 'I DID IT! I controlled one for all! And my hand doesn't hurt that much!' He looked over to Kamijou. "Why did you not negate the punch?" Midoriya asked. All Might wanted to know as well.

"Midoriya could have hurt himself using that punch, why did you not negate it? I know you saw the wind displaced, and maybe thought that Midoriya had successfully controlled the power, which he did, but he still could have lost control at the last second or have suffered a minor injury" All Might said this sternly.

Kamijou smiled. "I just knew that Midoriya would be able to control it. I knew it from the start, just after he activated his power. The glowing of the arm. It was dimmer. Warm. Not blinding like the 100% one. I just knew that the punch wouldn't hurt him. I had faith in him. And he succeeded."

Midoriya felt touched. He didn't know that Kamijou had believed in him so intensely. "I think I know the sensation of controlling one for all now." Midoriya continued. "I would like to practice using the 5% on nothing, so my subconscious won't interfere. The fact that Kamijou could be hurt might have influenced the power I used."

Kamijou sighed. Finally, he was not needed. "Oh well, if that's the case, can I go now?" He looked towards All Might.

All Might relented. "Oh, fine. But can you do an errand for me? I'll still be staying here so it would be much appreciated."

"Sure," Kamijou said automatically.

"Many thanks." All Might handed Kamijou a letter. "Please send this here." He gave Kamijou an address. "It's about Midoriya and One for All, so the contents of the letter are important." All Might clapped Kamijou on the shoulder. "I am counting on you."

Kamijou didn't really like being trusted with such an important job. Knowing his luck, he would drop it in a puddle or a dog would come up and eat it or something. But since he promised, he reluctantly took the letter and set off.

"SMASH!" Midoriya said for the umpteenth time. He seemed to have mastered using 5%. All Might was impressed. Very impressed.

Clap, clap. All Might banged his larger than life-sized hands together. "Very good, Midoriya. In only a day, you've managed to control your power. I know 5% doesn't seem like much, but you'll gain more percentage. All in good time, Midoriya, all in good time."

Midoriya was pretty happy. But he wasn't that satisfied. Alright, maybe he could only use 5%, and that wouldn't change unless he trained more, but there had to be a better way to *use* that 5%. He thought and thought and thought.

All Might was still speaking. "...So I'll be off now. It seems like you're able to control the power without hurting yourself, so I don't need to be here. You can stay here and train some more if you want, but if I were you, I would go back. It's almost dinner time, and you need rest. Anyways, I'll go check on Kamijou now." He changed into muscle form and sped away, leaving Midoriya alone.

'Oh well. Might as well brainstorm some ideas on how to control One for All better…'

It was then when he had an idea. Ironically, All Might was the one who told him. But not directly. Midoriya had previously eavesdropped on Kamijou being trained by All Might. All Might had listed some ways that which Kamijou could have used for controlling his power.

What were they again? Uh, spreading the power evenly throughout the body, releasing the power outside the body, or something like that. Oh yes, and transferring it to other things outside the body.

There was only one way that was feasible.

Spreading the power of 5% one for all through the body, and holding it so that his whole body could use 5% without having to activate one specific part of the body.

Excitement bubbled out of Midoriya. He stood up, eager to test this theory out. He held his arms out in front of him and closed his eyes. He remembered the feeling of 5% spread through his arms. When his right arm was using One for All, he tried to take that sensation and spread it across his body.

Slowly, the red grooves in the skin which indicated that One for All had been activated spread out through Midoriya's body. It took a while, it was his first time controlling that much of One for All; one misstep would potentially destroy his whole body.

After what seemed like an eternity, Midoriya looked up steadily, body shaking. Red marks spread throughout his body, including his face. The slowly faded away, leaving what looked like green lightning covering Midoriya's body.

Midoriya held this form for a few more seconds, mystified by the amount of power shown.

He could feel the very essence of his power throughout his whole body, warming and giving him strength. He felt confident, stronger, more powerful. He felt like a completely different person, using this technique.

Experimentally, he jumped will all his might. He wasn't expecting himself to jump that high, but he flew about seven meters to the air. The speed in which he jumped and the height disorientated him, leaving him sprawling in the sand. His power deactivated.

Again, he tried to summon the power. This time, the green lightning showed up way faster. He was getting used to it. Feeling the familiar strength, he tried to run. His legs flashed; one could barely track the movements of his legs. He was traveling faster than ever.

After Midoriya got used to the weird feelings he had never felt before, he felt ecstatic. This was fun. Having a quirk was damned fun! As Midoriya ran across the bridge, punching imaginary villains, and sometimes swimming in the ocean, he whooped and cheered. He could finally control his power now! It might not be as powerful or flashy as someone like Kacchan, but it was a quirk worthy of a hero. He felt pride swelling up in his heart, and temporarily forgot the amount of time he took to obtain this.

After Midoriya had practiced with this new technique, he decided to take a break and brainstorm some ideas for the power. 'What should I call this new technique...' Midoriya thought. He wanted the name to be both cool, and reflect how the technique worked.

After some thinking, he finally decided on the name.

One for All: Full Cowl.

The League of Villains were moving. The two snipers hired, the Psycho Pirate and another professional known only as X, had chosen their targets.

The Pirate chose Kamijou Touma.

X chose Shouto Todoroki.

Both of the targets were wanted by the League of Villains. They apparently were a large part of the boss's plans. They were due to arrive at the League of Villains base by three in the afternoon.

The two snipers were told to use tranquilizer darts, the two targets had no defense against them. Kamijou Touma's quirk was Negation. It would not do anything against conventional attacks, such as guns or knives.

Shouto Todoroki's quirk was elemental, and it gave him no protection against bullets or poison.

The Psycho Pirate set up in a building that was close to Kamijou's dorm, which the League of Villains had helpfully given him information about it before. He planned to shoot Kamijou when he goes into his home, then search his room and take him back to the League.

However, it was already late, and he had not returned. The pirate was getting impatient. He adjusted the scope on his sniper rifle and switched it with a particular, thermal scope. He would aim the gun at the beach, where Kamijou would most likely be.

After the Pirate had switched his scopes, he aimed at the beach, which was almost completely visible to him, as the building he was on was one of the tallest in the vicinity.

There, he saw three figures. One was very large. It had to be All Might. This was a perfect chance to take him out, but the Pirate abstained. He would stick to his plan. He could also see Kamijou and another boy.

Through his scope, he could see All Might talking to his target. After giving him something, the target ran off in his direction. The pirate was surprised. Things had actually gone his way for once. He would not let this chance slip through his hands.

He was getting closer, and closer now. The Pirate's finger curled around the trigger. He stopped himself and checked that he was using his tranquilizer bullet. He was, so he took this chance. Kamijou was now a hundred meters away from the building he was situated at right now. He called his subordinates to make sure they were at the coordinates Kamijou was at. "Get ready to retrieve the target. I have got him in my sights." The Pirate said coldly before hanging up on them. He would waste no more time. With a deep breath, steadying himself, he aimed his crosshairs at Kamijou's torso and shot.

The shot was silenced, and since he was so high up in the air, nobody could hear him. The recoil coming from the shot made the barrel of the lengthy gun jerk up a bit, but other than that, he kept his crosshairs firmly glued to Kamijou. After a second, it was visible that the bullet had hit the target. Kamijou had made a short jerking movement and leaned on the wall beside him.

The Pirate frowned. He should be completely unconscious right now, this was a problem. From his scope, he could see a small van pull up beside Kamijou. Four men came out of it, masked with balaclavas and leather jackets. The Pirate hoped that the men had enough sense to completely knock Kamijou unconscious, as the dart hadn't done its job.

To his relief, they did. One man used a baseball bat to smack Kamijou on the side of the head, two more threw a couple of smoke grenades, and one dragged him into the boot. The driver stomped his foot on the peddle and zoomed off.

The Pirate sighed in relief. He was worried when Kamijou was still conscious, that should not have happened. But he had completed his job, and that was all that matters. 'I should check up on _ to see if the other target has been captured' He thought.

And sure enough, he did. Both targets were captured, and their jobs had been completed. X was happy, roaring with approval and the amount of money they would receive. The Pirate halfheartedly joined in, but he knew this wasn't the end of his job. He was part of a bigger, and better plan. This was just the first step.

As Kamijou ran towards the address All Might told him to go to, he felt a cold feeling go down his spine. He ignored it, as he had to do what All Might told him first, and dismissed it as nothing important.

However, a few seconds later, something struck him on the neck and stuck there. It was not moving that fast, but an audible cry left Kamijou's mouth when the projectile hit. He felt dizzy and nauseous. 'Shit. Shit. It has to be the League of Villains.' Kamijou looked up above in the buildings surrounding him. He had some kind of resistance to drugs and that stuff, as Academy City's experiments with the power curriculum program left everyone who took the program with slight resistance. Kamijou figured that was why he wasn't entirely incapacitated right then.

His memory was blurry, but he could remember being knocked out by some men who had gotten out of a van that had pulled up next to him, as well as smoke everywhere. That was all.

Similarly, across the city walked Shouto Todoroki. The same thing happened to him; he was shot with a tranquilizer dart, then taken by thugs in a bulletproof van. The two vans had the same destination. The base of the league of villains. The two targets had to be ready for All for One to take their quirks.

The two boys woke up in a dark room. It was moist, smelling of mold, and there was no lighting except for a single light bulb above them, which was flickering its dim light due to the lack of electricity.

Shouto Todoroki was the second to open his eyes. He blinked, wondering what had happened to him, and where he was then. He could not remember anything, only the fact that he had been knocked unconscious in the middle of the street in broad daylight.

When his eyes kind of adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, he could see another person with him. He focused his eyes on the other figure, his eyes taking its time to adjust.

It was Kamijou. "Yo." Kamijou greeted casually. "You finally woke?" He asked in a light tone.

Todoroki was still drowsy from the drug injected into him. "Why are you awake already? I assume you've been hit with that drug as well?"

Kamijou laughed nervously. "The drug didn't really work on me, so they knocked me unconscious."

Todoroki barely registered his answer. What was more important was trying to get out of here. "Do you have any idea who our capturers are, and why they want us?"

Kamijou sighed. He had no real proof, but he had a suspicion of who it was. Who had knowledge, and a potential grudge against the two of them? Probably the league of villains. The two had joined forces and defeated some members so it would not be surprising if the League wanted payback

But why were they here in this basement? Why would they have done this… Maybe it was a rendezvous point…

Kamijou turned to Todoroki. "Can you use your quirk? Maybe we could use it to get out of here."

Todoroki sighed. "Do you take me for an idiot? I've tried it on instinct when I woke. It didn't work." Todoroki said with a hint of aggression.

Kamijou took this with no hint of disapproval. "Well, looks like we'll have to wait for the heroes to come and save us," Kamijou said a bit optimistically.

Todoroki looked straight ahead. "Yeah." He said gloomily. He wasn't really worried, because he had gone through this type of situation before, and if he was still alive, that meant that he had something that they wanted. He wouldn't be dead anytime soon.

He sneaked a glance at Kamijou, who looked to be taking this pretty well. Even better than him, he would say. Todoroki knew he was strong, but Kamijou must have gone through a lot to gain that sort of confidence.

A static sound emanated from a speaker on the far left corner of the room. It played for a few seconds before a human voice could be heard from it. "Ahem" Shigaraki tested the mic.

Kamijou recognized the voice. "It's you, isn't it? The guy who spoke to me on the phone? I knew this was your doing!"

Shigaraki smugly answered him. "Indeed it was. Very well done for figuring that out by yourself." He said sarcastically, clapping his hands into the mic. "After I told you that I would get you somehow, it really isn't hard to figure that out."

Kamijou made an irritated sound, and Shigaraki leaned in the mic, sensing weakness. "Oh wait, didn't you say that I would never be able to catch you? Hmm?" Shigaraki gloated arrogantly. When he did not get a reaction out of Kamijou, he continued, persisting to piss off Kamijou. "And didn't you also say that you were going to smash my damned illusions? What illusions? The only illusion here is you thinking that you can go up against me and win!" Shigaraki laughed evilly. This was fun, and Kamijou seemed to be truly pissed off. "So tell me, what can you do no-"

"Shut up." Kamijou menacingly said.

Finally! He had gotten a reaction out of him. "Hmm? You aren't in a good position right now, better list-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Kamijou loudly said. Once it had become apparent that Shigaraki was there just to piss him off, Kamijou would not hold his anger back anymore. "You're a piece of shit. Do you think it's OK to just take some random innocent civilian out from the street, drug him, and leave him in a deep dark room somewhere in the middle of nowhere?" Kamijou demanded

"You are not innocent. You have done much against the League of Villains." Shigaraki scoffed.

"I'm not talking about myself, dammit!" Kamijou let out. "I wouldn't have given two shits if you had just kidnapped me, but you just had to kidnap a civilian who had nothing to do with this." As Kamijou said this, he pointed his tied arms to Todoroki.

Todoroki was shocked as well. Why would Kamijou defend him like this? Was he trying to make himself the target instead of himself? "He is not innocent as well." Growled Shigaraki

"Fine, I defeated many of your comrades, and I understand your desire to get revenge, and as I said, I wouldn't have minded if you only took me, but you've also taken Todoroki!" Kamijou said hotly. When Shigaraki opened his mouth to argue Todoroki's innocence, Kamijou continued. "I know he helped me defeat some of your friends, but the feud before had nothing to do with him!" Kamijou argued. "He only stepped in because I was in trouble, and I was outnumbered, so he did what a hero would do. So what gives you the right to do that huh?"

Shigaraki shrugged. "I'm a villain, so I don't really care about the rules. It's part of the job description, you see."

"Well if you think that, I'll smash your damned illusions!" Kamijou finally screamed at the speaker.

Shigaraki was silent for a moment, before speaking like nothing had happened. "So anyway, you'll just have to wait here until sensei arrives."

Todoroki spoke up this time. "What is this "sensei" going to do?"

Shigaraki smiled. "I'm glad you asked. When sensei's done with you, you'll be in a coma forever!" He cackled. "I told you that because just out of spite. Now worry, little heroes, and resign yourself to the fate of All for One!"

The whole room rumbled. Kamijou had some reasons why it did that. One. It was an earthquake. Two. The Sensei was here. Three. A hero had come to save them.

Shigaraki was miffed. What could have caused that rumble? It was no doubt related to this, and All for One wasn't due until 2 hours later. This had to be a hero. Shigaraki stayed on his camera to assess the situation. If it was a hero, the plan was most likely over. Shigaraki clenched his fist and hoped for the best.

A hole had been opened in the ceiling of the far side of the room. Light flooded in, blinding the eyes of Kamijou and Todoroki. Extreme heat could be felt, and a menacing voice could be heard.

"Who the hell kidnapped Shouto!" Endeavor shouted in rage. From an outsider's point of view, it would be all normal, and the father, Endeavor would have been justified in being angry, because the kidnapped was his own son

.

Todoroki gritted his teeth at the sight of his father. It could be any hero, but it just had to be the one that he hated the most. His father. He despised him and hated the fact that he had been saved by the man he hates the most.

However, Kamijou knew that their relationship was far from normal. "What do you care about Shouto anyway?" He snorted indignantly. He was grateful that Endeavor was here, but he questioned his motives.

Endeavor glared at him. He was already angry at first when he heard that his successor had been kidnapped by villains, but now the boy was questioning him as well? Wait, didn't he call the League of Villains to just beat him up? Why was he here kidnapped as well? Anger boiled inside of him. One thing he hated a lot was people not listening to him.

"Of course I'll worry about him. He is my property, my tool to use. Do you have any idea how much time I spent creating him?" Endeavor snarled. Kamijou opened his mouth to say something, but another voice beat him to it.

"Ha? You think of him as not your son, but a tool?" Shigaraki said incredulously. He had his own bad experiences with his own father, he had abandoned him after all. He hated the fact that a world-renowned hero like endeavor would have treated his son like that. "A tool for what? Your own gain? What kind of a hero are you?" Shigaraki spat in disgust. He didn't really care for Shouto, but he now hated Endeavor with a passion. Maybe even more than All Might.

Endeavor's eyes turned red. "You, a villain, are telling me what is right and what is wrong?"

Shigaraki smiled. "Since you ruined my plan, I'll just take revenge on you by spreading this across the news. You'll be a fallen hero soon, Endeavor." Shigaraki had admitted defeat. Endeavor was here, and his plan was foiled. All For One wouldn't dare take such risks, like fighting the Number 2. But he would have his revenge. He would ruin the reputation of the Number 2 and have the last laugh.

The endeavor was in the process of burning the handcuffs of Shouto and Kamijou, and once he had burnt them off, Shigaraki had revealed that he planned to announce this to the public, his flames grew and singed Kamijou and Shouto.

Shouto negated the effects with his ice, but Kamijou's left hand was affected, so it was burnt before he put his right hand on his left to negate it. To avoid Endeavor's rage, the two stepped back.

Endeavor's eyes widened while his pupils shrunk. His rage could be seen in his burning red eyes. He then spoke in a dangerously low voice. "You would dare?" He said while flames danced all around him. He looked like a dangerous villain at that time, so Shigaraki hesitated.

He then remembered that he could not hurt him at that time, so he taunted him some more. "Yeah, I would. Think about it, being reported by a villain, which means that the hero's morals were even less than the villain's. I mean, who the hell would say that about his own child, it's pathetic how much you want the spot of the number 1. Really, wh-" The sentence cut short, as a torrent of flames burnt the inside, rendering it broken.

Endeavor stood behind the speaker, taking deep breaths, controlling his rage. His flames turned to blue and burnt an even larger hole above him. Kamijou could see he was in the middle of some buildings, in the urban zone. He looked up and saw a glint of metal against the sun.

Suddenly, Endeavor looked at them two as if a switch had been flicked. "You dare smart mouth me, Kamijou Touma?" He then looked at his own son, "You dare, defy me, Shouto Todoroki?" He roared, and flames erupted from his back, flying at the two of them. "Pay the price of the crimes you committed against me!"

Kamijou was expecting this, he was treating Endeavor as a villain, not an ally, so the sudden betrayal did not surprise him. He leaped forward and touched the flames with his right hand, negating the attack. Endeavor yelled in frustration and thew more attacks at Kamijou.

Shouto stood in shock, looking at the fight going on between his father and Kamijou. His father was not a pleasant man, he knew that the best, but he didn't think he would succumb to his rage like this and attack Kamijou. He did not attack.

Kamijou was barely negating all the attacks coming from Endeavor. He was going all out and was not hesitating. He also was only throwing long range attacks so Kamijou could not do anything to him, except for dodge.

Shouto looked on as his father fought at his full strength. He couldn't believe that Endeavor was actually taking Kamijou seriously and that Kamijou was actually holding his own against an Endeavor who was serious. 'He really is a monster.' He thought in awe.

Kamijou was also thinking about why Endeavor was attacking him. He thought Endeavor was able to control his anger, as shown two times before. The first time he attacked, but not seriously. This must mean that there must be some outside interference.

Just as he thought that a flame spear shot towards Kamijou at breakneck speeds. Kamijou was not ready to negate this, and his eyes widened.

A wall of ice appeared in front of Kamijou, protecting him from the heat and the spear. Shouto appeared beside him, ready to fight. "Stay focused, idiot." He said, eyes not leaving Endeavor.

Kamijou wiped his sweaty brow, panting from the heat and physical exercise. "Thanks."

A wall of flames descended on the both of them. "Don't mention it," Todoroki said as he made his own wall of ice to counter it.

The two attacks collided, and steam covered the whole underground area. Kamijou could see the room, and it was larger than he had thought. It was about as large as the gym at U.A, with some furniture and something. This used to be some kind of bunker where someone used to like, Kamijou thought.

There was no time to think, however. Todoroki tried to attack Endeavor with ice weapons, but the heat radiating from Endeavor melted it all, and turned it into steam. He slowly walked towards the two of them, sensing the end of the battle.

Kamijou gritted his teeth. It wasn't over yet. He rushed in, determined to stop Endeavor in his tracks.

Endeavor swiped at him with a flaming hand, but Kamijou dodged it. The wind pressure created by the punch affected Kamijiou and made him off balance. Endeavor then threw a flaming fist at his stomach, determined to finish him once and for all.

The flaming fist got pretty close to Kamijou, before he slapped his right hand on Endeavor's shoulder, negating the worst of the attack.

Kamijou could still feel pain, though. What the punch threw by Endeavor was comparable to All Might's punch… Maybe 20%. Spit flew out of Kamijou's mouth, the wind knocked out of him. 'What's with this world and abnormally strong punches? How could this be humanely possible? This world might be more of a bother than I thought it would be.'

Endeavor shrugged the right arm of Kamijou off of him and activated his flames once more. He held his palm out and summoned a ball of flames. When it got big enough, he held it in front of him gingerly.

Shouto cursed when he saw this. This was bad. This was one of Endeavor's most powerful moves, the flames that are in the ball would expand and cover a building even. Shouto started generating a lot of ice to try counter that move.

Kamijou was still winded by the punch in the gut, but he looked up and saw a miniature sun staring down at him. With a shout, Endeavor sent the globe of flames at him, the size of the sphere increasing exponentially. "Sun Burst!"

The ball shot forward at Kamijou. The attack was that when the ball got close enough, it would expand and contract in an instant, minimizing the damage to the outside world and maximizing the damage given to the target.

"Watch out, that ball is dangerous, it will expand," Shouto shouted desperately, sending a huge wall of ice that way.

The ice wall was fast enough, it could reach Kamijou in time. Shouto sighed in relief. Not even Kamijou could negate that attack, it expanded, and there was no way he would be still alive to touch it.

The ball of fire hit the ball of ice, and the ice instantly melted and evaporated. "Wha!? That's impossible! There's no way his fire is that strong without turning blue!" Shouto looked at Endeavor, who was grinning smugly. "Children shouldn't oppose their father." Endeavor looked at Kamijou, who was dangerously close to the ball. "Burst!" Endeavor commanded, clenching his fist

Almost instantly, the ball of fire expanded, and expanded, until it looked like it's own world to Kamijou. He wasn't ready for this, so his right hand was not near the fire. He steeled himself and jammed it into the building of fire.

Shouto expected his right hand to burn right off, but Kamijou's quirk was working. He was negating the attack, to the wonder of the two watching. It was not instant, the attack was much too powerful for that, but it was protecting him. Endeavor, having control over that ball of flames, poured more power into the flames, hoping to burn off that right hand.

Kamijou noticed the shift in power, and his right arm started moving backwards. He was getting tired, and hot from the flames. His right hand could not instantly negate powerful attacks like this, nor can it negate attacks which power source is outside the spell so all Kamijou could do was try to withstand the attack.

It was not looking good. Shouto, in all this time, was sending walls of ice towards the flames, trying to smother it, and save Kamijou. He still couldn't believe that Kamijou could defend against that, or how Endeavor went all out of Kamijou. He then realized that it was impossible to stop the attack, and focused his on Endeavor, the source and the origin.

The flames did not falter, and Kamijou's right arm was getting overpowered. Endeavor had to be pouring all of his power into this attack, trying to overload Kamijou's quirk with more power. It was working. The right arm bent and retracted back to Kamijou slowly and unintentionally.

With a final burst of power, the flames turned blue and overpowered Kamijou. He was swallowed in the flames.

Endeavor smiled. There was no way a kid like that could stop one of his strongest attacks, even if his quirk to be able to do that.

Shouto stared in shock as the flames entirely consumed Kamijou. He fell to his knees, quirk deactivating. This was a nightmare. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Endeavor would do this, nor could he believe Kamijou was dead. But there was still doubt in his mind. He did not know why, but he believed Kamijou was still not dead. He couldn't be. Hope bubbled in his body, and he looked at the fire which Kamijou was supposed to be in.

Endeavor looked satisfied at himself, finally getting rid of one of the thorns in his side, and dispersed the flames with a wave of his hand.

What they saw was Kamijou Touma, his face hidden in his spiky black hair.

He was not burnt in anyway.

But his right arm was not on his right shoulder.

Kamijou Touma took a step forward towards them.

While Shouto felt relief at his status as living, Endeavor yelled in frustration, and shot blue flames at him this time, intending to end it.

Shouto screamed, intending to warn Kamijou of the incoming attack. He made his own wall of ice, speeding towards the flames

'REACH' Shouto screamed inside his heart. But the ice was moving slower than he had thought. He was too cold, the side effect of using his ice too much. 'SHIT! If I had only used my fire side…' Shouto desperately thought, but there was no time. He focused all his will and power on to the defense, to hopefully save Kamijou.

It was too late. The Ice had missed the fire. The fire was five, two, one meter away. It was over. Shouto had acknowledged it, and Endeavor had recognized it.

It was at that moment when an invisible power had appeared.

It was overwhelming, and filled the whole room. Shouto felt insignificant, worthless when under the presence of that power.

Shouto, whole body trembling, managed to trace the power.

It was originating from Kamijou's right hand's stump.

The flames dispersed and disappeared, likely from the influence of Kamijou's power.

Endeavor fell to his knees, feeling like a bug cornered by a human.

That wasn't all, however.

Endeavor also traced the power to the right hand, and saw a head.

It was a dragon head, originating from the right arm

The Dragon King had been unleashed.

 **Thanks for reading, and leave a review (or a follow, I'm hungry for it). I've started school for a month by now, so update times will be similar to this chapter. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. The Top Two

**Hi. I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated for a month. Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter.**

 **I was busy. C'mon, isn't everyone busy in September and October? School and other things in life kept me from updating. Sorry about that. I'll try to keep it to a monthly update, maybe 3 weeks.**

 **The last chapter got pretty good reviews, and my stats went up, so that's cool Thanks for that, and your reviews. It really helped me with the writing of this chapter. I also put in some Toaru references in this chapter. See if you can spot them.**

 **If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free to PM or comment on it. I think I have all the plot holes covered.**

 **Thank you to the crack shipping guy for helping me with the development of this chapter.**

 **Oh yes, it's a good time to be a Toaru fan. Season 3 came out, and 2 more Toaru animes have been announced. NT21 has released, and that's hype and all.**

 **SilentXD7: Bakugou will be blowing some things up which he shouldn't. Maybe evena certain someone's right hand.**

 **Guest 1: Indeed, I love them too. But sadly it's the dragon this time. IT will be in the story later though.**

 **Game2002: You never know.**

 **Guest 2: Immmm Sooorrrry**

 **Sergio644: No, thank you for the continuous reviews and support on the story. Much appreciated.**

 **Guest 4: Here it is!**

 **Guest 5: Thanks for the feedback, I'll be sure to look out for those problems you mentioned. And thanks for reminding me that Imagine Breaker can do many other things as well.**

 **Guest 6: You know, I write as a hobby. I don't set a deadline for myself, but I try to update as soon as I can. So please, chill. Besides, it's been only a month, not two.**

 **Now let's get straight into the story! Rate and Review, please. Much appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Boku no Hero Academia**

* * *

The power emanating from Kamijou was larger than anything Shouto had seen in his life. Even the full power of Endeavor he had felt when fighting some villains didn't even compare. He doubted that All Might could compare to this power as well.

Shouto looked over at the dragon, which mouth was opened. It roared, and Shouto cowered fearfully at the shrill sound that hit his eardrums.

He looked over at Kamijou, whose face was covered by blood. However, he could see his mouth, and it looked distressed.

Surely, Kamijou could not control this great power. He did not mean to unleash it, and that scared Shouto even more. If the wielder couldn't control the dragon, who could?

Endeavor was also affected by the dragon and the power. He stood in place, frozen. Even the quirk of the Psycho Pirate couldn't influence him not to feel feat in that situation. He wanted to hide, run away. He couldn't face this; who could? But his hero instinct kept him from running. He was a hero, he must face all adversary fearlessly. He shakily stepped forward slowly.

Shouto saw this, and shook his head. Was he mad? Stepping up to power of that magnitude? He also saw his father in a new light, from then. This was not done by the power of rage; this was the instinct of a hero. He really did take his hero job seriously.

Endeavor, was out of the influence of the Pirate, as the Pirate himself was cowering in fear. The faraway roof of the skyscraper he was on suddenly didn't seem far enough away from the dragon. He unconsciously deactivated his quirk, which was a thing he didn't think was possible anyway. He realized this too late and tried to reactivate it.

With a roar, Endeavor rushed towards Kamijou, hero instincts kicking in, intending to seal away a potential threat to humanity. Halfway through, he felt something flowing inside of him. It gave him more confidence, and his vision turned red. It was the Pirate manipulating things again.

"No! Stop, Father! You are no match for that thing, you will perish!" Shouto shouted at his father desperately, hand outstretched, momentarily forgetting the things he had done to him before.

Endeavor, ignored Shouto. Actually, he didn't hear, as the only thing he could hear was pure rage. He lit up his whole body in flames, intending to use one final move to end this. His most powerful signature move; Prominence Burn.

Kamijou was inside, trying to suppress the dragon. He was concentrating so much that he didn't notice the burning man that was rushing towards him at a blinding speed. Naturally, he raised his hand to defend himself, forgetting that the dragon king was still in his stump.

It looked, to an outsider, that Kamijou was going to wield the dragon and defeat Endeavor, so Shouto desperately summoned his whole power and tried to attack the two of them. Not that it was going to do anything. But one thing he noticed after he shot the attack, was that he used his flames.

Now, Kamijou did not want to hit anyone with the Dragon, but it was already pointing at Endeavor, ready to do some major damage. The only thing he could do right now, without being either burnt or consumed by the dragon, was try to defend himself from the flames with the dragon, while trying to control it so it won't kill everything around him.

So that was what he did. To his amazement, he could feel some of the power coming from the dragon going back into his arm. Without anything holding him back, he raised his arm for a punch towards the Number 2.

Moments before Endeavor reached Kamijou, Shouto could felt an even stronger power, also coming from Kamijou's right stump, reeling in some of the dragon's power. 'He had some power to control the dragon as well? Who the hell is this kid..?' He looked at Kamijou with amazement. He could figure out his plan as well. All was going to be well. He deactivated his fire, now that there was no immediate need for it.

Then a huge shockwave blew them all out of the ground, into the air, along with the whole bunker underground and the surrounding buildings.

The power from the strongest attack of the No.2 colliding with the weakened dragon king created a shockwave that cleared around a hundred meters of ground, creating a crater. Nothing was in the crater; everything had been burned by Endeavor.

Shouto, someone survived. He used his ice to maneuver in the air, avoiding the full force of the shockwave. He fell towards the ground at breakneck speed, however, using his ice to avoid falling too fast, he landed safely in the middle of the crater, where Kamijou and Endeavor were at.

The dragon had disappeared, replaced with a new… right arm? Shouto took a closer look and confirmed it. It was a brand new right arm, to replace the one Endeavor had burned. Kamijou, who was lying on the ground, stood up slowly, seemingly not noticing his new arm.

Shouto decided to keep quiet about this. Something tells him this was not the first time something like that had happened. "I'll need an explanation later." He said, glaring at Kamijou.

Kamijou laughed sheepishly. "Can't be avoided, huh? Such misfortune."

Kamijou looked at Endeavor, who was trying to stand up. Kamijou could still sense the rage on him. The quirk was still working on the Number 2. His eyes wandered to Endeavor's neck. There was a small metal thing stuck to the neck of the No.2. This wasn't here before. It must have been the item that was influencing Endeavor.

Kamijou walked over at Endeavor, his hand reaching towards his neck. He used two fingers to break the metal bullet off. After the bullet was off, when Kamijou touched Endeavor with his finger accidentally, there was a sound of glass shattering. Kamijou, satisfied, walked back to Shouto to explain what had happened.

Kamijou rose the bullet above his head, gesturing to it. Some liquid fell on Kamijou's right hand. Kamijou did not pay much attention to it, but he did note that it was dark red. "This was the item that was influencing Endeavor to use his power on us," Kamijou explained. "Pretty sure this contains some sort of liquid, that when in contact with one's skin, it will influence their emotions." Just then, a drop of the liquid fell on Kamijou. A shattering glass sound could be heard. "See, that means my hand just negated the liquid, so it really is the liquid that influences Endeavor. Must be a quirk of some sort."

Shouto inspected the bullet. It was made of metal, so why didn't it melt when Endeavor raised his heat? He activated his flames, trying to melt this metal.

It didn't work. Kamijou looked over. "It might be made of a metal that is really hard to melt. Like tungsten, for example." Kamijou offered. The only reason he knew about tungsten was that of some anime.

Shouto dropped the bullet and ground on it with his boot. "No matter. This event has ended. No point speculating about it."

After he said this, Kamijou collapsed. He fainted, he was knocked unconscious. It could be because of many reasons. Heat stroke, exhaustion, quirk overuse. Regenerating an arm would need a lot of energy, Shouto reckoned.

It was none of these reasons. The Psycho Pirate looked up from his sniper, barrel still smoking from the tranquilizer dart he shot. He was not giving up now.

The only real threat was Kamijou. Now, he just needed to shoot Endeavor with one more tungsten bullet, so that Endeavor would kill both Shouto and Kamijou, framing Endeavor, and getting rid of the evidence. He wasn't expecting him to figure out how his bullet worked.

He re-aimed his sniper to the struggling figure of Endeavor. He loaded in another Rage Bullet, and got out his special bullet, which made people feel no pain. This would be the end. His plan had been foiled too many times.

He was going to make sure it was not going to fail. He loaded the Painless Bullet into the sniper, so he could fire two successive shots. He squeezed the trigger twice, sending the bullets flying to Endeavor's neck. As a parting shot, he shot some liquid adrenaline to him as well.

Endeavor stood, flames brighter than ever. He felt amazing. The pain he felt in his whole body completely disappeared. It was not an anesthetic as well, he could feel normal things, like the wind, and the ground. He played around with his flames.

He also felt stronger. Like he could do anything. But, his objective was not to play around. He needed to quench his rage. The rage was so much, that he almost thought that was his normal state. He looked at Kamijou Touma and his son. Those two. The source of his rage.

They needed to be eliminated. Kamijou had caused him pain, and Shouto had disappointed him to no end. They needed, to die. But a small doubt lingered in the back of his head. Does he really want to kill his son?

Shouto noticed the intense heat from behind him, and turned slowly. His eyes burning with determination. Kamijou was not here to help him anymore. He had to use his own power to defeat his father. This was the chance he was waiting for. He didn't care if he wasn't ready. With only his ice, he would completely defeat his father in one on one combat. This was what he was living for. Revenge. "Come."

"Stand down Shouto. Your father is pissed." Endeavor obliged halfheartedly, flames flickering dimly. He shot a torrent of flames at Shouto, which was dispelled easily by the ice. Shouto went on the offensive, creating ice spikes traveling towards Endeavor, who melted it with one wave of his hand.

Shouto used this as a distraction to get close, which he did. He stomped the ground, and sent a spike of fast-moving, spearing towards Endeavor's eye. Endeavor created his own spear of fire, throwing it against the ice spear, creating a mini explosion of fire and ice. Shouto blocked the force of the explosion with a wall, then throwing a fist at Endeavor.

The fist was shrouded in ice, but it was melted when it hit Endeavor's torso. Endeavor raised his fist and dropped it down on Shouto's back, slamming him on the ground. Spittle flew out of Shouto, who instinctively created a mega ice wall to escape his father.

The ice brought him to a decent distance away from Endeavor, carrying Kamijou with him. He was still unconscious, which was an inconvenience.

Endeavor was not going to let them go that easily. Flames appeared on his boots, and it propelled him forward, towards the two of them. Todoroki created multiple walls of ice to block Endeavor, but they were all broken through. "Shouto! I'll kill you if I have to, so just give me that boy!"

Endeavor raised his hand out, palm facing Shouto. Blue fire blasted out of his palm, uncontrolled, displacing throughout the air.

Todoroki touched the ground with his right arm, generating a block of ice comparable to a small glacier. The glacier blocked the fire well, and trapped Endeavor within its icy walls. Todoroki had a moment to rest, but his whole body felt numb.

He look at his right hand, and it looked pretty blue. "Shit. I'm nearing my limit." He looked towards the glacier. He knew it would not hold Endeavor for much longer. He didn't have much options left for him now.

'Dammit. I can't do anything now.' Todoroki hesitated. He looked at his left arm. He was getting desperate, so he might consider using his fire side… 'No. No. What am I thinking? Using his own power against him? That would be the ultimate sign that my own power is not equal to him! If I have to resort to using the power he gave me to defeat him, I will never forgive myself.' He clenched his left hand. He was not going to use it.

The glacier was slowly melting. It was about half its original size. Soon, Endeavor would break out, and he would have to fight him once again.

He could use the new special move he developed… But it would probably kill him in the effort. He was already damaged by the frostbite, if he used any more, he would lose a limb or something. So far, using fire would be the best option.

But then, he suddenly remembered why he was even fighting Endeavor. Kamijou. He was here to save Kamijou. Why was he so obsessed with defeating Endeavor without his fire? This was not a spar, it was not a game. Endeavor was basically a villain at this point, and if he treat him like a villain, and try to defeat him with his full power, he would die.

Was he that selfish to let Kamijou die, just because of a grudge between him and Endeavor that had nothing to do with the two of them? It would be ironic, to die from Endeavor, the reason that Shouto wouldn't use his left, which was what Kamijou swore to make him use because Shouto himself wouldn't use his left. He would not let someone like that, die on his watch. 'I'll do it. Just this once.' He thought.

Flames were generated from the whole left side of his body. It melted the ice, it melted his frostbite. It warmed the whole of his body. Within seconds, he suddenly felt good as new. He felt like he could use his ice freely, without restraint once again. He could use his new move, which he developed just to fight Kamijou.

When he had witnessed All Might defeating Kamijou easily, then losing to him a few moments later, he knew he had to change something. His ice wouldn't be enough, he had to create something he could not negate. Like the displaced wind that came from the force of All Might's punch, he would use his ice to make the surrounding temperature freezing. Kamijou could not negate the temperature that was not directly influenced by one's quirk. The ice made the air cold, which in turn makes Kamijou cold.

But this ice had to be very, very cold in order to do that. It also had to encompass him in all directions. With those conditions, he made this move. Ice cage. The ice made was at the temperature of absolute zero, surrounding his opponent. The air inside the cage would be lowered heavily, so everyone inside would be frozen instantly.

This, however, was a move that would trap himself inside the cage, freezing him as well. He dare not use his flames, as they would raise the temperature and make the move less powerful. This was a self-sacrificing move, but he was willing to use it against his father, just to prove him wrong.

Kamijou opened his eyes. What he saw comforted him. Shouto was using his fire. 'I guess he really can do it if he wants to, eh?'

Shouto's fire was weak, so it would take time to build up enough strength to use his ultimate move. It was gradually getting stronger; he would need to wait only a few more minutes until he would be in top condition. However, Endeavor was almost out.

The glacier was now the size of a small house. With a small burst of flames, Endeavor blasted the top part of the ice out and jumped out of the ice frame.

Shouto smiled triumphantly. He had enough time to build up his attack. Endeavor was a few seconds away from him, and that was all he needed. It was over, he thought, until Endeavor appeared right in front of him, hand touching his left side.

The flames on Shouto's shoulder flickered dimly, before finally extinguishing. The fire of Shouto had been absorbed by Endeavor. Shouto, feeling the cold once again, fell to his knees, at the mercy of Endeavor.

Endeavor looked at his son, rage dimenishing. No matter how much the bullet manipulated him, he could not kill his own son. Instead, he turned his sights on Kamijou, the boy he really hated. He walked towards him, intending to finish the job.

The Pyscho Pirate smiled. He really had succeeded now. He packed his sniper back to its compact bag, and slinged it around his neck. A job well done, indeed.

There was one thing he missed, however. The whole fight was done overground, where anyone could see it happening. It was not shrouded in darkness like he intended it to, underground. That meant it would easily attract the attention of pro heroes everywhere. And how could he forget the Number 1. Hero, All Might, who was stationed in this city.

"Shit!" When the pirate realized this, it was too late. A blur of red and blue whizzed past the city and landed in the crater. The Pirate took out a pair of binoculars and saw All Might carrying two boys to safety. Kamijou Touma and Shouto Todoroki. All Might was here to foil his damned plans. "Fuck!" He got out his modified pistol and made his way down on the ground.

Shouto looked up at the face of All Might. He was not smiling. "I can't believe, that Endeavor would attack you, Young Shouto. Are you two hurt in any way?" He growled.

"N-no." Shouto said quietly. All Might was really damned pissed. "By the way, this was caused by some outside interference. Maybe a quirk to manipulate emotions?"

"I see." All Might, in a way, was relieved. He was relieved to hear that Endeavor wasn't the villain he was made out to be. If the number 2 hero was found to be a villain, the reputations of the other heroes would be damaged as well.

All Might placed the two of them down at the edge of the crater. Kamijou sat up from his unconsciousness. "Ah, All Might. Glad you're here." Kamijou rubbed his head, which was pounding. "He's being influenced by a third party. By a metal bullet probably, sticking to his skin. Break that off, and I'll touch him with my right hand. That'll turn him back to normal."

All Might sighed. "I don't want you to get involved, but if that's the only way, fine." He looked at Shouto. "Young Shouto, I know you want to help, but you'll need to stay with the other heroes."

Kamijou looked back, and sure enough, there was other pro heroes there, as well as TV crews, policemen, and firefighters.

Shouto grunted. "I can't promise you that. I'll be on the battlefield soon enough anyway."

All Might chose to ignore that. "Well, stay safe kids. I'll show you a battle between pros!"

With that, the figure of All Might disappeared and reappeared in front of Endeavor. "ALL MIGHT! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN IN FRONT OF ME, THE ABSOLUTE STRONGEST! IT PISSES ME OFF. I'VE WORKED SO HARD, AND PEOPLE STILL RECKON THAT I AM MUCH BELOW YOU! YOU, ARE THE SOURCE OF MY RAGE. I AM THE TRUE NUMBER ONE!" Endeavor's eyes burned with rage, and aggressively engaged All Might

The fight began.

* * *

All Might got in close and tried to punch Endeavor with his full 100%. "Detroit Smash!" All Might shouted out, aiming for Endeavor's stomach. Endeavor dodged the punch and grabbed All Might's head. "Rocket Punch." Like a gun, a huge explosion of flames stemmed out from Endeavor's hand. All Might was not there, moving too fast for the eye. He was now behind Endeavor.

"Texas Smash!" All Might shouted, aiming for Endeavor's back. Endeavor created a wall of fire form the ground to shield the blow. The air blasted through the flames, and hit Endeavor, who was momentarily stunned by the compressed air blast.

All Might used this chance to throw a combo of punches at him, all of them 100%. Endeavor, using martial arts techniques, misdirected every and each of All Might's punches, and stomped on the ground, creating fire to flow out of the ground below All Might, which seemingly consumed the man.

When the ground flames disappeared, All Might could not be seen. Endeavor cautiously scanned his surroundings, knowing that attack wouldn't kill All Might. He was not expecting the strongest to make use of underhand tactics like these

All Might struck from above. "Washington Smash!" All Might yelled, while punching the ground beside Endeavor with full force. The shockwave released blew Endeavor backwards until he crashed full speed into the walls of the crater. Endeavor stood up and spit on the ground, saliva red as blood.

All Might pulled his fist from the ground, and rushed Endeavor once again at full speed, intending to land one more punch before attempting to remove the bullet.

When he got close, Endeavor met All Might's punch with his own punch. This time, his hand is wrapped in light blue flames. The two attacks meeting each other canceled each other, and All Might was thrown back to where he started the fight.

Endeavor coughed. His lungs can't handle the smoke the light blue flames make, one of the drawbacks of his most powerful flames. He walked forwards, wiping blood from his lip, where All Might had damaged him in that previous collision.

"What's wrong, All Might? Do you realize what my true power is now? After all that training, I have now become stronger than you!" Endeavor mockingly said

All Might gritted his teeth. Endeavor was a lot stronger than he had expected, he never knew he had light blue flames up his sleeves. He really was training hard to defeat him. But, there was a reason he was called the Number 1 hero.

It is because he is the strongest. The strongest won't lose to the second strongest. It just does not happen. All Might laughed. This was the most he exerted himself since fighting All for One all those years ago. He did not have much time, muscle form was already fading.

Endeavor prepared another attack. His quirk was arguably better than All Might's. It is very versatile and can be used in many ways. That was one thing One for All lacked. That one weakness of One for All could be that it wasn't very flexible.

But it made up for that using brute force.

Endeavor created a dragon, a Chinese style dragon, very much like the one that he saw in Kamijou's arm. Perhaps that was what inspired the attack. The dragon moved forward at the beckon of Endeavor, rushing towards All Might, burning the ground whenever it made contact. The smell of burnt air, ozone, could be detected.

All Might took a step back. "Don't" He raised his fist, ready to strike. "Underestimate," He leaned forward. "The strongest hero!" All Might cried while throwing his fist forward like a baseball pitch. "Florida Smash!" The air pressure and wind quickly disassembled the dragon, the fire dissipating throughout the air.

The air reached Endeavor, and it took him all his strength to stay on his feet. This was a problem. Endeavor growled in frustration and his rage built up inside. He activated his purple flames once more, holding nothing back.

All Might sensed this as well. Getting ready for a fight that wouldn't compare to the intensity of the previous one, he let out an aura of caution.

Kamijou was watching the high powered fight closely, watching for the time he would strike. But first, All Might had to break off the device. But it was getting too tedious.

There was too much damage being dealt. Kamijou had an urge to go in and help All Might defeat him. But he sensed the aura All Might was emitting. This fight was going to level up, this fight up till now was just to test the waters. The real fight starts now.

And it did not disappoint. Only blurs could be seen, in the fight between the two heroes. All Might was faster, but Endeavor blocked every single 100% punch. Turns out his light blue flames also give him a boost in defense, because even blocked, All Might's punches did not do much.

All Might was on the offensive, throwing punches left and right, trying to get through Endeavor's guard. It was tough, his hands burning from the heat, but he didn't even notice it. His punches were not connecting, so he tried a different method. "New Hampshire Smash!" He propelled his whole body towards Endeavor at speeds Touma could barely react to. Endeavor welcomed this attack, knowing there was no way he could get through his guard.

This was a feint, however. All Might braked on his body slam, and landed in front of Endeavor's shoes, grabbing his legs. Endeavor instinctively let flames erupt from his legs, but All Might gritted his teeth and held on. This was all part of his plan, after all.

All Might used his extraordinary leg and core strength to get to his feet with Endeavor without using his hands. He jumped in the air, towing Endeavor with him, who was currently blasting All Might with flames with his hands.

"Oklahoma Smash!" All Might roared, spinning around in the air, throwing Endeavor to the ground. Endeavor landed hard on the ground, winding him temporarily. All Might stayed in the air, and prepared another attack. "New York Smash!" He yelled, then using his legs to propel his whole body forward, aiming to tackle Endeavor on the stomach.

The attack hit, and Endeavor's whole body went underground. All Might lifted his limp body out of the ground and located the metal bullet. It was in his neck. When All Might reached to disable the bullet, Endeavor's eyes filled with life. He clutched All Might's hand and lit up in a spiral of light blue flames.

'Shit! What are these flames!? I have never encountered anything like them! I can't get close…' All Might thought nervously. Even he had been damaged by the flames. They were much stronger than what he normally used. This had to be a trump card of sorts, it was too powerful to use in normal situations.

Endeavor got to his feet, recovered from the beating he took from All Might. His eyes glowed even more dangerously. "All….Might…" he said with a raspy voice, radiating killing intent.

'This is going to be his most powerful attack…" All Might thought, getting ready for the unavoidable damage he will take. He would counter this with his own attack, a gust of great wind which would hopefully blow the fire away.

Light blue flames circled Endeavor. Kamijou remembered from his science classes that blue flames were the hottest of all the colored flames, and they could reach a temperature of 3000 centigrade, and that was its base heat.

All Might had seen Endeavor using these flames before, but not to this extent. He mostly used them as a finishing move, a one-off attack. This was different. This was more like a transformation, a powerup. Endeavor would be faster, stronger, and hotter than ever.

In an instant, Endeavor had already reached in front of All Might, who was more than 10 meters away. All Might, surprise, blocked his face instinctively, knowing that blocking would be more effective.

The punch came, and it was propelled forward by the blue flames. Endeavor was controlling the flames to add speed to the punch, increasing the power. The punch hit and All Might winced in pain. The Punch itself was something he could handle, but the heat was overwhelming. All Might jumped back, escaping the fire. Even he could not withstand those flames for a prolonged period of time.

Endeavor, again, pushed forward. The pressure he gave All Might was substantial. All Might barely dodged or blocked his punches. He could not even get a chance to get his own attacks in. 'Shit… I didn't want to hurt Endeavor, but I'll have to go all out.' All Might got ready to dodge this incoming punch, and respond with his own.

Endeavor's right hook came at him like a rocket, but All Might ducked underneath the fist and threw his own punch. "Texas Smash!" He roared while throwing an uppercut with all his might.

The punch hit Endeavor, who flew a few meters in the air. All Might again winced in pain, clutching his hand. The knuckles were burnt, and they hurt a lot. He unclenched his fist, flexing his fingers.

Even if the punch hit Endeavor, it did not do much damage. The flames protected him, as they could be used as extra shield or armor. Endeavor could shape his flames into solid objects, so his power could be much more versatile and useful in different situations.

Endeavor stayed in the air, supported by his flames. He then blasted a torrent of flames at All Might from above, exploiting the range effectiveness of All Might's fighting style.

All Might punched the flames, dispersing them around him. He could feel the heat of the flames all around him, but he did not dwell on this. He cast away his hesitation of the flames, and attacked Endeavor head on, holding nothing back.

He jumped, cracking the ground beneath him and sending himself at supersonic speeds to Endeavor, who was still levitating on the ground. He willed his flames to form a shield around him, but All Might batted it away with apparent ease and landed a direct hit on Endeavor.

The wind from the blow subsided, and Endeavor was on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Even the No. 2 hero going all out could not stand up to the strongest's full powered attacks. All Might looked at Endeavor, a blue glint could be seen in his left eye. "You have proven to be much stronger than I thought. I, from now on, will go all out and treat you like a villain." All Might declared.

* * *

Shouto stared at the two squaring off in wonder. This was a fight between the two strongest, and All Might hadn't even been going all out from the start? All Might was truly far and above any other hero. "So this is what the top is like…" he muttered, starstruck.

All Might disappeared in a flash, faster then he had ever been before. He reappeared at Endeavor's left side, intending to finish it with a final punch to the liver. Endeavor's reactions were fast, and so he managed the redirect the punch with his flames to the sky. The wind created rocked the surroundings.

Endeavor towered over All Might, who was unbalanced from the punch and sent his own fist towards All Might. All Might dodged easily and got into a position where Endeavor was apparently open. All Might sent in a smash, expecting to gain a direct hit.

However, Endeavor turned around expectantly and got ready to throw a punch of his own. All Might, noticing this, got his defenses ready for the incoming heat.

"Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn" Endeavor roared, throwing his fist forward at speeds that far eclipsed his previous punches. The speed was nothing like All Might had seen before. All Might's punches relied on the stored up power within his body, and did not rely on speed and momentum to create power. This punch by Endeavor was far faster than anything All Might had seen before, and that made it as powerful as his own punches. "How do you like that, eh, All Might? I made it just for you!"

'I can't block this in time… I'll have to take it head on!' All Might steeled himself, and redirected his own fist to meet Endeavor's own. Endeavor's punch overpowered All Might's punch, as it took some power off his punch to forcefully and quickly get in the way of Endeavor. It hit All Might's face with blinding speed, causing All Might to crash down to the ground

"Release!" Endeavor screamed after All Might went down. The fire that was supporting the punch rushed down to where All Might was, and enveloped him in blue flames.

Or so he thought. A sound of shattering glass was heard over the intense sound of the flames. All Might could see a spiky-haired boy holding up his right hand against the torrents of intense fire, protecting him. Kamijou Touma looked at him. "I'll create an opening, and you'll have to stop him."

"Did I not tell you that you should only come to get the finishing blow?" All Might asked indignantly.

Kamijou smiled. "You're time limit is almost up. I figured I should interfere." All Might noticed his right arm was not completely negating the attack. This was the explanation he had retrieved.

The Imagine Breaker was a mysterious power. It only lay in Kamijou's right hand, and it could negate anything supernatural, so most attacks he could instantly disperse. However, some attacks it could not negate immediately. Those attacks had a continuous amount of power flowing through it, so the Imagine Breaker needed to break the source of that power before being able to completely negate it. This attack by Endeavor fit that description.

Kamijou, had come across some of these attacks, even if he didn't remember. Dragon's breath, Innocentius, the white wings of Accelerator, just to list a few. To overcome this weakness, he subconsciously shifted his right hand to a position where it could redirect the attack, and that was what he was attempting to do right now. He shifted his palm to the left, directing the flames over to the left, leaving an opening at the front.

All Might took advantage of this, so he got in close and hit Endeavor with a full powered punch, intending to knock him unconscious. "Detroit SMASH!" He roared, as he hit him with his strongest.

The punch hit Endeavor's chest, throwing his body further into the air. Endeavor now could not control his movement in the air, and flew around like a ragdoll.

"He blocked the punch with those solid blue flames of his. He used most of them on the attack, and left the rest protecting his chest and face. This isn't over." All Might said, coughing. "I have figured his power out. He can only generate so much of those blue solid flames, so he uses them mostly for defense. That last attack of his was meant to finish me. He is weakened now, so I can take him. I'll quickly destroy that metal thing, and I'll leave the rest to you." After he said this, he blasted to the air once again, engaging Endeavor in a mid-air battle.

Endeavor had been severely weakened. The blue flames he had summoned was a one-time thing only, and he had used most of them for the Jet Burn he had used before. If he tried to summon more, his lungs would not hold up from all of the smoke they would make. No, he could only use them to coat himself in a sort of armor, to increase his speed and power. With that, he had a chance to beat All Might, who could not fly himself.

That did not stop him from attacking vigorously though. All Might threw punch after punch, without once touching the ground. He used his exceptional strength to stay in the air, by using the wind from his punches to launch himself at Endeavor without stop.

All Might could not see the metal bullet, but he could see that there was a place where the flames were most concentrated. That was his target. He would end it soon.

All Might, after staying in the air so much, finally got back onto the ground. He resigned himself to the fact that he could not match someone who could fly in a fight in the air. He would bring him down to his domain, the ground. All Might got into a stance which was meant to propel him into the air with as much power as possible. The ground cracked beneath his feet, and with a sonic bang, All Might launched to the air.

Before Endeavor realized what had happened, All Might was already behind him, in the apex of his jump. He punched the air to propel him downwards, and spun his whole body, somersaulting and building momentum. "California Smash!" All Might yelled, as he got back into a standing position mid-air, carrying the momentum from the incredibly fast spinning, and transferring it to the right hook All Might sent downwards to Endeavor, who's reactions led him to defend the place All Might would most likely strike with his flames.

The punch was not meant to hurt Endeavor, but to ground him. It worked. The punch sent the Number 2 hero down to earth as a fiery meteorite, spiraling wind flowing throughout the crater, a result of all that spinning All Might did for the buildup of the punch.

After punching Endeavor, All Might landed swiftly on his feet about 20 meters away from where Endeavor made his impact, and once again ran towards Endeavor to take advantage of his current situation, but Endeavor was already up and recovering. He wiped his mouth, which had hints of blood on it.

It was his turn to attack. "Flashfire Feet - Rocket." Flames came out from his thighs, and propelled Endeavor, like a rocket. It was as fast as All Might at his fastest. The two were going to collide at supersonic speeds. It would destroy the surroundings even more. "Ultimate Move…"

'Shit. He's going unleash his full output here? With all these people?' All Might thought frantically. This was going to bad; there were many people in the area. He could not bring harm to them. He, therefore, had to bring this battle to the sky, where the flames would not reach the ground. This attack would likely injure himself very much, but it would most probably burn off the metal that was keeping the Pirate's quirk working.

Endeavor grabbed All Might by the waist with both hands, holding strong. The momentum he had was still active, so they flew at the speed of sound in the direction Endeavor was going before.

All Might, winded by the stomach shot took a second to regain his bearings, before taking a deep breath. He planted his legs on the ground, and kicked off into the air, bringing Endeavor with him. He focused on Endeavor, who was glowing a bright yellow. This was the end of the battle.

"Prominence Burn!" Endeavor screamed, his whole body glowing with power. With lightning quick reactions, All Might threw Endeavor further up in the air, trying to avoid the incoming ultimate move. It was too late.

All Might's eyes were so focused on his opponent, and victory, that he failed to notice the news helicopter that was right in the trajectory of where he had thrown Endeavor. Even if Endeavor did not hit them directly, the damage would still have been done. The heat from his ultimate move would melt the helicopter and the lives inside it.

A few moments before the attack happened, a bee buzzed past Kamijou. The noise allowed Kamijou to turn his head, and what he noticed was a helicopter.

It was right in way of major damage. It was like nobody else had seen the helicopter. The heroes and the news where all focused on the fight. It was too late to tell anyone. He had to do it himself. "Shit." He cursed, turning and trying to find a way to stop this.

His shoulder bumped into Shouto, who luckily was present. "What's wrong?" Shouto asked tentatively. Kamijou said nothing and simply pointed at the helicopter.

"Bring me up there. I can stop it." Kamijou said frantically, grabbing Shouto's shoulders and shaking him desperately.

'Shit…' Shouto thought while preparing his ice. He had to first prepare a foundation to avoid the ice breaking due to the force of gravity.

"Be careful with your quirk." Shouto said. He raised his hand and an ice pillar shot the two of them up to the level of which Endeavor was at. "Don't touch the ice." He finished, breathing out water vapor from the cold.

"You don't need to tell me that," Kamijou said. "In case I fail, use your ice to protect the helicopter." Kamijou crouched, getting ready for the jump. "Cover me with ice, so that I won't be burnt as bad."

Shouto obliged, covering the entirety of his body with cold ice, leaving his right hand alone. "Good luck." He muttered.

The attack was due to happen any time now, and All Might was barely a few meters away from him. Photons burned as All Might was blinded by the bright light that came from Endeavor. Any time now he should feel the overwhelming heat coming from his attack. But that was the least of his worries.

The helicopter was still in the way, unable to get away due to the quickness these events were happening. It was about a dozen meters away from the source of the heat, Endeavor.

Tungsten is a metal that melts at exactly 3422 degrees Celsius. That was what made the Psycho Pirate's special bullet, made just for Endeavor.

But Endeavor's top output was higher than that. That was one thing he did not anticipate. This attack would disable the Pirate's quick, finally ending this seemingly never-ending battle.

"Fire!" Endeavor turned the front of his body to All Might. His whole body superconducted and heated up. This was an attack that used his whole body to create flames that could melt even tungsten, and possibly carbon. The surroundings heated up, but the beam of flames that was the main body of the attack were the real problem.

All Might felt the overwhelming flames and fire of Endeavor's Prominence Burn. But he could barely feel the pain.

He opened his eyes, and saw ice, instead of the helicopter.

Shouto Todoroki's attempt to protect the civilians was admirable. He would make one great hero.

But the ice melted like it was nothing. The heat was still there. All Might was starting to burn as well. This would give him severe burns, that would damage him a lot.

But the heat disappeared.

A sound of shattering glass was heard.

Kamijou Touma had once again came to everyone's rescue.

The strongest attack had been negated.

And when All Might's eyes focused on Endeavor, he could see that the metal had just melted. One more touch would end it.

"ALL MIGHT!" Kamijou shouted with all his might. "End it!" All Might immediately knew what he meant.

All Might punched the air, the displacement carrying him upwards. "Got it!"

By then, Kamijou was beginning to fall. Endeavor was already falling, but he had a head start. Kamijou could not reach him in time, and on the ground were many civilians. He would finish it here and now.

All Might reached Endeavor, and grabbed his right arm. He spun a couple times to gain momentum, and launched him to Kamijou, right arm waiting.

"Sorry I said all those things to you before. That was unprecedented, but now that I know that isn't the true you, I'll apologize." Kamijou said to Endeavor, who he knew was not in his right state of mind. "But you're still an asshole for doing that shit to your son. So take this punch as payback for that." He punched with his full strength downwards at Endeavor's face, with enough force to cancel the momentum he had from All Might's throw.

A shattering glass sound was heard, and the flames subsided.

It was over.

* * *

Endeavor fell to the ground, a couple of heroes who used air quirks breaking his fall. He instantly fell unconscious, the rage fueling him subsided. His breathing was heavy, a result of overusing his powerful fire quirk.

All Might landed on his feet without trouble. He raised his right arm in victory. The crowd went wild, and all was well. He was very near his time limit, so he used his remaining energy to go to a safe place to change back into his true form.

Kamijou was saved by Todoroki, who carefully used his ice to catch Kamijou, without letting his right arm reach any part of the ice. The two safely landed on the ground, panting for breath as they sat down in relief.

"Nice save, man." Kamijou gratefully thanked Shouto. "You really saved me back there."

"You can thank me all you want, but you're the real hero here." Shouto said, wanting to give the credit that Kamijou deserved. The media and the other heroes were now approaching the scene, now that it was over.

The two technically broke the law, as they used their quirks in the public.

But they did have the protection of the top two heroes, so it wasn't all bad.

Kamijou Touma and Shouto Todoroki walked to Endeavor, who was now conscious and sitting up.

"My ice… is not enough." Shouto admitted quietly.

"Hmm? You seemed to hold up against Endeavor pretty well." Kamijou replied breezily. Was this a change of heart by Shouto? Maybe he would be willing to use his fire now that he said it.

"That's only because my ice counters his fire. But even then, he beat me easily. He wasn't even using the power he used when fighting All Might." Shouto looked down at his feet. "And then there's All Might. He didn't even need any ice or anything countering the fire to beat him."

"You might have two powers, but it's still one quirk. It's like only flying with an attack helicopter. It's useless. Each element of the quirk is important, and you'll get nowhere if you only use one part." Kamijou said. He tried to think of an analogy, but it wasn't very good.

Shouto seemed to think about it deeply, which pleased Kamijou.

All of a sudden, two figures dropped down on the crater, and a wall of fire surrounded them.

This fire was no ordinary fire.

It was blue. Wild and unleashed, it was dangerous.

One of the figures had a sniper rifle strapped to his back, and was wearing a unique costume of different colors. He had goggles on, and was chewing something. He had a pistol in his right hand.

He was the Psycho Pirate.

The other had black hair, but was wearing a mask that covered everything but his one eye. The mask was black, with intricate markings on it. His eyes were a startling blue, and his hair was as spiky as Kamijou. He wore a basic outfit of a white T-shirt with a black jacket and jeans.

He was the Psycho Pirate's employer. Blue flames trailed him. He was the origin of the blue flames.

Kamijou got into a fighting stance. He sensed that these people were no good. "Who are you?" He demanded sharply. He felt a sharp pain in his body.

He looked and two bullets had been fired into him. A silenced gun held by the masked man was smoking. "Negation. Can't negate a bullet can you?" The man said in a mocking tone. "You'll be kept alive for now." He shot at Endeavor, but a wall of ice blocked the bullet. The man looked at Shouto questioningly. "Protecting him? How surprising."

Endeavor stood up shakily and shot some flames their way. The two dodged easily, but the masked man was still uneasy. "Tch. Pirate, shoot him. To incapacitate him. And I doubt a bullet could kill him anyway."

"Ok~" The Pirate said happily, slinging his rifle and loading a small liquid canister in it. Without even looking at the scope, he shot. The bullet hit Endeavor on the knee, and the Pirate's quirk kicked in.

The bullet was a guilty bullet.

All of the things Endeavor had done so far was unfitting of a hero, especially the things he had done while under the influence of the rage bullet.

That made him extra guilty, the quirk working more effectively.

The guilt put Endeavor in shock, the shock freezing him.

The bullet had already melted, so 5 minutes was the limit. The objective of the two men was to kidnap all three of them. They had already defeated two of them.

Kamijou could not move from the pain of the bullets, and Endeavor had been put into shock. Shouto was the only one in the way.

The other heroes noticed nothing wrong; fire was Endeavor's quirk after all.

Shouto stood over the two protectively, both sides activated.

The masked man scratched his neck. "Honestly, I'm disappointed, Shouto. Protecting your father? Using your fire side?" He made eye contact with Shouto. "Have you become our father's pawn, Shouto?" His eye shone dangerously, and he slowly took off his mask.

"Todoroki Touya. Brother." Shouto said without any hint of shock or surprise. He was honestly not very shocked by this revelation. He knew that the eldest son of Endeavor and his big brother got it the worst out of the four siblings. Vengeance did not come as a surprise. Actually, it was expected.

"You can call me that. But that name does not mean anything to me." Todoroki Touya's voice turned menacing. "My name is Dabi. And since I have no ties to you or your family, I can go all out!" He swiped his hand and wild blue flames ravaged the landscape.

Shouto generated some ice instinctively, but it was quickly melted by the incoming onslaught of hot blue flames. He was too cold to generate anything else that was colder. 'Shit. I can barely make ice… the temperature barely reaches freezing." Shouto looked at his left side, his fire side. Dabi seemed to have no problem using it. Why should he? Fuck it, just this once.

Fire blasted out of Todoroki's left side. It was quite a sight, the sheer output and raw power Shouto could use, after neglecting the entire side for a long time. "Wa… As expected of Endeavor's successor." Dabi said sarcastically.

He rushed forward to meet Shouto in battle. "Seriously, is that all you can do?" Blue flames came out from his arm and shot towards Shouto, who once again blocked it with his ice. "But that ice is pretty annoying." This time the ice didn't melt instantly and effectively blocked Dabi. '5 minutes is almost up… besides, even the dim-witted heroes would notice something wrong about this situation.'

Shouto shot some flames at him to test his power, but Dabi didn't even bother dodging those. His brother sent some of his own flames at him, which he blocked once again with his ice. 'This isn't so bad… I can hold him off, and his fire can't overcome my flames.'

Just when he thought that his ice broke, and flames enveloped Shouto. It didn't damage him much, but after receiving the attack he felt like he had through a good soaking of a hot spring. His breath left him, and sweat dripped off him. He cooled himself off using his ice, while also using the ice to keep Dabi at bay.

He was focused so much on Dabi that he forgot about the other person who was part of this. The Psycho Pirate shot a few silenced bullets at Shouto, who reacted just in time to coat the part of the body where he was being shot at with ice to lessen the damage of the bullets.

'Shit… I can't keep up with two villains on this level…' Ice continually flowed out of him to counter the threat of Dabi, and fire was used to attack the Pirate.

But it was not enough. Very soon Shouto's neck was in the right hand of Dabi, and he lifted him up, strangling him. "You really piss me off you know? This operation took a lot of resources to pull off." Shouto grasped Dabi's hand with his right and froze it.

It didn't do anything, and Dabi burned it in an instant. "Everything was planned to perfection. It all went perfectly, until now. I didn't anticipate you two being able to overpower Endeavor."

Shouto sent an ice glacier to Dabi, who jumped on top of it easily. The Pirate joined him. "And you ruined it. I'll remember this." Dabi didn't seem that disheartened. Endeavor's reputation had to take a dip after this, so it was a partial success.

"You won't get away with this." Shouto heavily said, out of breath.

"Yes I will." Dabi looked at the skies, where he could see many feathers floating. That meant the number 3. Hawks. "...And that's my cue to leave. I'll see you soon, brother. Very soon." He smiled, and disappeared in a column of flame.

Shouto looked around at the damaged city with the crater. He looked at the fire and the masses of people spectating. There were pro heroes everywhere, and ambulances. Police and the such. Kamijou was out and bleeding beside him, and Endeavor was still in shock.

He heard a voice behind him. It said his name quietly. It was Endeavor.

"Shouto… I'm sorry." Endeavor said, under the influence of the guilty bullet.

Shouto was shocked to say the least. He didn't know that Endeavor was still under the influence of artificially induced guilt, and so he took these words to heart.

It was finally over.

* * *

Hawks was a careful and plotting man. He let Dabi go on purpose, to let his guard down. He scattered his feathers everywhere, to make Dabi panic and retreat. They were in a alleyway somewhere.

He was named after the predator bird, after all. They were among the most intelligent of birds, and one of the best hunters. Dabi was the prey and he was the predator. He was merely creating an ideal situation for him to win.

And this was it. His prey was standing alone, calling someone. His companion had left already, but he already had a tracker planted on him.

Endeavor had messed up, and he might even rise in rank to the No. 2 hero after that fiasco.

But he didn't really care about titles like that. Nothing much really interested him. But he was a hero. He would eliminate the villains, and save everyone he could save.

Which is exactly what he did. He saved every single one of the people in danger in this event. His feathers were mighty useful for rescue situations, and his speed was unmatched.

Hawks sent his feathers to Dabi, hoping to quickly incapacitate him. They did not touch his skin, as the villain went up in flames and burned all of them. "Hoping that would work." Hawks muttered, disappointed.

"Oho. It's number three. It's an honor to meet you in the flesh." Dabi said emotionlessly. "So you've followed me here? I knew those feathers in the sky was fishy."

"Hmm, you figured it out?" Hawks took a closer look at Dabi. "That was quick. You must be quite intelligent." Hawks said aloofly. "Well, you're under arrest, so can you give up and bring yourself in?" He asked hopefully

"..." Dabi put his hands in his pockets.

"...I'll take that as a no." Hawks said as he sped towards Dabi.

'He's fast.' Dabi could not keep up with his eyes and attacked using an AOE attack, to keep him away. He could not pinpoint exactly where the hero was, so he attacked everywhere. A wall of fire covering all 360 degrees with Dabi in the middle appeared, and was sent forward.

Hawks merely flew up to the sky, avoiding the attack entirely. He then dived, just like a hawk. He broke the speed barrier and hit Dabi with his wings in the stomach. "You're no match for a pro-hero."

Dabi grunted in pain, but lit up in flames, singeing Hawk's feathers as he barely avoided the fire. 'Shit… he's right. My reactions are not fast enough to catch him, and he's just way too fast for me. I'll have to retreat.' He turned on his heels and started to run.

Hawks scoffed at the attempt and effortlessly caught up to him, restraining him by tripping him face first onto the ground, grabbing his right arm and held it in a lock.

One more twist would break the whole arm. "Surrender." Hawks then pulled out a pair of plastic disposable handcuffs. Metal ones would weigh him down.

Dabi was in big trouble now. He was this close to being captured, which would be bad for him. He was a villain destined for big things, he could not get caught now. 'Shit… this sucks... I'll have to use my max firepower.'

"Now, keep still while I put on your handcuffs. If I suspect that you're trying to run away, I'll break that arm." Hawks said while slipping the handcuffs on. "Now, you have rights, do you know them? You have the right to remain silent…"

'How retarded. Nothing could hold me. My flames burn through everything!' Dabi grit his teeth, ready for the heat he was going to produce

His quirk was hot. Very, very hot. His father, Endeavor, could withstand that heat. But he, Touya Todoroki could not. He had inherited a part of his mother's quirk, the ice quirk, to have a lower resistance to heat overall. He could not use flames that were that hot, that much. It would burn himself.

That was why he was shunned by his father. He had the firepower, but he didn't have the body. It was like having a top quality graphics card, with a 60-hertz monitor. There's no point to it.

The flames released was unlike anything Hawks had seen. It rivaled; maybe even surpassed Endeavor's heat. It was like a firebomb had gone off, and Dabi was the container. The flames swirled and created a tornado, a blue swirling giant of a tornado, which rose to higher than most of the low rise buildings in this area.

Hawks was caught in the flames but quickly escaped with his full speed. His feathers were active, ready to save whoever might be affected by the flames, but it wasn't needed. The flames died down quickly and didn't do any lasting damage.

Hawks sighed in both relief and disappointment. There was no one hurt at least, but it was disappointing that he lost the culprit. There was no way he could find him now, he could be anywhere in the city. He flew back to the crater

Dabi crouched in a warehouse that would be his base of operations. He was burnt throughout his whole body, his hands, his face, his neck, his legs; Nothing was left unscarred. 'Ugh… this is a pain.'

He really needed to find a way to use his fire without any restrictions. This heat limit is fucking frustrating as hell. And he'd have to get skin grafts, at some dodgy unlicensed place because he was a criminal whose name was known. This really was a pain.

He looked at himself at the mirror. Todoroki Touya was no more.

He was created by heroes. He was crafted by fire.

This was the birth of the villain, Dabi.

And he would get revenge on all three of them.

Between the Lines:

"Principal, don't you think these two should be removed from the recommended? Look at all the commotion they've caused." A tired man with long black hair said.

The mouse-like principal jumped out of his seat and looked at the files the man gave him.

The students were Kamijou Touma and Shouto Todoroki.

The principal laughed. "No, no. On the contrary, if we don't allow their recommendations to be valid, the public will not be happy. They're treated as heroes, after that incident with Endeavor, even if the authorities disapprove."

"They broke the law."

"And for good reason. We are not a normal school. They acted like heroes, so we should give them extra credit, really." The principal happily said.

"That's well and all, but they aren't heroes yet. They are still normal highschool boys where you can find anywhere." The man argued

"Of course they aren't heroes yet. That's why I want them to attend the course." The principal showed no signs of budging.

The man growled. "What is your plan, principal? Why did you partner me up with the person who you know I do not like." He demanded.

"Oh, for no good reason. Just that your quirks are pretty similar. It would make for an interesting fight." The principal sipped his tea calmly.

"Why is he in the recommended anyway? Kamijou Touma I'm talking about. His quirk doesn't increase his physical capabilities; there's no way he'd keep up with the others. Especially when there's only 5 spaces for recommendation." The man slipped his hands out of his pockets

"He will pass. I'm sure of it." The principal looked at the man. "You underestimate him, Aizawa-sensei."

"Well, I'm not holding back." On that note, Shota Aizawa turned on the principal and walked away, hands in pockets and slouching.

Kamijou Touma… What an interesting quirk he has.

Erasure vs Negation.

Aizawa was oddly looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Boom. It's the end.**

 **Next chapter will be about the entrance exam arc, but since Kamijou is a reccomended student in my story, I'll be taking some liberties with the creative side of things.**

 **You can maybe figure out some of the things that will happen in the next chapter ;)**

 **OK first off, Kamijou only unleashed one dragon. That's the dragon he used against Izzard, so it isn't that powerful. But he has grown since then, so even a single dragon is pretty powerful.**

 **Kamijou's true power is way too overpowered, so I'll only be using them for special occasions. Kamijou will find ways to use IB in different ways, so it won't be boring. I promise**

 **Now, thanks for reading, and review please!**

 **A/N #1 Minor edits, put some line breaks**


	6. UA Recommendation Entrance Exam

Well, I kinda just died.

I'm terribly sorry, just been pretty damn busy. But here we are, with another chapter! I swear I'll update more frequently after this T_T.

I've also made some changes in the earlier chapters, changing some OOC things they said. Thanks for Dagashi Senpai for helping me do that. Also to the crack shipping guy for helping me with this.

Last chapter I talked about how NT21 was out. Now NT22 is out lmfao. It's been a long time. Index anime isn't very good, NT22 ended with hype, and Accel PV came out. Good times.

Now its time for review *clap* review *clap*

Game2002: Maybe, but it's been a theory that Dabi is Todoroki Touya for a while. I believe it's true. And yeah, Othinus reactions would be hilarious.

Adislt: But he has the capturing weapon. Maybe he got in recommended as well. Besides, the recommendation exam is real. It's been revealed in a flashback by Yoarashi in the License arc, and there was about 40 people, which I inferred from the numbers on their shirts. So I decided to make more of it. It isn't pointless, 40 people, 5 people will go through, 8% chance. In the real one, thousands apply, but only 36 go through. Much better chances with recommendation.

Wargame-sama: Sorry. There will be more Index characters coming to the world of MHA soon though

Kian Xki: First off, thanks for the in depth reviews, and your views on how IB would affect Mutation type quirks. They will certainly help when deciding. I decided to change IB's official quirk name, because if a quirk is named "imagine breaker", it would attract a lot of attention. Besides, many quirk names do not sound flashy, and just reflect what they do. I took your OOC advice, and changed it as well, so thanks for that.

IllusionBreaker: Yeet. Hope this is good enough.

Sagnik Deb: Here I am

Jose19: He sure does.

Suzululu4moe: He sure does. He'll get his time, especially in this chapter.

Wtb39230: Mission accomplished.

Gh0st's buddy: Gosh darnit Goose.

TorrentAB: Wew thanks for that! I don't like MC that are too overpowered, the story would get boring and burn out soon. Much better for Kamijou to get stronger in the course of this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks for the positive comments, all of you. I really appreciate it, and all of your reviews are what is keeping me writing. I might be rusty, this chapter might be a bit meh, so please leave reviews. I have big plans for this story, which will include my other story, which is about Thor. Go check it out.

Without further ado, lesgo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Boku no Hero Academia.

* * *

-"Again!" All Might called out to Kamijou, who was clutching his right hand. "Kamijou, you have to learn this before tomorrow. The recommendation exam is a lot harder than you'd think it is."

"Oh really?" Kamijou raised his eyebrows. "Do tell."

All Might sighed. "Well, first off, there are over 40 participants, and they only accept 5 or 6 every year for the hero course. Do you have confidence that you'll outperform 35 other people in physical tests when they have feat enhancing superpowers?"

"Probably not. But there are other tests, right? It wouldn't be rational to rank people just from physical ability, am I right?" Kamijou asked, showing his insightfulness.

"Yes, but I can't tell you yet. Your combat abilities will be tested, and if you do exceptionally well in that, your rank will rise considerably." All Might told him. "It is your best chance, so you need to have a trump card in your arsenal."

"But-" Kamijou started, but All Might cut him off.

"By the way, if you fail this test, you'll be automatically entered into the normal entrance test, and that would include you fighting robots." All Might cheerfully said. "You'll get devoured in seconds!"

Kamijou did not like fighting robots. They were made out of metal, and punching metal hurt. Even his abnormal right hand had no effect on them. "Alright, I'll do my best in the recommendation exam, then."

"Good." All Might beamed. "Now try it again, the move which I was teaching you to do."

'How does he know what my right hand can do anyway? It's a bit strange, but his own power is a bit strange as well. Maybe he is giving me his own experience from managing his own power…' Kamijou speculated.

In reality, All Might only had this information for Kamijou's new move because of Nezu's intense research about that right arm in the past week. The new move was called Lion's Roar, and it had been recorded in a rare old occult book which Nezu had obtained for himself.

The details of the move were sent to All Might by an encrypted email. If Kamijou could truly learn this move, it would make him much more powerful than he was before. It was a long-range move which allows Imagine Breaker to be pushed out of the medium, and negate everything in front of it.

If this was true, he could get rid of his glaring weakness of long ranged attacks and would be a useful trump card, a way to decisively win a match. It would work well in the exam, as the one fight is crucial if Kamijou wanted to pass. Barely anyone won that match, but All Might believed that Kamijou could.

But the problem was how Kamijou would learn to perform this move. The email that he got said that Imagine Breaker needed to 'push' it's power out of the medium, but when he told that to Kamijou, all he got was a blank questioning face. All Might then told Kamijjou he needed to make a physical pushing motion, and that's what they had done ever since

All Might wanted to try something new. "Ok, this isn't working." He wrecked his brain to think of a solution. He turned to Kamijou. "Does your right arm feel… Different from your left arm?"

Kamijou frowned and held his right arm out. "Not really. Maybe I do, but I've had this arm for so long, I really don't know the difference, but maybe there is if I focus on it when it's negating something."

All Might turned into his muscle form. "Try to touch me, and focus on your right hand and the sensation that you feel." He gestured to his back. "Go on, then."

Kamijou walked forward reluctantly. "Well, if you say so." He tapped his right hand onto All Might, and began feeling for anything different from his left arm.

With a sound of shattering glass, All Might deflated back into his true form. "Well?" he asked.

"Yes… there's some kind of heavy feeling in my right arm... it's barely noticeable, though. If I wasn't concentrating, there's no way I could have felt this." Kamijou said. He looked at his right hand. Was this a path towards using Imagine Breaker more effectively? The God's Right Seat member Terra of the Left did say that he was misusing it.

"Brilliant." All Might turned back into his muscle form. "Now try to focus on that feeling, and push it out of your right hand." He pointed his thumb at himself. "Try to get me out of my muscle form."

Kamijou almost forgot that feeling of heaviness, but he focused on trying to remember that feeling, and found himself quickly being able to emulate that feeling in his mind.

"Ok," Kamijou strained his right arm. He focused on that heavy feeling, and he suddenly felt it in his right arm. 'So I have to pushhhhhhh…' He made a full sweeping motion with his right hand clenched.

When his hand was positioned straight towards All Might, he stopped his hand and made a physical pushing motion, spreading his fingers outwards and straightening his entire right arm. In his mind, he imagined that heavy feeling leaving his right hand, blitzing straight towards All Might.

A sound like an F1 car came out of his hand, and All Might turned back into his true form. 'Wow. It actually worked.' thought an amazed All Might. 'If he could master this move, it would completely cover his weakness of long ranged attacks.'

After thinking that, a cold feeling washed over All Might. He froze in shock. His body would not move, and as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared. 'That was the invisible power within Kamijou's hand…' He looked over. "Was that…"

Kamijou took a deep breath. "Yeah, it was. I had a feeling this might happen." He looked at his hand. "Now Imagine Breaker's back to seal it."

"Seems like the attack removes Imagine Breaker from your right hand for a moment. At that moment, the Invisible Thing comes out. Since the feeling I got from being exposed to it wasn't as bad as last time, and since nothing came out of the arm, some of the power that Imagine Breaker has was converted outside of the right arm and sent outside." All Might analysed.

"This makes this move a risky one to use. You need to learn to control how much of Imagine Breaker you send out each time you use it. Think of a percentage, and focus on that. Think of it like an egg in a microwave," All Might suggested. "Control it and use enough power to not let it break."

Kamijou was still uneasy. "But it's risky. I rather not make use of this new technique if it involves something so potentially dangerous."

"I can see what you're getting at, but it'd be a good idea to just save this move as a trump card, and lower the percentage of Imagine Breaker used when using that move to something that would not cause a difference in the activity of the Invisible Thing." All Might offered.

Kamijou considered this. "Alright. But we'll have to experiment with the percentages. I'll only use the percentages of Imagine Breaker which wouldn't have any effect on the power within."

They tested out percentages from one to five per cent, and found that the Invisible Thing didn't erupt out on everything between those values. 5% was pushing it a bit, and Touma could sense some kind of uneasy feeling within his arms after using it.

By the end of the day, he had learnt to control the percentages with absolute concentration. For safety reasons, he would always double check his control over his power. As a result, his new technique took a little over half a second to deploy.

It was already dark by the time the two had finished their session. "I'm glad you've learned to use the technique by the end of today. Tomorrow is the big day after all. The entrance exam for recommended students." All Might said to Kamijou. "Make sure you get a good meal when you get back, and sleep as early as possible."

Kamijou promised he would do that, and returned to his dorm. 'I wonder how Todoroki is doing. I haven't seen him since the Endeavor incidence.'

After the fight had concluded, both Kamijou and Todoroki had been taken to hospital for a checkup. Both had no severe injuries, and Kamijou was given permission to leave the next day. When he checked his phone on social media as well as newspapers and television, he was surprised by the amount of attention given to the 'illusion killer', who was revealed to be the one fighting Endeavor with All Might.

Unfortunately, this time, his face wasn't censored. His age was revealed, as well as his stature and appearance. This was going to be a problem.

As he expected, many people recognised his face on his way back home. 'So is this the life of a celebrity? Such misfortune!'

* * *

The next day, Kamijou woke up at 7 in the morning sharp. He was not going to allow his misfortune to mess that day up. The time he needed to get to U.A was 8:30, and it took him roughly 15 minutes to walk to the campus. It also usually takes him 30 minutes to get ready, but he figured he'd give himself some more time. Just in case.

Strangely nothing really misfortunate happened when he got ready. Sure, he slipped in the bathroom, and broke a plate, but it didn't really take much time to get over that.

On his way to the school, nothing much happened as well. He dropped his wallet and coins spilt out onto the road, some even to the drain. He feared the worse, but the coins which rolled down the drain were just one yen coins. His losses were bearable.

'There's got to be a catch somewhere.' thought Kamijou. 'My luck today isn't that good, but compared to the average, its pretty good.' He feared the worse was yet to come. It would obviously happen at the Entrance Exam, which was one of the events he couldn't let his misfortune mess

He got to U.A 30 minutes early. He was not the first one there, there were a couple of others already there, including Todoroki. They were gathered at the reception area. Some were sitting at all types of different chairs, while some were standing up. Todoroki was one of the people standing up.

While walking up to greet him, he gave notice to a couple of other students, especially the ones who were more noticeable. He also gave off a noticeable aura, which made multiple students recognise his face from the news. Whispers were instantly heard throughout the room.

One was a girl who had long black hair with a fancy hairdo. Much of her skin was exposed, which of course appealed to a growing boy like Kamijou.

Todoroki noticed Kamijou walking his way, and so he bluntly addressed him. "Hello, Kamijou. What is it that you want."

Kamijou was used to Todoroki's cold demeanour and glossed over it. "I just wanted to say hi. Besides, I haven't seen you since the incident with Endeavor. I also wanted to ask you how it was going with yourself, and him. Are your injuries healing up nicely?"

"They were nothing serious themselves. Do not worry about me." Todoroki replied. It seemed like he was trying to concentrate for the upcoming exam.

"Good to hear." Kamijou smiled at him. "So how's Endeavor? Is he alright?"

Todoroki visibly seemed more guarded when Kamijou mentioned his name. "He still has injuries and will not be continuing as a hero for about a month. However, he has been dismissed from the hospital and stays at home."

Kamijou sighed. It was good to know that Endeavor's injuries were healing, but the relationship between father and son was still icy at best. "Is your relationship any better?"

Todoroki hesitated. "Well, he has been acting more… subdued lately. Not as short-tempered. He doesn't snap at us which is a nice change of pace." Todoroki made eye contact with Kamijou. "So thank you. Our relationship might never heal, but it won't get any worse."

Kamijou smiled happily. "Good to hear." It was good progress on his part. "So anyway-"

The sound of heavy wind interrupted Kamijou mid-sentence. A towering figure stood in the doorway to the room. "Plusssssss ULTRA" The figure yelled, wind blowing into the room.

The wind was nothing substantial, but Kamijou's arm still went off. A sound of shattering glass was heard over the silence. Everyone paid attention to the new, quirky individual.

"Ahhhh, the great U.A.! I've always wanted to say it in the very campus!" The hyperactive boy looked over at Kamijou, singling out from the crowd. He pushed his way forward towards Kamijou, with everyone looking.

"Eh?" Kamijou said startled. "Me?" he said while pointing to himself. Todoroki quietly vanished to the shadows and sat down on a chair, not wanting to get involved with ty, he noisy boy.

Kamijou took a good long look at the boy. His most distinctive features were his shaved head, and his heavy, muscular build. But what caught his attention after that was the huge grin on his face and his eyes burning with passion.

"Yes, you!" The boy laughed heartily. "Don't think I didn't see you completely stopping my wind with your fist! What's more, is that you're the person who fought with All Might on the news! The Illusion Killer! I saw your fight: what passion! What intensity! It's an honour taking the exam by your side!"

Kamijou, not used to this kind of praise and attention sheepishly said, "Gee, thanks. You seem like a nice guy, what's your name? Mine's Kamijou Touma." He offered, introducing himself to the boy.

"Inasa Yoarashi. I hope we'll get along here, and pass this exam together!" Yoarashi enthusiastically offered his hand to Kamijou to shake, and Kamijou obliged.

'What a firm grip' Kamijou thought while shaking his hand with Yoarashi. He seemed like a cool guy, and he's definitely one of the most potent candidates, considering the nature of his quirk and his body strength.

Todoroki, being Todoroki ignored the hotheaded boy. Associating with such a kind in such a critical time would hinder his concentration and would, therefore, affect his performance in the later test. He just gave Yoarashi a quick glare with his cold eyes.

Yoarashi was surprisingly taken aback by this. He kept quiet, which was unusual to see, especially after the hyperactive display of personality when he first arrived. Kamijou, who noticed something wrong with Yoarashi, quickly excused Todoroki. "Don't worry about him. He's naturally like that, he doesn't mean it. He just wants to focus on the upcoming exam."

Yoarashi, after hearing that, got a bit of his fiery personality back. "Oh. I guess some people would be pretty nervous about this exam, huh?"

'He isn't feeling nervous at all?' Kamijou wondered. He took a closer look into Yoarashi's eyes, and found determination in them. No hesitation was present, nor was there any fear or anxiousness. He really was the real deal. He was a strong contender for one of the 5 spots available for recommendation.

Yoarashi didn't show it, but he was genuinely disturbed by the eyes that Shouto Todoroki had glared upon him. He knew of course who Todoroki was. Everyone in the room knew that he was the son of Endeavor, the famed Number 2 hero.

But Yoarashi knew those eyes. Those cold eyes were the very same that belonged to his own father, Endeavor. He had had past experiences with Endeavor, and that made him resentful of him.

Yoarashi hid his feelings and continued smiling. He would try to get to know Todoroki better, and decide if he was the same as his father in this exam.

When the time came, a man came into the room. He wore a ridiculous outfit, with a boom box on his voicebox. Kamijou remembered reading about him, who was a pro-hero named Present Mic.

"Alrighty everyone, who's ready to roll!?" No-one answered. "Great response, so let's get straight into the exam! The exam is split into 3 stages, each of them prepared to measure your overall ability to the fullest extent. The first stage is the written exam, and will be held at the hall!"

Written exams. Kamijou was no genius, and he couldn't keep up with the schoolwork at Academy City, but he was one year ahead of everyone else in the room, and the Academy City curriculum should be much more difficult then what they have here. If he could pass the finals for his third year of middle school and his mid-terms in his mid-terms, he should have no trouble with this.

"You will have an hour to finish the paper. It is split into three subjects. Japanese, Math, and Sciences. There will be calculators provided, but don't communicate in any way, or you'll get disqualified!" Present Mic said enthusiastically

"The second and third phases of the exam will measure your physical and combat abilities. I will explain them further once you have completed the written exams, alright? OK, first of all, you'll be given a sticker with a number on it. This will be used to easily identify you, so please come forward and find your name and number on this sheet of paper!" Present Mic held up a sheet of paper and stuck in on a wall. "After you've seen your number, go to the table over on the right and find the sticker with your number on it, and then stick it somewhere where we can see it!"

Kamijou's number was 32.

After everyone had done that, Present Mic continued. "Are there any questions for me? This is your last chance!"

There were no hands raised, and it was dead silent in the room. "Alrighty, now, the five students who will be accepted into U.A. as recommended students will be decided at once at the end of the day. On each phase, there will be rankings on how students have done. The top five will be immediately accepted."

A girl raised her hand. "What happens to the rest of the students then?"

"The rest of the students will be offered to participate in the U.A. Entrance exam along with everyone else. The higher your rank, the more of an advantage you get in that exam. So do your best, even if you think you won't get the top 5."

This was good news for everyone, and many murmured their approval.

"Anyways, let's get started. The other two phases of the exam will be explained to you after the written one." Present Mic said, "Follow me to the exam centre!"

They stopped at a large classroom after walking for a few minutes. Kamijou was oddly calm, knowing that he should be familiar with the topic. He glanced over at Todoroki and Yoarashi, and they both looked normal.

Kamijou walked into the hall and sat down in a seat. There was a test in front of him, about 20 pages long. He had two hours. It was time.

* * *

It was 10 minutes after the first stage of the exam concluded. Kamijou had finished early, with about fifteen minutes left. He felt pretty confident, but he still double checked his answers. It was not that tough, and should have honestly took him a shorter time to complete.

He was on his way onto the venue of the second stage of the exam, being led on by Present Mic. He was walking with Todoroki and Yoarashi at his side. Yoarashi was on a ramble about the contents of the exam, and while Kamijou was actively participating in the one-sided conversation, Todoroki was ignoring both of them outright.

"So how about you Todoroki? How did you do in your test.?" Yoarashi enthusiastically asked.

"None of your business." Todoroki curtly said, walking faster to avoid him.

Yoarashi was taken aback, but thought to what Kamijou said to him the first time something like this had happened. He was just anxious about the test, and tension was high. That was why he was acting the way he was. His thoughts drifted to Endeavor and his cold, angry eyes. He was feeling the same thing from Todoroki.

Kamijou frowned at Todoroki, but before he could say anything, they had suddenly stopped. They were at a large sports ground, with a racing circuit and different tools scattered around a field in the middle of the 400m track.

"This is the second stage of the exam. It is a test of your physical capabilities. You will be separated into 8 groups, and each group will be at a different test, rotating around the circuit until the very end. There will be a long distance marathon race at the end, as it needs the whole circuit."

Kamijou was put into a group without Yoarashi or Todoroki. Instead, he found himself with the girl he had eyed at the start. On closer inspection, She has long black hair that is tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face, and onyx eyes which resemble a cat.

There was little communication within the group; everyone there was competing against everyone else, after all. Kamijou barely noticed the other people in his group, and the only reason he recognised the girl was of her unique appearance and the fact that he also saw her beforehand.

There were 8 tests in total, and each of them measured a different physical ability. Muscular Tension, Muscular Power, Muscular Endurance, Cardiovascular Endurance, Reaction Speed and Movement Speed, also the Long Distance Race. Kamijou was at the station for measuring Muscular Endurance.

The test consisted of push-ups, situps, planks, walking lunges, and weight squats. The instructor standing over them recorded their score. 30 minutes were allocated for the completion of 50 of those activities each, the plank taking up 4 minutes. The faster the time taken for completing those activities, the better the score.

Surprisingly, use of quirks was prohibited in this stage, but Present Mic had made it clear that use of quirks was allowed in some of the stages.

This was not one of them. This test just measured pure physical ability. Quirks aren't everything, after all. You cannot rely on only one thing.

This, of course, benefitted Kamijou.

He blew past the competition in this one, finishing up at 25 minutes. The next to come was at 27, 28 minutes. Some didn't even make it past the 30-minute time limit.

Even the supervisor looked impressed by his time.

Cardiovascular Endurance was next.

The beep test.

Split into 21 levels, this infamous test was one even Kamijou had done before. Unfortunately, the use of Quirks was allowed.

Not everyone had a quirk related to speed or stamina, but they had things that would help them in the running. Kamijou didn't

When it came to doing the test, Kamijou finished at level 16. A very respectable score indeed, but he wasn't first.

4 people in his group outscored him. 1 even got to the final level.

It wasn't a bad score, but out of 45 candidates, only 5 would be chosen. If he wanted to become a recommendation student at U.A., this wasn't enough.

There was a 10-minute break until the next stage, a much-needed one at this point.

As Kamijou sat down, gulping down some water, he lost his grip on it, and it fell, spilling the contents all over the ground and onto his pants. "Such misfortune." Kamijou sighed. He had what looked like a pee stain on his pants.

Suddenly, a slender hand appeared from the side. In it was a large piece of paper towel. "You can use this." A voice rang out.

Kamijou looked behind him and saw that girl he noticed before. "Ahh, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

Kamijou took the napkin with his left hand and used it to mop up most of the water on his crotch, the water that hasn't already been soaked into the fabric at least.

The girl sat next to him. "My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself. She had a manner of speaking kind of like some of the Tokiwadai girls that Kamijou had met before. She was elegantly speaking, with a polite and formal speech pattern. This girl was a typical rich girl.

"Likewise. My name is Kamijou Touma."

"You've done very well in the two tests we've already done. And I don't think I've seen you use your Quirk yet, which is very impressive indeed." Yaoyorozu complimented him generously.

Kamijou chuckled sheepishly. He set aside the now soaked paper towel onto his left side and rubbed his head. "Nah, I only did mediocrely in the beep test. You've done consistently well in both tests, however."

Her face flushed. "Oh, thank you. But I don't think I've seen you use your quirk yet, have you?" She asked.

"Well, that's because my quirk doesn't really help in these situations. It doesn't do much in most situations, to be honest." The signal came to signal the start of the next test. Kamijou propped himself up with his hands and stood up with a sweeping motion.

His right hand accidentally glanced the paper towel that was still lying there. A sound of breaking glass could be heard.

Kamijou frowned. He didn't notice what had caused Imagine Breaker to go off and straightened himself with a confused look on his face. "Well, good luck on the rest of the exams."

Yaoyorozu smiled. "Same to you. I hope we both pass this."

After he walked away, Yaoyorozu looked at the spot where the tissue used to be. 'What an interesting quirk…'

* * *

The next test was based on reflexes. Reaction speed. They went inside for this test, and it was a computer-based test assisted with Virtual Reality.

There was nothing really notable with the test, and the parameters in which his result was in was peak human level. Considering there were 4 others who had done better than him, it was a relatively lousy result.

The next test was the movement speed test. It came with a mixture of activities, including sidestep, long jump and high jump, and finally the 100m sprint at the end.

Kamijou did average compared to the others yet again. He was still at a peak human level he found.

He was getting worried at this point. Surely his ranking wasn't going to be in the top 5 after this. "Such misfortune…" he softly groaned.

The next few tests were relatively straightforward, and nothing of interest happened. Kamijou ranked at the middle, mostly in the top half, but never in the top 3.

The final test was the marathon. Everyone doing the exam gathered and walked together to the track, which had 8 lanes and stretched for what seemed like forever.

"This track is 10 kilometres long. There will be 8 participants for each heat, so who wants to go first?" Present Mic enthusiastically said. "Quirks will be allowed as well, so it'll be super exciting!"

There were a few hands up. Todoroki was one, surprisingly, in addition with a couple more people he didn't recognise.

"Me! I want to race first!" Yoarashi, seeing Todoroki raise his hand up, decided to raise his as well. He wanted to get along with Todoroki, and this race would be a great opportunity. A passionate race against someone was always a good icebreaker.

Kamijou was already tired from all those tests. He didn't have superhuman endurance or stamina, so he decided to wait until last to go. It wasn't like he was going to have a good result anyway. 4 kilometres was a long distance to someone like Kamijou without a quirk.

The participants of the first heat came up. Yoarashi was in the middle, standing next to Todoroki. "Hey, let's give it our all in this race, eh? You're super strong, so a race like this has bound to be passionate!" Yoarashi exclaimed.

Todoroki gave him a quick glare to shut him up, and then faced forward, focusing on the race. He didn't like hot-headed guys like those. Impulsive, annoying, and ultimately dangerous.

Yoarashi wasn't expecting a warm response. Todoroki had, twice, given him no acknowledgement. He assumed it was because of the race and the nature of the competition, and assurance by Kamijou convinced that Todoroki didn't really mean it, but he could see it in his eyes. They were the same eyes. Father and son. He couldn't sense hatred, but the coldness in them gave him chills.

'One more chance. After this race, I'll try again to make friends.' Yoarashi swore. Now it was time for the race. He could prove himself to Shouto Todoroki, to make him acknowledge his passion and power.

Yoarashi had seen Todoroki's power first hand. He had witnessed his performance in the previous tests, but he had never compared him with himself. There was no doubt that Todoroki was one of the top students here, maybe even the best. If he wanted to put up a good fight against a monster like that, he would have to give it his full attention.

"Are you ready?!" Present Mic yelled out. He was using his volume enhancer now. The competitors got into their starting positions. "Get set…" eight sets of knees came off of the ground. Present Mic took out an air horn and placed it near his volume enhancer.

"GOOO!" He activated the horn as he said that, and they were off.

Todoroki immediately took the lead, stacking ice in front of him to move far faster than everyone else in his heat.

'He's stacking ice on ice and moving like that? Damn, that's fast!' Yoarashi thought. 'Those were some mean eyes, but power-wise, he's the real deal, and then some! I'd better step up my game now.' Yoarashi was propelling himself forward using his wind, a high powered thrust machine.

He took it to the next level, and was slowly catching up with Todoroki. They were already miles ahead of all the other competitors.

The rest of the race was just Todoroki and Yoarashi racing against each other at full speed, one overtaking the other constantly. Finally, at the end of the race, it was Yoarashi who won.

'Ho-holy shit.' Present Mic looked at the timer. The times that they got were three minutes below the average for last year. 'We got a good bunch of rookies this year.'

After winning, Yoarashi heartily walked up to Todoroki. 'This is my chance to make friends with him! After our passion filled race, he has to acknowledge my attempts at friendship now!'

Todoroki was breathing heavily, standing still with his hands on his knees, looking down on the ground. He didn't come first, which was a disappointment. He felt a twinge of frustration towards Yoarashi.

"Yoo! That was one hell of a race, huh?" Yoarashi greeted. "My name's Yoarashi Yoraoshi if you didn't catch that the first time. I hope we can get along!" He stuck his hand out to him.

'Tch.' Todoroki's heart hardened. He looked up with an icy look in his eyes. "Don't get in my way." He growled, glaring at him with the frustration he felt not winning. He walked away from him, ignoring the outstretched hand in front of him.

Yoarashi, hand still out, watched as Shouto Todoroki walked away from him and his final attempt at friendship. It was certain now. There was no way he'd ever get along with Todoroki.

Yoarashi slowly walked back to the rest of the group. The second heat was just about starting now, but that didn't concern him.

'Those eyes, there's no doubt. They're the same as Endeavor's. At first, I thought it was just a family trait that passed down. Maybe he didn't mean it, so I ignored it. They had a cold feeling to it, but there was no hatred, no anger in them like Endeavor's. But now, I could sense something else in the eye. A fiery, negative emotion. Was it frustration? No, there was a bit of hatred in there.' Yoarashi darkly pondered.

'Heroes should have fiery, passionate personalities! They should hold no hatred or negative emotion for everyone, except for some villains. Even worse, people like those two, filled with hatred, I will never accept as a hero!'

* * *

The first heats had been completed, and it was finally Kamijou's turn for his turn. The hype that happened after the intense first heat was still etched in their memories.

Kamijou walked up to his lane and got into his starting position. He was more or less recovered from all the hard physical work he had gone through, and felt he could finish it fairly quickly.

The sound of the airhorn came, and they were off. Immediately, Kamijou dropped to the last place. He intended to save his energy for the last sprint and go at a slow pace at first.

Everyone else was already in front of him, and he could see quirks in action. He looked forward, and his eyes focused on two people at the corner of his eye, away from the end line. Their body language made it seem like one was confronting another.

Yoarashi and Todoroki. They did not look like it was a friendly confrontation. He saw Todoroki slap Yoarashi's hand away and walk elsewhere. Yoarashi froze in shock for a short while, and then went after him.

Kamijou sighed and ran faster. He might be needed to stop any potential dangerous action one might do to the other. He had a vague reason why Yoarashi might be pissed, but he had no idea why Todoroki was being so unfriendly. He still had a chance to patch that relationship up, and he intended to try.

Kamijou, now running full speed overtook two people close to the finish line, and finished 4th out of 6th. A good score for a person who had no power. But that was the least of his worries. He ran straight to where Yoarashi and Shoto were.

"I hate you. Those eyes you've got, they were exactly like that." Yoarashi spat out at Todoroki.

"Huh? Who the hell are you talking about?" Todoroki incredulously asked him. "I've got nothing to do with that, so leave me the hell alone! I don't want anything to do with you" Todoroki shouted at him. 'Why am I so worked up about this? Is it because he beat me in the race?'

He then tried to forcefully push Yoarashi out of his way, to continue onto the place they had to go after the race. Yoarashi took the blow, but was not happy about that.

He was seriously pissed off right now. Even he didn't know why he was feeling like that. Was it because of all the rejections he received when trying to befriend him? Was it because he held a grudge towards his father?

No. It was all of those reasons. It was all of those and a couple more, the fact that he actually used force to push him out of his way instead of asking, it was the cold eyes filled with hatred while ignoring his presence. His target was now walking away, with his back facing towards Yoarashi.

Wind was generated around Yoarashi. It was a decision that was half conscious, half unconscious. He sent a powerful gust of wind towards Todoroki, enough force to knock him onto the ground just like how he attempted to do so with his hands.

"I HATE YOU!" After saying that, he launched his attack at him. It would most definitely hit him, the element of surprise being a powerful weapon.

He instantly regretted it. This wasn't what a hero would do. If he could see his expression at that moment, his eyes would seem cold and filled with anger. Just like the eyes he hated himself.

Todoroki noticed a whistling sound behind him. It was the sound of the wind. 'He's attacking me?!' He got his ice ready to block the potential attack.

But a sound of shattering glass could be heard, and the wind attack disappeared, along with the ice that Todoroki created. Kamijou had arrived. "What were you doing, Yoarashi?" he shouted at him demandingly.

"I-I'm sorry. It was out of impulse, I never meant to hurt him." Yoarashi seemed plenty shocked about what he almost did.

Kamijou sighed. "I don't get the beef between you two, but can you please sort this out with words, not violence?" He addressed both of them.

By now, Present Mic had arrived on the scene. "All right guys, calm down! It's all just a friendly competition here, no need to be so worked up!"

Present Mic made them shake hands and make up, but you could still feel the tension between the two. Todoroki didn't seem to care much, and much of the atmosphere was caused by Yoarashi himself. He then escorted them to the next stage of the exam. "Kamijou, you'd better come soon. The next exam is about to start."

"Got it. I'll go to the toilet first." Kamijou called back. He began trudging to the male's toilet on the other side of the training ground.

'Seems like this grudge won't be over soon.' Sighed Kamijou. He didn't really get what the problem was, but it looked like it would be over for now. He looked at his right hand. 'I wouldn't have gotten there in time if I didn't use Lion's Roar… looks like it sometimes is a good idea to learn new techniques.'

He was actually 5 meters away when the wind attack was unleashed. Kamijou, having no choice, he sent his new technique forward at 5% of Imagine Breaker. It wasn't enough to trigger any fear from the invisible thing, so there was no harm done.

Kamijou flexed his hand. It did take a while for Lion's Roar to negate those attacks. It was probably because 5% wasn't a lot. He would have to use a higher percentage if the situation pertains to it.

He had to admit it, he didn't want to. The thing beyond the right-hand scares even himself, and therefore he was reluctant in using Lion's Roar.

He did his business and went to the rendezvous location for the next phase of the exam.

* * *

They were now in a large indoor complex, waiting for orders. The adults have gone in a sealed door to get ready for the next phase as well as to "evaluate" results. Before they left, they did say they would show the rankings of the exam so far, so everyone in the room was a bit tense.

Even though Todoroki and Yoarashi were sitting on opposite sides of the room, the tension between them was still thick. Occasional glares at each other, combined with aggressive body language contributed to that tension.

Kamijou Touma was sitting in the middle, acting to be a buffer between them. Beside him sat Yaoyorozu Momo, who for some reason kept following him around.

"So, what is happening between the two of them?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I have no idea. They have some beef between them at first for some reason, but then it escalated when Yoarashi attacked Todoroki." Touma sighed.

"Yoarashi attacked him?" Yaoyorozu repeated, shocked. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Nah, I got there in time, and Yoarashi never meant to attack him anyway, so it was a weak attack," Touma revealed.

"Well, that's good that nothing happened at the end." Yaoyorozu paused and changed the subject. "What are your predictions for the leaderboards?"

"Well, Yoarashi and Todoroki are probably at the top, as well as you from what I've seen from you so far, you'd probably be at the top five as well." Kamijou offhandedly said. "I've done OK, but my quirk doesn't work on things like these. I'll be near the bottom." He sighed. "Such misfortune."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Yaoyorozu said. "You still have a chance to catch up, since the next exam will be what you're good at."

"Wait, what? What will it be on?" Kamijou asked curiously. There weren't many things he was good at.

The room suddenly went quiet. Yaoyorozu shushed him from talking. She smiled. "You'll see."

Present Mic came in the room, and behind him, a screen lit up. It was a table of names and scores based on the first few tests. The top 5 had a green highlight to their names. "The names with green are the ones that would go receive the recommendation. There is still one last exam left, so don't fret. This exam can be worth a lot of points, but it is hard to get."

Kamijou observed the table, and sure enough, there was Todoroki and Yoarashi at first and second respectively, and Yaoyorozu at 4th. He himself was at the middle of the table, dead average. "I guess this was expected," Kamijou thought to himself. "Looks like I gotta try really hard for this next test."

"So this next exam will be a practical one, and will measure your fighting ability. As you all know, fighting is an essential part of being a Hero, and since the physical tests don't exactly measure fighting ability, we have a practical, fighting exam to make those who have specialised quirks to show it off" Present Mic announced. "Every single one of you still has a chance to make it into the top 5. And even if you don't make it, you will still be invited to the regular exams, where you will receive a better advantage as you climb the ranks. Give it your all, lets go!" Present Mic turned and gestured for them to follow him.

They all went into another room, this time with more comfortable seating and televisions screens. It was obviously a waiting room. "You will be called up, 4 at a time, in a special order. Each of your opponents will be selected from a roster of teachers, who have been chosen for you due to compatibility with your quirk to allow you to showcase your power to the fullest."

Murmurs rang out through the room. Teachers? They were going to get destroyed!

"Don't worry, the teachers will have handicaps. Major handicaps, in fact, they wear weights holding half of their body weight. You'll all have a chance to beat them." Present Mic enthusiastically yelled out. "However, due to unforeseen circumstances, the Top 2 contenders shall face each other in a battle. This was decided due to the compatibility of the two quirks of Shouto Todoroki and Inasa Yoarashi, which would allow them to show their full strength. They will compete last."

Yoarashi and Todoroki glared at each other. It was now obvious to everyone that they had beef with each other. Whoever thought it was a good idea to pair the two together to fight needed to be fired. But maybe there was a reason behind all that. But either way, that would be an extraordinary fight.

"So we will call the names for the first wave of participants…Kamijou Touma, Setsuna Tokage, Yaoyorozu Momo and Juzo Honenuki come forward to the door and your battlefields…"

* * *

Aizawa was sitting in his office, deeply engrossed in his work. This was normal for a workaholic like him.

A tough looking man leaned over him. He was Sekijiro Ken, Vlad King. "Aizawa, do I have to participate this year in the Recommendation exams?" Aizawa was in charge of the final phase of the exams, the battle against one of the staff members.

"No, you aren't. Your Quirk wasn't compatible with any of them, and so I made the only two contenders who had quirks that could theoretically hold their own against yours fight each other for the test." Aizawa smirked. "Besides, it seems like they have conflict with each other, so this will be interesting."

Sekijiro roared with laughter. "let 'em fight it out eh? Nothing like a fight between rivals to make up."

"Indeed. They might even learn to respect each other." Aizawa looked at his watch, and sighed. "Looks like I'll have to get ready for my match."

Sekijiro was surprised. Aizawa was a man who didn't usually participate in these. Aizawa's quirk just wasn't suited for these things. He would most likely trounce the opponent, not letting them use their quirk at all. "Who are you fighting?"

"A boy by the name of Kamijou Touma. His quirk is similar to mine, so I'll have the pleasure for testing his ability." Aizawa rarely took pleasure from his work, but this was different. His own quirk was one of a kind, so seeing something similar to his made him interested, to say the least.

Aizawa stood up and went to the designated area for the fight. Kamijou Touma would be waiting for him there.

* * *

Kamijou Touma sat through the short briefing, and went onwards to the arena. It was the very same place where he fought Mirio Togata, one of the big three of U.A.

He was undefeated in that arena, so that gave him a bit of confidence. The someone he was going to be facing was a real pro-hero, someone on the very same playing field as All Might. Someone like that probably won't rely on solely their quirk, which means he had to outplay them in martial arts.

The arena was empty by the time he got here. Kamijou went to one corner of the fighting area, which was a rectangle. The fight would be over if one of them taps out, forfeits. Immobilisation as well as being out of bounds also resulted in a win.

However, Kamijou had a trump card up his sleeve. Lion's Roar, the technique he had gained from training with All Might. He didn't want to have to use it, due to its possible side-effects, but it was a valuable trump card. Just in case.

If he didn't win this match, it was over for him. He would have to participate in the regular entrance exam, and fight robots for the practical.

Robots are not supernatural, and thus his quirk won't help him do anything. He would most certainly lose.

But yet, Kamijou didn't feel nervous or anxious in this case. He didn't really care for becoming a hero, but getting a license would be helpful, but not necessary at all. So he didn't really care about this match.

He waited for another minute, and two men walked into the arena. One of them was a tall pale-skinned man with greasy shoulder-length black hair. He was dressed in all black, with a sort of scarf wrapped around his neck. The other one retreated into the stands, leaving the one wearing black to approach Kamijou.

He stood on the opposite side of the arena. "Let's get started and finish this quickly. "The man said. He looked up to the stands, where a camera has been set up. "This fight will be recorded and shown to others. Do I have your consent?"

Kamijou scratched his head. "Sure… I mean, I don't really mind it."

"Very well." The man took out some goggles from underneath the scarf and took it out. "Kamijou Touma. Quirk: Negation. You've been in conflicts such as the recent Endeavor thing. Time to see how good you really are." The man shot forward with speed such that Touma could barely keep up. It was absurd that a human could do something like this, especially with a handicap like that.

The man's eyes turned red for a second, his hair ignoring the force of gravity and pointing upwards. He was trying to erase Kamijou's quirk.

Except that didn't last long. A sound of breaking glass and the man's eyes and hair turned back to normal.

Kamijou realised the Imagine Breaker had gone off, and moved forward to attack. Aizawa jumped back.

"Hmm, looks like his quirk works on my quirk, which means his quirk is more fundamental and powerful that it. Maybe he'll put up a good fight after all." Aizawa looked up to the stands. "However, I still can use my scarfs." He glanced at the man at the stands, and activated his quirk. This would allow him to use his scarfs.

He sent the ends of the steel-tipped scarfs towards Kamijou at blinding speeds. It would do a lot of damage if it hit.

Kamijou saw it coming, and slapped both of them away in one swipe of his right hand. A loud glass shattering sound was heard, and the scarf retreated to Aizawa's neck. However, Aizawa's eyes were still red, and his quirk was still in use.

"Looks like he can negate the different side effects a quirk has as well… My quirk makes it so that the things nearby to my face have anti-gravity properties, which allows me to control my scarf in ways that are not possible usually. My quirk is still activated, which is weird. Looks like I'll have to deactivate, then reactivate it again." Aizawa did just that, in an instant. The scarf tips stood back up again.

Aizawa decided to focus on close quarters combat. HIs quirk was inferior to Kamijou's, so he had to fight him hand to hand, no quirks used.

Aizawa dashed towards him with so much speed that Kamijou instinctively jerked backwards, while Aizawa jumped and twisted his body into a flying kick that slammed against Kamijou's arms, held out in a block.

It wasn't a direct hit, but it had so much force behind it that Kamijou was sent a few meters back just from the momentum of the hit. His arms took most of the force, and they ached. "Shit… he's powerful!"

Aizawa pressed on his attack, ducking and weaving, using his scarfs to create feints and block Kamijou's vision. Kamijou looked for an opening, any opening, but could not find one.

Aizawa held one tip of his scarf and threw it forward with momentum, the tip reached speeds of a car. Kamijou held his right hand out to negate it, and he succeeded. However, the outstretched right arm was too easy a target to let go of, and Aizawa grabbed the arm and threw Kamijou over his shoulder, making him land face first into the dirt. Imagine Breaker went off, and Aizawa's eyes turned back to normal.

Aizawa still held Kamijou's right arm, and twisted it so that it could break in an instant. "You're holding back. Take this seriously." He growled.

Kamijou was reluctant to say the least. He didn't like fighting meaningless fights, such as this one. Aizawa didn't seem to agree. 'He's the type to only fight all out when someone's in true danger,' Aizawa analysed. 'I'll have to bluff him into thinking that one of his friends will be in trouble.'

Kamijou gritted his teeth in pain. He didn't want to fight back since Aizawa wasn't really a villain or someone doing wrong. There were nobody else's smiles riding on this. He would accept defeat then…

"If you don't take this seriously, I'll fail you, and Shouto Todoroki. I'll also expose his involvement with the Endeavor incident. In case you didn't know, it's illegal. The only reason you're out here a free man instead of being locked up is that you succeeded in solving the situation, and you had the No. 1 Hero on your side. I can't say the same for Todoroki." Aizawa said coldly, awaiting his response.

Kamijou was quiet for a moment, and then suddenly turned over with such force that Aizawa let go of his hand, and then sprang back to his feet. Aizawa, unbalanced, felt the need to jump backwards and retreat. He was right. An instant after he left back, a fist fiercely hit the air where Aizawa was standing. "I don't really care about myself, but don't go ruining somebody else's dreams, just because of me! For that, I'll beat you myself!"

Kamijou could sense that Aizawa wasn't a man to say something he won't do. He looked like a serious, no-nonsense person so Kamijou wouldn't take any risks. Not when Todoroki was involved. Aizawa smirked slightly. "Perfect. Let's see what you can do!"

This time, Kamijou was the one who went forward first. Aizawa defended using his scarf, activating and deactivating his quirk with such speed that Kamijou's negation of his scarfs only affected a bit of his combat ability.

Even so, it was incredible that Kamijou didn't get hit even once by the scarfs. He negated them every single time, using only his right hand, while simultaneously defending himself against Aizawa, even throwing some attacks at him, which, however, did not hit or do any damage. "He's good. He's got a lot of potentials, and his reactions and battle ability are high. However, he probably has not got any formal training."

Kamijou launched more attacking moves of his own, this time. Fists came dangerously close to Aizawa, but he slapped them away with his own arms and scarfs. It was like Aizawa had a few extra pairs of limbs.

The match had gone on for a few minutes now, and every single second of it was high-paced intense fighting. However, Kamijou still hadn't broken a sweat yet. 'His stamina is truly something' Aizawa noted. He was starting to feel some tiredness himself, but he wasn't sure if he could outlast Kamijou. It was maybe time to end this.

Aizawa launched a powerful roundhouse kick, which Kamijou ducked under. Aizawa used the momentum of the kick to make his body spin, launching his heel towards Kamijou's ducked head. Kamijou stood him tall, and the kick hit him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him and sending him tumbling towards the ground.

Aizawa pressed forward, and used his scarfs to grab Kamijou's leg, far from his right hand which could neutralise those scarfs. He pulled, and Kamijou went flying towards Aizawa, at a high velocity. Aizawa stretched his hand out, and caught Kamijou's body in a clothesline, sending him crashing into the ground shoulder first.

Kamijou cried out in pain. He felt severe pain in his shoulder and upper arm, and he couldn't really move it. He didn't know it, but he had dislocated his shoulder from the impact of that fall he had taken. Quickly, Kamijou blocked the pain out and rolled out of Aizawa's range.

His left arm was now out of commission. Kamijou didn't dare test its limits, afraid of doing more damage to himself.

"Hmph. A dislocated shoulder is a big deal. How about you surrender now?" Aizawa preferred to keep the damage to a minimum. "You've fought valiantly, but you haven't beat me. I'll go all out soon, so keep that in mind for your next move." Aizawa said.

Kamijou gritted his teeth and stood up once more. He couldn't give up now. He rushed towards Aizawa with a roar.

"Fine. Be like that." Aizawa activated his quirk, and several tips levitated. It wasn't just two this time, it was more like 10. 'Don't think I'd limit myself to just one strip of my capturing weapon. I have multiple hidden within here.' Aizawa ran towards Kamijou, full speed, holding multiple tips of his capturing weapon in his hands.

There was no way in hell Kamijou could negate them all, and even if he could, he was bound to take a few massive hits and ultimately be captured. This seemed like the end for Kamijou.

Usually, Kamijou would have given up by now. He had severe injuries, and it was looking bleak. But then there was something riding on this. Another person's dreams were riding on this very battle. How on earth could Kamijou yield now?

Aizawa's capturing weapons sped towards Kamijou. He had his head down, seemingly already given up. He raised his right hand, presumably in surrender.

And he brought it down.

Sounds of an F1 race car rang out, and the tips all succumbed to gravity. Aizawa's quirk was forcefully shut down. 'What?! I thought he could only use his quirk on contact! Don't tell me he had a long ranged move after all-'

Aizawa's thoughts forcefully shut down. There was something, something coming out of that Right Hand of his. It shocked him, so much that he stopped in his tracks, his mind blank with fear. He didn't even notice Kamijou Touma rushing towards him with his fist drawn back for a punch.

The mysterious energy disappeared as quickly and suddenly as it appeared, but Aizawa took a while to regain his bearings. It stunned him, and that gave Kamijou a chance to actually hit him.

This was bad for him, Kamijou was only a meter away, and Aizawa had no way to evade. He could only watch on as a right fist smashed him on the cheek, with so much force that it sent him flying backwards, towards the boundary of the arena. If Kamijou could get him out of bounds, it would be all over.

Aizawa landed on his feet, after receiving that powerful punch. He still had some left in the tank, so he activated his quirk and sent all the tips flying towards Kamijou, who was pressing forward to finish the match.

This time, Kamijou was ready.

He weaved through all the tips, none of them hitting them. It was like he knew where they would end up before they even moved.

How could he had known, Aizawa wondered. Did he predict the movements, based on the moves he had used before? Had he predicted where they would end up, by analysing Aizawa's unconscious body movements?

It was a possibility. If it was true, if the precognition was real, then Aizawa could not imagine how much of a monster he would be if he had honed his power even further.

Aizawa had lost his only weapon. His quirk would do nothing to Kamijou, and Kamijou would counter anything that he threw at him.

But that didn't stop him. Aizawa abandoned the usage of his quirk, and faced him in true hand to hand combat. He was targeting the dislocated left arm.

He was tired, and the handicap was weighing him down, but he was still just a bit faster than Kamijou. He grabbed his left arm, in which Kamijou winced in pain, swept his legs from underneath, sending him face first towards the ground. If Kamijou fell now, he would be outside of the boundary of the arena.

However, Aizawa intentionally kept a soft grip on that left arm, careful not to do much damage, but Kamijou used that as an advantage, and jerked his left arm, pulling himself up with that force, while dragging Aizawa outside the boundary.

His arm screamed in pain, but he ignored it. It would heal eventually.

Aizawa showed signs of resistance, and they both were stabilized and wouldn't fall, so Kamijou lifted his knee in front of Aizawa, and kneed him in the gut. Aizawa doubled down in pain, and Kamijou used that slight moment of distraction to lift Aizawa up into the air with an arm drag, and smash him onto the ground.

Aizawa landed on the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of him, but no part of his body was still out of the boundary.

Kamijou's left arm was now completely useless, he could not move it without sending waves of severe pain outwards to his body. He would have to finish it then. He charged at Aizawa's body, wanting to push him out of the boundary.

But Aizawa was a pro-hero. He could take punishment, and he had faced a lot more than what he had done while fighting with Kamijou. He sprang back to his feet dynamically and charged at Kamijou himself.

Both fighters were charging at each other at high speeds, but one of them had their back to the danger zone. That was Aizawa.

When Kamijou got close, Aizawa attempted to punch Kamijou, but he ducked, and at full speed, Kamijou tackled Aizawa, and both men tumbled onto the floor, outside the boundary, at the exact same moment.

The man in the stands stood up and blew a whistle to end the match. "The match has ended. Final result: a draw."

It was all quiet for the next few minutes, as both were too exhausted to do anything else but lie there.

* * *

After the match, Kamijou was whisked away to the Nurses office, where Recovery Girl was there waiting. She expertly relocated his left shoulder, and tended to his bruised ribs. There was nothing she could do with her quirk, due to Imagine Breaker, however.

By the time Kamijou was cleared to go, everyone was almost done already. He met up with Yaoyorozu who congratulated him on his excellent result versus Aizawa. "You did very well back there, Kamijou. Drawing a match against a pro-hero, that's something to be proud of." She complimented. Apparently, the match had been shown to the others for entertainment purposes.

"Eheh… thanks, Yaoyorozu, but I took more damage in that match, and it was all down to luck anyway from my end. How about you, how did you do?"

"Not bad. I lost, though. I was fighting ectoplasm, and he overwhelmed me with numbers. I could have done better though, so I don't know how it would affect my rankings.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, right? The final matches should be ending soon. Who's having their matches now?" Kamijou asked.

"It's Todoroki versus Yoarashi. An exciting match, and it's a shame they won't broadcast it. I guess one of them wanted to keep this between them." Yaoyorozu sighed disappointedly.

Kamijou had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Todoroki breathed heavily as he faced Yoarashi. The match had been going on for a while, and Todoroki was getting tired. Yoarashi's quirk was just too powerful, all his attempts to attack had failed.

But for some reason, Yoarashi was angry. He was superior in this match, while Todoroki was cornered and tired. It was essentially over. The ice created by Todoroki was manifesting a lot slower than usual, and that could not compete with the speed that Yoarashi's quirk produces.

Yoarashi was a hot-blooded individual. He hated those who didn't fight with their full passion, who look down on him with cold, uncaring eyes. Todoroki was the embodiment of those hates right now.

Yoarashi tried to give Todoroki one last chance. "Use your other side. Use it, and let's have a passionate battle of the ages! Use it, and fight me with your full passion! I am stronger than you, so stop acting like you're better than me! DO IT!" Yoarashi roared with pain and passion.

Todoroki didn't care. He would not use his fire side again. Against his father was a life-threatening situation, and against Kamijou was a one-off decision that he would never make again. He swore to himself now that he would make himself the strongest with just his right side, nothing else. So in response to Yoarashi's request, he only generated more ice near him to defend.

"…" Yoarashi looked down. He let out a scream of frustration, and activated his quirk, creating a real tornado having wind speeds of 250km/h. There was nothing Todoroki could do, the tornado blasting through the ice defence easily, flinging Todoroki around it and sending him flying at the wall.

"The match goes to Yoarashi, Todoroki is out of bounds!"

Yoarashi walked out without any comment.

* * *

They told them that the results needed a couple of hours to process, and everyone was free to leave after that.

Todoroki sulked in the corner, while Yaoyorozu and Kamijou were anxiously waiting for the whole 2 hours since they had nothing to do anyway.

Present Mic came in the waiting room, and posted up the results for everyone to see.

The rankings were displayed:

Yoroashi

Todoroki

Honenuki

Momo

Tokage

Touma

At first, Kamijou was happy that Yaoyorozu and Todoroki passed, but then reality dawned on him. He was in sixth place, and that did not earn him a spot within the recommended students of U.A.

But suddenly, Yoarashi stood up. "I refuse this recommendation. I will not be attending U.A. next year." This comment caused a commotion amongst everyone in the room. The one who ranked first, gave up his recommendation? Yoarashi then walked out of the room. On his way, Kamijou Touma blocked his way.

"Wait, why did you refuse it?" Kamijou demanded.

"I cannot attend the same school as him. That is all. I will be a hero, but not in U.A, and not with someone like Shouto Todoroki nearby. I will attend Shiketsu High, the other top school in Japan." He glanced at Kamijou and smiled slightly. "Congratulations. I forfeited, so you're in the top 5. You're a recommended student at U.A. now." With that, Yoarashi walked past Kamijou, who did not attend to stop him.

It was his decision, and Kamijou respected it. It did not seem like Yoarashi was going to abandon his dream of becoming a hero, so Kamijou was relieved. He turned back to Present Mic, who was closing the exam up.

"Those who have not made it, fear not, as there is still a chance for you to make it into U.A.! You will receive a free entry into the normal exams, with a small advantage which will be given based on the number of points you have earned." Present Mic continued on with the informative speech. "And finally, I would like to offer me and the other U.A. staff's congratulations to this year's recommended students: Shouto Todoroki, Juzo Honezuki, Yaoyorozu Momo, Setsuna Tokage, and Kamijou Touma!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm also working on entirely rewriting the first few chapters, as I have recently got some good feedback on how shite it is. The rewritten chapters will probably come with the next chapter of this story, and the next chapter of my other story. Please review, especially on my characterisation, and the fight against Aizawa. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for next time.


	7. Quirk Review!

**I died again it seems. Last time I said I would update more but seems like I lied.**

 **Sorry about that. :^)**

 **Game2002: Forgot about the last name first name thing in this chapter as well so lucky I read your review again to remind me LMAO**

 **D.N. Works: Indeed, as Kamijou doesn't really want to become a hero. He's just in the course for the added benefits of getting back home.**

 **Illusion Breaker: Next chapter in a week! And yes, I'm planning to do some of those things with the characters concerning Touma as well. And Aleister is Aleister, so he'll think of a plan.**

 **Lovecrazyhedgehog: More Toaru characters incoming!**

 **TheKwertyOne: Don't think that's true, but this is a fanfic AU.**

 **Jose19: Yeah, the power levels in this universe is a lot smaller than in the Toaruverse, which is why Touma is good for this. His imagine breaker is strong, but not overly strong.**

 **So thanks for the reviews guys and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Kamijou Touma had passed his recommendation exam, as was accepted into U.A. as a recommended student. In other news, Midoriya Izuku had also been accepted into U.A.'s hero course.

He did this the hard way, of course, and in the process, broke both his legs and his right arm.

But he got in. Probably.

He counted the number of points he had obtained in his mind multiple times, before reaching the conclusion that he had gotten precisely 43 points. He had no idea how he had remembered that, but he always had an exceptional memory.

That may or may not be enough, but based on results on previous years, that would earn him a spot in the course. But of course, being the worrywart that everyone knew he was, he kept telling himself that he failed.

Recounting his experience with the practical exam one more time to check if he had miscounted any points, he could remember himself moving faster, better, and sharper with his new technique, Full Cowl. It turned out to be enormously useful, as he would not have gotten a single point if it weren't for that.

A punch from his full cowl was only barely enough to destroy the robots, and if he did not even have full cowl, how in the world would he pass the practical?

And for that, he thanked Kamijou Touma once again in his mind, for saving him. For guiding him the way towards creating the technique of Full Cowl, and controlling it in such a short period of time.

Using the technique, he had moved at superhuman speeds, about 5% of how All Might usually moved, maybe more. But while that might seem like a small number, was still exceeding fast, compared to how a normal human moved.

With enhanced speed and strength, the robots were no match for him. The one and two pointers only took one or two 5% smashes, while the three pointers did take him more to fight. The robots were slow and clumsy, even by normal human standards. There was no way they would land a hit on Midoriya with Full Cowl.

That made them easy targets. The hardest factor in the whole exam was managing time. There was a limited amount of time, and they all had to defeat as many as they can in the shortest amount of time to be most efficient. Since this was a new technique, he wasn't as used to using it as much as some other people with their own quirk, giving him a new disadvantage.

But he smashed through all of them he could find, but still wasted some time on trying to control his power.

He wasn't really keeping track of all the points at the moment, but he could still remember himself desperate for more, as more points mean a higher chance, until the very end.

Ah, yes. The end.

That was the reason he was so injured. At the very end, the 0 pointer appeared. At first, Midoriya froze in fear and shock. He turned back to run.

But then, he spotted a girl, who was under a large piece of rubble, unable to move. Instinctively, Midoriya moved, and before he knew it, the robot was knocked back with the full power of One for All, causing it to fall over and become immobile.

Midoriya had used the full 100% of one for all, and put it in his legs to propel himself to the area in front of the face part of the 0 pointer.

That jump broke both his legs, leaving him immobile in the air.

That thought didn't stop him though, again channeling one for all in his right hand at again, 100 percent.

Then he threw his full powered punch, the 'Detroit Smash' as All Might called it. The punch had so much power packed in that it instantly blew back the 0 pointer's head, causing it to fall and break its own neck from the weight of the head.

The rest of the body of the 0 pointer fell, and with half of the body destroyed, the 0 pointer was out of commission.

But the thing is, he was still midair at about 100 meters, with no way to get down safely, since 3 of his limbs were broken. Panicking, he tried to use one for all in his remaining left arm to maybe punch the ground, softening his impact.

Turns out, he didn't need to do that. What goes around, comes around after all.

The girl saved him at the end, by using her anti-gravity quirk to break his fall. Eventually, they both got medical aid, and all was well. So overall, Midoriya was quite happy with his performance. Nobody except for himself was seriously hurt, and he got a decent amount of points.

Oh yeah, and Kamijou had gotten in as well. So if Midoriya succeeded, there was one more friend he looked forward to seeing at school. Without a doubt, Kacchan had also gotten in. Midoriya didn't doubt that for a second, but there was a chance they would be put in the same class.

And also that scary dark blue haired kid who scolded him twice already in the practical exam. He did not want to see him again in his class

But all these anxious thoughts had dissipated once he had gotten the letter of acceptance, and the explanation of the concept of hero points confirmed that the girl who he saved and who saved him also probably gotten in, due to saving Midoriya as well. Midoriya had also heard her saying she had something like 25 points, so add that to the rescue points, and she was pretty high scoring.

A warm happy feeling cancelled out the anxious scared part of him, and he went to the beach to meet up with All Might and Kamijou.

Kamijou Touma and Midoriya Izuku met at the beach at 8 pm, right after Midoriya got the letter of acceptance and got accepted into U.A.

They were here to meet up with All Might, on his request. Probably a congradulations or a briefing for U.A.

"Yo, Midoriya." Kamijou walked up to him, holding his hand out for a high five. "Congrats on passing. I knew you could do it." he said warmly.

Midoriya obliged happily, congratulating Kamijou as well. "And well done on being accepted as a recommendation student! That's an amazing achievement, based on the previous stats of previous years, all recommendation students who have graduated from UA has had at least one stint in the top 10 hero rankings…"

Midoriya continued like this for quite some time, listing every single pro hero who had went to U.A. as a recommended student and what they had accomplished. Kamijou listened keenly, there was a lot in this world that he didn't know, after all, and the lore and history was pretty interesting in his book, at least until All Might arrived, in his true form. Skinny and boney and wearing an oversized shirt he looked like a homeless man.

"Well done, you two, for passing." All Might said to the both of them. "Midoriya, you passed on your own strength, I wasn't a judge, in case you were worried about me showing you favoritism The way you used One for All was outstanding, you had better control than me at your age, and while that last bit with the 0 pointer, you showed me yet again why I have granted this power to you. You sacrificed your body to save a single girl, gaining you 60 rescue points. That makes you the highest scorer in the entire exam."

"TOP SCORER?" Both Midoriya and Kamijou exclaimed. Kamijou looked at Midoriya with excited eyes. "Congratulations, Midoriya. I knew you could do this!"

All Might then turned serious. "Remember guys, don't tell anyone about this, we're going to announce it a week before the sports festival to gain more hype!"

Midoriya was happy, and said thanks to Kamijou, but something told him that Kacchan would not be happy if he found out that Midoriya got a higher score than him.

But it was fine. He was not weak anymore, and he would not get bullied by him any more.

Tears of happiness welled up in Midoriya's eyes. Such high praise from his idol was something he cherished very much.

"And you, Kamijou. I saw your fight against Aizawa, and I'm impressed once again. I see you used your new technique as well, did it serve you well?" All Might complimented.

Kamijou scratched his head. "Well, it did the trick, but some of it leaked out. It caused Aizawa to freeze in shock, giving me enough time to land an attack. I didn't intend to do that, due to the possible consequences. I will make sure in the future that I will control it well."

"And be sure you must control it to the greatest extent." All Might said gravely. "That power, it is dangerous. Do not unleash it."

"You don't need to tell me that." Kamijou sighed. "That thing scares me more than anything."

 _Hmm. Who is this Aizawa? I'll ask Kamijou about his exam later, we can exchange stories._

"Hmm. Well, anyway, I'm sure you know by now that I'll be a teacher at U.A. We'll have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone else, as nobody knows about One for All, and I'm not supposed to have favourites. But as my successor, Midoriya, I will give you certan tips related to the nature and power of One for All." All Might said.

"Yes!" Midoriya said. "I'll do my best!"

"So, my first tip. Train your body, to the extent where you can handle more and more of the power. You can currently go up to 5%, but that's not enough to become a hero. Train every day, and soon, you can control it like this!" All Might exclaimed, turning into his muscle form to emphasise his point.

Suddenly, a voice coming from the pier could be heard. "Whoa! Is that All Might? Where did he come from!?"

"And that's our cue to leave! I'll see you at school, so until then, goodbye!" With that, All Might ran into the night, followed by Kamijou and Midoriya, who went back home shortly after that.

* * *

It was the first day at school.

Kamijou tried to be as early as possible, to make a good impression. As a result of his luck, he woke up at 6 to make sure he was on time.

Surprisingly, there wasn't as much misfortune that happened on his way to school as he expected there to be.

There were a few cases of his trademark misfortune, but it didn't really affect his time of arrival. As a result, he was one of the first to arrive at school, with only a couple people already in the classroom before him. It didn't take him long to find the classroom, as he was already moderately familiar with the layout from his previous visits to the school.

Speaking of the classroom, it was pretty amazing. It was like brand new, with such modern facilities and resources inside. It was only a surprise that they still used a blackboard. The door to the classroom was also pretty huge, and the seats were comfortable.

It was safe to say that this classroom was the best he had ever been to. Not like there was much competition for that category.

At such an early time, with such a complicated school layout, Kamijou didn't expect anyone to be there before him. As a result, he was surprised to see a tall boy in immaculate uniform with blue hair.

Not the Aogami Pierce kind of blau, mind you, but a darker blue hair. His hair was also neatly flattened, and on his face was a pair of glasses and a stern expression.

Kamijou had no time to think because as soon as he walked into the classroom, the boy walked up to him quickly and introduced himself to Kamijou. "Hello! My name is Tenya Iida, and I come from Soumei Private Academy! It is a pleasure to meet you, and I hope we get along in the future!" He said quickly and straightforwardly, in a serious tone.

Taken aback, but not very surprised by the behaviour exhibited by him, Kamijou introduced himself to Iida as well. "Erm, hi. My name is Kamijou Touma. Nice to meet you."

"Kamijou? Ah I see, you are the one who was involved with the situation with Endeavor and All Might! I have witnessed your heroic actions and am honoured to meet with such a figure!"

Kamijou sweatdropped at that. He wasn't expecting his name to be that well known. "Well, it was nothing, but more importantly, how do you recognise my name that quickly?"

Pushing up his glasses, Iida replied. "Well, you did play a significant part in the situation, and you did have previous news about you. I've also heard a rumour that you were going to U.A. this year, so I kept my eye out on the name."

Back home, Kamijou was pretty used to fame, even if he didn't like it. He was infamous in the magic side, and his actions back in Denmark were broadcasted to the whole world to see. If he could deal with it there, he could deal with it here.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll go get a seat real quick first." Kamijou looked at the rows of desks. Back in his old high school, he sat in the backmost row, on the rightmost seat, looking out the window, so he got that exact seat in the seating plan in this classroom.

He put his bag down and sat down. There was still a lot of time until the start of class, and he didn't get that much sleep, so he laid his head on the desk and tried to sleep.

He almost drifted into unconsciousness, but then a loud noise rang out near the door of the classroom.

Kamijou blinked a couple of times and saw that most seats in the classroom had already been filled in the time he was sleeping. He recognised a couple of faces, including Todoroki's and Yaoyorozu's. He nodded to them in recognition. He would greet them formally later.

Some spiky blond-haired kid had violently opened the door with so much force that it smashed into the wall with a loud bang. Groaning, Kamijou opened focused his eyes on the scene.

He could see Iida trying to introduce himself, but then their conversation took a turn for the worse when the blond kid snapped at Iida, whose reaction was to scold him, wagging his finger at him,

The blond kid shrugged him off and sat on the seat below Kamijou's. Iida quickly came over and scolded him some more. "Don't put your feet on the desk! Such an action is an insult to those who came to U.A. before and the craftsmen who made it!"

"Like I care." He sneered. The kid took a closer look at Iida, and rudely asked him a question. "Oi, you extra, what middle school did you come from, eh?"

"I-I'm from Somei Academy, and my name is Tenya Iida. What is yours?"

The blond-haired kid stood up and leaned his face forward, and sneered at him. "Somei, huh? So you're a stuck-up elitist. It'll be fun showing you who's boss! I'll blow you to bits!"

"B-blow me to bits!? Such violent language, are you sure you wish to become a hero?" Iida said, shocked.

Sighing, Kamijou sat up straight and gave up on the notion to get some sleep, with all this noise around him. Such misfortune. He really didn't care about the conversation between these two people, but he made a mental note not to piss off the blond one. He didn't particularly want to get blown into bits.

Kamijou's eyes wandered and saw that in the doorway, there was a nervous-looking face poking out of it, looking straight at the exchange of the blond-haired one and the Iida. It was Midoriya.

Iida also noticed this and went over to introduce himself. Kamijou walked over to greet Midoriya.

"My name is Tenya Iida, and I am from Soumei." He introduced himself to Midoriya.

"H-Heh, nice to meet you, Iida, I'm Midoriya Izuku," He said awkwardly. He looked around and saw Kamijou walking towards him, and gratefully greeted him. "Kamijou, good morning!" he said, relieved to have seen a familiar face.

"Morning, Midoriya." Kamijou greeted him.

"Hmm, so you two know each other them?" Iida pondered.

"Yeah, I met Midoriya recently, and he's been a great friend," Kamijou said. "Do you know Midoriya, Iida?"

"Yes. I was in the same group as him in the entrance exam, and I have to apologise to you, Midoriya." Iida turned towards him, his face filled with regret. "You realised that there were more to the entrance exam than the surface, while I did not. I truly have misjudged you."

"U-Uh, I didn't really figure anything out, sorry," Midoriya replied, confused. But it seemed like he wasn't listening.

'Things went down in the entrance exam, huh. I'll have to ask him about a detailed version of what happened.' Kamijou thought to himself.

Suddenly, a bubbly voice rang out behind them. "Oh, you're that curly-haired one! You passed, just like Present Mic said!"

Touma could see Midoriya's mind working, as a blush formed on his cheeks. Kamijou looked closely, but couldn't figure out what their relationship was. Kamijou left Midoriya to his conversation and went back to his seat.

As he went back to his seat, he walked past the blonde boy, who was looking at the doorway intensely. As Kamijou observed him, he could see that the boy had red eyes.

Just like a Certain Strongest Esper.

As Kamijou sat down in his seat, a man appeared in the doorway, a yellow sleeping bag wrapped around him. He had long black hair and a dead looking face. Wait, he had seen that face before...

The bag dropped to the ground, and revealed a grubby man in full black, with a scarf around his neck. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you." he said in a bored voice.

Everyone was surprised by this, who could have thought that this worn-out man was their teacher. Kamijou fell backwards, landing on the hard floor. "Ehh? Aizawa's our homeroom teacher?" He was afraid of this. It would be pretty awkward with him here, and now he just made it worse. He could feel the inquisiting stares of his new classmates in his back.

Aizawa gave him a tired look. "I'm your teacher, so call me sensei. And I'm not so familiar with you that you can blurt something out like that implies I know you well."

He then addressed the whole class. "I know this is on short notice, but please wear these-" he pulled out a set of gym uniform from his sleeping bag. "And go out on the field."

"Quirk apprehension test?"

A bunch of murmurs filled the sound space of the sports field.

Kamijou was kind of expecting this. U.A. was not a typical school; he learned that from the principal himself. Depending on the teacher, a day could take a turn that no one was expecting.

"But what about the entrance ceremony? And the orientation?" A voice that Kamijou vaguely recognised rang out. It was the girl that was speaking to Midoriya before.

"This is the hero course. We don't have time for such events." Aizawa said in a tired voice. "Us teachers have the power to run our classes the way we want them to. That's one of U.A's main selling points. Traditions don't mean anything in here." he said coldly.

"You've done these things before, but you weren't allowed to use your quirk. This time, you are allowed." Aizawa looked around and picked on Bakugou, the blond-haired rude kid. "What was your record for the softball throw, Bakugou?"

"67 meters," Bakugou said a voice scarily similar to Accelerator's. It was almost as if they had the same voice actor if this were an anime.

"Try doing it with your quirk. Here." Aizawa threw the ball to Bakugou, and stepped backwards, gesturing to the circle. "Do whatever you want, just don't go out of the circle."

Bakugou took the ball and practised pitching a couple of times. When he was finally ready, he threw the ball, but with a twist. An explosion emanated from the palms of Bakugou, propelling the ball upwards at such speed, that outsiders could consider it to look like a meteor. "DIE!" Bakugou yelled out.

Kamijou thought to himself. 'Well, he certainly is hot-headed.'

"First, know your maximums." he lifted up the screen of his device, which was connected to a tracker that was on the ball. "That is the most rational way of creating a foundation for becoming a hero." The screen read 705.2m.

Kamijou was pretty impressed, and it seemed like all of his new classmates thought the same way.

A bunch of students made comments about this, and Kamijou didn't get even one of them, but Aizawa seemed to focus on one of them. "It seems fun?"

"You think becoming a hero is all fun and games? Fine then, the last-placed person in these tests will be expelled. Will you still think this is fun after that?" Aizawa said sadistically.

"HUHH?!"

"As a teacher of U.A., I'm free to do what I want, and exercise my own judgement" Aizawa lifted his hair up so his eyes could be seen clearly. Instead of dead, they now looked alive. "Welcome to U.A.!"

"There will be eight physical tests, and your average score in each of them will be calculated by how you perform. Then you will be ranked in order of highest to lowest score, and of course, the person with the lowest score will be expelled." Aizawa continued. "Let's get started now. 50-meter dash."

The students would run in heats of threes, so there were seven heats. Kamijou was put in the very first, with two other students, one with lightning yellow hair, the other with blood-red hair. 'Man, these sure are a colourful bunch. Everyone has hair like Pierce's! It's like an anime dammit!'

Kamijou, of course, did not have any quirk. As a result, he would have no physical advantage over his peers. In fact, he had a disadvantage.

But a lot of his classmates it would seem that they did not have quirks that would help them run the 50 meters quicker, at least of a large scale.

The one with yellow hair beside him on the right did not activate his quirk, and Kamijou quickly outsped him.

The one with the red hair, however, activated his quirk, which from what Kamijou could see, made his body sharpen up weirdly. He ran barefoot and used the extra grip of his barefoot to propel himself faster than what was possible on normal feet.

The race ended with him in front, Kamijou in the middle, and the yellow-haired kid in last.

4.83 seconds, 5.02 seconds and 6.11 seconds, respectively. All three were excellent times for a highschool boy. The first time was almost world record-breaking in Kamijou's original world without quirks.

Both the red and yellow haired boys came towards Kamijou. First came the redhead. "Yo! My name is Kirishima Eijiro, nice to meet ya. I didn't see you use your quirk, so that time is extra-impressive! But did you actually use your quirk?"

"No, I didn't. And my name is Kamijou Touma, pleased to meet you, Kirishima." Kamijou politely greeted him back.

"Well, that just makes it extra impressive then!" The yellowed haired boy joined in on the conversation. "You ran like an Olympic sprinter!"

"Yes! You almost outran me without using your quirk! That is the epitome of manliness!" Kirishima passionately said.

"It really wasn't that impressive… you're faster, that's a fact. It's not like you'll not use your quirk while being a hero, so your time is more desirable." Kamijou said logically. This Kirishima guy reminded him of a certain gemstone level five. Now that he thought about it, there were a couple of very similar people that reminded him eerily of some of the people he knew. He quickly tried to change the subject, turning towards the yellowed haired one. "So I also didn't see you use your quirk,"

"Yeah, my quirk isn't suited for running or physical activity in general." he smirked confidently. "My name is Denki Kaminari by the way. And when you figure out what my quirk does, it'll give you quite a shock."

A tingle went up Kamiijou's back when he said that. Again, this reminded him of Misaka Mikoto, especially when she was chasing him. "Y-Yeah. I'm sure I will," he said nervously. Electric attacks were always dangerous.

The three of them moved back to the side to watch the rest of the people run their heats.

There was nothing noteworthy of the other races, as Kamijou didn't know these people by name. Shouto's race was a bit more interesting, he created an ice path and skated on it, to reach the time of 3.14 seconds.

But up now was Midoriya. And the noisy blond kid, Bakugou.

Up till now, Bakugou has shown a level of confidence, which would imply that he had overwhelming strength.

It would be interesting to see what he could do would live up to what his attitude implies he can.

Kamijou was sitting on the side where Midoriya was, with Bakugou in the middle next to him.

'Tch. Does this stupid Deku think he can fucking just get into this school like this with me? Is he trying to stand on the same stage as me? The thought of that just makes me want to puke. I'm gonna crush that quirkless piece of shit, and show him that he can't be a fucking hero without a fucking quirk, and a strong one at that' Bakugou thought sadistically, glaring at Midoriya. "Oi, Deku. You're the one who's gonna be expelled, and I'll teach you a lesson in why you need a fucking quirk to survive in here!" he said harshly.

To his surprise, Midoriya just smiled at Bakugou with determined eyes. "I won't lose, Kacchan. I'm a different person than the one you used to bully back in middle school."

Bakugou dismissed this, as quirkless people were worthless and wouldn't amount to anything.

The start time for the race was nearing, and Aizawa was counting down.

3

2

1

Start.

Bakugou blasted off at full speed, palms facing backwards, with huge explosions coming off of them at a regular pace. He arrogantly looked behind him to see Deku's expression when he was eating his dust.

But that wasn't the case.

That face he knew oh so well, was not in front of him, but level with him. And that defeated expression he was expecting was replaced by a determined one.

Around his body, faint green lightning shrouded it.

Bakugou's mind went blank. How could Deku, as quirkless as he is, keep up with him? Stand in the same stage as him?

Bakugou thought no further, and followed his instincts. Which was to beat the shit out of Deku and assert his dominance, as well as question him about his "new" quirk.

"DEKUUUUUUUUUUUU" Bakugou screeched in mid-race, turning his palm slightly and propelling so he would collide with Midoriya.

He pulled his right arm back; palm opened, mini explosions already appearing by the dozen on his bare palm. "DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he screamed at him.

Midoriya, froze in shock and fear, could only look at the incoming explosion that was going to burn him, but suddenly, a certain boy's back came into his sight.

Kamijou, watching the whole scene unfold right before his eyes, jumped into action. In an instant, he was at his feet, in front of Midoriya, right hand outstretched in an attempt to block the incoming explosion.

The explosion went off, and Kamijou stood protectively over Midoriya. The familiar sound of shattering glass went off, and the explosion came directly into contact with Imagine Breaker.

The force of the explosion was pretty big, and so was the spread, so Kamijou's right hand just diverted the blast to the sides, which did not hit Midoriya.

After the smoke cleared, Kamijou put down his hand, as there was no immediate danger. He was expecting Bakugou to attack again, and get closer to him, but now he could see why he didn't.

Aizawa's capturing scarf was wrapped all around Bakugou, and from the looks of it, it was damn tight.

One of the tips was wrapped around his mouth like a gag, so all of Bakugou's violent comments were muted, no matter how much he struggled.

Midoriya's voice rang out despite the shock of being attacked violently by Bakugou. "I knew it! Sensei is Eraserhead! I should have known from the scarf!"

The rest of the class were blank. "Eraserhead? Never heard of him."

"He's a hero who stays out of the public eye, and hates the media. He's one of the strongest heroes with his quirk, allowing him to stand on equal ground with most people in a one on one situation!" Midoriya said excitedly.

A voice piped up from the class. "So... what's his quirk?" That was the question which everyone in the class was thinking about.

"He can erase quirks." Kamijou spoke up. "When he activates his quirk while looking at you, you lose the ability to use it."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you fought him before, that's why you know!" Midoriya said without thinking.

After the shock, there was misbelief. Then there was chaos.

"WHAAAAAT? YOU FOUGHT OUR HOMEROOM TEACHER BEFORE?" That was the general message from the onslaught of words and reactions from the rest of the class.

Aizawa spoke up tiredly. "That's supposed to be confidential, so don't dig any deeper you brats."

But Midoriya was still not thinking correctly. "Wow, I didn't know you beat Eraserhead, that's even more amazing now that I'm thinking about-"

Kamijou frantically covered Midoriya's mouth. "Don't say any more, I beg you." Kamijou whispered quickly. "Either the class will kill me, or Aizawa will."

There was a bit of a shock, which delayed the reaction of the class.

"No way! Does that mean our teacher is weaker than you? How strong _are_ you?" A pinked skinned girl asked over the voices.

Aizawa cut in angrily. "You don't need to know. Also, he didn't beat me. Now shut up everyone." He raised his voice.

Kamijou sighed; he was relieved that this didn't go any further. He could see Bakugou straining as hard as he can against the gag, but it wasn't biting. Interested in what he had to say for himself, he walked up to him and pressed his right hand on it.

The piece retracted, leaving his face untouched. Bakugou coughed a couple of times, and when he caught his breath, glared with immense hatred not towards Deku, but Kamijou. "That was NONE of your business! Keep out of it you extra!"

"Well, I don't know the history between you and Midoriya, and I'm sure you have a good reason for doing this, but now that I'm in your class, I don't want to see this kind of violence happen to anyone." Kamijou began.

"Also, you could have seriously hurt Midoriya, you know? That attack was pretty powerful, so if it had hit him, he would have been very injured! Is this really how someone of the hero course would act?" Kamijou reasoned.

Bakugou stayed silent but was still staring daggers at everyone who looked at him the wrong way.

"Ok, now that's out of the way, can we please stop fighting each other? You're in the hero course, so I bet you've got a good heart. Let's be friends mayb-" Touma hopefully said, but was cut off at the end.

"Don't fucking kid me. You're nothing to me, just a stepping stone for me to ascend to a higher level. I'll crush you; then I'll take my time crushing Deku! Just because he has a quirk now, doesn't mean he's as strong as me!" Bakugou growled,

Aizawa sighed. "Ok, that's enough, Kamijou. Disciplining is up to me. Get back to the races, everyone."

The little scuffle was over, but it did make quite a large impact.

Many people walked up to Kamijou and congratulated him on his quick actions and reflexes, as well as recognising him as the Illusion Killer from the news.

Kamijou didn't know it, but his status in the class was now one of the highest.

In all the other physical exams, nothing notable happened. Kamijou consistently got below average, sometimes going up to average, but he never strayed above the halfway mark. Bakugou came back to do the tests a few minutes after the incident, which cooled him down. Kamijou thought it was best to leave him be.

Midoriya did strongly in everything. One for All Full Cowl was really very useful in tests like these.

The other people Kamijou knew, Yaoyorozu Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki were also doing very good.

Then came the last test. The softball throw, the one Bakugou had demonstrated before.

Kamijou, with no quirk, came in near last, with a result of 69 meters.

Midoriya, with a mere 5% of his power, still got about 175 meters.

Shouto used his ice to create a bridge towards the endpoint. He got around 130 meters.

And Yaoyorozu created a cannon and shot the ball out of it. 550 meters.

With all this chaos going around him, Kamijou was instead numb. Why? It was because he was pretty near last in the rankings right now.

There was a small chance of him getting last, but there were 6 people behind him, and anything could happen now.

It looked to Kamijou that their quirks did not increase physical capabilities, just like Kamijou, so they were at a disadvantage.

Kamijou felt terrible, of course, for the people who were going to fail, and ultimately get expelled. He initially thought to deliberately fail the tests, to get himself rather than anyone else expelled, since he didn't really belong in this world anyway, but something told him that Aizawa would expel him and the second last anyway if he did that. That was just the way that man worked.

The last person in the line threw the ball, and finally, the physical quirk apprehension tests were finished.

Aizawa walked up to them, who were gathered together in front of a whiteboard. He pressed a few buttons on his phone, and a display came up, ranking all 21 students of class 1-A.

Yaoyorozu came first, which wasn't a surprise. Her quirk was suited for these kinds of things, it was very versatile. Todoroki came after that, and then Bakugou after that.

The fifth place was a tie between Iida and Midoriya.

Casting his eyes to the bottom end of the table, where he was, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw his name not at the bottom, but number 15 on the list. The students named Mineta, Hagakure, Jiro, Kaminari, Sero, and Aoyama were below him. Kamijou was surprised on how well he did, with no quirk advantage.

Cheers went up for the 20 surviving students, except for one boy, who burst into tears. He was probably the last-placed Minoru Mineta.

Kamijou, after seeing this, again felt really bad, thinking now that he really should have deliberately failed to save this poor boy. He was just about to go speak out about this and confront Aizawa about his decision to expel whoever gotten last, but Aizawa let out a bombshell.

"Oh by the way, nobody's getting expelled. It was a rational deception in order to make you do better." Aizawa casually said.

After he said that, the whole class went into an uproar, and chaos ensued.

* * *

There was a man, in a tube, wearing a green surgical gown, floating upside down.

Wait, was "he" really a man?

He was the General Superintendent of Academy City.

He was Aleister Crowley, the greatest magician ever to have lived. Beast666. The Silver Star

A golden retriever trotted up to the tube, and from his back, a mechanical arm took out a cigar and lit it. "So Aleister. Why have you called me here?" Kihara Noukan asked.

Aleister's tube liquid was somewhat flammable, but he didn't mind. The glass was impenetrable, and there was no way it would be set on fire. "You are my most trusted adviser in this city, so I entrust this task to you. I have a way to retrieve the Imagine Breaker from the world that World Rejector sent him, but I need you to verify it."

The golden retriever bowed his head and continued sucking on his cigarette. "I'll listen. Go on."

And so Aleister Crowley told him his plan, the plan which would create a way back to the other world.

The golden retriever listened carefully and pondered it for a while. "It is a plausible plan, but it includes the occult. I do not know of that, but the scientific parts are all valid."

Aleister smiled. "Very well. I'll need some 'ingredients' for this machine. I trust that you can bring them here?"

"Yes. The number 2, 3, and 7, right? All of them have ties to Kamijou Touma, so convincing them will not be a problem." Kihara Noukan replied.

Aleister didn't say anything, but Noukan knew he had his approval.

Thinking back at the plan, Noukan pondered the roles of the level 5s needed for this operation. Since Rensa was destroyed, they had to rely on the real deal.

The number 2, needed for his dark matter, which follows rules that do not exist. World Rejector shouldn't have sent Kamijou to another earth, so his dark matter was needed to create new laws for World Rejector to follow. A machine which altered the rules of the World Rejector, allowing Aleister to access another world other than the ones with the magic gods in them.

The number 3, needed for her extreme power generation ability, to supply the energy to sustain the machine created by Dark Matter.

And the number 7, who's punch created phenomenons unable to replicate or scientifically prove — turning the impossible into possible.

One could easily deduct how exactly Aleister planned to retrieve Imagine Breaker just from those pieces of information.

After the chaos known as the quirk apprehension test, the rest of the day at U.A. went by pretty smoothly.

Walking home by himself, he soon found himself then walking with Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta, who Kamijou soon found out were both perverts.

'Is this fate? Why am I with another Delta Force in this new world?' Kamijou asked himself, before snapping back at Kaminari, who said that lolis were the best. "You've got some shit taste. Onee-Sama types are much better than those underdeveloped lolis you keep going on about!"

Kaminari, shocked, argued back at Kamijou. "I will admit that onee-sama types are pretty good, especially when they do the 'ara ara' thing, but nothing will beat lolis. Flat is justice!"

Mineta, acting smug, joined in on the conversation. "Now, now boys, calm down. You both have pretty good taste, lolis and onee-samas are pretty good, but you see, I am the fetish master. I don't discriminate against girls; all females are within my area of acceptance. I don't mean to flex on you guys, but I have the supreme taste."

Since this was Kaminari's first time hearing this, he looked up in awe to Mineta, who was now the "fetish king" of the hero course. "Someday, I want to be like him." he dreamily said to Kamijou.

But Kamijou wasn't impressed. He had heard that same line many many times in his own world, coming out from the mouth of the biggest pervert of Academy City, Aogami Pierce. "Not bad, but you've gotta do better to impress me."

Mineta proudly proclaimed that he was the "biggest degenerate" that Kamijou would ever see in this world, and Kamijou would have to agree. Aogami wasn't in this world after all.

So after the first day of school meeting 20 new people, the three perverts thought it wasa a perfect time to rank them all in order of hotness.

"We've got a good bunch of girls," Mineta said, "who do you two have your eye on?"

Denki thought for a bit, before answering, "Jiro."

"She's cute." Mineta said. "But flat, but considering your tastes, that's to be expected." Mineta had made a point to know every female's name in the class already. "How about you, Kamijou?"

Kamijou sighed. He would like to have kept it to himself but figured it would do no harm. "Yaoyorozu ."

Mineta nodded in approval. "You, my friend, have great taste. She's my number one hottest in the class. Her tits, her ass, her face, they're all top-notch.

Kamijou was now a bit uncomfortable speaking about people that they know, with two guys that he just met, and was anxious to get away. Fortunately, Kamijou had arrived at his home. "So that's my place guys, see you tomorrow," he said, pointing his thumb at his dorm.

HIs two new 'friends' waved him goodbye, and Kamijou sighed, relieved to be alone. 'Of course, the first friends I make are the two most perverted ones… I'm sure they're good people, but this is giving me flashbacks of the delta force. Who knows what they would drag this poor Kamijou into.'

Kamijou was happy to be friends with them, and he didn't mind talking about girls, as all teenage boys did that, but then Mineta was one of the biggest pervert's he'd met. Kaminari was OK, though. He wouldn't judge the two just on those impressions though. That wouldn't have been right.

* * *

The next day was just like a typical day at any school.

They sat through morning classes, in which Kamijou struggled in, as he knew next to nothing when it came to English.

When they were finally dismissed to lunch, Kamijou was hungry from learning all that. Without the distractions of world-threatening events and the delta force distracting him from class, he gained more knowledge than ever before in his highschool life. And what's more is that the teachers were really good at explaining stuff.

Kamijou went to the counter to get lunch from a pro hero who was also the chef of U.A's cafeteria, Lunch Rush.

There were a lot of options since now he had a bit of spending money, so he spent it on some udon, which was sitting comfortably in his budget. He felt uneasy spending a large amount of money, so he just bought what he would normally have if he had a bit more money.

In a moment of misfortune, he tripped on a table leg and dropped his bowl onto the ground, shattering the bowl and spilling soup and noodles everywhere, leading to his lunch being lost. Kamijou was super apologetic about it, and offered to pay for the bowl and clean up, but the cafeteria lady just sent him to the line for another lunch. As expected of a high class academy, small costs like those didn't really matter to the school.

Kamijou was lost in despair, and with not much remaining budget for that day, he had to settle to eating plain white rice.

The poor meal, he called it. He would have bet nobody in this rich school had ever just ordered a single bowl of white rice, so he was the first. The first, and so he got to name it.

Trying to find a place to sit, his new friend Kaminari waved him over to a table filled with students from the same class.

Kamijou sat down next to Midoriya, who was also in the table, setting his tray down, he sighed. "Such misfortune."

Yaoyorozu looked over at him, "Is that enough for you, Kamijou?"

"No, but it will have to do." Kamijou sighed once more. "This isn't the first time I've eaten the poor meal."

"Ah, do you have a... unstable financial situation?" Yaoyorozu asked, concerned, leaning up to him.

"No, no, its nothing like that." Kamijou waved his hands in front of him. "I dropped my first meal out of misfortune. Stuff like this always happens all the time. My luck is the worst." he sighed.

Suddenly, Mineta stood up abruptly. "Misfortune? Are you serious Kamijou?" he asked, with a dark look on his eyes. "Y-you're interacting ...WITH A FEMALE?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, that's normal." Kamijou calmly ate his rice.

"No, you're flirting. Noone ever flirted with me before, Kamijou you lucky baaaaaaastaaaaard!" Mineta's mood changed from hostile to sad, sobbing in front of everyone.

Kamijou was confused, as was Yaoyorozu , but everyone else, especially the less dense people were weirded out and felt oddly sorry for the boy.

Kaminari waved it off. "Ah, leave him alone. He's just overreacting." And so everyone got back to their food trying to forget the incident that just happened

"Well anyway, Kamijou." A frog-like girl's voice said. "We saw your actions yesterday and thought it was imposing, so I would like to know what your quirk is." the other girls nodded as well, showing their eagerness to learn more about Kamijou.

Mineta cried in jealousy some more.

"Well, my quirk is officially called "negation", and it can cancel out any quirk and the effects of it." Kamijou said. No reason to hide it. "Also, by the way, what is your name? I still don't know it."

"It's Asui Tsuyu, and thanks for answering my question." she ribbited

"Hmm. That's a simple, and powerful quirk. How many points did you get on the entrance exam?" Another asked. This one was the girl that was talking to Midoriya yesterday. "My name is Uraraka Ochako by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Uraraka. My name is Kamijou Touma, and to answer your question, I didn't do the entrance exam."

Confused, she asked again. "Huh? What do you mean?" then it dawned on her. "Oh, so-"

'Kamijou-san entered U.A. through recommendations." Yaoyorozu said for Kamijou.

Female mutters throughout the table gave Mineta more depression. "Wow, as expected of Kamijou." "He's so cool," "No wonder he's so strong!"

Kamijou, of course, didn't notice these, and instead, continued eating his poor meal.

A pink-skinned girl spoke up. "Speaking of that, who else in our class got through by recommendations?"

Kamijou spoke up. "Todoroki and Yaoyorozu."

"Yeah, that's to be expected. The top two scorers in the quirk apprehension test after all." she mused. "But where were you in the rankings, Kamijou?"

"Near the bottom. 15th." Kamijou sighed. "I really am not living up to the title of "recommended student, aren't I?"

"Well, your quirk isn't suited for those kinds of things, as they do not augment your physical capabilities whatsoever, your quirk is good for fighting one on one and defending against attacks, making you more of a support role than a front line fighter…" Midoriya said, his volume getting lower and lower as each word was spoken, eventually becoming a mutter. The topic right now was on Quirks, and that was the one thing Midoriya was very interested in.

Yaoyorozu assessed Midoriya's analysis. "It's a good analysis. I would have said the same thing." she complimented him.

Midoriya, blushing because was embarrassed, managed a quirk 'thanks' before fading out of the conversation.

But before he could truly fade out, Kamijou asked Midoriya a question that had been on his mind for a good bit. "Oh yeah, Midoriya, I was gonna ask this, but I didn't have the time. What's with you and Bakugou, I figured you had some history together."

Midoriya fidgeted with his hands nervously. "Nothing really. We were childhood friends, but then we grew apart, and he now acts as a bit of a jerk."

'Oh, they're childhood friends. Explains why Bakugou was angry when seeing one for all, he knew that Midoriya did not have a quirk, and suddenly seeing him with one would confuse and angry anyone.' Kamijou thought.

Deep in thought, Kamijou was startled when a concerning question came in.

"Oh yeah Kamijou, you fought Aizawa-sensei, right? I want to hear all about the details about it!" Mina demanded.

Sighing, Kamijou reluctantly avoided the answer, instead using his prepared response to the question. "I'm pretty sure that the contents of the recommendation exam are confidential so I can't really tell you-"

"Aha, so you admitted that fighting Aizawa was part of the recommendation exam, huh?" Mina said smugly.

Mouth open, Kamijou stared at her dumbfounded. He closed his mouth after a good few seconds of it being open. "You got me. Yeah, fighting sensei was part of the exam, and let's just say that I didn't win."

"So he won?" she pressed on.

"It-it's more complicated than that, hehe." Kamijou responded.

Yaoyorozu came to his rescue. "I don't think the result and what happened in the fight is something appropriate to discuss out in public without both sides consent, Mina."

"Oh, alright then." Mina sat down disappointed. "But I will find out in the future!"

Just then, the lunch bell rang, and Midoriya sprang excitedly to his feet, disposing of his tray and running back to class. "Hurry up, guys, we'll be late!"

"Why is he so eager?" Kamijou wondered.

Iida replied to him. "It's a lesson taught by All Might next."

That explained everything. The second day's main event was going to start.

* * *

Class started, and All Might came through the door "like a normal person."

In this world, All Might was the pinnacle of all heroes, and all of the aspiring heroes looked up to him, so even Bakugou was surprisingly obedient.

All Might announced that they were going to do battle training, in which they would be split into teams of two, and those pairs were to face off with another pair in an indoor environment.

One of the pairs would be the "villains", and they would guard the "nuclear bomb" in the room from the "heroes", whose objective was to capture the villains and the nuclear weapon.

But first, they had to change into their hero costumes.

As Kamijou was changing into his "costume", he could also see the flashy stuff that the other boys were wearing and questioned if his costume was too plain.

It was a hoodie, virtually the same as the one he had been wearing for the past month or so.

It was destroyed when he got to this world, but he didn't get rid of it. He was actually kind of attached to it, as he was wearing it for so, so long in Othinus's world.

Instead, he kept it in his closet and waited for the chance to fix it. When the letter arrived to remind Kamijou to submit his costume design, he sent the hoodie instead and told the company to mend it, as well as adding some reinforcement and armour to the hoodie.

The main part was black, and it was held together with the button at the top. The inside of the hood was purple.

But this was no regular hoodie. It was reinforced with a lot of body armour, which could negate even a couple bullet shots, leaving Kamijou with only internal bleeding and bruising. The actual cloth wasn't normal, as well. It was a high-grade carbon fibre, which made it impossible to penetrate, useful for defending against blades.

There was extra padding on the arms and legs, but no offensive additions were increasing Kamijou's offensive capability.

This was because Kamijou remembered Othinus's words.

"Give up on that idea. Would you be able to save more people if you trained in martial arts? Would you be able to resolve things more smartly if you had a gun or a knife? That would have the exact opposite effect. The more means of killing you have and the farther you move from the path that saves your opponent using their own power, the weaker you will become. That alone is certain. You might not like having someone else act like they understand you, but as someone who was saved by you, I do understand."

Kamijou put on his outfit with identical looks to his previous one in his own world.

Nothing flashy, nothing noticeable. It was an outfit fit for a normal high school boy that you could find anywhere else in the world. Kamijou wanted nothing more but to live a normal life, so his costume reflected that.

As he walked out onto the briefing area, he looked at the other people's costumes. The sun was sky blue, and the sun, lemon yellow. A perfect day.

But that was overshadowed by the costumes.

With colorful designs and features, he couldn't help but think his as a bit plain.

But that was fine. That was Kamijou's style after all.

He walked up to Midoriya, whose costume was a green jumpsuit with some markings on it, with a belt. He had a hood on the back but wasn't wearing it. It had two ears or something sticking out of it. Knowing Midoriya, it probably was trying to copy All Might's hair.

'Heh, it's just Midoriya being Midoriya.'

He overheard Mineta saying, "The hero course is the best!" and wondered what he was talking about. His eyes wandered to Yaoyorozu 's costume and learnt instantly what he meant. And Kamijou would have to agree with him.

Her costume was revealing. Very revealing.

Her costume was made of a sleeveless red leotard with silver lines at her waste and around her arms, but that was not the important bit.

The important part was that the costume was open, exposing her skin from the neck to below her belly button. That allowed major cleavage to leak out.

Her long legs were exposed, and she was wearing crimson boots which was about as long as her calf.

Blushing, Kamijou looked away and focused on All Might, who was getting ready to talk.

"Now, since there are 21 of you in this class, there will be a special case made for the person who is in a group all on his own." All Might said.

"How are we going to decide on groups?" Someone asked.

All Might took out a box out of nowhere. "We're going to draw lots to decide your teams and who you are facing!"

Midoriya muttered. "Makes sense. In real hero situations, they might have to work with people they aren't used to."

And so All Might drew the lots. He stuck his hand into the box and starting drawing out pieces of paper with names on them.

Kamijou watched as everyone else around him got into pairs. Before even finishing drawing, Kamijou knew that he was going to be the one who was alone. "Such misfortune. Someone big is going to happen to me today, right?"

Teams were drawn, and people were together. One noticeable draw was the fact that Midoriya had to face Bakugou, in which in reaction, Bakugou shot Midoriya a sinister grin.

And sure enough, Kamijou was on his own. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen in this upcoming training exercise.

"Excellent!" All Might said as he drew out the last lot from the box. "Ah, Young Kamijou will be the one-man team!"

Kamijou raised his hand. "What exactly will I have to endure as the one-man team?" he asked nervously.

"Well, you'll be acting as the "boss" villain, and you'll have to fight off a pair of heroes, one on two!" All Might said. "Given your strength, I'm sure you could handle this on your own!"

A cold sweat came over Kamijou. He had to fight one on two? He could handle one on one, but one on two was a different story.

"Of course, there will be handicaps in place for the hero team. For example, there will be no easy win for them, as they will have to capture the villain before capturing the weapon, so an easy win by touching the weapon won't be possible." All Might first said.

'Wait, doesn't that just make me more of a target' Kamijou screamed internally. 'Either way, I'll sustain injuries that hurt dammit!' He kept quiet externally, though. No need to make a scene to people he just met.

"And that's about it for your situation, Young Kamijou." All Might finished. "Oh yeah, any team want to volunteer for the fight against Kamijou?"

'NOOOOOOOOOooOooo,' Kamijou's heart gave one last jerk. 'Don't give them the ability to choose, dammit All Might. That person will be sure to volunteer, and that increases my risk of bodily harm!'

And sure enough, the first person to raise their hands was Bakugo's team, more specifically, Bakugo himself, wearing a sadistic expression, mini explosions already in his palm.

Kamijou wasn't sure if he could handle Bakugou alone, and adding Iida to the fray just made him less confident.

All Might beamed, clueless of the situation he just put Kamijou in. "Alright, we've decided. You guys should go first, don't you think? Bakugou and Iida will have to fight again soon, so doing this now will let them have enough time to recover!"

"...Such misfortune." Kamijou didn't even have time to prepare himself! Just like that, he was thrown into the fray.

Kamijou was in a large indoor area, with a bomb like structure behind him. It seemed like this was the weapon he was supposed to protect.

The heroes would have to capture this weapon from him, but before that, they would have to capture him first.

Resigning that he had to feel lots of pain that day, Kamijou sighed and waited for the signal to start the exercise.

"All right boys." All Might said through a radio in the participant's ears. "You know the rules, don't take it too seriously, no killing and extreme bodily harm. We'll start in 10 seconds when you give me the ready."

"Ready," Kamijou said.

He waited another 7 seconds, before All Might's voice again flooded through his ear. "3, 2, 1, go!"

And that was that.

Kamijou planned to run out of the room, and hide somewhere. The heroes needed to capture him before getting the weapon, and since Kamijou thought he didn't stand a chance against two of them, he thought hiding would be the best option and winning by running out of time.

It was a good plan, Kamijou thought, if though a little boring. He said a little sorry to the spectators for boring them.

When Kamijou heard the go signal, he tried to run out the door to try to hide in the building.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to even get out of the door.

Explosive noise rang out, getting closer and closer to him. Eventually, the source of the explosions reached Kamijou's vertical level, and Bakugou screamed his war cry.

"DIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Bakugo came barrelling out of the sky at full speed towards Kamijou, smashing the windows without hesitation, hands blazing.

"Such misfortune."

* * *

 **Not much action this chapter, but the next chapter will be full of it so stay tuned. Please read and review, and drop a follow if you want. I have no beta as well, so all grammar mistakes were not my fault, instead being everyone who I've asked and declined to be my beta. No, I'm not salty. And yes, thanks for reading. Next chapter will be pretty fast, about a week or so. I've already written 6k words for it and all of it is the fight with Bakugou.**


	8. Strongest(?) vs Weakest(?)

**Just a warning, don't read this if you don't want to know something that happens in this chapter. After the revelation, you can read this to give you more of an idea of where this story is going.**

 **This story takes place in the same universe as the other story I have ongoing, Yggdrasil, which follows the story of Thor getting isekai'd. In that story, he was transported into the MHA world, the same world that Kamijou is in right now. But I understand not a lot of you read it, if any, so I'll do recaps and explain things from the start whenever I need to, and whenever he shows up. I have a section in this chapter here that was also directly from the first chapter of the Thor story so yeah. Anyways, the important plot points related to Thor will always be repeated here if needed.**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and let's get to the responses~**

 **Dark-feel: That'd be going too far, wouldn't it?**

 **Masked Guest: I already wrote this, so I'm keeping it. Your suggestion was good, but rewriting this would be painful for me. Sorry if it's bad.**

 **Game2002: Well, quick update here. Can't promise the speed of the updates in the future, but I**

 **will try my best to keep it at once a month.**

 **Guest: I like Bakugou a lot, he's a fun character, but at the start he's kind of a dick. I'm thinking I could maybe accelerate his character development here, so that's why I put him in a fight with Kamijou. Don't worry, I wouldn't do something like that.**

 **Raven Mordrake: Noone was expelled because Aizawa judged them all as having potential. In the anime, Aizawa already singled Midoriya out as someone with no potential, and said that he would expel the last place because he was sure that Midoriya would be the last placed. But in here, he said he would expel someone just because it would act as an incentive for everyone to work as hard as they can. Anyways, I don't especially like nor dislike Mineta, but there's no reason to expel him, so I didn't.**

 **Lovecrazyhedgehog: I don't like the dub, so thanks for telling me that they have the same VA. Interesting to know. And by the way, sub Accelerator is amazing :^)**

 **And to let you all know, no pairings in this story. Just teasing :^)**

 **Nameless: Yeah, I did realise that Kamijou would be pretty advanced in his studies if he already did some of the stuff in high school back in Academy City. The stuff they teach there, even to normal highschools is further and beyond anything in real life. I'm sure U.A. is harder than normal schools as well, so I will just make Kamijou average to high average in terms of Academics in his class.**

 **He will learn new moves, I have already hinted them in the previous chapters, and he'll get them after the sports festival at the interns, just like canon Midoriya. The new delta force will wreak havoc in this class, you can believe that.**

 **Fetish of Bakugou? Probably BDSM LMAO**

 **Sergio644: I will announce it if I abandon this story, but if I haven't, it will come eventually. Just maybe wait a few months lol.**

 **Sagnik Dab: Maaaaybe. His dragon form in NT22R is cool and all, and I have kind of figured out a way to put it in here, but I don't know if it makes sense, so it will take more planning. If it does, it will be at the end of the story. I do read A Certain Infinite Possibility, and have beta'd it a couple times, so I do know that Kamijou has some OP cooking skills. I will probably make him show it off to his new classmates sometimes for their reactions.**

 **As for new abilities, those two you stated have crossed my mind, but I don't know if I'll implement them before the USJ attack. Definitely before the training camp arc though.**

 **First in the class in terms of Academics is a bit too far, I think. Maybe 5-10th place is a good place, as he doesn't even know basic English. His calculation ability should be higher than average though, and his IQ is for sure to be above average.**

 **Done with the reviews, enjoy the chapter!**

 **I don't own tamni and bnha.**

 **Strongest vs Weakest (Not really but it's a good parallel)**

* * *

Kamijou's mind went blank, not expecting Bakugou to smash through the highest window. His first thought was to run the hell away from there, but Bakugou saw that he was fleeing, and propelled himself towards the door instead of Kamijou to block him off.

To dodge, Kamijou dived out of the way, landing on his butt, about 2 meters away from Bakugou. Not quite far enough that he was out of the range of his explosions, so Kamijou tried to get back on his feet to run away, but Bakugou didn't let him.

Bakugou let out another explosion at point-blank range with his right hand straight into his face, but Kamijou negated it with his right hand with a glass-shattering noise and got back onto his feet.

Bakugou still wouldn't let him go, though, and kept bombarding him with explosions from a couple of meters away which were all dodged, or negated.

'If medium-ranged attacks don't work, then I'll have to get close and personal with him!'

Using his explosions to boost him forward at high speeds, Bakugou threw a right hook with explosive qualities to Kamijou's face, but Kamijou slapped his hand away with Imagine Breaker, negating the explosion and diverting his hand away from his body.

Kamijou, effectively avoiding Bakugou's attack, jumped back to get more space. "Wow, you're actually trying to kill me here, why are you trying to kill me?" Kamijou asked, desperately. There was intent to kill in those attacks, and Kamijou wasn't dumb enough to tank them without knowing that.

"Come back here, you little shit! You haven't even thrown a punch or an attack yet, stop fucking dodging! Are you a fucking pussy, come fight me!" Bakugou screamed at him, yet throwing another punch at Kamijou, who knocked it away again with his right arm.

Luckily, his new reinforcements on his right sleeve was preventing those blows from hurting his right arm and causing no bruises to form.

"Or are you fucking mocking me?!" Bakugou sneered at him again. "You think you can beat me without attacking? Just play out the time limit like that? Don't fucking treat me like an extra, you fucking pebble!" Bakugou roared aggressively, attacking again with somehow even more vigour than what he had before.

Kamijou frantically dodged again and again, but that was only angering Bakugou even more, which made him even more violent. "Pe-pebble? What kind of insult w-was that?" Kamijou asked automatically while stuttering. He was busy concentrating on dodging all of the potentially life-threatening blows.

"A fucking pebble." Bakugou stopped for a moment, his black gloves smoking. "A stepping stone for me to rise to the next level as a hero. That's what you, and everyone else is to me at this school, especially that bastard Deku!"

Kamijou stopped as well. "Deku? Do you mean Midoriya? I seem to recall 'Deku' being a word meaning 'useless'." Kamijou frowned. He remembered Midoriya saying that he and Bakugou used to be childhood friends, and now he was kind of a jerk to everyone?

A sudden realisation came to him, but he dismissed the idea.

Bakugou snorted. "Congratulations, do you want a cookie? All those years, he was quirkless. Being quirkless is essentially the same as being useless, and suddenly he just pops into U.A. in the same fucking class as me, as if he thinks we're on the same playing field, shows his new third rate quirk he kept from me for all this time and thinks he's equal to me? FUCK that."

"He's not useless," Kamijou argued. "You call that being useless? All that analysis, intelligence, and hard work useless? Anyway, weren't you childhood friends?"

"Yeah, if he can't destroy shit on the scale that I do, then that's shit! Quirks are everything in this society, and Deku hasn't had one for 15 years of his whole life. Or maybe he was trying to hide it from me for all those years. Either way, he has pissed the fuck outta me, and I'll fucking crush him because of it! And the keyword in that last question was 'childhood.' I deemed him too useless to be my friend, end of the story."

Quirkless people were useless. Not all people were born equal. Quirks were everything in this society. And treating a friend like that? That was something Kamijou could not accept, and could not let go of. 'Ah. I get it now. Midoriya used to be friends with this jerk, and after their quirks developed and Bakugou's ego inflated, Bakugou started treating him like shit and bullying him.'

Kamijou could relate to those statements discriminating against the quirkless.

Level 0s were useless. They were discriminated against, labelled as cannon fodder, bullied by the higher levels. It was on the scale so extreme that they had made an extremist group dedicated to teaching the higher levels a lesson. Skill Out. Kamijou knew a lot of level 0s, some of them even in this gang.

The people in that city was that desperate to have to resort to violence to rebel against the discrimination that the city and the elite showed them.

But since the quirkless were a minority instead of the majority, like the level 0s, they had no way of fighting back. They didn't have power, and they didn't have the numbers. That must have been a thousand times worse that what Kamijou as a level 0 had felt when being ostracized by the higher levels.

Kamijou had lived through that since his memories were destroyed, and he could feel what it was like for Midoriya. Most people he met were high levels, but they weren't the type to discriminate.

The ones who did were arrogant scumbags drunk on their power, and while Kamijou hadn't had many incidences with those kind of people, he knew people who did, and that frustration and anger they felt when dealing with that led them even to join Skill Out.

He was referring to Hamazura Shiage. Despite being a level 0 and a Skill Out, he had been strong enough to decide to leave it, serve the higher levels, and finally defeat one of the seven level fives in the city, single handedly.

He was living proof that level 0s were not useless, and they were a force to be reckoned with. And now that the level 0 of "Midoriya Izuku" had power, he was for sure going to be one of the strongest heroes.

The mentality of the "weakest" which allowed him to work hard, never give up, and never forget the struggle he had while getting there, combined with the strongest quirk of them all, Midoriya Izuku was stronger than Katsuki Bakugou.

Kamijou thought back to the realisation he had when Bakugou said the name, "Deku."

He remembered that Midoriya mentioned something about Bakugou being his childhood friend.

He remembered when Midoriya said when that childhood friend became a bit of a jerk.

He remembered when he saw Midoriya one day with burns all over his body after school.

The things he remembered from the past were now all starting to fit together, and make sense.

Anger boiled inside him.

"Do you actually think he's useless? I would rather have him, quirkless, as a teammate in a fight rather than you!" Kamijou's tone was getting more heated. "He might not be as directly strong in combat as you, but he's a lot smarter. And intelligence wins fights, not physical strength. If you can't see the overwhelming strength that I see in him, let me shatter that illusion for you!" Kamijou yelled, finally throwing a punch.

He wouldn't reveal the fact that he knew the gist of what happened between Bakugou and Midoriya.

This was because he remembered.

He remembered that Midoriya wanted to settle the score with Bakugou himself, with his own power, when it was the right time. He would give that right to Midoriya.

But that didn't mean that Kamijou couldn't beat him up as part of the training exercise.

"AHHAHAHAHAHA, you can't be serious! A quirkless piece of shit will never be able to beat someone with a quirk!" Bakugou angrily yelled. Intercepting the fist, he intended to blast his arm with explosions, but his quirk was working.

That split second hesitation in Bakugou created an opening for Kamijou, who rained down punches from his left hand to his face, his right hand holding Bakugou to stop him from using his quirk.

Bakugou forcefully let go of his right hand and blasted off away from his reach, but Kamijou did not let him leave so quickly. As Bakugou retreated, Kamijou instantly ran towards him, as if he already knew that Bakugou was going to use his explosions to propel himself backwards out of his reach.

With a cry, Kamijou charged him, throwing his signature right hook, which was going to hit, as Bakugou's palms were facing downwards, leaving him unable to attack Kamijou, also being too late to change his course from backwards to upwards.

Suddenly, a leg appeared, and kicked Kamijou's arm upwards, making him miss that punch. Kamijou winced in pain. That kick was powerful, and his reinforcement on the sleeves was not that strong to avoid being heavy.

Bakugou used his explosions in a way that allowed him to spin his legs upwards into a kick, avoiding that right hook, much like in a somersault. Of course, this also exposed his face with no defences coming up from the bottom, which Kamijou exploited.

As Bakugou's head came upwards through his mid-air somersault, Kamijou's left fist was already heading onto their, which was aimed at Bakugou's face.

It hit, and Bakugou was floored.

* * *

"Woah." The spectators witnessed the first real clash between the two, which Kamijou won.

"Now that Kamijou is on the offensive, Bakugou has to take this more seriously." Momo mused. "I knew he was strong, but to use that quirk effectively in combat, you need some serious skill, and Kamijou's fighting sense is the best I've ever seen. Bakugou can't keep up."

The other students listened to her and most of them silently agreed.

* * *

As Kamijou ran up to Bakugou to give him another punch, who was getting up, an armoured foot suddenly appeared, and slammed into Kamijou's stomach, knocking him a couple of meters back.

Iida had arrived, kicking open the main entrance to the room with his engine quirk Standing over Bakugou protectively, who was still down on the ground, he lamely laughed heroically, like he was trying to copy All Might's deep laugh. "AHahah, you villain. We are both here now, so we will take you down!"

"Wow, he's really taking this seriously," Kamijou thought, as his anger with Bakugo dissipated into amusement after seeing Iida act in that way. But that quickly changed, as Bakugo got up, and pushed Iida out of the way with his explosions. "Move the fuck out, he's mine!"

"What the-" Iida said, surprised that his own teammate would be the first one to hit him in this exercise.

Bakugou blasted his way into his close attacking range, and threw another right hook.

Kamijou, expecting it now that he knew that Bakugou often started fights with a right hook, just like him. Kamijou tried to grab it with his right arm again, but Bakugou suddenly turned the right hook into a palm downwards, setting off an explosion which propelled him upwards.

He raised his left palm towards Kamijou to set off a blast at point-blank range into his open, vulnerable, back.

But Kamijou was quicker than Bakugou ever expected, and spun around, lashing his right arm around to slap Bakugo's attack away, and then kicking Bakugou with a spinning roundhouse kick.

Bakugou blocked the kick quickly, and tried to attack again, but a flying kick soared past Kamijou's head, singing the tips of his spiky hair.

Iida was back and attacking Kamijou with more aggression. He let loose a sidekick boosted by his engine, which struck Kamijou in the side, bruising some of his ribs inside. Kamijou's costume would not easily break, but the impact was not absorbed that well.

Despite the pain, Kamijou grabbed his leg and locked it under his arm to restrict Iida, but Iida then jumped off from the ground, twisted his body, and then kicked Kamijou's head.

This didn't have the power of his quirk, as Kamijou's right hand was laying on Iida's foot, but it was still effective, considering the hard metal covering his foot.

Kamijou looked upwards, his vision shaky and panicking after seeing Bakugou getting ready to blast theme both to hell with another explosion. He grabbed both legs of Iida and threw him out of the way of another big blast by Bakugou. "If you won't listen to me, I'll blow you both to hell!" he growled.

Iida avoided the explosion thanks to Kamijou, and Kamijou negated most of it, but the heat still burnt some parts of his outfit, most noticeable, the actual hood due to its tendency to flap around, sometimes not being under the protective shield of Imagine Breaker.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kamijou yelled at Bakugou. "You just attacked your own teammate!" he incredulously stated

"I just fucking said. You. Are. Mine. To fucking blast into bits, and destroy. Don't interfere; you hear me, stuck up extra?" he yelled towards Iida.

"I-I can't do that, the exercise says that we both have to fight him at the same time, I don't think disobeying the teacher's commands will do us any good-" Iida started.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. Who cares about the exercise, this is a fight. Between him and me, so don't FUCKING interfere. Last warning before I'll turn on you before starting on that bastard."

Iida tried to argue once more. "But then-"

But Kamijou cut him off. "It's fine Iida, listen to what he says." Internally, Kamijou sighed. It was better for Iida to just not get involved with this hot-headed guy.

"But why?" Iida said, startled.

Kamijou sighed once more. This was going to be a pain. "You won't change his mind, no matter what, so better just stay on his good books. Besides, I would like to fight him one on one as well." Kamijou looked towards Bakugou with a glint in his eyes. "Do you still think people like Midoriya, people like me are worthless and useless after you've grappled with me?"

"Huh? People like you? You have a quirk, so you're slightly better than Deku. Either way, you're both worthless stepping stones compared to me."

"I might be completely powerless, but I might as well be. Hell, I would rather get rid of Imagine Breaker if I could choose." Kamijou started. "It gives me horrible luck, and it's a pain to deal with all that. But more importantly, it isn't noticeable unless there's another quirk nearby for me to negate. Put positively, I can defeat any person relying on their quirk. Put negatively, I'm useless against normal people."

"...What are you talking about? You're willing to get rid of power? You're more of an idiot that I thought you were." Bakugou snorted, pitying him.

"So I have felt this connection with powerless people. Let me tell you about a guy I know. He's powerless, but he's one of the people I respect the most. Even though he is powerless, he will do whatever it takes to protect his loved ones, and he's still alive, and so are his loved ones. He had won every single battle, most of them against superpowered people, and all that, with nothing but his wits, and occasionally a gun." Kamijou fondly spoke about Hamazura Shiage.

"And now, Midoriya. He has a quirk, and you're still labelling him as worthless? Even if we take his quirk away from him, he'd still be far from worthless. With a bit of prep time and some resources, with his intelligence, he'd be able to take down you, me, and probably almost everyone on this very planet. That's how much of an asset he is, and since he's not quirkless, that makes him even stronger than before." Kamijou declared. "And that's why he's the top ranking student in the entrance exam!"

A cold feeling washed over the battlefield. "What?"

All Might, listening to this conversation, was enjoying it very much, and being proud of his student before hearing this.

"Oh no, no-no." he slammed his fist on the table and rubbed his face. "What did I tell him, don't leak the results of the exam... and especially not to the second-ranking student with a grudge against the first rank!"

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA, GOOD ONE!" Bakugou seemed to think it was a joke. "That was so funny, I almost forgot to laugh! Don't kid about things like those, it leaves a bad taste in your mouth!"

Kamijou seriously replied. "I'm not joking. Why do you think you haven't gotten the message that you were supposed to get if you were the top ranker?" It seems like Kamijou still didn't get the consequences of what he was saying.

With blinding speed, Kamijou was down on the ground, Bakugou sitting on top of him with his palm on his face, ready for an explosion. "I said, stop fucking talking about that. Do not put me on the same level as him, and definitely don't talk about how he is better than me. Because he's fucking not!"

Bakugou had dismissed the possibility of Midoriya being the best for now, and Kamijou realised it would be wise not to press on about that and let him figure it out on his own.

Kamijou rolled out of the role of being Bakugou's chair and stood up once again. "Fine. I'll fight for him, and show you that quirkless, does not mean powerless, and it certainly does not mean worthless!" Kamijou roared.

"So you're all fired up now, eh? Good, good. Fight me with your full power, so I'll crush you!" Bakugou screamed at him. "Not that I'll need any more than this amount of power to fight against you, you fucking weak shit!"

To everyone's surprise, instead of answering angrily, Kamijou smiled. "Watch out, strongest. The weakest attack of the masses might shake you up a bit!"

Kamijou charged straight into Bakugou, who was pretty far away.

"So you're just charging at me without a plan? Perfect, I'll use my strongest ever attack then. I'll finish you easily!" Bakugou yelled. He put his arm in front of him and pointed his grenade hands towards Kamijou. His hands glowed orange while a mechanical noise rang from inside the gauntlets.

'Wait, don't tell me there's an attack loaded in those gauntlets…' the thought dawned on Kamijou.

Bakugou looked at Kamijou right in the eyes. "Do you know what causes my explosions? It's my sweat. My sweat is nitroglycerin, and I can activate it on my palms to create explosions. I realise it is pretty inefficient for me to be wasting my sweat on a daily basis, so when I'm in hero costume, these gauntlets collect all the sweat that I'm not using, for one huge explosion. My strongest attack, let's see if your strongest defence can do anything against it!"

Kamijou didn't know much science, but he was pretty sure the human palm sweated a lot in a few days.

The other students watching were all shouting at Bakugou, slandering him and screaming at the screen at Bakugou to stop. Of course, they didn't have the microphone to him.

All Might had a bad feeling. He knew Touma could probably handle anything that Bakugou could throw at him, but just in case, he tried to stop Bakugou anyway. "Stop it now, Bakugou! Are you trying to kill him?"

Bakugou pulled the pin. He then turned on his intercom. "Well, it's too late now. He won't die from this, probably," he said nonchalantly. A moment later, a loud sound rang out, contrasting with the relative silence just a moment before.

White light filled the battlefield, and the cameras were blinded.

After the light dissipated, the destruction could be seen. And it was immense.

The whole building was in ruins, an entire side of a wall collapsed. The destruction escaped the indoors, and burned a hole in the ground, leaving trees in flames.

Miraculously, the thermal cameras stayed alive. And it detected three people, all alive thankfully.

But it didn't pick up the events that happened at the moment the attack was fired.

The prospect of the fatal attack didn't faze Kamijou, and without hesitation, rushed forward towards the attack, holding his right hand in front of him.

Imagine Breaker shredded through Bakugou's ultimate attack like it was paper, giving him the space to run towards Bakugou.

Whatever Bakugou was expecting, it wasn't a punch right after unleashing his ultimate move.

A punch rocked his body, smashing into his face, his nose taking the brunt of the force. The punch was nothing special, but it was effective.

Bakugou was a tough person, and so he did not fall to the ground from the attack, instead, bouncing back immediately, returning Kamijou's punch to him by throwing one of his own.

Kamijou tilted his head to the right to avoid Bakugou's explosive punch, which, fueled by his anger, was even more potent than usual.

The recoil of the explosion sent Bakugou's fist back towards a position where he could throw another punch, but Kamijou caught with his right hand, negating the use of his quirk, then barraging Bakugou with more punches of his left hand, leaving Bakugou unable to use his quirk to dodge or do anything about it. He just took it on his face.

Bakugou's mask was now on the verge of falling off, due to the beating received, but the struggling continued. Kamijou could not dare to stop going on the offensive, or he would take the advantage himself, and continued to send a barrage of punches to Bakugou.

Bakugou, stunned, took the hits without defending. He could take that much punishment, but it wouldn't be nearly enough to defeat him. He needed to regain his

Iida, could not stand one more second of this, and rushed in to help his teammate.

Kicking recklessly, Iida aimed for the head, which Kamijou quickly jerked his head back in surprise.

"What incredible reflexes," Kirishima muttered. "I could barely see the kick myself; it was moving that fast!"

"Yeah." Ojiro, a boy with a tail wearing a karate gi agreed. "Is he some kind of martial arts master? His movements are weird."

Kirishima turned to him. "In what way?"

"The way he's fighting... It's like he's both experienced, and not experienced. He moves with such speed and agility, and he can certainly punch and kick correctly, but he sometimes just doesn't make the right decisions, or make an amateur move." Ojiro explained.

"I see." Kirishima pondered this. "Maybe what you see is just all his fighting instinct."

"Maybe, but I think it's a combination of both that, and experience fighting. I don't think he ever had any real lessons with a master or anything." Ojiro revealed his theory.

"Seriously?" Kirishima asked, shocked. "All those fancy moves, he just learned by himself? Wow, he really is one of the most manly people here."

They continued to watch the match.

Iida gritted his teeth and continued to press on the attack. He used his speed to get behind Kamijou, and then tried to sweep his legs from under him by using a boost from his legs to make it faster, but Kamijou anticipated this and rolled out of the way. 'Ahh, I don't really want to fight Iida, but Bakugou's going to recover soon." He glanced at Bakugou, who was slowly getting up. "I'll have to restrain him." Kamijou got out the capture tape, and untaped the end, getting ready to try to restrain Iida with the tape.

Iida was indeed fast, but it wasn't as fast as he could go in an enclosed space like this. Kamijou could see his movements, so capturing him would not be as tricky as bringing down Bakugou, whose resilience was not something to scoff at.

Iida rushed him again, this time striking with a side kick with his right leg, aimed for the lateral collateral ligament. Kamijou jumped backwards to dodge, but soon found himself face to face with Iida in the air.

It was a feint, and Iida used his other leg to boost himself forwards to be on the same level as Kamijou while jumping backwards. Instead of using his leg to attack, Iida punched Kamijou, who had no time to defend, and it landed.

The metal gauntlet hurt, and Kamijou rubbed his already bruising face. Iida took advantage of this and kept pressing. This time, Kamijou knew not to limit Iida to just kicks. Iida had the fighting instinct to feint him like that.

But right at that time, Bakugou was also up and attacking Touma from the back with yet another massive explosion. His gloves were off, and his bare hands were showing. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kamijou twisted his back and swiped Imagine Breaker in a way that negated the massive explosion, in order to protect both himself and Iida, who was attacking Kamijou from the front at that exact moment.

Kamijou, by protecting Iida from Bakugou's attack, suffered damage from Iida's initial attack, an upwards kick which struck Kamijou upper back hard, sending him tumbling towards Bakugou, whose hands were ready yet again.

The veins in his arms bulged, and a huge explosion which was bigger than anything he had thrown at Kamijou before, except the gauntlet explosion rocked the entire building, even affecting Iida, who tripped at fell on his face from the shock.

Bakugou, who felt something touching his hand, let his guard down a little.

The thing he was touching was Kamijou's face, and he had gotten hit with his full power.

Or so he thought.

Bakugou's hand was on Kamijou's shoulder, Kamijou's arms wrapped around Bakugou's in a lock.

Bakugou, yet again, had hit nothing. The only thing on Kamijou's face was some dirt and soot, and the only damage he incurred was the singing of his spiky black hair.

"Don't take me fucking lightly!" Bakugou screamed. His arm was in a position where it could be easily broken. "If you're serious about beating me, do it! Break my arm!"

Kamijou was confused. Break his arm? He would never do something of lasting damage like that. He hadn't learned any martial arts, so it wasn't like he held Bakugou in some special arm-breaking lock, right?

Kamijou Touma did not realise it, but this was his own style of fighting. Kamijou Touma's own "martial arts."

In the thousands of years fighting Othinus, Kamijou had to adapt, and change, developing subconsciously techniques that would allow him to better fight her.

Combined with the vast amount of time spent on fighting, as well as the sheer fighting instinct which Kamijou Touma possessed, through pure time and practice, Kamijou Touma had developed, subconsciously, techniques which he would use to fight. These techniques, through thousands of years of honing, were refined to the very limit. Of course, he didn't remember most things about what happened in the fight with Othinus, but he did remember the general idea.

Just like the martial arts of modern society. Martial Arts were developed throughout the history of mankind, each generation passing techniques, changing techniques, bettering techniques, all to create one final product, something like Karate, Tae Kwon Do, or Jujitsu.

But Kamijou Touma did that all by himself. He developed the techniques most effective and combined them all.

Some of these "techniques" were similar to ones in different disciplines, and by combining them all, the style of Kamijou Touma was born.

The Demon Slaying, God Purifying fist.

That was why Kamijou Touma was busting out high-level moves from multiple martial arts at once, without knowing. That made Bakugou angry.

Bakugou lit up his palm trapped in Kamijou's lock, propelling him backwards away from Kamijou, getting his hand free. Landing on the wall behind him, instead of landing on the ground, he kicked off the wall using his explosions as boosters, even going as far as to break the barriers behind him.

Not learning his lesson that brute force wouldn't get him anywhere, Bakugou tried again, this time with two arms. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

And yet again, with another swipe of his arm, Kamijou Touma casually brushed off the attack.

Bakugou gritted his teeth, and tried again, this time on the floor. His hands wouldn't move as it was told to, and stiffened up while he was trying to point them at him.

Kamijou sighed. "Give up. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"No! Not to the likes of you! I will WIN! I am SPECIAL, and I am STRONG, STRONGER than anyone else in this shitty school! I won't lose to anyone…" Bakugou said, kind of in a trance. He stood up again and forced his hands to work. His usual menacing look return with a bang. "So stop looking down on me, and fight with all your power!"

Kamijou sighed exasperatedly. "Fine! Fine. I'll take this seriously, and I'm sorry I wasn't taking you seriously if that was what it looked like." From what Kamijou had observed, Bakugou was a man of pride.

He was probably told that he was a special child, for getting such a powerful quirk. That made his ego big, and his pride grow. Personally, Kamijou didn't really care for that. Having a bit of an ego and some pride wasn't a bad thing, and Kamijou had some as well. He didn't blame Bakugou, Kamijou thought that his power sure was dominant, and was probably more so than many of the other quirks he had seen before.

But it was when that pride grew enough to hurt other people, that was the problem.

Are you using other people as stepping stones? Hurting your own teammates so you can add more to your ego? That, Kamijou thought, was a bit unacceptable, and that was why he got angry. Especially in the case of Midoriya.

MIdoriya was quirkless, and he was weak. As a result, he was labelled worthless and bullied on by the strong.

By now, Kamijou had connected the dots and figured that Bakugou was Midoriya's bully. And that pretty much angered him. Kamijou disliked bullies, and especially the ones who affected the people that Kamijou knew. That made him want to fight him, seriously.

Kamijou took a breath and looked up, a severe look in his eyes. "I'll use this beating to break your damn illusions, and to show you that no one is worthless!"

Bakugou smirked. "Interesting. I'll put you to the test then! Iida, don't interfere! This is a serious battle now! I've taken off my hand limiters, and I'll stake my own body to defeat you! Blast Rush TURBOOOO!"

This was a much more powerful and fast version of the special manoeuvring techniques he used earlier. In an instant, he had closed down the distance between the two of them and again struck with another explosive right hook.

Kamijou also threw his signature right hook, and the two punches cancelled each other out, like before.

That did not stop the both of them though, with Bakugou letting out another massive explosion right in front of Kamijou. It wasn't a direct hit, but it did knock Kamijou back from the sheer force of the blast, which Kamijou could not directly negate.

'Wow, his output is a lot higher now.' Kamijou thought, a bit worried. 'I would not want to be hit by one of those blasts, but right now, I'll have to win.' The fire of determination appeared in Kamijou's eyes once more. He let out a cry and rushed forward to attack once more.

Bakugou swept his right hand towards Kamijou, yet again, letting out another massive scale explosion, which Kamijou quickly directed away with a swipe his right arm.

Instead of negating an attack, directing it away took less time, and was faster, which was what Kamijou needed to get in close with Bakugou. However, it also gave Bakugou an opening, which he took.

In one smooth motion, after swiping his right hand, Bakugou put it down, and then swiped his left arm, causing two straight explosions in a row. Normally, the second explosion wouldn't do anything, but since Kamijou directed the first one away instead of negating it, leaving his body exposed due to the absence of his right arm, Kamijou took the full force of the explosion attack.

"Know your fucking place, trash!" Bakugou spat out.

The smoke dissipated, and Kamijou groaned on the floor.

He had let his guard down. Instead of prioritising his safety, he had tried to do it as fast as possible, and that led to his demise.

But he slowly stood back up again, glaring at Bakugou, who was arrogantly strolling towards him, thinking he had already won. "So after all that big talk, you lose that simply?" Bakugou sneered at him. "You're almost as worthless as Deku."

Kamijou rose unsteadily back to his feet. "You still think people like us are worthless, huh?"

Bakugou ignored the question. It was apparent what he felt in this matter.

"Then I'll beat you, and show you that even the weakest can overcome the strongest. Get ready, strongest." Kamijou got into a fighting stance automatically. They were less than five meters away from each other. Without waiting for the other to answer, Kamijou flew into battle.

Bakugou pressed both his hands together and let out another explosion, twice the size of the ones he had been throwing out earlier.

Kamijou, as if he knew in advance that Bakugou was going to do that, dodged to the right, and punched Bakugou right in the face from the side, following up with a side kick to his stomach, and another punch with his left arm.

Those three strikes knocked the wind out of Bakugou, who retaliated with a clumsy explosion in front of Kamijou's face.

It was weak, and Kamijou knew it beforehand.

Bakugou was near his limit.

Quirks were part of the human body, and like every other function, they get tired, and get worn out. They have a limit, and it was evident that Bakugou was near his. His hand was stiffening up, and Kamijou couldn't see his fingers move much, only twitch. "Why are you so obsessed with winning? You're at your limit, so stop hurting yourself even more." Kamijou asked, this time with a tone of concern for his enemy.

"..."

"You've proven your point, you are strong, and everyone acknowledges it. Hell, you're probably the strongest student I've fought. I haven't had injuries like these in a long, long time." Kamijou said, indicating to his torn hoodie, burned and bruised face, with maybe a few broken ribs and internal bleeding. "I'm probably just a bad matchup for you, and if it were anyone else, you would have won."

"...that doesn't matter," Bakugou said. "I will win. Because that's what heroes do."

And it was then when Kamijou Touma finally understood Bakugou's motivations and his views on heroes.

Heroes were the strong ones. They would always win against the bad guys by an overwhelming margin, with immeasurable strength. Not once would they lose to any villain. That was the ideal hero in terms of what Katsuki Bakugou thought what a hero should be.

And that was what pushed Bakugou to push beyond his limits. Kamijou could respect that, and he recognized that Bakugou wasn't actually a bad person. He even felt some empathy towards him. But not for long, as Bakugou initiated his final, strongest attack, with everything he had left in the tank.

He let out a final scream of defiance and shot himself up into the higher floor of the building.

"Eh?" Kamijou surprisedly let out. Was he running away? Or did he need extra space for the attack to hit? Or was it a feint, a decoy to trick him?

Kamijou stood still and kept his guard up. Bakugou could attack in any direction, and he needed to react fast if he was going to negate it.

The noise of more and more explosions coming from above filled Kamijou's ears, also giving him the rough position of where Bakugou was. That made it a lot easier.

But nothing could have prepared him for the substantial flaming tornado that was hurling towards him. In the middle, it was Bakugou, holding his palms out to the sides, which were still exploding, still continuing to make him spin even faster and faster.

The penetrative force was enough to shatter the floor directly above Kamijou's head easily, and it was coming down on his skull at top speeds.

Kamijou, alarmed, quickly raised Imagine Breaker in an attempt to block against it.

"Take this, my strongest attack! HOWITZER IMPACT!" Bakugou yelled once last time.

Kamijou gritted his teeth and said nothing. All his focus was on surviving that one last attack.

Bakugou collided with Kamijou's right arm, which negated Bakugou's ability to spin any more. But it didn't negate the already spinning fire explosions in the tornado behind him.

The attack swallowed both of them up. Bakugou's last-ditch offence was going to have a risk on himself as well.

Kamijou admired that trait, but still thought it was stupid for him to do something as crazy as that. How ridiculous.

After all, Kamijou still had imagine breaker, and those explosions were still negatable, as they were directly created by supernatural means.

But the heat from the explosions was a byproduct of the bombings, and still caused burns all over Kamijou's body.

After a few seconds, the smoke quickly dispersed for some reason. The audience let out their breaths and looked at the battlefield.

It was all scorched and destroyed. The floors above had been destroyed, almost up to the roof. Pillars were crumbling from the explosions, and the building was hanging on to a thread, keeping it from completely collapsing.

And to think that was all from a battle between two first-year newbies.

"Wow. I knew Kacchan was strong, but I have never seen him exert so much while fighting. I wonder who won…" Midoriya thought in awe after the epic battle. It kind of made him nervous that HE had to fight him next.

At long last, the cameras picked up the signals for the boys, and finally the two of them could be seen.

Bakugou's own quirk gave him an advantage in that attack, as he had blast resistance as well as heat resistance, so there were not many burns on him. However, the impact of the explosion Bakugou could not resist, and so Bakugou lay there on the ground, bleeding internally with a body full of bruises all over.

Kamijou Touma could negate the impact, but he couldn't negate the heat. Burns from second and third to a few first degree burns covered his skin, his hoodie however protecting most of it from most harm.

The one who was still standing was Kamijou Touma, and the one who was on the ground was Katsuki Bakugou.

Iida was still on the battlefield, and since the exercise wasn't said to be completed, with no winner, he hesitantly walked forward towards Kamijou, lifting his capture tape.

He didn't want to intrude on their great battle, but this was an exercise, and it hasn't been declared over yet.

While Iida was walking towards Kamijou, he suddenly turned towards him. "Yo," Kamijou said in a croaky voice. He had breathed in too much smoke, and that hurt his lungs. He now had a temporary smoker's voice.

Surprised he could still talk, Iida asked him if he was okay. "Are you OK? Let's stop this fight, alright?"

"Yeah. I give up." Kamijou lifted his hands up in the air. He turned towards Bakugou, declaring his defeat. "Bakugou, you win, ok?"

Iida could have sworn that he could have heard a sound of protest from the unmoving Bakugou. "Alright then, I'll just put this capture tape on you just in cas-"

"STOOOOOOP!" All Might's voice rang out from the multiple speakers hung around the area. At least the ones who weren't destroyed in the fight. "Game ends now, so stop where you are and stop fighting! Kamijou Touma wins!"

"Eh?" Iida surprisedly exclaimed. Was it the time limit? Kamijou clearly surrendered here. Maybe he had to use the capture tape for him to be actually out of the game. An air horn was sounded as well, and Kamijou collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

After it was all over, they got quickly healed by recovery girl, who was on the site, which gave the three of them enough energy to go through the analysis part of the exercise.

All of them were at the headquarters where All Might and the rest of the students were watching their fight, and Kamijou, Iida and Bakugou were all sitting down, being treated more carefully by recovery girl.

"So." All Might started. "Do you know why Kamijou won, Iida?"

"Well, he surrendered before the alarm sounded, so it must have been either the time limit or something else," Iida said.

All Might nodded. "You're right about that, but the reason the Villain team won was that the Hero team destroyed the nuclear weapon." He clicked a button on the screen, and it showed the bomb, but the top half was destroyed. "If it were a real nuclear bomb, it would have gone off, and casualties would have ensured."

All Might turned to Bakugou. "That was your fault. What the hell were you thinking, using that kind of firepower indoors, and to your own classmates?" All Might questioned him sternly

"That's because I had to win, and using excessive force was the way to do that." Bakugou growled back. "Besides, that bastard wouldn't have died anyway. That's why I used it."

All Might could see that Bakugou did have a conscious. He used that amount of power because he was sure that Kamijou was able to survive it. 'Well, there's that for starters.'

"So time for your grading. The MVP for this round was Kamijou. Any objections?" All Might asked. There was silence. "Kamijou did well on his own to fend off two people, and while he did make some mistakes including doing some things a villain wouldn't normally do, he was the best in this round by far."

Kamijou nodded sheepishly. "Thanks, I guess."

"Iida, you let yourself get bullied by Bakugou and didn't work as a team together. You did well in your solo fights with Kamijou, but you had no coordination with Bakugou. However, I recognize that that was not necessarily your fault, and mostly Bakugou's, but you do still hold some blame for not being in the fight for the most part." All Might continued.

"And Bakugou… can anyone tell me all the different thing Bakugou did wrong?" All Might asked the rest of the class.

"I do, sensei," Momo spoke up. "Bakugou, as you said earlier, was acting too recklessly and using too much force indoors, causing property damage and possible harm to civilians, especially in a hazardous area with a reactive weapon. His actions were not motivated and done by logic, but with emotion, and a kind of grudge. His fighting instincts are good, but the reliance on that instead of a plan meant that he could not defeat a superior fighter, Kamijou."

"Hmm, yes good analysis." All Might acknowledged. "The hero team could have easily won, but Bakugou's inability to work as a team and use his brain made him lose." All Might walked up to Bakugou's chair and slapped him on the back. "Don't mind it, young Bakugou. Take this as a learning experience."

Bakugou was still in shock, and stood there quietly, with a weird look on his face. But he remembered that he still had something to ask about, as he was unsure about this. "Sensei, who got the top rank on the entrance exam?"

All Might sucked in air and expelled it. "Midoriya did." All Might admitted. The tension grew thicker. "You got second place, behind him by 30 points." All Might admitted.

The whites of his eyes were more visible than ever in his anger.

He, Katsuki Bakugou, had lost?

And to a person who was quirkless a few weeks before?

He couldn't believe it.

Rage built up in him once more, ready to explode.

It was time for the next round, but Bakugou didn't care. All he wanted was to find Deku and kill him a thousand times over.

In his whole life, he had only lost twice before in a fight.

Once was the slime incident, but he was taken by surprise so it didn't really count.

Once was another fight with the lightning user, the newbie villain named Thor.

And now today he had learned that he lost to his once quirkless useless piece of shit of an old childhood friend in the rankings, and a bastard who could do fuck all except for block attacks.

Suddenly, a thought flashed into his mind. Despite his appearance, Bakugou was smart, and so his intellectual capabilities exceeded a lot of normal people, including memory.

 _"I might be completely powerless, but I might as well be. Hell, I would rather get rid of Imagine Breaker if I could choose."_

That was what Kamijou had said during their fight.

The keyword here is "Imagine Breaker."

The way he used it suggested that right arm of his was named it, a name for his ability, or for a special move in his arsenal. But his quirk name was Negation. Why would he have called it Imagine Breaker?

But what was so special about this world? Recounting the fight with the Lightning God Thor, Bakugou tried to remember where he had heard that word from before.

 **Flashback**

 _Bakugou was just walking along the street with his posse one day before a long-haired blond boy landed on the street from the sky._

 _"Yo." Thor greeted the gang. "Let's fight." He said casually._

 _Bakugou's gang surrounded him. 'Who the fuck are you? Don't talk to him like that, he'll trash you!'_

 _'Who the hell is this guy? Nevermind, he'll probably be not worth any of my time.' Bakugou thought dismissively._

 _"Who are you?" Thor inquired. "Never mind, by the looks of you, what you are is weak and irrelevant. I don't need you." With that, Thor stomped on the ground with super strength and the shockwave from that blasted the extras aside. 'I want you.' he said, pointing to Bakugou himself._

 _"Huh? Fine then. I'll kick your ass, you fucker!" Bakugou yelled out aggressively and blasted forward with his quirk._

 _"Hmm? I wasn't expecting you to agree like that. I like you, you're my kinda guy!" Thor said sadistically, blasting forward himself with his super strength_

 _They clashed, and with a bang, Thor was sent back with enough force to cause a dent in the concrete wall he smashed into._

 _Thor looked over at Bakugou, who was not letting Thor time to rest. He propelled himself forward with his explosions and launched a big right hook, which Thor did not even try to counter._

 _Thor was blasted into the ground but immediately got up. "Not bad. You gonna be a hero or something later?"_

 _"Hell yes I am, and I'll be the strongest motherfucker around," Bakugou said aggressively. His hands lit up. "I'll beat the shit outta you, and bring you in, villain!" Bakugou again charged full speed at Thor._

 _Thor stomped the ground once again, causing rubble to fly up. He grabbed the largest piece of concrete, a huge thing which was a couple of times larger than Thor himself, and threw it straight at Bakugou. Thor flexed his arms, admiring his strength._

 _'Who does that bastard think he is? Is he even taking me seriously?'_

 _That did not faze Bakugou, however. He merely blasted the piece of concrete out of the way, up to the sky, and continued onwards. "DIE!" he screamed, a large explosion coming out of both his arms. This was bigger than anything he had done before in the fight, and it was fast too._

 _Thor went top speed but couldn't evade the blast. Once he saw that he could not avoid it, he threw his own attack, a punch with all of the strength he had at the explosion._

 _It dampened the explosion, but Thor was still hit with a lot of the damage. Bakugou landed on his feet a few meters away. "Not bad, Bakugou-chan~"_

 _"How the fuck do you know my name?" he growled, stopping for a second._

 _"Ahahahahah, you don't need to know that." Thor grinned at him once again. "But it's time to end this." That last attack by Bakugou seemingly shook him up a bit._

 _Thor's fingers extended, and out came ten blades, all radiating with electrical energy and glowing yellow. They were two meters long, a pathetically short range, Bakugou thought._

 _Bakugou charged at him explosively. "What are those puny blades gonna do to me, huh?!"_

 _Thor merely laughed, and swung the five blades on his left hand. Bakugou sensed the danger coming up to his face and jumped backwards quickly._

 _That saved Bakugou's entire face from being cut up. Instead, Bakugou only received a small cut on his face. "Bastard." he growled._

 _"Oh man, you're so damned boring right now. Is that the extent of your strength? This world is filled with weaklings." Thor lamented with a bored voice._

 _Bakugou, after receiving the multiple insults thrown at him by this person, couldn't take it. He was the strongest, he had the best quirk, he was the best._

 _Those were facts that other people told him all his life. And now some random stranger came in and had the balls to call him a weakling? No way he was going to stay still and just take it. Screw that, this bastard had to die. "Call me a weakling? Now you're gonna taste it you piece of shit!" Bakugou screamed._

 _Bakugou rushed in like a maniac, barely out of the range of the arc fusion blades. Bakugou wasn't an idiot. He knew how deadly those blades were first hand. He would instead bombard Thor with from two meters out._

 _"Times ten," Thor muttered under his breath. Bakugou could hear it fainty. Instantly, the arc fusion blades lengthened ten times over. They were now about twenty meters long, and Bakugou was in range. "You lose." Thor moved his fingers expertly, intending to strike Bakugou in five places, in which he could not escape all of them._

 _But Bakugou didn't give up. He saw those attacks coming at him and calculated a specialised manoeuvre which allowed him to evade all of them coming at different angles. He integrated his explosions to make them possible for himself, using them to bounce all over the place. He ended up in the sky, more than 25 meters above the air, well outside the range of Thor._

 _Unfortunately for him, Thor was expecting the event that Bakugou could maybe somehow evade all of the arc fusion blades. He used his strength to jump up into the air, next to where Bakugou was. The arc fusion blades were deactivated, and Thor punched Bakugou in the face, full power, into the concrete below. Bakugou smashed into the ground, creating a small crater in the concrete._

 _Thor landed on his feet softly and walked up to the barely conscious Bakugou. "You weren't bad, y'know. You exceeded my expectations and evaded the fatal attack. For that, I'll let you off with nothing more than a bad beating."_

 _Though in no shape to attack, Bakugou could still manage some words. "W-who are y-you?" He croaked._

 _Thor smiled. "You don't need to know my real name, but you can call me Lightning God Thor I guess."_

 _"A-are you a villain?"_

 _Thor pondered that question, and finally answered. "Nah, I'm on nobody's side except my own. Good, evil, those concepts mean nothing to me. I just wanna have some fun fighting others and getting stronger, yeah? Well, it's been nice talking to you. I see some potential in you, so I might be able to have some fun with you when you get older. Thanks for the good time, Bakugou-chan! Maybe you'll be my substitute for Imagine Breaker in this world~"_

 _With that, Bakugou lost consciousness and everything went black for him._

 **End Flashback**

Now that he recounted his experiences, Bakugou definately remembered Thor mentioning the words "Imagine Breaker." Now that he was thinking about it, Thor also kept referring to Earth as "this world", making it seem like he's from another.

And since he knew Kamijou...

Who the hell was Kamijou Touma, and what was his relation to the Lightning God Thor?

Those questions were burning in his mind right then, but then he saw Deku, and curiosity turned into rage.

He turned towards the team he was going to face later, the team of Deku, and shot him a death glare, filled with killing intent and hatred.

Midoriya felt something behind him, and it was the intense stare which Bakugou was giving him right now.

He had never felt something like this in his life. A glare with so much killing intent, hatred, rage, anger, that Midoriya was unable to move due to fear.

Midoriya tried to move, but couldn't under his normal state, so he activated full cowl.

Green electricity repelled the intense red of the glare of Bakugou's.

"I'm not going to be your punching bag anymore, Kacchan." Midoriya smiled nervously. "I won't lose to you any more!"

The anger grew even more, to levels unheard of in his entire life.

Bakugou was ready to explode.

* * *

 **Nice.**

 **Next chapter will be about Midoriya vs Bakugou, obviously, but I'll keep that relatively short compared to this fight.**

 **Now that I've revealed that Thor is in the same universe as Kamijou, I'll put some scenes of him next chapter. He will have a part to play in the next arc.**

 **More old characters from Kamijou's world will also appear, so stay tuned.**

 **Thanks for reading, and follow/fav if you want.**

 **Also review pls. I need more reviews.**


	9. Downfall

**School started, I got yeeted. That's why I didn't update**

 **Let's get straight in boys.**

 **Xenvic: Thanks. Bakugou's definately going to figure out some stuff on his own, so that's that. Bakugou's a great character, and it's gonna be hard to perfectly replicate his development. Speaking of which, if he was an esper, I would say high level 4, with a lot of potential to reach level 5.**

 **Sagnik Deb: Thanks. Indeed, Bakugou's goinig to figure some shit out, and piece together the truth.**

 **FinzDragzer: I'm not going to say much, but there is some things in the comment which are relate to what I'm going to do.**

 **Dark-feel: Indeed, All Might is shown to be an incompetent teacher. He has no experience with these types of things, and he doesn't know when to step in.**

 **D. : Yeah, Touma's fighting ability is top notch, his instincts are really good, and that allows him to keep up with others like Bakugou**

 **Engineer4Ever: Thanks, Thor will do anything for that sweet, sweet experience points**

 **Totsalu: Ah, I see you caught that ;)**

 **Lovecrazyhedgehog: Thor's a great character, and if you don't mind spoilers, read the wiki. Maybe his character will make you read the LNs. Accelerator is super fire, his VA's my total favourite.**

 **COGDE: Maybe he will.**

 **Unbreakable Dark Yuri Eberwein: There might be :eyes:**

 **Cloud111: Thanks mate, now here it is.**

 **WildlyLaughing: Ah, thank you kindly for the correction. I apologize for mixing it up :)**

 **Masterx01: Thanks for the review and the feedback. I'll take it gratefully, and try to improve myself.**

 **Proiu: thanks, and here it is :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index or Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

After Kamijou Touma took on Bakugou and Iida by himself, the other battles started.

Each pair fought against another pair and battled to the end.

The ones who were fighting right now were Shouto Todoroki and Mezo Shouji, versus Hagakure Toru, and Ojiro.

Midoriya was watching with the rest of the class in the control room, albeit except Kamijou, who was in the infirmary, and Bakugou, who was quarantined in another room.

Midoirya's battle against Bakugou was delayed until the end, to let Bakugou, who had participated in the first fight against Kamijou, to rest.

Ever since Bakugou had lost to Kamijou, he was in a state of infinite and eternal anger. Heavy breathing could be heard from across the room, and piercing death stares stabbed Midoriya's back. His senses tingled ever since.

He had since calmed down, but that meant he had stopped emanating excessive killing intent. It was still there but reduced to a manageable amount.

MIdoriya tried to distract himself by immersing himself into the match going on right now.

It had just started, but it had already reached its climax.

Todoroki casually placed one arm on the building and activated his quirk.

It was over from then on.

Ice spread through the entire building, freezing both Ojiro and Toru in place.

And without any resistance whatsoever, Todoroki placed his palm on the 'weapon' with everyone looking in awe.

And that was the end of the match.

'Unbelievable' Midoriya muttered. The people around him seemed to agree as well, judging from their sounds of disbelief.

Midoriya looked over at Bakugou to check his expression after seeing yet another rival for him. Bakugou seemed to have witnessed the one-sided battle, but either didn't seem to care or was not letting it show, as his expression was the same as before: he wanted fire and blood.

It was almost time for their match, and Midoriya was feeling the pressure. He had all the symptoms of anxiety and was just one step away from hyperventilating. 'It's fine,' he told himself. He could do this; He had full cowl now, he had a quirk.

No more was he Deku, the quirkless nobody. He had a quirk, and he was going to be a hero.

It was time to erase the thought of 'Deku is weak' from the people around him's vocabulary, and Bakugou was the only one that had that.

He would beat Bakugou, and show to the world that he was indeed not quirkless, he indeed had the potential to become the best, and he indeed has power.

After convincing himself up like that, it was time. Uraraka Ochako walked up to him from behind. 'It's about time, isn't it, Midoriya?"

Midoriya turned back, with a fearless smile, with no trace of fear. "Yeah. Let's do our best!"

Ochaco was taken aback by the sudden transformation but responded accordingly. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Iida Tenya was trying to cooperate with Bakugou. After losing the last match against Kamijou, Iida had attributed it to the lack of teamwork, and Bakugou still seemed to disregard teamwork as a valuable asset.

"I'm telling you, we'll lose again if you don't cooperate!" Iida argued.

"No, we won't. Do you remember who I'm up against? Deku." Bakugou snorted. "This'll be a piece of cake. Oh, by the way, I won't finish off Deku that quickly, I'm going to take my time, so be ready to defend for a while."

Taken aback by his selfishness, Iida made one last desperate attempt to work together with his teammate. "Who said you would have Midoriya? As I said, we should make a plan, and eliminate one after the other in a timely fashion. You're going to lose if not for that."

Bakugou sat up straight. "I'm going to lose? Don't be making such stupid jokes, four-eyes. If you say that again, I'll crush you myself. Listen up, you shit. I'll be going ahead and taking on Deku. Deku is Deku, so he'll send his little friend up to you to try to win the game while holding me off. You will do whatever it takes to defend against her, and I'll crush Deku until the time runs out. That's the plan. Are you happy now?"

It was indeed a plan, and it wasn't a bad one, so Iida muttered his consent reluctantly and walked away from him.

All Might walked up to the two of them and explained the exercise once more. "The villain team goes in first, and the timer starts in five minutes. That's when the hero team goes in, so make your preparations at that time. The rest of us will watch over CCTV!"

He turned the villain team, Bakugou and Iida. "You two need to adopt a mindset of a villain. It's a practical experience, so don't hold back! However, don't take things too far, or I'll disqualify you, especially you, Bakugou."

Bakugou merely clicked his tongue at that comment.

Iida and Bakugou chose the room they would put the weapon in and started to get ready for the hero team.

Iida muttered his reluctance. "I admit, playing the role of the villain displeases me… but it's for the sake of the exercise, so I'll get into role as much as I can."

"Oi, four-eyes. Tell me what you know about Deku's quirk." Bakugou ordered.

Iida looked at him disapprovingly but answered anyway. "It makes him stronger and faster. You saw it yourself; it's not a hard quirk to make out."

"As I thought then." Bakugou smiled. Mere speed and strength on that level wouldn't be shit to him.

But still, that useless Deku had been punking him for this whole time?

That was a crime that could not be forgiven.

He would crush this insect.

Iida called out to him. "Are you still fixated on Midoriya? What's your problem with him anyway?"

"None of your business. I'm going after Deku, and you stay here. Buy me time. That's everything you need to do, can you understand that?" Bakugou sneered at him.

Iida didn't argue. What Bakugou just suggested was a viable strategy that could lead the two to victory, but first, he had to disable Uraraka's quirk to deal with her.

Her quirk was to cancel out the effects of gravity for any object she touches, with restrictions.

That just meant that to render her useless, he just had to remove any bits of rubble and rock lying around.

He quickly did that, and just after he finished, the timer for 5 minutes had ended. The exercise had started, and Bakugou didn't wait any longer. He blasted out of the room with his explosions, looking for Midoriya.

The Hero team, Midoriya and Uraraka, had been given blueprints of the building. "Better memorise this…" Midoriya muttered.

Uraraka was still as bubbly as ever. "All Might's so nice, there's no punishment like Aizawa-sensei, so I'm not too worried about this exam!" She looked over to Midoriya, who seemed to be very worried indeed. "Why do you look so worried?" she asked, concerned.

Midoriya sheepishly answered. "Well… we're up against Kacchan, and Iida as well."

By now, Uraraka had already figured out that Bakugou bullied Midoriya. "He's the one that bullied you right…?"

"Yeah. But I still admire him. He's just so amazing like that." Midoriya plastered on a fearless smile to mask his anxiousness. "That's why I'll beat him."

When they finally entered the building, it was eerily quiet.

Shouldn't there be sounds of explosions everywhere?

They walked up a floor, before finally hearing the explosions.

Midoriya turned to Uraraka and whispered to her. "Keep your guard up, and you hear that?"

She nodded.

"He'll be going after me, and leave you alone. If Iida comes with him, we both fight, but if he's not there, find the room with the bomb. I'll come later after I'm done with Bakugou so it'd be a 2v1!"

"Alright!"

A third voice could be heard. "Done with me? What a funny joke! You'll be crushed under my foot like the bug you are!"

A subsequent explosion rocked the wall behind the pair and blasted the wall behind them to bits.

Midoriya saw it coming and tackled Uraraka out of the way.

The explosions singed Midoriya's costume, and burned him a little, but nothing that would slow him down a whole lot.

With a maniacal laugh, Bakugou blasted towards Midoriya, who was still on the ground. "Go, Uraraka! Iida isn't here!"

"Turn your attention to here, Deku!" Bakugou yelled. "There's gonna be a world of pain for you!"

'Let's see… he's going to start with a right hook; I'll counter that with a shoulder throw!'

And sure enough, the right hook came.

Midoriya already knew it was coming through, so he moved towards Bakugou in the middle of the punch, grabbed his arm with both hands, and turned his body.

By now, Bakugou was midair, in the middle of the shoulder throw.

Green lightning could be seen around the two.

Instead of being at the influence of Gravity and his weight, in which he should have impacted a lot less, he accelerated and smashed into the ground with a thud.

One for All: Full Cowl 5%

Bakugou, winded, got up as quick as possible. "So that's your quirk, huh? Did you have fun hiding it from me for all those years?" he spat out.

Midoriya defensively waved his hands in front of him. "Nononono, it's not like that Kacchan, I-"

"Shut up and fight. Words have no place in a fight!" He yelled, before blasting towards him for another attack.

Midoriya, panicking and afraid of the prospect of getting hit by one of those explosions, as he had in all those years, dodged them all, and did not attempt to block, or attack.

It was a cowardly scene to all those watching.

"Wow, that Midori sure can dodge!" Mina commented.

"Yeah, but he's not attacking. That's not manly at all… but Bakugou is pretty scary, so I can see where he's coming from."

Meanwhile, Bakugou was getting angry. Both from Midoirya dodging his every attack, and the fact that he wouldn't use his quirk to attack him. He took this the wrong way. "Are you looking down at me? Stop dodging the attacks! Are you saying that those explosions of mine are too weak to damage you now?" Bakugou laughed incredulously. "And also, attack you fucking coward! Use your full power, cus that's the only way you can have the slightest chance of beating me!"

Finally, Midoriya snapped out of his trance. '…he's right. I'm scared of his attacks, but now I have power. I can take them.'

A more confident Midoriya ran towards Bakugou to go on the offensive.

Bakugou stood there, not attacking yet. He would assess and analyse Deku's abilities from this.

A left jab was coming his way, and Bakugou moved accordingly to block it, but it was a feint.

If it were a normal human fighting Midoriya, the feint would have worked, and the hit would have landed.

But Bakugou wasn't normal. With all his big talk and arrogance, there was justification for those.

With lightning speed reactions, he dodged the right hook by moving backwards, using his right palm to create explosions towards Midoriya, and using the momentum to push himself backwards.

Using the momentum to his advantage, Bakugou grabbed the right arm with his left and pulled him backwards.

Taken by surprise, there was no resistance.

Using his palm boosters, he used their momentum to throw Midoriya over his head, and smash him on the ground, not dissimilarly like the shoulder throw Midoriya used on him, just more brutal and using less technique than just pure power.

Spittle flew out of Midoriya's mouth, and the wind was knocked out of him, but Bakugou wasn't finished yet.

He pulled on Midoriya's right arm with so much power that he smashed into the opposite wall when he let go of it, using his quirk to create the momentum.

Engraved into a wall, Midoriya was beaten.

"Do you now see how weak you all are? Go tell that to your little boyfriend Deku! Educate him about your uselessness, and the rest of your kinds!"

Hearing those words helped him get back onto his feet. "I won't lose. I won't give up, Kacchan!"

"Good for me, I get to continue crushing a bug! How fun!"

While their fight continued, Midoriya's strategy was to counter-attack. Dodge hits, and try to use that to his advantage, and land some blows.

But Bakugou's fighting instinct was top class, and he never landed a solid blow. Only to his arms, which were protected anyway.

While Bakugou was taking little to no damage, Midoriya got blasted every then or so.

But he was used to those blasts, and they didn't bother him much.

Finally, Bakugou got pissed at the fact Midoriya wasn't taking some severe damage.

"Stop dodging, useless prick! Do you think you can win this." He stopped in his tracks.

By now, they were in a narrow corridor, with Bakugou holding the entrance.

"I'll show you what real power is!" Bakugou yelled, holding his left gauntlet out. "I've already explained it to Kamijou, so figure this out yourself."

Suddenly the loudspeaker rang out with All Might's voice. "Stop right at this instant! If you do not, Bakugou, there will be serious consequences!"

"Oh, shut up. It's not like he's going to die with that! At least he won't die if I don't land a direct hit!" Bakugou ignored the warning, and pulled the pin, at an angle, so there was a place to dodge to.

The wave of destruction came, and it was coming fast.

Instead of dodging to the sides, Midoriya stood still in the middle.

He was eerily calm. What was happening to him?

He knew this attack would kill him if it hit.

He knew that.

But he also knew that he couldn't stop hiding and running away from his problems.

He had to be strong.

He had to face them head-on.

And that was what he was going to do right now.

He raised his arm and pointed it towards the big explosion.

A purple glow surrounded his right index finger.

Wind emanated from it from the sheer power.

He would face this head-on, and smash through it with full power!

'100% Delaware Smash!" he yelled within his mind.

And he flicked.

An enormous blast of wind cut the explosion in half, missing Midoriya. The opposing powers cancelled each other out, but the 100% of one for all was more powerful.

The wind smashed into Bakugou at full power, pushing him back into the wall.

Bakugou refused to be at the mercy at the wind and used his explosions to propel himself forward.

But what he didn't see was Midoriya, whose fist was right in front of his face.

'How did he get here so quick?!'

The fist of Midoriya, with 5% of One for All, smashed into Bakugou's face and sent him flying to the wall, creating a small crater.

The pressure of the wind, the direct hit from a 5% punch, as well as the impact from the wall combined for a deadly attack, which damaged Bakugou quite a bit.

However, Midoriya didn't come out unscathed.

Just as Midoriya landed the punch on Bakugou, he reacted fast enough to retaliate, grabbing his face with his palm, and letting loose a barrage of powerful explosions, burning Midoriya's face, and sending him flying backwards into a wall as well.

They both got up at the same time and charged one another once more.

'I wasn't expecting him to react fast enough to counter my attack, but that's Kacchan for you.' Midoriya still thought of Bakugou as someone to look up to. But now he had realised, that he was also someone he could surpass, and in doing so, making him stronger.

Midoriya took a good hard look at the index finger he broke in that 100% smash.

It was purple, bruised, bloody, and flopping around. It was destroyed.

The pain was overwhelming, but the adrenaline made it bearable.

Meanwhile, Bakugou was shocked.

He was shocked at the strength Midoriya displayed.

'So this is how he defeated the 0—pointer? This overwhelming power?'

Bakugou's eyes wandered, and it reached Midoriya's injured hand.

'So it takes this much of a toll on him as well?'

Bakugou remembered. In his childhood.

Whenever he did something wrong, Deku was there to stop him.

He took on all of his attacks and did that, again and again.

But when he was the one getting bullied, he didn't fight back once.

But now, he was willing to break his finger, burn his face, to counter his attack? All when it could be easily dodged? When Bakugou himself made it easy to avoid for him?

Bakugou felt anger, felt being looked down upon, but he also felt something else.

Something that he didn't even know he felt.

He felt just the slightest bit of respect.

Subconsciously, of course.

He was the same on the outside. "Are you trying to defy me? I intentionally made that attack easy to dodge. Do you think you're on the same level as me? Is that why you did that?"

Gritting his teeth in pain, Midoriya replied defiantly. "No, Kacchan. I'm standing up for myself. No more will I dodge, and run away, or take it, as I have done before. I'm fighting, because I have the power now. Because that's what heroes do!"

And on that note, he charged into Bakugou once more.

"Don't kid yourself." Bakugou explosively slapped his punch away, leaving Midoriya unbalanced. "Heroes win. That's what they do." Midoriya's ribs were wide open, and Bakugou placed his knee in it with force. "You're so weak; you'll never win. Even with that power you've got, you're still losing to me!" Bakugou clutched his head, and forced another knee, this time to his chin.

"No. I'll surpass even you, and win!" Midoriya headbutted the knee of Bakugou with so much force that his head split open, and a trickle of blood came out. The attack was blocked, and if it had hit his chin, he would have been knocked out. "But if I don't this time, I'll do the next time. The thing is, I'll never give up!" Midoriya got out of his clutches successfully.

"That's never going to happen!"Bakugou roared. "Even with your full power, I'll still crush it! Go on, then, use your full power! That's the only chance you have against me! But since that power of yours destroys yourself as well, it might be best to give up."Bakugou sneered. "Give up like the Deku you are."

"I've accepted the name Deku, Kacchan." Midoriya smiled at him. "After all, I'm the Deku that will never give up! I'll use my full power, Kacchan, so prepare if you can."

Bakugou smiled sadistically. "Bring it on, Deku!"

And the two of them charged at each other at full speed.

All Might was watching.

And it wasn't good.

The other students knew, as well.

"Hey, shouldn't you stop them? They're going to kill each other now!"

All Might knew he should, but he couldn't bring himself to.

The relationship those two had, it gone beyond mere words and actions.

They had history, and a good fight was an excellent way to resolve that history.

He knew this meant a lot to Midoriya, Bakugou was his bully, and he wanted to stand up for himself, and not run away from him anymore. He tried to deal with this himself, and win.

But still, the bottom line was that they were going to kill themselves, and All Might couldn't have that in his class.

"Both of you stop at once!"

If they didn't, All Might would go over there himself and-

"Uraraka, now!" Midoriya yelled.

'What?'

Midoriya turned his fist upwards, and instead of the right hook he was going to throw at Bakugou, an uppercut was thrown upwards.

The force of the wind coming from the uppercut forced Bakugou away, but that only took very little. The bulk of the wind smashed against the ceiling above Midoriya, which crashed above the ceiling above that, which broke above the ceiling about that until the wind even broke the roof.

All the concrete known as the ceiling in that spot were destroyed, and the torrent of wind went outside of the building, rubble and concrete swirling around it, like a deadly tornado.

One of the floors that were decimated was the very floor of the weapon of the training exam.

Rubble and bits of rocked floated around, making it perfect for Uraraka to use against Iida.

"Alright! Thanks, Deku!" She grabbed hold of a huge pillar, using her quirk to make it weightless. "Improvised special move: Comet home run!" She swung the pillar at the wind torrent, knocking some rubble and sharp bits of rock towards where Iida was, who had to dodge and defend against them. "Sorry about that, Iida!"

She then put her fingers together, and activated her quirk on herself, all the while jumping.

The result was that she was flying forwards and at a relatively high speed, straight towards the weapon.

One touch and it was over. Iida knew that, but he couldn't do anything about it. "Wait, you can do that?"

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of energy out of me." She finally reached the weapon, and deactivated her quirk, causing her to sigh in relief, She hugged the weapon dearly like it was some stuffed animal.

Bakugou was knocked down, but he quickly got back up.

The smoke had receded, and MIdoriya, with his purple, broken arm, was standing as well.

All Might's voice rang out once more. "The exercise has ended. The hero team wins!"

Those words swirled around Bakugou's head.

Had he lost? Again?

Unbelievable.

But wait, they had won not due to their strength, but their dirty tricks. That didn't count in Bakugou's favour, right?

Yes, it did. He had won the battle but lost the war.

But a nagging thought was inside his brain.

If Mdioriya had intended it, he would have gotten hit by one of those super punches he had in him.

And if they hit him, he would die.

So Midoriya was intentionally holding back on him?

'…I totally lost… to Deku.'

Just then, All Might came in and put his arm over Bakugou's shoulder. "Let's head back, Bakugou. It's time for your grading."

When he noticed Bakugou's state of mind, he said something else. "Don't mind your loss. And whether you win or lose, you can come out ahead by learning from the experience."

While the two were talking, Midoriya was being taken to the nurse's office via automated robots. His broken arm would be healed in no time.

Back in the monitor room, the people involved in that round in the fight, minus Midoriya, who was injured and in the nurse's office, were lined up, about to be graded.

"The MVP in this round was Iida!" All Might boomed out. That had a noticeable reaction from the students.

"What? Not Midoriya or Ochako? Even though they won?" the frog girl, Tsuyu Asui said.

"Does anyone know why?" All Might asked the rest of the class.

Eager to make an impression, Yaoyorozu spoke up once more. "I do, sensei. It's because Iida was able to adapt the most in the scenario." She had answered a lot of these questions today, and everyone else was impressed by her intelligence. "Bakugou was driven, again, by a personal grudge. The first time against Kamijou was enough, but he couldn't control his emotions again, showing that he can't control himself. Using that huge explosion again, even after last time where you got reprimanded for that, was also a foolish move. I'd say he performed the worst here."

She continued. "Midoriya was the same, but a little less aggressive, and managed to think up a plan. However, that plan was reckless, and in a real situation, it would be ill-advised to do so. Uraraka lost focus halfway, and the last attack was dangerous. If it were a real nuclear weapon, such an attack would be unthinkable. However, Iida was decent. He formed an actual strategy and predicted what would happen in the actual situation. He was, however, late in reacting at the very end. The hero team only won because this exercise was one with exploitable constraints" She finished.

All Might was once more impressed by her analysis skills.

'As expected of a recommended student…' the whole class thought. All three of the recommended in class 1-A had made considerable impressions for the entire class. Kamijou with his fighting ability, Todoroki with his quirk's pure firepower, and Yaoyorozu with her brains.

Iida and Uraraka soaked up the criticism and praise earnestly, but Bakugou was quiet.

All Might then dismissed the class and ran off. His time limit was almost reached.

He looked back at the class and noticed Bakugou's fallen expression. 'Bakugou, kid… that bundle of conceit. The most inflated egos are often the most fragile, and he'd suffered from two big losses today… I would talk to him a bit, but I'm kind of in a hurry right now…"

All Might reached the nurse's office just in time, and his muscle form wore off.

Inside, Midoriya was on the bed, asleep. An IV Drip hung beside him, his arm on a cast.

Beside him, Kamijou was reading a book. "Oh hey, All Might." He greeted him. "What happened to Midoriya?"

"His fight with Bakugou was more intense than I would have liked." All Might sighed. "He won, though, and I think he'd proved a point."

Kamijou smiled. "That's good then."

"Don't you have something to say, All Might?" Recovery Girl's voice came from behind. There was quite an angry tone in it. "Why didn't you stop him? I was watching the whole thing!"

"My apologies, Recovery Girl…" he apologized sheepishly.

"It's not me you need to apologize to!" She said, less angry now. "A broken arm like that is a pretty big injury. I used my quirk on him, but he still needs rest. Don't rely on my quirk for everything, you know."

All Might apologized once more.

Sighing, Recovery Girl scolded him once more. "I know why he's your favourite, but stop indulging him!"

"Yeah, you're right. I was sympathising with him, with his situation with Bakugou, so I didn't do what I should have."

Recovery Girl checked up on Midoriya, and deemed him healed, and released him. Kamijou was also released, but his arm was in a sling.

"Such misfortune." Kamijou sighed. "Imagine Breaker is the worst in times like these."

"That's a bad side effect." Midoriya agreed. "If you could turn it off and control like that, you would be much more powerful."

"Yeah, but Imagine Breaker doesn't work like that." Kamiijou looked at his right arm. "It's after school now, where are you going?"

"Back to the classroom to change. I also want to talk to Bakugou for a bit." Midoriya admitted.

"Oh. Well good luck on that, I'll be going back to the classroom as well."

When they went inside the classroom, the two of them were in the centre of attention.

Kirishima noticed both of them first. "Oh, Midoriya is back! And also, Kamijou! Welcome back, guys!"

"Your battles were both epic! The first round got us pumped us, and the last round ended it with a bang!"

"Wow, you two really knocked Bakugou down a peg today eh?"

Since Kamijou didn't watch their matches, Midoriya responded. "Thanks, but your matches were just as exciting!"

While the others were talking about the fighting, Uraraka was worrying about Midoriya's arm. "Is your arm OK?"

"Y-yeah. Recovery girl healed me right back up."

Meanwhile, Kirishima noticed Kamijou's arm in a sling. "Didn't recovery girl heal you up?"

"Imagine Breaker negates the effect of all Quirks," Kamijou said. "Without exception, even the good ones."

"Wow, that kind of sucks," Kirishima said. "But your quirk is super cool, so it's not that bad a side effect eh?"

"…Sure."

"Imagine Breaker?" Tsuyu wondered. "What's that?"

Kamijou realised his mistake. "Oh, it's just a name I give my right arm that holds my quirk."

"That's a pretty cool name." Kirishima complimented. "it would strike fear on the villain who goes against you!"

By now, Midoriya had run down the stairs, presumably to talk to Bakugou. Kamijou considered going down, but he decided to leave them alone. That was a personal matter.

Midoriya was thinking of what he should say to Bakugou. 'Alright, I'll tell him the truth, but not the whole truth.'

He then felt guilty. He hasn't even told anyone, not even his mother.

He called out timidly "K-Kacchan!"

He still couldn't be confident in front of Bakugou; that's what it looked like. But at least he wasn't stuttering like crazy like he used to. That was a good start.

Bakugou stopped and barely turned his head so that a single eye was looking at Midoriya. "Eh?" his red pupils looked extra menacing like this.

Midoriya gulped. He was actually going to reveal this… "I can't say much… but you should know this, at least."

Bakugou turned his body now; half his body was facing Midoriya.

"I got my quirk… from someone else. I didn't lie to you, but if you think I did and was hurt by it, I'm sorry." Midroiya started. "I can't say who gave it to me, and I still can't control it that much, but I still tried to beat you with it… and I still lost the battle against you." Midoriya looked up earnestly at him and sincerely said from the bottom of his heart. "That's a testament to how amazing you are! But I will make this power my own, and I will beat you with my own power in the future." He finished.

He had said too much, once again. He was only going to tell Bakugou that he really wasn't tricking him by saying he was quirkless for the past ten years…

Embarrassed, he said all that, Midoriya started to pale. How would Kacchan react to all that?

Surprisingly, he reacted with emotion. All his frustrations came pouring out of him. "I mean, what the hell!" he gritted his teeth and lowered his head in shame. "I lost to the Kamijou guy badly, and I even lost the war against you!" Bakugou's voice started even to break. "I-I can't even measure up to the sheer power of the icy bastard as well!"

This was the first time Midoriya had ever seen him like this. So he really was frustrated of his own weakness, instead of merely blaming other factors.

"The ponytail girl said it all, really… Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why? You too, Deku!" Bakugou looked. He had tears in his eyes and a determined expression. "From here on, I…! From here on….I'll beat you all! Do you hear me?! I'll beat you all!"

Turning his back on Midoriya, he walked away, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Enjoy your win, cause It'll never happen again!"

Midoriya, who was uber shocked by the emotion shown by Bakugou, was actually kind of touched. 'At least he didn't react badly…' he sighed in relief.

A streak of wind rushed passed Midoriya. It was All Might. "Baku…Go… KID!" he grabbed Bakugou's shoulder. "Let me tell you… that sort of self-respect is important! Without a doubt, you've got the makings of a pro! From now on, you just have to…"

While All Might was trying to give Bakugou some good advice, Bakugou didn't see it that way. "Get off me. I can't walk, All Might."

All Might got a glimpse of his tear-filled, but determined eye. "Needless to say, I'll be a hero which surpasses even you!"

* * *

As Kamijou went to school the next day, he was bombarded with questions by the reporters standing outside the gate of U.A. for some reason.

Kamijou tried to sneakily get in without getting noticed, but naturally, his luck wouldn't allow that.

All it took was one of the reporters recognizing him. "Hey, it's the student known as the [Illusion Killer]! The one who worked with All Might to defeat multiple villains!" And so that reporter rushed towards Kamijou to get the first story.

The reporter was probably a rookie, as his loud comments caused all the other reporters to rush towards Kamijou, some even leaving the student they were interviewing.

"What's it like learning from All Might?"

"Do you have a special relationship with the symbol of peace?"

"Tell us what he looks like when teaching the class?"

"Tell us about "All Might: the teacher!"

"Has your involvement with villains affected your studies in any way?"

Kamijou heard these all at once, and there was no way to answer them all. And they were closing in fast. It was getting harder to breathe every second, and Kamijou was panicking internally. "Such misfortuneeeeeeeee!? Is this seriously going to happen to me? Am I going to suffocate and die like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!?"

Thankfully, he was saved by Aizawa. He somehow got on top of the gate and spoke with a commanding, cold voice. "Leave. You're interrupting the classes."

The reporters didn't listen.

Aizawa tried again, this time activating his quirk to get their attention. "I said, please leave. Stop assaulting one of our students, or I'll call the police."

The hair standing up, the red eyes, as well as the floating scarf, caught their attention. Reluctantly, the reporters let Kamijou go, and he gasped in a big breath of relief.

"Go to class, Kamijou. You're late." Aizawa addressed. "I'll take care of this."

"Yes, sensei." Clutching his minutely fractured arm in which the reporters squeezed somehow, he hurriedly ran into the classroom.

Aizawa's work was done. He jumped off the gate and walked away.

Questions from the reporters were still going full force, and they were all redirected to him now.

"We'd like a direct interview with All Might!"

"Why are you so sloppy looking?"

"Come on, we just want to ask All Might about…" one female reporter approached the gate, which beeped, and with a loud clang, slammed shut. Thick layers of metal now separated the reporters from the school.

"That's the U.A. Barrier." One senior reporter said.

The female reporter was still in shock. "Eh? What do you mean?"

The senior reporter pushed his glasses up. "The whole place locks down if anyone approaches the gate without an ID. There are more sensors throughout the campus."

"The nerve to do that!"

"We've been here for 2 days and not even a byline to show for it!"

Among all that noise, there was a lone person, who didn't fit in with the rest of the reporters.

He had no notebook, no microphone, no camera.

He looked satisfied, unlike most other people outside that gate.

"I've found you, Kamijou-chan~."

* * *

"We're going to choose a class president." Aizawa casually mentioned. "Make It quick."

Everyone raised their hands and clamoured for the chance to be chosen as the class president.

Meanwhile, Kamijou was confused at this ridiculous scene. No regular class would have every single member aiming to become the president, and Kamijou sure as hell didn't want to.

'I guess this is the effect of being in an elite school like this.' Kamijou sighed at the noisiness around him. 'Even Midoriya is raising his hand.'

Suddenly, an authoritarian voice drowned out the others. "Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility…. But ambition does not mean ability!"

A shadow fell over his eye. A gust of wind blew past him. Everyone was listening to what he was going to say next.

"The sacred office demands the trust of its constituents. If this is to be a democracy, I put forward the notion that our true leader must be chosen by election!" Iida declared, raising his hand up for dramatic effect.

Kamijou sweatdropped at his melodrama. 'This is just a classroom… not a congress…'

Asui spoke up. "Won't everyone just vote for themselves? We barely know each other yet."

"Exactly! The one that does amass multiple votes will truly be the one suitable for leading us!" Iida explained.

No one was speaking out in objection, so Iida organized the vote.

Kamijou gave his vote to Iida. That display was probably meant to get people to vote for him, and for Kamijou, it worked.

As expected, everyone did vote for themselves.

Kamijou got one point, like everyone else, but he used his vote for someone else, so somebody else must have voted for him. That was a nice feeling.

Yaoyorozu got 2, and Midoriya got 3. Iida only got 1, the 1 that he gave him.

"How the fuck did Deku get 3?" Bakugou yelled out. "That's bullshittery!"

Iida, not surprisingly, was taking the news not so well. "Zero votes…I thought as much! This is the harsh reality of this sacred office…"

Aizawa finally looked up from his sleeping bag. It was almost the end of the class. "Fine. Your president is Midoriya, and your vice is Yaoyorozu."

Midoriya stood there, mouth open and eyes wide. "S-s-s-s-seriously?"

* * *

The election took quite a while, and it was already lunchtime.

Everyone else went down for lunch, but Kamijou needed to pee real bad. "I'll come down later!" he called out to Midoriya, who went down to eat with Uraraka and Iida.

The toilet on his floor was flooded, and it was not fit for use. Kamijou really needed to pee, so he ran up to the bathroom near the principal's office.

When he got to the urinal, he unzipped and did his business. "Ahh….. That's the stuff…" He was holding it in since the start of class, and he didn't get a chance to go during it.

He peed for a good amount of time, thirty seconds before something happened.

Someone walked up to the toilet and used the urinal next to him.

Kamijou frowned. That was not toilet etiquette. That was gay, as he learned from the delta force.

What was even gayer, is that the person next to him started speaking to him.

"Hey, Kamijou-chan! Long-time no see, eh?"

Kamijou whipped his head sideways to take a look at this mysterious person.

She had short brown hair and wore the Tokiwadai Middle School school uniform, sporting white loose socks and brown loafers with a light brown vest sweater over a white blouse and a grey skirt.

She was the spitting image of the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto.

Kamijou sighed, revealing the obviousness of that trick.

Kamijou placed Imagine Breaker on her breast. "Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you. "

A sound of high pitched glass shattering rang around the large bathroom. "I recognized your speech pattern. Why are you here, Lightning God Thor?"

"As expected of Kamijou." Thor grinned. "You figured me out so fast!"

"She wouldn't call me "Kamijou-chan"" Kamijou muttered. "I'm just 'Idiot' to her."

Thor roared in laughter. "Your relationship still hasn't gone far yet, huh? It's too bad you're here now in this situation. "

That comment made Kamijou aware of his situation. "Wait, that's right! How the hell are you here in this world?"

"Same as you, I guess. World Rejector." Thor explained.

Kamijou realised this was an excellent opportunity to find out if his companions were alive. "Really? Then have you seen Othinus or Index by any chance?"

"Last time I saw them, they were with you. I got sent here before you, so I don't know anything."

"Ah…. Such misfortune." Kamijou groaned, cursing his luck. "I still can't believe I'm not the only one… you have no idea how reassuring it is, Thor."

"You're right, I don't" Thor grinned. "Luckily for me, I have Mjnonir in my head! You remember Mljonir?"

"Vaguely," Kamijou replied. "You're lucky to have her with you here, Thor. I sometimes feel like my life before wasn't real…"

"Yeah well," Thor grinned at him. "I'm here now!"

"Yeah. I guess you are." Kamijou said, still in a bit of shock. He was so surprised that he forgot he had finished peeing.

He zipped up and washed his hands. That was when he realised something. "How did you get in U.A, Thor?"

"You know, the usual way," Thor replied vaguely.

Kamijou frowned. There was something off about this.

Then the alarms rang.

Remembering his orientation information, this was a serious alarm. There was an intruder.

Looking towards Thor, Kamijou cautiously asked him something. "By any chance… are you the cause of… that?" he nodded towards the flashing alarm in the toiler, similar to a fire alarm.

"Ah, looks like my time is up." Thor sighed.

Kamijou was now very cautious against Thor. "What did you do, Thor?"

"My powers have been… augmented since I came here. It's been mostly a drag, I'm pretty weak now, but I have gained some interesting new powers." Thor smiled. "Like manipulating electricity in the same way Mikoto-chan can! I can hack and disable things, albeit with a limit."

"And why did you hack and disable the security system at U.A.?" Kamijou demanded. "Don't tell me it's to see me once again."

"Aww, why can't you accept the reason was that I just wanted to see you, an old friend like this?" Thor pretended to pout.

"Because that's not like you. You have some other purpose here, don't you?" Kamijou interrogated him.

"Hahah, I can't tell you that, unfortunately. But we will see each other very soon, and we'll catch up then. It's been nice seeing you again, Kamijou!" Thor then ran out of the bathroom at top speed.

Kamijou pursued him. "Wait up, you just can't leave like this!"

He chased Thor to the window, where Thor quickly opened it and jumped out.

"Thooooooooooooooooooooooooor!" Kamijou yelled at him, partly worried he might hurry, somewhat angry because he ran away like that.

Without looking back, Thor activated his arc fusion blades, which somehow propelled him forward at top speed.

He was already gone when Kamijou ran down the stairs to ground level.

By now, the alarm had been disabled, and it was back to normal. The class would start soon, so Kamijou made his way back to the classroom.

He would have to tell All Might about Thor being here, he decided.

This was a development that was indeed something to warm All Might about.

When he got back to class, he was already late.

He opened the door, and saw everyone in their seats, except for Iida and Yaoyorozu. "What did I miss?

* * *

After school, Kamijou walked towards the principal's office, hoping to find All Might in there.

Apparantly, Iida calmed everyone down after the alarm rang, so Midoriya resigned and gave his role as president to him.

Knocking on the door of the office, the squeaky voice of the principal came from within the closed doors. "Who is it?" he called out.

"It's Kamijou," Kamijou replied. "I have some sensitive information. Basically-"

The large wooden doors opened, revealing the small principal behind them, smiling at him kindly. "Come on in, then. No need to reveal sensitive information in a public area."

"Y-you're right," Kamijou said, feeling stupid. "Is All Might here?"

"Yes, I am!" All Might was suddenly behind Kamijou in muscle form. "Why might you be here, young Kamijou?"

"I have information concerning the identity of the person that caused today's situation," Kamijou revealed.

Nezu pondered this and sat Kamijou and All Might down on the chairs, before ordering him to explain.

"He's from my world, and his name is Thor," Kamijou said. He felt like he was betraying his… friend? But Kamijou was still suspicious.

All Might and Nezu looked at each other with knowing glances, having a silent conversation. All Might spoke up. "Thor? The one that calls himself the lightning god?"

Nezu was on his computer, finding an image of him. He found one, depicting Thor in a fight with All Might. "This one?"

Kamijou was surprised. "You know him?"

All Might sighed. "He fought me once. And Bakugou, actually. He was powerful, and he got away before I could catch him."

Kamijou was confused. "So what you're saying is…"

Nezu interrupted. "He's a villain, yes. As a matter of fact, he appeared on the day before you arrived, his first act of villainy was to challenge Bakugou to a fight."

Kamijou couldn't believe it. Or, well, he could. Thor was a member of Gremlin back in his world, so he wouldn't put criminal activity behind his morals. "He doesn't really have bad intentions, to be honest. His one true desire is to have a good fight with someone." Kamijou said, trying to justify him.

"Yeah. That's what he said to me during our fight." All Might said. "But that's still breaking the law. He's disturbing a hero from doing his work, causing damage to infrastructure, and assault. He's a villain, period." All Might said firmly.

"Yeah, you're right." Kamijou relented.

Nezu changed the subject. "I still find it hard to believe that Thor is from your world. I thought you said you would be the only one here?"

"I thought so, too, so Thor must have been a special case, just like me." Kamijou tried to explain. "I know his attacks and stuff, so if you want that, to either prove that he's from my world or just to have in case, I'll be happy to oblige."

Nezu smiled. "I'll take that offer. Do you have any idea what he seemed to be doing, activating the alarm and infiltrating the school like that?"

"He said it was to visit me, but I find that hard to believe," Kamijou repeated what Thor said to him.

"you should recount your interaction, to maybe narrow down his intentions."

So Kamijou narrated his encounter with the Lightning God Thor.

Nezu, after hearing that, frowned. "You met him at the toilet next to my office? Why did you go there, anyway?"

"The toilet down there was flooded," Kamijou explained. "Maybe he went into the toilet I went to by coincidence."

All Might contributed. "No. I think he was after something. Something in the office we're in right now."

The three were silent, looking at what possible thing Thor might want.

"I have some important documents in here, but I don't know if it would be of any interest," Nezu said.

They thought for a while before All Might had to leave. "I'll leave the thinking to you, Nezu. My brain was never as big as my muscles!"

Nezu agreed. "You should go too, Kamijou. This isn't that urgent, but you'll be sure I'll think of something. Good work and thank you, Kamijou!"

Kamijou waved the principal goodbye and left the school premises.

* * *

The League of Villains were making moves behind the scenes.

They had gained the schedule to U.A.'s USJ visit and therefore pinpointed the place All Might was going to be.

They had gained the services of Lightning God Thor, a person strong enough to fight All Might one on one for a short while.

And they had the secret weapon that their sensei gave them.

The Anti-All Might. Nomu.

From all that, Shigaraki Tomura was already swaggering about with confidence and bolstering arrogance.

When the second in command, Dark Mist, tried to relieve Shigaraki of his complacency,

Shigaraki merely snapped at him and told him to chill out.

"More men are always a good thing!" He argued. "That class is dangerous, it has the illusion killer as Kamijou Touma in it!"

Shigaraki dismissed it. "Thor can deal with him."

"And there's the son of Endeavor. Thor can't fight 2 targets at once! Those aren't normal kids, Shigaraki."

"Fine, then. What do you propose to be done with him?"Shigaraki had a brain wave. "Never mind. Don't answer that. I have the perfect solution… "

Dark Mist cautiously asked. "What is it?"

"I'll just fight fire with fire…"

* * *

 **So here it is. Sorry it's shorter than usual, but next few chapters, shit will go down! Hope you enjoyed, please review and follow, and the next chapter will be here in approximately a month or so!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to start doing shorter chapters now, because I feel like they're better.**

 **Oh yeah, sorry for the long delay again. Don't expect anything else from me lmao.**

 **Tyrant-Fool: I love Thor too**

 **UnkownSoul: Yes, but maybe not the ones you're expecting.**

 **Kerrowe: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They're great to read and so thanks for taking the time to reading it and for leaving comments!**

 **D. : Yeah, Kamijou won't be able to beat Noumu. Alone that is.**

 **Unbreakable Dark Yuri Eberwein: Yeah, it got cut off. It's with Noukan right now, who's trying to use it to access the MHA world. And probably not, for your other question.**

 **Ril Noyama: Yeah, Kamijou vs Bakugou is an interesting fight to do. Kamijou with his precognition can mostly defend against Bakugou, and Bakugou's abilities make it a cool fight to imagine. Possibly, for your other question**

 **Lovecrazyhedgehog: That's great! The light novels are really good huh? It's always nice seeing someone read index.**

 **EternalKing: Thanks for the feedback. I'll try to change what you've pointed out in the future rewrite, and I'll keep in mind when writing the newer chapters.**

 **Rajarshi Sarkar: Yeah, I've gotten that feedback before. I'll focus on Touma's story more than Deku from now.**

 **Thanks for clicking on the chapter, read and review pls.**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

* * *

After the extremely tiring battle training class by All Might, the lessons and days after that were pretty relaxed in comparison.

Basic Hero Training, each day after the battle training, was mostly theory and reflections for the battle training, but today, it was different.

That was a sign of an extra tough day.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch break. Aizawa-sensei stood in front of the class to make an announcement. "Now for toady's hero basic training, this time, All Might, myself and one other will supervise."

Hanta Sero raised his hand. "What exactly are we doing today?"

It seemed like from the register Aizawa used, this was going to be a special class.

Aizawa stuck his hand into his pocket and held out a plague which said 'rescue.' "Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. Rescue training."

Kaminari Denki groaned. "Looks like it's going to be another rough day."

Kirishima Eijiro enthusiastically pumped him up. "Come on, this is what being a hero is all about! I'm pumped."

"Right!" Mina Ashido chimed.

Aizawa glared at them. "I'm not done yet. Stop talking." He clicked a button on his remote, and rows of storage space came out of the left side of the classroom. These contained every student's costumes. "Wear them if you want. Some of your costumes might not be suitable for today, so make that choice yourself. It's a remote place, so we're going by bus. Hurry up and get ready in fifteen minutes."

'Rescue training, huh' Kamijou idly thought. 'This seems like it would be interesting.'

* * *

Kamijou grabbed his costume, which had already been repaired from the fight with Bakugou. Apparently, the support course added more defensive capability to the hoodie. Kamijou looked forward to not getting hurt as much.

He quickly wore it and contemplated the new feeling of his improved costume.

His right arm felt lighter. The feeling was the same for the rest of his body.

Kamijou also felt safer in the hoodie. He had requested them to increase the defensive capabilities of the hoodie, and it seems they had. 'What a reliable support course.'

His hoodie now was stab-proof and could prevent bullets from penetrating. This was done by weaving carbon fibre into the hoodie itself. Maybe now Kamijou would stop getting into so many damn injuries.

The hoodie itself was upgraded to a shock-absorbing material.

But would it make any difference in a real fight?

* * *

When everyone was changed, they went outside to the bus.

Kamijou walked next to MIdoriya and Uraraka. MIdoriya had a determined look on his face. Kamijou could even see puffs of air blowing out of his nose.

"Hmm?" Uraraka noticed something different about Midoriya. "Why are you wearing your gym clothes, Deku? Where's your costume."

Kamijou had just noticed that as well. "Hm? Oh yeah, you are."

Midoriya sighed. "It was too badly damaged from the training…" He looked at Bakugou, the person who did it to his costume.

"Mine was damaged too." Kamijou pondered." they got it fixed pretty quickly."

"Well, your costume is pretty simple," Uraraka said.

"You're probably right."

"Well, I bought one of these faceguard thingies." Midroya pointed to the piece of metal hanging around his neck. "It's supposed to protect the neck, and I think it looks cool."

Kamijou thought so too. Maybe he should get one for the extra protection. With his luck, a neck injury was probably coming.

Iida was relishing his new position as the class president and took getting on the bus very seriously. "Line up according to your I.D. numbers. Fill those seats in an orderly fashion."

Kamijou stopped in his tracks. "Wait." He seemed to have remembered something important. He patted his pockets, and his heart fell.

"What is it?" Midoriya wondered.

Kamijou groaned and grabbed his head with his hand. "I lost my ID… Such misfortune!"

They got on the bus anyway, and it turned out that Iida's effort was for nothing.

Iida was feeling disappointed. "Darn it! So it was this type of bus!" he held his head in disappointment.

Midoriya was sat on one of the sideway couches lining the sides of the bus and being next to so many people. Naturally, a conversation struck up.

"I generally say what's on my mind, Midoriya," Tsuyu said thoughtfully.

"Oh?! What is it, Asui?" MIdoriya sheepishly replied.

With an innocent smile on her face, Tsuyu exposed his most valued secret. "Your quirk resembles All Might's."

Midoriya's ensuring reaction pretty much confirmed the truth of that observation, but no one seemed to notice it. "R-r-r-really? Nah. I mean, I…" MIdoriya stuttered out, trying to cover up his accidental exposure.

But Kirishima came to his rescue instead. "Hold up, Tsuyu. All Might's power is way stronger! And he doesn't injure himself if he goes all out as well."

'Yes, Kirishima!' Midoriya nodded in agreement.

"But that sort of simple strength-enhancing Quirk is awesome! You can use it in all sorts of cool ways!" Kirishima lamented. "Not like my hardening." He activated his Quirk for emphasis. "It's good in a fight, but it's kinda boring."

"Tell me about it." Kamijou sighed as he glanced at his right hand. "And it brings me misfortune as well." Kirishima nodded in understanding.

The quirk nerd Midoriya quickly came to deny that. "I think that's pretty neat, though. Your Quirk is more than enough if you wanna go pro," he told Kirishima, before turning to Kamijou. "And well… your Quirk is amazing in its own right!"

"You think so?" Kirishima was a simple man, and the compliment instantly had an effect.

A new voice joined the conversation. "Don't forget heroes also have to have a sufficient amount of popularity appeal! With my navel laser, which is both strong and cool, I have the perfect Quirk for a hero~" Aoyama boasted, not realizing how lame he really looked.

"Sure, if you don't manage to blow up your own stomach in the process!" Mina put her hand on his shoulder and patted him with mock pity.

Aoyama's face quickly turned dark, staring at the person who just insulted his integrity intensely. "Your quirk's not any better," he muttered.

Tsuyu continued the talk of quirks. "You wanna talk strong and cool? Todoroki and Bakugou have you covered." she pointed at the two of them, who were minding their own business. Until now.

As they were talking about him, Bakugou quickly clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked away.

"But Bakugou's so unhinged, he'd never be popular." Tsuyu dropped an insult. Bakugou couldn't let this slide so easily

Bakugou exploded. "What'd you say?! Frog-face?!"

Undeterred, Tsuyu merely pointed at him. "See?"

Kaminari decided to join in the collective mocking of Bakugou. "We've only started socializing, and you've already made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of the steamed turd of your personality." He said smartly, eager to please.

"Yeah, Mr Vocabulary, how about I pound you?" Bakugou threatened.

"You talk tough, but you got bodied by Kamijou the other day, and he's clueless" Kaminari teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Kamijou had no idea what he was talking about. "Yeah, but one thing's for sure. We'd both beat you in a fight." Kamijou shot back.

Bakugou's antics were already dismissed as the class paid no notice to his outburst. This was all new to Midoriya, who found it a welcome development.

'I can't believe Kacchan's getting bullied.' Midoriya thought. 'I guess this is U.A. after all.'

This was a scene so unbelievable to him, Midoriya clutched his head to stop it from exploding.

Kamijou was in the middle of this conversation, literally. Because of his luck, he was stuck with standing in the middle of the two rows of benches. Things were getting rowdy, and Kamijou smiled fondly. This was just like the class he had back in his own world.

And that thought sobered him up. He was optimistic about his chances of returning, but he still couldn't help worrying about Othinus.

But that was fine. Kamijou would get back to her, no matter what. He would even go from hell and back, again, risking his life to save the smile of that single girl.

But right now, all he could do was wait.

All Might was on the case, helping to find clues to get him back. With his connections and status in this world, Kamijou couldn't have had a better contact.

Kamijou understood that as of now, he could do nothing to help Othinus. In the meantime, helping everyone he could was the least he could do.

Determination filled him, and he was more fired up than anything before. Rescue training was something Kamijou looked forward to a lot. Helping people didn't just include punching the bad guy, after all. This would be a valuable experience for Kamijou, who preferred not to fight anyway.

Back to the conversation, Momo covered her frown elegantly, conveying her disgust. "What a vulgar conversation!"

Uraraka, on the other hand, was laughing with the rest of the class. "I think it's pretty fun."

At the time, they were still making fun of Bakugou. They were on the topic of his exceedingly foul mouth and tendency to insult everyone.

Bakugou was sitting through all of this abuse, feeling annoyed.

Why was he, the strongest, getting laughed at?

Of course, he didn't pay any heed to the pebbles laughing to him. These losers had no individual power, so they gang up. Bakugou had seen this phenomenon many times, but you just had to crush them a bit, and they would naturally come flocking to be friends with him.

But Bakugou wasn't sure if that was going to happen at the prestigious U.A.

Deep down, even he knew that he wasn't the strongest in the class, let alone the course. He knew that deep down, but would never admit to it.

Witnessing scenes of the battle training, Bakugou knew that this class would be hard to conquer.

Shouto Todoroki.

Kamijou Touma.

Those two.

If he could just crush the both of them, Bakugou would be the undisputed king of the class.

But Todoroki…

His display of power In the battle training had left him dumbfounded. Even Bakugou could recognize strength if he saw it.

He still remembered the easy use of his dominating Quirk, ending the match in seconds.

But that wasn't all. At the end of the match, Todoroki used some sort of heat power to melt the ice.

If what he saw was accurate, Todoroki essentially held two quirks, both of them overwhelmingly powerful.

Could his explosion keep up with that? A small voice in his head spoke.

He shook off the negative thoughts in his head. For Todoroki, raw power was needed, and Bakugou had just that. No tricks needed, just a full-frontal assault. Whoever was faster, stronger, more powerful, that was the one who would win that matchup.

But Kamijou was a different story.

That guy was nothing special, but he still managed to beat him. How that was possible, Bakugou didn't know. He was faster, he was stronger, his Quirk was better than his in every single way possible.

Bakugou was sure he would beat him the second time. If he had used lethal power, he would have won that anyway.

But the thing was, Kamijou was fishy as hell.

He called his right hand the Imagine Breaker. Something he had heard from the mouth of another he lost to. The villain who introduced himself to Bakugou after decimating him in battle as Lightning God Thor.

What was their connection? And what was Kamijou's true background?

Those were answers he would extract from Kamijou through any way necessary.

He needed another chance to fight with the villain, and Kamijou could be his way forward.

A tired voice interrupted his thoughts. "We're here now. Look sharp." Aizawa said.

Walking into the vast dome-shaped building, Kamijou was seriously impressed by the scale of the facilities he saw.

It honestly looked like more of an amusement park than anything else.

Someone else echoed his thoughts. "Whoa! Is this Universal Studios Japan?"

On closer inspection, it looked less like a theme park and more of a disaster.

A carefully engineered disaster, but a disaster nonetheless.

On one side of the facility, there was a ruined pile of rocks, probably designed to emulate a landslide.

Fire raged through some buildings elsewhere, and there was even a broken boat in the middle of a swirling body of water.

"That's the flood zone." A robotic voice helpfully told him. "the landslide zone, the conflagration zone, etc."

The class turned towards the figure with the voice. "Every disaster and accident you can imagine, it's here. I built this place myself. I call it, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! USJ for short!"

Kamijou wasn't familiar with this hero, but he could see the theme this person was going for.

With a large spacesuit covering his whole body, and a blacked-out visor replacing the helmet, this was probably the other hero Aizawa sensei said was supervising.

Midoriya reared up excitedly. "It's the space hero, Thirteen! He's a gentleman who does his best work in rescue scenarios!"

Uraraka was, surprisingly, arguably more excited than Midoriya. "Ooh, I love Thirteen!"

The rest of the class was buzzing about as well, with the exception of Kamijou, who was the only person who didn't know that name.

'A rescue hero, huh? That's a nice change… I thought this world's heroes were all about beating villains up.' Kamijou thought.

Aizawa walked up Thirteen and discretely asked him, "Where's All Might? I thought he would be meeting us here."

Thirteen replied apologetically. "About that, Senpai,,, It looks like he's just about reached his limit during his morning commute." He held up three gloved fingers for emphasis. "He's resting in the break room, and should be coming for a bit at least."

Aizawa clicked his tongue in irritation. "The height of irrationality." He said dryly. He had somewhat of a premonition. "We should be careful, just in case. Well, let's get started."

Thirteen nodded and turned to the students. "Before we start, I have one or two points. Or three, actually. Four, possibly."

Kamijou couldn't help sweat drop; they were in for a big lecture, it seemed.

"As I'm sure many of you are aware," Thirteen started, "My Quirk is called Black Hole, and it allows me to suck in and tear apart anything. No substance is immune to my Quirk."

Kamijou couldn't help but feel wary. A power that could do something like that could also kill with a mere touch.

The shadow of Kamisato Kakeru's right hand came to mind. The thought of coming into contact with both of these things did not bode well in Kamijou's experienced mind.

Antithetically, Midoriya commented. "And you used it to save a lot of lives in all sorts of disasters!"

"…Indeed." Thirteen answered. Of all people, of course, he would know the true power and consequence of using that Quirk incorrectly. "However, my Quirk can easily kill. Some of you might even have something similar that could kill easily."

Kamijou looked around the class and saw some faces that looked like they understood.

Midoriya and Todoroki both looked down on the ground seriously. They knew the weight and responsibility of handling such volatile quirks.

Bakugou, on the other hand, couldn't look more nonplussed.

'As expected.' Kamijou chuckled internally. 'But for some reason, I feel like the chances of him messing up and costing a life is a lot less than some other people he knew.'

One other figure was feeling the weight behind the words, and that was the bird-headed Fumikage Tokoyami.

Dark Shadow was his Quirk.

Another being within him, something that was manageable at day, but uncontrollable in the pitch black.

He had some experiences of losing control, and it wasn't pretty.

He was probably the person most relatable to Thirteen's words.

Thirteen continued after a short break for emphasis. "In our superpowered society, the use of quirks is heavily monitored and restricted. It may seem that this system is working well, and is stable, but we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for someone to die."

The rescue hero paused, but everyone was silent, absorbing the words. "During Aizawa's quirk physical test, you learned your limits and your hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger of your respective quirks can pose to others."

Bakugou suddenly felt stares down his back.

"… And this class, it will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilize your quirks to save lives! Your powers are not meant to inflict harm, so I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people. That is all. Thank you for listening." He finished with a bow.

There was an outstanding ovation, mostly from the furiously clapping hands of Iida, who was also yelling, "bravo, bravo!"

Everyone was impressed by this role model, even by hero standards. Even Bakugou had nothing to say.

Aizawa got straight to business. "Great, first off…"

But then, he sensed something behind him.

Something dark. His instincts were telling him that this was dangerous.

Something life-threatening.

He looked behind him, and sure enough, there was dark energy swirling around.

"Everyone stay back. Something's wrong." Aizawa said commandingly. He got his scarfs ready for action.

Slowly, the dark swirl got bigger and bigger, and soon enough, a single hand grasped it from within.

A face soon followed.

This was a face of apparent ill intent, even if almost all of it was covered by a realistic-looking hand.

This was a man with long light blue hair, wearing full black.

He stepped out, and dozens more followed him.

"Everyone, huddle up and don't move!" Aizawa yelled, never taking his eyes off the villains. "Thirteen, protect the students!"

The entire class was confused, but Thirteen was already moving. "Got it, Senpai!"

Kirishima spoke up. "What the hell is happening?! Is this part of the test?"

Aizawa put his goggles on. "Don't move! Those are Villains!"

Kamijou saw a familiar face in the crowd of villains.

* * *

Lightning God Thor stepped out of the black mist and admired his surroundings. His mood changed suddenly, however. "All Might isn't here?" he asked accusingly. "You said All Might would be here."

Kurogiri growled. "Thirteen and Eraser Head. According to the staff schedule you gave me the other day, All Might should have been here."

Shigaraki was not deterred. "Where is he…? We've come all this way and brought so many playmates… and All Might, the Symbol of Peace isn't here?"

Kurogiri looked at Shigaraki. He would have personally retreated and wait for another chance, but this was Shigaraki's decision to make.

"I wonder if some dead kids would bring him here?" Shiagraki drawled, tilting his head back menacingly.

* * *

An aura of evil washed through class 1 A, and they finally felt the danger that was brought down on them.

More villains were pouring out by the second, and the class burst into organized chaos.

"Villains? No way, who would be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes?" Someone exclaimed.

"Sensei, aren't there intruder sensors?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yes, of course, there are!" Aizawa replied quickly. His attention was focused on the waves of villains that were coming his way.

"Is it only here or the main building? Either way, the alarms aren't working, so it has to be one of their quirks that are doing that." Todoroki analyzed. "This place is far from the campus, and they picked a time when there'd be few people here. This is a well-planned surprise attack, and we must assume that they have an objective, and are not as dumb as they seem."

"Good analysis, but we don't need that right now. Thirteen, begin evacuation and try calling the school. It's probably not going to work, there's a good chance they're jamming the signal, so Kaminari, try to use your Quirk to signal for help." Aizawa commanded.

Kaminari nodded anxiously "Got it!"

Aizawa looked like he was ready to fight, to jump straight on into the cesspool of villains by himself.

Midoriya tried to stop him. "Sensei, you can't stop them alone! Your Quirk isn't suited for head-on battle against multiple opponents!"

Aizawa quietly answered. "No good hero is a one-trick pony. Thirteen, look after them."

Kamijou cut in. "I'm coming with you," he said determinedly, walking towards Aizawa. "I know that person over there, and I can fight him!"

Thirteen cut across his path and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Oh no, you don't!"

Aizawa glanced at him seriously. "You're a student, and I'm a pro hero. Your job is to stay safe, and my job is to protect everyone."

"But that doesn't mean I get to stand by and watch you get hurt, or even die!" Kamijou argued back fiercely. "You can't beat them all.. especially him!" Kamijou pointed at the direction of Thor, who was waving at him cheerfully. "I've had previous experience with him, and I've fought him before. Your erasure won't be a good matchup against Thor."

'Thor?' Bakugou was suddenly attentive to the actual villains below them. He scanned everyone's face, and there he was.

Lightning God Thor.

The person who humiliated him.

Bakugou suddenly had a reason to fight. 'Fuck that, Thor's mine! I have to explode him for what he did to me!" his red eyes glowered at Aizawa.

Aizawa's eyes turned red in return. He was not impressed, and sighed. "Don't make me use my quirk before a fight!" he then disabled Bakugou's explosion and wrapped the both of them with his capture tape. "Thirteen, secure them. I'll be going now."

And just like that, he jumped into the villains and proceeded to single-handedly slow them down.

Kamijou quickly negated Aizawa's Quirk's effect on the capture tape and got out, but Thirteen was in front of him. "Aizawa can handle himself! We need all the men we have to defend ourselves and evacuate!" He said desperately.

Kamijou didn't want to fight Thirteen, but Bakugou didn't have the same sentiment. "Out of the way!" he maniacally yelled, using his turbo booster move to manoeuvre away from Thirteen. "Stay right there, young man!" Thirteen's fingers suddenly popped off, and a sizeable gravitational force emanated from his fingers.

This was his Quirk. This was Black Hole.

He used just enough power to stop Bakugou from moving, but not enough power to suck him in.

Kamijou moved, and touched Thirteen with his Imagine Breaker, negating the use of his Quirk.

Bakugou fell to the floor and tried to get up, but the power of Black Hole still shook him to the core.

Kamijou looked down and saw that Aizawa was doing fine, taking down a man with a substantial mutated body with ease. But that wasn't the issue. He had never doubted Aizawa's ability.

But his ability would do nothing to Lightning God Thor, who did not have a quirk, and instead used magic.

Thor was mighty, and Kamijou knew that nobody on the hero side could beat him currently. Kamijou had experience with him, so he would hold him off until everyone evacuated, or convince him to join Kamijou's side.

That was what Kamijou hoped will happen. He did not look forward to another brutal fight with the Thor, and since they had history, he could maybe make him stop without using his fists.

But Kamijou had no idea why Bakugou was getting fired up. Was it possible that they had a history before?

Kamijou knew if Thirteen wanted, he could have easily stopped the two of them. Such was the power of a pro hero.

So Kamijou had to convince Thirteen of his good intentions.

How was he going to do that with Bakugou on his side?

Kamijou took a deep breath. "Look, I know-"

He was cut off by an extremely fast-moving figure slamming him in the chest.

Panicked yells came from the rest of the class, and Kamijou realized he was being carried by someone who was flying. He looked over and saw Bakugou on the other shoulder.

"Thor!" Kamijou realized who it was.

Thor smiled at him innocently. "Enjoying your ride?" Thor noticed the creeping right hand of Kamijou, threatening to disable his magic. "Do you want us all to fall to our death? Don't touch me with Imagine Breaker if you want to live."

Meanwhile, Bakugou was struggling hard. "Let me GO!" he roared, as he activated explosions all over his palms, bringing out a bit of annoyance in Thor.

"Stop his struggling or I'll drop you both." He said to Kamijou.

Kamijou didn't want to fall to his death, so he touched Bakugou with his right hand. "Calm down! We're in the air! DO you want us to die!?" Kamijou yelled at him hysterically

Bakugou replied aggressively. "Shut up! This guy is a villain, and I wanna kill him!"

Kamijou tried to explain. "This situation is under control, just calm down, and we'll be out of it in no time!"

Kamijou was sure he could convince Thor to join him.

Bakugou could not listen to reason. "Oh, so you're in cahoots with this guy? Is that it?!"

Kamijou sighed exasperatedly, and just waited till his feet landed on the ground.

But now, they felt a force pulling them back.

It was Thirteen, with 5 fingers projecting his power.

Thor whistled. "That Quirk is powerful, to stop our momentum from a couple hundred meters away. But that won't be enough to stop me! Expand!"

The arc fusion blades on his fingers expanded once more, to about 20 meters long. They burnt the air with more power, creating hydrogen and thrust to move forward.

They blasted forward with so much power that they broke free of Thirteen's black hole's influence and landed on the opposite side of the facility.

Thor dropped both of them and blocked the exit of the mountainous terrain they were in. "Alright guys, my orders were to take you down as quickly as possible, but that's just boring, so I've given you a chance to fight back first." He spread his arms. "Come at me~."

Bakugou did not need another invitation to do so, and turbo blasted his way towards Thor.

"Wait!" Kamijou yelled. "We don't have to fight!"

Thor sighed as he dodged Bakugou's clumsy attack. "The same old Kamijou, I see. Take that stick out of your ass and join in!" Thor ducked under Bakugou and threw a lazy punch, which Bakugou got out of the way of.

Kamijou tried again. "Why are you doing this, Thor? Are you in with the rest of the villains, or do you just want an entertaining fight?"

Thor laughed. "Both, actually, but you're just a distraction right now. My real target is All Might," he revealed ominously.

Kamijou's blood went cold, and even Bakugou stopped temporarily to hear what he said." What do you mean?" Kamijou demanded.

Thor grinned and replied. "I just meant that I'm here to fight and kill All Might."

'All Might? He wasn't even here! But if he is working with all those villains over there, and his target is the death of All Might, the Symbol of Peace…'

If their plan succeeded, Kamijou could not imagine what would happen to the balance between the light and the dark in this world.

And this world was now his world. He could not let that happen.

Kamijou stepped forward. "I can't let you do that." He warned. "If you're serious, I'll stop you!"

Kamijou didn't like to fight, especially against Thor. He had fought the self-proclaimed god twice before now and had technically lost both times.

And now they were in a new world, with different rules.

Who knows what could have happened to Thor?

He would have to see him as an entirely new opponent now.

Thor laughed. "You're the best Kamijou! Don't worry, I'll give you a great fight!"

Thor activated his arc blades and blasted forward in the air. Bakugou tried to intercept. "You're mine, and mine alone! I still haven't got you back for last time!"

Thor quickly shifted past Bakugou and continued talking with Kamijou. "I'd like this fight to be between the two of us if you don't mind,"

Bakugou paid no heed to his words and continued to relentlessly attack Thor.

Thor sighed and expertly knocked Bakugou down with a punch, enhanced by the belt of strength. "Stay down," Thor warned, as he kicked Bakugou while he's down. By then, he was effectively knocked out. "Don't worry. He's just knocked out. He'll be fine if he doesn't do anything stupid."

Kamijou stiffened. "Why are you doing this Thor?"

"Didn't I tell you already?"

"No, but why? I thought you didn't like bringing innocent people into your conflicts!?" Kamijou demanded.

Thor sighed. "That is true, but the thing is…" he spread his arms. "For the chance for a good fight with you, this can be overlooked." As he grinned, a light aura of blue light emanated out of his eyes.

"Dammit! Have your desires to gain power finally overcame your morality!?" Kamijou spat out.

"Kamijou-chan, when I came to this world, I was a lot weaker than I was back in our earth, and that made me realize something." Thor started. "It made me enjoy the battles I fight again, and my desire to gain strength has grown even larger than before."

"So you now turn a blind eye to innocents getting dragged into this?" Kamijou growled.

"I admit, I don't like it. But mark my words, no one will die here today." Thor promised. "Except All Might."

Kamijou was shocked to hear him say something like that. "Are you serious right now?"

"Deadly serious. I came here to this world just like you did, Kamijou-chan. And my way only out is by killing All Might." Thor smiled sadly. "To die as a martyr isn't so bad, isn't it? Besides, I believe you'll be his successor anyway, so the world as a whole would be fine. If you were in the same position as me, you would do the same. Or come to think of it, you won't. That's just the way you are." Thor finally got into his battle stance. "But killing All Might would kill two birds with one stone. You're just a bonus round for me, but I value this encounter highly. Come at me with all you've got, Kamijou-chan!"

Kamijou didn't need to be told twice. "it looks like you're determined on this path. But let me tell you this: Even if you think there's only one way, there's always another! And if you still don't get it, I'll break that illusion of yours, and we'll get home together!"

On that note, the fated third battle between Imagine Breaker and the Lightning God Thor begun.

The air expanded as the electric-powered arc fusion blades coming from the 10 fingers of Thor began to expand.

The expanding air propelled Thor forward at blitzing speeds towards Kamijou.

Kamijou ducked below the speeding figure and held out his right hand just in time to negate the incoming arc fusion blade that was slicing towards his torso.

As the blade came to an absolute halt, Thor grimaced as his finger joints took the full weight of decelerating instantly. "As expected of my enemy. Even All Might would probably be an easier opponent than you."

Kamijou smiled weakly as his right hand's wrist creaked on the sheer magical power of the fusion blades. They were so strong that even his right hand couldn't outright negate it. "My right hand won't negate this… Where's Mjolnir, Thor?"

Thor grinned. "We fused. She's in my head now, thanks to World Rejector." He retracted his fingers, arc fusion blades along with them.

Now that Kamijou had a good look of them, they were pretty short compared to previous times. They still stretched far above his head, but it was nowhere near the ceiling of the colossal USJ.

'He shortened the blades to fight me in order to decrease the strain on his wrist when I block them," Kamijou realized. 'While keeping me far enough not to hit him.'

Thor really was serious in this battle.

But Kamijou was serious as well.

He would save Thor and find a way back together.

He would never allow him to kill someone, just because he thought it was the only way.

He would not allow Thor to break his own moral code out of desperation.

Kamijou let out a yell and stood his ground against the force of the blades.

"These aren't as strong as the time we fought in Academy City." Kamijou started. "The moment is shortened, so your wrists don't feel the strain."

Thor grinned uneasily. "I fought you before, and that gave me valuable XP. I've beaten you twice already, so I hope you'll come up with something more interesting!"

Kamijou began to, with all his might, push forward, his right hand scraping across the pure lightning of the fusion blades.

When Thor realized that Kamijou could match his force, he quickly flexed his fingers, jumped back, and splayed his ten fingers, attacking all over Kamijou's body.

Kamijou used Imagine Breaker to grab one of the blades swinging parallel to him and hung on.

Thor, surprised, felt the effect of the extra force on his fingers. They bent dangerously, leaving Thor wincing in pain.

The force from the finger propelled Kamijou flying towards the left, and now he was a good 15 meters away from him.

Kamijou quickly got back to his feet and saw Thor closing the distance, his arc fusion blades not any longer. 'Got him!'

"You're weakened, aren't you, Thor?" Kamijou confidently said. "You don't have the same power as you did in our previous fights!"

It was obvious.

Thor was merely using 10 meters of his blades, wherein his previous fights, they were always at 20.

This might be because Thor was avoiding stress onto his wrists, but that didn't explain why he didn't expand it during the glaring opening when Kamijou moved out of range by using the blades as a monkey bar.

Kamijou was barely out of range and obviously winded. Thor had a considerable chance of striking then if he had increased the length of the blades, which would take Kamijou by surprise.

But he didn't.

"Nice spot, Kamijou." Thor clapped. "As expected of you. But that information won't do you any good. I intend to defeat you with precisely this amount of power."

"…!" Kamijou could think of two reasons why he would hold back. "Is this really the extent of your power?!"

Thor shrugged. "If you say so."

"…No. You're holding back for some reason." Kamijou deduced. "You're either confident enough to beat me, or you have some other reason. "

Thor was a person who enjoyed fighting fierce battles, especially against someone like Kamijou.

Kamijou had decided that he would not hold back for any mere reason.

Something had to be above his agenda to hold back.

Kamijou got it. "All Might. You're holding back in order to fight All Might! That must mean your abilities have limits now! You cannot use Almighty Thor!"

"…"

Kamijou was feeling a lot more confident now. "Back in District 11, you used your ultimate magic to defeat me, and now you can't do that. You said that I had defeated the Lightning God Thor, so what makes you think I can't do it again!"

"You can't use your Almighty mode, because that's your only ability to kill All Might, and so if you use it on me, you won't be able to fulfil your objective, and you have failed." Kamijou confidently spoke. "You've lost, Thor."

Thor sighed. "True. I'm at a disadvantage. To be honest, if I was really serious in defeating you, coming at you with Lightning God Thor is the worst way to do it."

Kamijou saw that Thor's will was faltering. "Then stop fighting. Come with me. We'll get back together!"

Thor started to get annoyed. "I told you already, didn't I?" he swung his blades once more towards Kamijou in all directions.

Somehow, Kamijou managed to dodge all of them with help from his Imagine Breaker. "Remember, before all this? Back in our world, in the Ichihanaransai?"

* * *

Bakugou was knocked out unconscious by Thor, but now he was awake. Groggily, he sat up, his head still spinning.

And the first thing he saw was Thor against Kamijou Touma.

The first thing he heard was. "Back in our world, in the Ichihanaransai?"

Bakugou was pretty sure he heard "our world." And not something similar.

Was he hallucinating?

No, it would have been a very consistent hallucination.

He continued listening as his body held no power.

* * *

"You were the one who came to me, and betrayed Gremlin, because of your desire to save anyone in need!" Kamijou recounted as he charged towards Thor, moving within the tunnel the arc fusion blades outlined.

"…That was a different situation." Thor tried to explain.

"Yeah, but it's essentially the same! Ollerus's group had to stop Othinus from creating Gungnir and to do that, they had to kill Frauleine Kreutune, who was instrumental in stopping their plan."

"…"

"What did you do? You strayed from the path of both of them, and decided to do things on your own! You saved Fraulene Kreutune, and tried to find another way to prevent it!"

"And what happened then!" Thor spat. "Ollerus took my place, and he failed. Gungnir happened anyway!"

"And I defeated Othinus." Kamijou simply said. "The world is still whole."

Thor could say nothing to that.

"So why don't you leave it to me once again?"

xxx

Bakugou had heard enough.

There were too many things they had said, which hinted that they were from another world.

No matter how improbably that was, the fact that these two monsters had the power they wield was enough proof of a whole new world.

There was no way a single quirk could explain the extent of Thor abilities.

Bakugou had a first-hand account of those abilities

But that meant nothing to him.

Bakugou wanted one thing, and that was beating the shit out of Thor, who had humiliated him before.

* * *

Thor was still pondering his choices when Bakugou charged straight at him, throwing a mean right hook powered by explosions straight at his head. "ORAAA!"

Thor was still an ordinary magician, so his body was nothing like Saints. It was still on the level of a human, so he felt that shot.

Thor gritted his teeth. "Goddammit!"

Thor got back to his feet quickly, arc fusion blades in the ready, and squared off between both of them. "You might be right, Kamijou, but I still want this fight to happen! You don't know if I'm bluffing or not, so you have to go all out of me seriously! Or else, I still might kill All Might~."

That was true.

If he was bluffing, and Kamijou let him go, then he might still use his hidden abilities to fight All Might.

Kamijou had to either bait them out or take Thor out of the equation of the battle as soon as possible.

Kamijou had no choice. "Fine. But I'll do it as quickly as possible." He turned towards Bakugou, who was holding his ground. "Are you willing to work together?"

Bakugou grunted.

Kamijou smiled. He took that as a yes.

Finally, Bakugou had learned humility.

Or maybe he had just finally noticed the gravity of the situation around them.


End file.
